


Our Colors are on the Rise

by reina_connected



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Development, Comedy, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, High School, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Substance Abuse, Suspense, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 145,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_connected/pseuds/reina_connected
Summary: [Formally Against the Grain]There is something dark brewing just beneath the surface of the quiet city of Townsville.
Relationships: Boomer/Buttercup Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted on FF and AO3]  
> Characters and world of the Powerpuff Girls belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.  
> Formally Against the Grain

**Part One**

**January 20XX**

The sound of rain bouncing off of the roof of the observation tower was almost peaceful on this cool January evening, unfortunately it was not a peace in which he could revel in and relax. He had sent the boys back to their home only an hour ago, and yes he had been hasty to get them out of his own home- no doubt wounding Boomer's feelings by cutting their "family dinner" short. But now was not the time for him to dwell on that, even though he and HIM had agreed to "parent" they also wanted to hide whatever it was that was happening from the boys.

No doubt one of them would run off to those blasted Powerpuff Girls, undermining his research alongside HIM. Their efforts were not to go undisturbed until they knew exactly what they were dealing with. If it could be easily managed then that's exactly what he intended to do.

It's not that he detested the girls anymore, their relationship had petered into him occasionally causing chaos and the girls dropping him off at the jail just for him to get bailed out the next day. It was monotonous but kept him within the villains league of Townsville. It was sort of his balance with them, much like the agreement with Monster Island.

His heavy steps echoed off of the metal steps as he descended into the bowels of the tower, on the left side wall behind the stairs a pin pad with a retina scanner was embedded into the wall, the door beside it was a thick and heavy iron. Entering the code and holding his eye open wide the scanner flashed a blue light. Blinking and mumbling to himself he rubbed his eye in irritation, backing up a few steps.

Gears clicked and grinded behind the wall, the heavy door moving slowly, tapping his foot impatiently he noted that he would need to get that fixed. Once the doors opened he passed over the threshold and began descending further into the earth, the doors shutting behind him more quickly than they had opened. "Typical," he muttered.

His footsteps echoed off the metal walls and steps, the sound of beeps and a printer going on below him within his lab. Taking one white gloved hand he pulled the papers out of the printer as he entered the large base of the lab, his eyes scanning over the results. "This doesn't even make any sense!" He screeched, the chimp in him clear as day when he lost his temper like that.

"How can I, Mojo Jojo, get no clear reading on this? It's not coming up as any substance within my database. It will be pain for anyone who has fumbled with my results, for clearly tampering has occurred." Scowling he tried to figure out if any of the boys had been in his lab recently, and he had to admit that no, not since he had changed the passcode and deleted their retina scans, they would have never been able to get in.

Hopping onto one of the wheeled chairs he rolled over to one of the many supercomputers running down within his lab, jabbing a few buttons he began to analyze his formulas again, There had to be something he was missing.

His eyes were beginning to burn when the small video box popped up in the corner- someone was video calling him. Great. Marvelous. He hit the accept button as he knew it could only be one other being. And there on the screen was the sultry lobster man, a new purple boa wrapped around his neck as he applied a fresh coat of lipstick.

Giving a mock kiss to the camera he winked at Mojo, the monkey grumbling more, "what do you want?" HIM feigned mock hurt, "what do  _ I _ want? You have the audacity to ask what  _ I _ want? I got a very sad text from sweet Boom Boom explaining that you had cut family night short." here he held up a phone in his claws to show a short conversation, the sad emojis and "yeah, he said he had work to do," in that stupid little text bubble.

"We agreed that Tuesday is family night for you while the boys are in school. Marion said-"

"I don't care what Marion said- you told me to figure out what that specimen was and here I, Mojo Jojo, am trying to find out what exactly it is!" Nostrils flared as he stared at HIM through the monitor, of course the red devil just crossed a long leg over the other, "well that wasn't very nice, all you had to do was say that in the first place." A sly grin on his lips, knowing he was getting a rise out of the monkey.

Narrowing his eyes, more serious as his voice lowered, "now do we have any results?" They both knew this was potentially serious for the city, and more than that they knew it was lethal. Was it not two weeks ago, after winter break had come to an end, that they had discovered the mutilated corpse of one of Sedusa's lackeys? The man had barely been able to be identified, even dental records were not an option.

"Same as yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that-," pushing backwards the chair rolled and he spun to see his own formulas written on the opposite wall. Smearing the formulas written on the board he looked at his hands. "This is not good."

"Agreed. I'll keep sending my own minions out, as irritating as this is, it is… quite lucrative." Sedusa herself had hired three minor demons to be on guard and protect her, even dear ol' Fuzzy had scrounged up enough cash for one guard. News did tend to travel quickly through their network and no one wanted to end up a mangled and bloody mess. "I can send one to you, my dear friend, if you'd like. Free of charge."

Mojo snorted, "no need. I am capable of taking care of myself."

With an overly dramatic sigh HIM slouched in front of the screen, "very well. I'll follow up in a day or so. And please remember to drop off the paperwork to Marion in a day or two, she said you're terrible at getting back to her."

"Tell Marion to mind her own goddamn business!"

"Ta-ta!" And with that the call ended and Mojo was left fuming and irritated. Removing his cape he draped it on the back of the chair, he'd have to extract another sample from the specimen, the thing was already no larger than a standard sewing needle, but maybe he needed more of it in order to get finer results. A milli-fraction clearly wasn't enough, after all his formulas couldn't all be wrong.

Striding over to a wall lined with glass and steel cabinets Mojo pulled on the handle, jerking it up, down, then up again before the door opened. This was where he kept the more dangerous components. Most locked away in lead lined boxes, a few left in glass jars, this is also where he kept a small supply of chemical and antidote X. For emergency purposes only of course.

Picking up the newest lead box he began to carry it over to the table in the center of the room when he noticed a small hairline crack. No. Nothing should have been able to do that! Quickly slamming the box onto the metal table, the echo ricocheting off of the smooth metal walls, Mojo didn't have time to worry about the intense ringing in his ears as he punched in a code on the top of the box.

The seconds felt like hours as he could hear the mechanism unscrewing itself to release the lid, the ringing growing louder in his ears he grimaced and as soon as he felt the lid pop he wrenched it off and went to grab the glass capped vial he had been keeping in there. However all he was met with was shattered glass and the saline solution he had put inside.

"Curses!" Flinging the box to the floor it bounced off and slammed back into the legs of the table, but Mojo was already on top of the cabinet again, flinging out boxes left and right, moving to the other cabinets where binders and safer specimens lay. Quickly these things went flying, the papers scattering and sliding under foot, loud bangs and shattering glass as these objects were tossed carelessly.

His breathing was labored, the ringing in his ears fading away, now all he could hear was the vast quiet as papers fluttered to the ground and liquids dripped slowly into quickly forming puddles. Trying to concentrate on his own breathing he closed his eyes, Mojo was trying to run through a list of possibilities, perhaps he had taken it upstairs at some point?

A faint sliding of the sound of punctured glass screeched behind him, followed by two quick whistling sounds as two large fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling shattered. He went to half turn, his hand reaching to his belt for one of his ray guns when an insect-like clicking started from the shadows, a gloppy sound that could only be perceived as movement coming from the shadows.

Gulping he knew he could never get up the stairs in time, whatever this was, it was incredibly fast, his eyes darted to the grate in the wall. It would be tight, and he thought it might lead to the underground but it was much closer than the stairs. Only 6ft away. With one last deep breath Mojo whipped around, the laser gun in hand, he fired off two shots quickly. Sparks flying from the computer monitor as he hit it and a screeching sound bellowed out that almost brought him to his knees.

Scrambling he pulled at the wall grate, shooting three of the screws out, one side tipped open, but before he could climb in something wrapped itself around his boot and pulled. Crashing down, chin first, he grunted and his hands scrambled to grab anything and pull himself away. The clicking continued with a hiss, whatever this was he didn't want to look at it. Clawing at a heavy cabinet he pulled himself, desperately trying to kick the boot off using his other foot.

With a pop his foot was free but the large cabinet began to tip with the struggle occurring, it began to fall but instead of a loud bang it sounded more like it had fallen in soft mud. Diving into the hole he was flung forward in the tight space by the force of the cabinet being slammed back into the wall, his foot felt like it was probably mangled but he continued to claw against the smooth walls, the screeching growing more agitated.

But his biggest fear was that it was louder.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"Girls, I know it's late but the mayor wants us to tighten things up around here before the police switch shifts. Let's meet back in 30 minutes." It wasn't a question. Blossom was already hovering a few feet above where Buttercup and Bubbles stood on one of the roofs in the local downtown area. Buttercup gave an exasperated groan, "he didn't have to pick a Saturday night though…"

All three girls were clad in their newest uniforms, the pretty pastel dresses were long gone; they now wore bodysuits that more closely resembled more breathable and flexible wetsuits, shades of their darker colors respectively. A dark maroon, navy blue, and nearly black olive green, the only differences were the girls personal styles and tastes.

Blossom had chosen a mock neck top with a brighter and more reflective pink skimming down the sides, her suit was short sleeved and completely one piece up until her ankles where she wore black sneakers that resembled modified combat boots.

Buttercup had chosen a boatneck style, and while she too had the reflective green on the sides her midriff was bare (which had been much to the professor's dismay), short sleeves, and her bottoms more closely resembled joggers. She wore on her feet a broken in and worn pair of combat boots, stubbornly refusing to wear the sneaker styles, at least until the boots crumbled apart anyways.

Bubbles of course had gone a more feminine route, a sleeveless mock neck style and the suit ran to roughly two inches above her knees with a skirt around her waist with the signature blue from her old look on the inside and the outside matching the rest of the suit, the reflective bright blue running from pit to end. She sported the same sneaker-like boots that Blossom had chosen as well.

Each girl also carried a slim belt bag around their hips, usually where they kept their phones and a small dose of chemical X in case there was a serious life-threatening injury. So far they'd been lucky to only have to use it twice in the last three years, each time on Buttercup as she had a tendency to go harder than Blossom felt was necessary.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take the Northside and you," Buttercup turned to Bubbles and pointed a green painted fingernail at her, "take here over to the harbor and the Westside. It's quieter there." Blossom nodded in agreement, but to this Bubbles pouted and crossed her arms much like she did in their childhood years. "I can handle the Northside too, ya know," she muttered.

Buttercup gave her what looked like a sympathetic smile as she too began to hover in the night air, "eventually, but let's make this a quick night." Her dark bob blowing away from her face as she took off across the city, the green beam fading in her wake. Blossom looked more serious, "the people over there feel safe when they see you." Bubbles knew it was meant to be a compliment but she couldn't help but feel like she was being chided. Sighing she too drifted into the air and put on her happiest smile. Her mouth hurt. "You're right, I'll meet you back here in 30!" And she too took off, hearing the piercing sound of Blossom going off to her own area as well.

Clenching her fists as she moved up and down the city streets Bubbles felt her forced smile tearing away at the corners of her mouth, yet anytime she noticed someone wave to her excitedly from their window she kept that grin plastered onto her face and waved right back. Here she passed long closed storefronts and restaurants with fancy drinks and people leaning on bars. The cars were nicer, the streets were cleaner, and the evidence of any crime was practically nonexistent.

Actually when she thought about it did this area ever get hit? When was the last time a monster came barreling down and smashing these buildings up? Probably not since the Morbucks family had set up a hotel-like facility five years ago, the building was sixty floors and practically all glass except for the marble base at the lobby.

She remembers seeing the building for the first time, the gold tinted glass looked like it was constantly being hit by a sunset, the private garden on the roof being the most booked up spot for weddings and special events, and it quickly became clear that this was going to be the grand ballroom of hosting any and all elegant guests and events. Princess did nothing but brag about it anytime a movie star or celebrity came to stay.

Maybe that had something to do with the lack of crime in the area. Money really could buy anything.

Slowing once she reached the harbor area Bubbles unclenched her fists, tiny crescent moons had been dug into her palms, swollen and red. She knew there was blood and just wiped her hands on her skirt, trying to stop the damage as quickly as possible. She knew she'd be healed within a day or two but still, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

Before she could start introspecting a high pitched whistle sounded off twice, two wet sounds following, and then the clattering of what could be a set of keys. Moving as quickly and as silently as she could she crept between a few stacked shipping containers. Trying to use her super hearing to the best of her capabilities, but whoever it was was making a strange clicking noise.

And then she heard the unmistakable sound of something heavy being dragged. She knew what she needed to do, and this was her chance to prove to Blossom and Buttercup that she was capable of taking over other parts of Townsville too.

"Stop right there!" She hoped her voice sounded stronger than she thought, still hovering and coming around the shipping containers she spied an awkwardly bent man. But, it wasn't a man? This thing was tall, maybe 8ft, inky black, and seemed to be… dripping. But it's like the liquid ran down the body and didn't stay on the ground, but this figure was clearly in motion at all times. It turned a blank but smooth rippling surface of a face in her direction, and Bubbles felt her knees go weak. She had never seen anything like this before.

With jerking steps, as if it was possibly mechanical under all that black it whipped its body around to face her, a strange bubbling beneath where the face would be before it ripped open a grotesque and beak-like jaw, screeching in such a way she could feel it in her bones. Inside were long and spined teeth, its tongue lolling around as the mouth became larger. It was at this moment she realized it's body was changing, a long tail coiling around newly formed back legs. It screeched at her again, launching one dangerous arm in her direction, the hand now a pointed looking tip.

Diving out to the side Bubbles had thought she had avoided it but then felt the warm trickle of blood running down her arm before she could even register pain. This thing had sliced her upper arm, just grazing it, but the pain wasn't like the dull pain she felt when battling in the streets. This was acidic pain, searing and making her slightly dizzy. Below her the creature crouched, its massive jaws continuing to rip open to screech that bone rattling sound, it now stood on all fours as if it were a giant lizard.

Bubbles knew she had a way with animals but this, this was no animal. This thing frightened her. She was about to cry out for her sisters when it launched another arm at her, then another, and another. Dodging and weaving out of the way she knew if she shot straight up she could get high enough that the creature wouldn't be able to reach her.

Before she could do that though it wrapped one of those inky limbs around her ankle, Bubbles didn't have time to even register her shock before it smacked her down onto the pavement of the loading docks. Chunks of concrete flew up into the air, gasping she turned onto her side trying to desperately suck the air back into her lungs, but the creature's limb slithered off quickly and in its wake left another tear in her flesh causing her to let out a gasping scream.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see it starting to move into a pouncing position, she was going to die. She was going to die! She was a Powerpuff Girl, she wasn't supposed to die! She was barely 17, she still had so much she needed to do, she couldn't just die here!

Bubbles could feel the tears running down her face, every hair on her body stood on edge as she whipped over on her back in an upright position just as that damn mouth ripped its way open and the creature launched itself at her.

Pulling her arms back she could feel that humming blue glow building around her fingertips, and she began to launch blue energy projections in a frenzy. One after another in succession, she had never done this before and felt like she was staring into the abyss. To her relief the inky creature separated and fell to the side when each beam hit it, the remains quivering on the pavement.

She knew she needed to get up, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face, her hands chalky with the cement dust, she pulled one leg up beneath her, her body trembling with the adrenaline and fear this thing had manifested in her. Before she could get her other leg beneath her she heard it, gloppy liquid sounds coming from her right. One low pigtail blew over her sticky shoulder, and she squeezed her eyes tight, willing her legs to listen to her.

The sound was growing louder, like bones moving around in slow sticky liquid, the burning in her leg and arm were growing stronger as if any remaining particles embedded into her skin were being called back to their master. A rattling, like the clicking of an insect was settling in the air and when she turned her head back to the right the creature was shaking its mangled face into place. A whimper escaped her lips and the monster became still, large pointed ink quills bristled along its back and its jaws opened, its head was poised at her as it gave a growling hiss.

So now this thing thought she was a threat. Bubbles could practically hear herself gulp, her mouth dry, eyes wide open now as she looked upon what would be the end of her. Her fingers twitched and she could feel the blue pulsing energy building. It stood roughly thirty feet from her, that eerie clicking sound continuing to emanate from what would be its throat while its tail flicked back and forth in a predatory manner.

How long had it been? Seconds? Minutes? Were Blossom and Buttercup looking for her? Did they hear her scream? Bubbles flexed her hands as the energy pulsed stronger, the tears had stopped but her eyes were still watery, the trail from where they had left running clear down her dust covered skin. She wiped at her running nose with the back of her arm as she stifled a hiccuped sob.

In the last few seconds she had Bubbles felt like she was mentally sending out a telegram to her father, her sisters, and her friends. ' _ Iloveyou. Iloveyou. Iloveyou' _ . Gritting her teeth she rocked up and back onto her other leg just as the creature began whipping those spines back at her, her fists opening as she pushed out the energy projection at each attack it launched at her. Over, and over, and over again.

This was already too much, her breathing was becoming labored and twice it had flicked her shoulder, causing her to cry out. She was inching back, trying to get further away but it kept shuffling forward, the clicking continuing with its attacks. It was toying with her. Mocking her weakness. Buttercup would have smashed this creature to bits at this point and Blossom would've figured out a strategy and found its weak points by now.

Without even realizing it she had started to exert sound with each blast she sent it's way, the physical effort draining her into a primal survival she didn't know she even had. What she did notice was it wasn't sending those spines as quickly as it had been, but before she could hope she was tiring it out she realized that it was coiling up those spines and twisting them high above its head. It was going to strike her full force.

It kept slowing down until there were only two spines trying to hit her now, she couldn't fly away, if it caught her in the air it would just slam her back into the dock. In all honesty she didn't even think she could fly.

Now it was only sending one spine to flick at her, gulping she pushed both hands together and pulled back out, a crude energy projection between the two.

The force slammed down on her so suddenly she let out another scream, this projection acting as a barrier, just barely keeping it away from her. It jabbed twice in quick succession before pulling back for additional momentum. The blue between her hands began to flicker, "nononononono," her words merged together in a jumbled panic.

Smack once, twice, flicker. Once, twice, three times, flicker. The last one had hit with such force she was brought back down to one knee, desperately trying to keep the energy still going and her hands above her head. It smacked down again, and as it recoiled to strike once more the energy flickered twice and was out.

Throwing her arms over her head she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes tight knowing this was the end for her, but she had tried, right? She'd done her best. Right? Right? And she waited for that final blow to come.

But it didn't. There was a humming in the air, a green glow emitting as she began opening her eyes. Instantly she realized she wasn't dead, but she also quickly realized that this wasn't Buttercup.

Standing in front of her in torn up black jeans, a dark t-shirt, and with wind ruffled hair blown back was none other than Butch Jojo. A Rowdyruff had come to her rescue. He was tall, at least 6ft and his piercing green eyes glanced down at her. "Go."

Struggling to get back to her feet she stumbled a few steps then hit the dock on all fours. "I can't," her voice was tiny, barely a whisper, but she knew he caught it. They were the same. They were different but they were the same too. He furrowed his brow and turned his eyes back to the angry creature that was now screeching at him, slamming its coiled spine into his barrier over and over.

Barriers were his speciality, his gift some might say. His eyes were darting around checking their location, and an idea clicked in his brain. "Hold onto my leg. Don't. Let. Go." Bubbles didn't have to be told twice, scrambling closer her arms felt heavy and weak but she wrapped them around his braced leg.

Butch was pulling the barrier backwards toward him, whatever this fucking creature was, it was nasty. There was no overconfident smirk on his lips, no showboating, he needed to do this and do it right.

As he continued to pull back now with one hand he used the other to pull the rest of the barrier around them and then guided his hand back to join the other. With all the concentration he could muster Butch was a powder keg about to explode, and with that he pulled apart his hands with such force the barrier pushed out to annihilate whatever was in its path.

The creature certainly wasn't expecting that and flew back with such force it slammed into the freighter beside the dock and broke away into tiny pieces, scattering into the ocean below. Rocking out and back the freighter slammed back into the concrete dock, the sound of tearing metal echoing off the neighboring ships as pieces of the dock crumbled and went flying.

The shipping container that the creature had been beside tipped onto its side, the sound of rolling metal along with liquid was heard and with no warning an explosion erupted out of the container once it slammed in a rolling motion back onto the ground. The flames carried upwards, the falling debris lighting anything made of wood or tarped on fire. A few other shipping containers nearby could be heard crashing into one another, some tumbling down a good 60ft.

Bubbles screamed again as the chaos erupted but felt Butch crouch down beside her, he was shielding her and covering his own eyes with his arm. The world was suddenly eerily quiet, save for the sound of the crackling fire, the water crashing up and around the dock and the groan of settling metal.

"That was a bit overly dramatic." Butch's voice was more curious than the bored indifference that was his usual cadence, he stood up and dusted his hands together. He was about to offer his hand to her when he noticed Bubbles was already standing, shakily she took a few steps, trying to straighten up. He noticed for maybe the first time before how tiny she really was, petite and barely over 5'4 when her sisters were at least 5'7 and 5'8 respectively. Her skirt was tattered and her golden pigtails were a tangled mess around her shoulders.

Sirens started sounding off in the distance and he could hear that piercing sound coming that signaled the other two girls were on their way. Pushing his hair back he hovered and was about to take off when he felt a soft hand grab his. "Please stay." He looked down to see Bubbles had moved to his side and was pleading with him, her eyes were wet but so far no tears.

He didn't do crying girls. He shook his hand free and Bubbles terror was clear in her voice. "What if it comes back?" He'd never been impressed before by the blue puff, she'd never been the hardest hitter, and she didn't direct any tactical plans but he saw something tonight when he came across her fighting that thing, because although he'd made it look easy that creature had nearly broken his barrier a few times, and here she had been having a full on fight with the fucker.

But instead of giving her comfort or words to show he was impressed he went with what he knew would be a blow to her already sensitive ego. "Your sisters can handle it." He saw her face blanche and empty as she backed away a few steps. Before she could attempt to stop him he sped off in the other direction, keeping low and disappearing into the city just as her sisters touched down and came running at her.

"What happened? Bubbles, you didn't come back! What did you do?!" Buttercup's words were frenzied as she held her sister's face between her hands. Although she wasn't known to be soft there was clear panic in her eyes and voice. Blossom came up on Bubbles' side and inspected the cut across her upper arm and the cuts on her shoulder, only giving the leg wound a glance. She noticed that whatever this was had torn through her suit and left its mark.

Calmly Blossom rested her hand on the back of Bubbles' head and pressed her lips to the side of Bubble's head. She was covered in sweat, concrete dust, and now ash, Buttercup backed to the side for a moment, her hair windswept and looking like she had been running her hands through it in worry, trying to give their leader the space she needed. Blossom slid her hand onto Bubbles' cheek and her sister's blue eyes fluttered closed, softly she asked "what happened?" But that was all Blossom got out before Bubbles crumpled to the ground, her face in her hands, sobbing.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Quickly the firefighters battled the fires down, Blossom had taken to righting the shipping containers while Buttercup stayed with their distraught sister. Blossom was now attempting to handle the chief of police who was stalking around muttering to herself about being dragged out bed for a damn fire.

She was nothing, if not professional and cool while dealing with this woman. Chief Miranda Rosa was from Citysville, further up the coast, and she hadn't seemed to have anything too positive to say regarding the girls in the last two years. "I'm sorry, but my sister isn't ready to explain what happened, but I can assure you that this wasn't her fault."

Chief Rosa scoffed, tying her long wavy hair into a ponytail as she inspected the damage and stepped over debris. Blossom scowled at the back of the chief's head but breathed deeply and let her face fall back into it's calm and controlled mask. "I'm sure if we look around we'll find what caused this," but before Blossom could continue the chief interjected, "oh I know exactly what caused this. Don't think I didn't take this job without knowing what kind of damage you girls cause. This is exactly what I warned the mayor of with you three, this isn't the standard battling the bad-guy damage, this is-" and her words petered out as she gestured around her.

A hazmat crew had been called to the scene to handle the chemicals that had spilled and caused the explosion, the bomb squad was already there handling what they could. She had officers taking photos of damage and the little blonde girl wouldn't even let the medics get close enough to document her injuries, but it was also clear she was too weak to fly away.

"Now, Chief Rosa, I don't think that's exactly fair-" Blossom started when the chief turned to stare at her incredulously, now if the chief had powers as well then lightning would have been crackling between the two women.

"You think life is supposed to be fair? Well let me tell you, first of-" the chief couldn't even start because there was an officer screaming her name.

"Chief! You gotta come over here, and quick!" panic was in his voice as he ran out from an area that had been obscured by part of the chemical laden shipping container as well as twisted metal and a downed lamppost.

Another officer was stumbling out of the same area, his face white as a ghost and his hand covering his mouth, a few chunks of what Blossom could only assume was his dinner flew between his fingers before he completely stopped to retch.

"Oh c'mon, Marks! Are you serious? You just contaminated a crime scene! Now we have to document that too," one of the other officers was yelling at the puking man.

Chief Rosa signed heavily but looked at the officer who had called her over, "What is it, Santiago? A gull get crushed or something?" She clearly wasn't in the mood, but she still knew she needed to take a look for herself.

"No, ma'am, I wish." He shuddered, looked at Blossom and gave her a nod before turning with his flashlight to head back into the dark section. Chief Rosa pulled a mini mag light from her jacket pocket and flicked the light on, stepping over the broken section of the dock that jutted up awkwardly, she moved her light up to where Officer Santiago was standing, his beam illuminating something that smelled coppery and burnt.

As she approached Chief Rosa sucked in air, her face immediately grim. Well, this certainly wasn't a Powerpuff Girls doing. The red haired leader of the group paled and her hand shot up to her mouth, "my god," she whispered. The chief turned to Santiago, "we need to call this in, get the coroner over here right away along with detectives Marley and Bryant. They'll want to see this."

The group had backed out of the area and the chief called for it to be taped off while they waited for the coroner and detectives. "Those men," Blossom was saying to no one in particular, maybe to the chief since they were standing side by side now, "they were eviscerated. I've never seen anything like that."

Lighting a cigarette Chief Rosa stared off into space, "I can send you the coroner's report when it's in. The little blonde one will need to come in and give a statement once she's recovered some."

"Bubbles. Her name is Bubbles."

"Yeah, sure, make sure she comes in sooner rather than later."

Blossom and the chief looked at each other now for a long moment, there was a sort of understanding between the older hispanic woman and the young superhero. Whatever had done this, it wasn't something good. "I need to get my sisters home," Blossom turned away and walked from the chief, her long legs taking her quickly to the two others.

The chief watched as the dark haired girl lifted the blonde onto her back and the three slowly flew away, if she didn't hear from them in two days she would call them in, she had a city to protect and she would need all the information she could get.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

While Blossom was dealing with a frantic Professor, Buttercup helped Bubbles to the bathroom, she'd fallen asleep on their way home, something she hadn't done in ages. "You'll feel better when you're clean, you always do." Then trying for some humor, "plus you smell like the wrong end of Fuzzy Lumpkins on a hot summer day." That got a small smile from Bubbles, "yeah," the bathroom door closing behind her and seconds later the sound of the shower turning on.

Satisfied for now Buttercup came down the stairs and sat on the second to last step, working on taking her combat boots off. Standing before her in the foyer was a clearly worried father, he'd embraced Bubbles as soon as they walked through the door and he saw her condition, then forcefully pulled the other two into his arms while asking a million questions. While the girls knew they were far stronger than he was, sometimes they didn't mind giving him what he needed, and at that moment he just needed to hold his girls tightly.

Blossom had already kicked off her shoes, her arms were crossed and her hair was down from it's red ribboned ponytail. "So…" Buttercup started as she pulled one shoe off and tossed it into the coat closet across from her. "So we give her time," the Professor commented, "she needs to rest, Blossom mentioned that Bubbles' powers were practically drained." Blossom nodded, "plus she will still need to go fill out a statement at the station. I told Chief Rosa she would."

Tossing off her other shoe Buttercup mimic'd Blossom, crossing her eyes and pitching her voice higher, "Oh,'I told Chief Rosa she would', blah, blah, blah." Blossom scowled at Buttercup but Buttercup didn't flinch as she stood up, "the Chief can eat shit."

"Language!" Both the Professor and Blossom corrected her.

Leaning against the railing Buttercup rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean. The woman hates us, but whatever." Sighing Blossom turned to the professor, "is there anything you can do?" His hand up by his chin he gave it a moment, "yes," and now both girls were paying attention, "I need her uniform. I noticed there were rips and tears in it but maybe there is some trace on it. I can swab and take a look under my microscope if there is anything."

Now he didn't want to give them false hope, "that's a big 'IF' by the way." Sighing he looked past them, "I'll have to let Edna know something was able to tear through her material. She's not going to be happy."

Nodding they both climbed the steps while the professor left to head into the ground floor master, typing up an email on his phone while he shut off all the lights downstairs except the kitchen.

Although the girls now had separate rooms, small but having their privacy was something they insisted on as they got older, they all shared one bathroom. Blossom's was across the hall from there and she stopped in the doorway. "I'll take the uniform to the professor, you can hop in the shower first."

"Fine, but I'm not washing my hair," Buttercup retorted and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Leaning into the bathroom and snatching the uniform from the hamper Blossom gave a little laugh, "oh, you'll want to once you get a good look at it."

Buttercup scowled as Blossom began to descend the steps, then walked into the bathroom herself. She stared at her reflection in silent mortification. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, it looked like she had a little ducktail hanging off the back of her head, "ugh!" she hated admitting when Blossom was right.

Stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in her designated towel Buttercup walked back to her bedroom and tossed a night shirt on and a pair of boxers her last boyfriend had left behind. She liked them, they were soft and comfortable and it's not like he asked for them back. Sitting on the floor in front of her mirror she ran the brush through her dark hair and bangs, fluffing them up ever so slightly. Satisfied, she put some leave in conditioner in and then grabbed the jar of body lotion she kept in her room and rubbed it into her arms and legs.

She was too proud to admit it but sometimes these little pampering rituals were her saving grace at the end of a long night. Buttercup actually enjoyed being a girl, and although her walls were covered in funky flea market art and a few posters from a Norwegian metal band she liked she still had a bag of makeup on the floor next to her mirror and dresses and skirts in her closet.

Looking over at the clock Buttercup was just relieved that it was only 2:30 in the morning, which on a Saturday wasn't too bad. Even if she had missed out on going to see a band with Mitch and Robin. Standing up she walked over to her unmade bed, the comforter askew and bunched up to the side, she flopped onto the sheets and sighed.

Turning her head and opening her eyes she gave a yelp, scrambling to the edge of the bed, "Jesus Christ, Bubbles! Do you want me to have a heart attack? Because that's exactly how you give a person a heart attack."

Underneath the bunched up blanket Bubbles laid there in her pajamas, a simple white tank and a borrowed pair of Blossom's lounge pants. Her hair was practically dry at this point, loose waves plastering her neck and back, and in a small voice she said, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

With a sigh Buttercup shifted back into her spot and leaned back onto her hands, pretending to give a reluctant smile, "I guess, since you're already here and all." Bubbles crawled out from under the blanket and threw half onto her sister, her smile both relieved and genuine. Buttercup waved her hand jokingly, "I know, I know, I'm the best." Smirking from ear to ear before she stuck her tongue out at Bubbles and leaned over to shut off the bedside lamp.

Like a burr, Bubbles practically wrapped herself around Buttercup's strong torso, just wanting to feel her sister close to her. As Buttercup started to get settled there was a small knock on the door before it creaked open just a bit, the night light in the hallway backlighting Blossom's tall form, "room for one more?"

Huffing Buttercup gestured with a free arm, "alright come on in, I guess we can try to fit you in." Closing the door behind her Blossom floated over to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to Bubbles, smiling over at Buttercup, "thanks." It had been a long time since all three had voluntarily slept in the same bed together, Bubbles shifted up in the bed and took both her sisters hands in her own, holding them tightly.

She was surrounded by two of the people she loved most in the world, the smells of their shampoos was comforting to her, peonies and amber musk blended well together in the dark room. Lying awake and staring at the ceiling, her eyes followed a scattering of small stars across it, the glow-in-the-dark stars she had put up there years ago still holding on.

She remembered she did that because Buttercup was too proud to admit in 5th grade that she was scared to sleep out in a field for her club trip and Bubbles wanted to show her how pretty it was. To think Buttercup still kept them up there all these years later made her heart feel warm, but she knew her sister would just say she was too lazy to remove them.

Both Blossom and Buttercup's breathing was even and slow, signaling they had quickly drifted off to sleep. She squeezed both their hands again, and Bubbles could faintly make out the outlines of the profiles from the light of the moon coming through the windows when she tilted her head to look at both of them. Tears were slowly trickling down the corner of her eyes, she almost lost this tonight. She almost lost this because she wasn't strong enough to protect herself. Maybe she was the childish crybaby everyone always said she was.

Closing her eyes tight she could see in her mind Butch's face, his intense eyes when she looked up after he first saved her, he had been so calm and collected. He was strong. He was strong and he had saved her life even though he knew she was weak. She needed to thank him, she wished she had but she had been so terrified to be alone and practically powerless. Why had he saved her anyways?

She knew the rivalry had turned more into toleration and only on occasion they'd try to best one another. Butch would ambush Buttercup every so often and even though she complained about it she still called it the 'best work out money can't buy,' and then she'd call Butch stupid or something. Brick and Blossom had developed a rivalry in their studies, and she could probably bet they would go to the same college and work in the same field just to get under each other's skin.

But Boomer? They didn't really have a rivalry, on the rare occasions the six were bickering and decided to fight for show she and Boomer tended to stay out of it. The last two times they had sat on a bench where he showed her how to tune a ukulele while their siblings were throwing punches and flying around each other. They weren't friends but at least friendly?

With Brick they had had a few classes together throughout the years, and the rare times they partnered up they'd been civil. He mostly looked awkward and was always on edge as if Buttercup would kick his ass if he made her cry. Butch though, she'd probably never even said more than 10 words to him before tonight. Bubbles knew she admired his strength, but that was all. She didn't really know him. She didn't know him and yet he still saved her.

Swallowing a lump in her throat to push down the guilt that was lingering there she knew she needed to thank him, he was slightly terrifying now that she had seen what he could do when it wasn't her sisters, but she knew he deserved to know how grateful she was. With a light sigh coming from Blossom and an unintelligible mumbling from Buttercup, Bubbles finally felt her eyelids grow heavy and the relief of the whole evening swallowed up her conscious mind to sleep.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

The phone on the desk beside her was ringing loudly in the station and Bubbles just stared at her balled up fists in her lap. Why wasn't this officer going to answer it? Flicking her eyes over at the young man typing up her statement she resisted huffing in exasperation. She'd been here for three hours already, she'd told the chief what she had seen, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, and now this rookie officer. Although she had omitted little details such as the whole fight in itself and Butch's involvement, nothing says thanks for saving my life like, 'here are the police to ask you questions! K. Thx. Bye!' Not to mention she just tried to casually pass off the explosion of the creature getting away from her.

Not that she even knew where the boys lived in the first place, but with their reputations she had a feeling that the Chief could easily find them. Pulling at her white sweater she covered her hands with the sleeves, she didn't want anyone taking photos of her arm or shoulder and so opted to stay covered. But the Professor had told her the leg wound needed to breathe more and so she left it exposed, opting for a pair of denim shorts and short white sneakers.

They had taken photos of that and even asked to swab the area but she had hastily shut that down. It was already Monday and her cuts still pulsed with pain if they were touched. Typically she was healed up by now, the bruises she had developed were already gone, but for some reason the cuts were taking longer. The Professor had let her stay home from school today, which was actually kind of a relief. News about the double homicide and explosion at the docks were plastered on every tv and newspaper around.

"Okay, I think that's all we need for now." Surprised she lifted her face to the young officer, he was kind of handsome (for an older boy) and his smile looked strained and relieved at being done asking her questions. "Oh! Well thanks, I can leave now, right?" And so easily that bright smile slid into place on her face, the corners of her lips still felt strained though. She didn't feel like smiling.

"Sure, just sign out at the front desk."

Standing up she pulled her purse over her shoulder, the non wounded one, and was about to turn and leave when she heard a woman's voice, "Bubbles," looking to her left she saw Chief Rosa standing in the doorway to her office, "tell your sister I'll be emailing her the reports in the next day or two." Giving an awkward nod Bubbles turned on her heel and speed walked right out and down to the front desk to sign out.

Looking at the clock behind the receptionist she noticed it was already 1:30pm, most of her day wasted by Townsville's finest. She could have slapped herself, why did she feel so angry? They were just doing their job. With a little wave Bubbles exited the building and started walking on the sidewalk with the rest of the citizens. She had opted to fly today to flex her powers after being out cold for 13 hours straight yesterday, and with two quick steps she sprung up and was lifted into the air.

Exhaling with relief she could hear people calling out her name, she waved politely and graciously before taking off above the clouds. The sun felt warm on her skin, and she felt calm for the first time in hours. She'd gotten through the interviews, she hadn't exactly lied but she hadn't omitted the entire truth either, and overall Chief Rosa didn't seem too angry anymore about the destroyed freighter and dock.

Her pace was slower than it had been to get into the city, every so often the clouds would part and she would catch glimpses of the world below. Cars speeding along, dogs playing in the yard with their owners, and even a few children at the local elementary schools enjoying recess in the school yard. When she got to look at the city from way up here it almost felt like it was okay if she was only ever a superhero. This is what she was protecting, people were living their lives in ignorant bliss of what terrors were truly out there. They even looked at the occasional monster attack as just a mundane event in their ordinary lives.

Shifting her position in the air she began to descend feet first through the clouds, home below her, her sneakers hitting the walkway as she walked a few couple steps and up to the door. As she went to open the door her cell phone beeped, pulling it out she sighed at the entire cracked corner of her phone, she had a new one on the way but she could still answer messages for now.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't a message but an invite for later today on her shared calendar with her sisters, "the observatory?"

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cross Posted from FF to AO3]

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Slamming her locker closed, Blossom started as she noticed Brick standing there, leaning against the adjacent locker to her's, his face stoney and drawn. 

"We need to talk." His volume was low but still hard. 

Quirking an eyebrow at him she tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder, she went for cool indifference as she eye'd him up. "Well, it's almost the end of the day-"

"It can't wait." 

Her eyes locked with his own, the tired look in his eyes was replaced by something… was it desperation? Was Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, in trouble? The slight amusement must have shown on her face because he pushed a few stray hairs out of his own face that had fallen out of the top knot he tended to sport these days, looking down at her feet and then back up to her face- he grimaced and quite begrudgingly followed up with, "please."

Blossom wanted to turn and go to class, although she wouldn't be in trouble for being late as most of her teachers just suspected she was fulfilling her duty as a superhero, she'd rather be there than here with Brick. 

She gave an exasperated sigh, after all Brick needed to know what an inconvenience this would be for her, she gestured with an open hand as if to tell him to continue, "fine. What is it?"

He'd caught her attitude and his eyes narrowed slightly, it was times like these he thought she was a total bitch. However he had been the one coming to Blossom to ask for help and not the other way around, he wanted to just walk away with a 'never mind,' but knew he'd regret doing so.

"Not here." 

He wasn't going to say more than that right now, turning he gestured at her to follow him as he started down the hall. Blossom almost turned and went the other way but something in her gut told her she needed to at least hear him out. Pulling on her bag strap she followed him down the hall.

After everything that had happened this weekend she really didn't need to add anymore onto her plate. Bubbles had explained to them that she'd run into a strange creature and described it as best to her ability, telling them it had caused the explosion and gotten away, but in all honesty Blossom wasn't sure that was all of it and she worried for her sister. Chief Rosa had called their home later in the evening on Sunday to remind them she still needed a statement, Blossom reminding her she still needed a report so she knew what exactly she was dealing with, and she still was on no friendlier terms than when they had started out.

Now here she was, dealing with Brick and whatever havoc was going on over on his end, but there was one thing Blossom knew but wouldn't exactly admit; Brick was smart, like, potentially successful super villain-smart. If he needed her help it might be more serious than she was giving him credit for. He'd always been able to take care of himself and his brothers. The fact he had even said 'please' had thrown her off slightly, she could almost forgive his rude tone for that alone.

Her steps echoed as she followed him out of the building, her low heeled tanned boots were not exactly subtle, she'd already caught him looking over his shoulder at her with a smoldering crimson eye. Brick was practically radiating heat, most likely irritated by their less than silent departure, his own sneakers silent on the tiled floors. Shoving one of the back doors open he exited onto the covered common area that ran around the entire school, Blossom slipping out behind him.

Here Blossom was about to stop- they were no longer in the middle of the hallway, but he kept walking down the small hill and over to the lacrosse pitch. She could see a few other teens in gym class out on the soccer fields, some kids lingering on the shaded patio for study hall or finishing up the last of the lunch periods. Townsville High was a large school, she couldn't imagine anyone being particularly interested in eavesdropping on them but clearly he felt standing within 50 yards of anyone wasn't in their best interest.

Blossom had fallen a few steps behind Brick so she wasn't too surprised when he stopped in the middle of the field, dropping his backpack onto the ground, his arms crossed as he turned to face her. Drawing up she cocked a hip and crossed her own arms, mimicking his posture. 

"Okay, so now that you've dragged me out here this better not be an ambush." 

She said it half-jokingly, knowing only last month Butch had gotten the upper-hand on Buttercup when she had been checking and making sure the Gang Green Gang weren't selling fake IDs on an anonymous tip. Something was clearly on his mind because he completely ignored what she had said, it wasn't a reaction she was prepared for but he started to speak.

"We can't find Mojo."

Rather dumbstruck Blossom was almost afraid the look had crossed her face, she knew Mojo was technically their guardian and "dad" but she hadn't expected them to really have concern of his comings and goings. Clearly she was in the wrong here. 

Giving an awkward chuckle to lighten the mood she waved a hand at it, "I'm sure he's fine, probably locked up in his lab."

"He's not."

The abruptness of his answer stopped her for a moment, she pulled her cell phone out of her denim jacket pocket. She opened up her notes section where she could write down some details. She didn't want Brick to think she wasn't taking this seriously but really, it was Mojo Jojo, he was fine. He always was. 

“Alright, well how long has he been missing?" 

Brick grunted, irritated at her lack of sincerity, "if you aren't going to be serious about the situation I'll just ask someone else."

Blossom flushed red, her eyes illuminated for a moment as she regained her composure. "I  _ am _ being serious," emphasizing her words, "as a civil servant to the city of Townsville I take all matters reported on it's inhabitants  _ very _ seriously." 

Closing her eyes she exhaled, her breath was frosty, purposefully using her own powers to cool herself down. Normally she didn't let remarks like that get to her, but maybe because it was Brick or about Mojo it just hit a nerve?

Being told she wasn't taking something seriously just really fired her up. She wasn't a child, she'd been out fighting crime for 12 years, she knew how to take things seriously.

Brick wasn't going to apologize, as much as he acted like Mojo and HIM were good for nothing assholes they were his family. They cared about him and his brothers in their own weird ways; providing them with a warm home to come back to after they were released from jail as kids, and even making sure there was enough food in the house and the electric bill was paid.

"It's been almost a week, last Tuesday night. His lab is completely trashed," here he paused and a glimpse of guilt and frustration could be seen on his face. "I don't even know what he was doing down there." 

Brick used to go into the lab constantly once he could prove he wasn't going to break anything and actually wanted to learn. He'd been shut out for weeks. Studying his face Blossom wasn't sure if this was genuine or an act, but she knew if the Professor's lab had been trashed then she'd be asking for help too. Mojo and the Professor were two sides of the same coin, you could say, their labs were their places of worship.

"Where have you looked?"

It was a simple enough question but Brick bit back a sarcastic laugh, "where haven't we looked? We've been out scouting the city for him for the last four nights, we only noticed he was gone on Thursday ." 

Now as a self-asserted observant Blossom gestured with her phone at him, "well I haven't seen you on any of our patrols so-" He cut her off again and she huffed, when would he knock that off?

"That's kind of the point, Red, we've gotten pretty good at flying under the radar. Plus the less people see us the better; citizens feel safe and the criminals don't suspect we're moving in on their territory."

"I thought you were done with the criminal lifestyle awhile ago." 

It was a statement, not a question, and it almost caught him off guard. He narrowed his eyes slightly and uncrossed his arms, he knew he was being hostile but he thought he had every right to be. "We are. But it doesn't mean we can let our reputation slip." 

He gestured at her like a teacher explaining an answer to a student, "otherwise we'd have assholes coming after us all the time. I've seen how you and your sisters have to be, I don't want any microscope on us. Things are easier when people are wary of you."

This was said with a matter-of-factness that Blossom hadn't heard him speak with about himself before, she was used to the tone in class- especially if he was the one to correct her. She remembered when the boys had signed a contract when they were 12 signaling that they would no longer pursue crime after they got out of jail the last time. Clearly the boys didn't have an easy-going life but surely it was easier to abide by the city's laws.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by me and my sisters?" Her arms were back to being crossed, no longer typing up notes and her face was stoney. 

Brick almost kicked himself for even bringing up her sisters, stupid, he still needed her help, "no, no- not what I meant, Red." He wanted her to relax but Blossom stayed on the defense, her one eyebrow raised as if to say, 'well?' and he knew he would have to do a bit of damage control. This was getting way off topic but he knew if he didn't explain something then she wouldn't move forward.

"What I mean to say is your role is pretty clear, you're a superhero, right? People care when you fuck up- so you don't, and because you three have been fighting crime for so long every bad guy out there wants to be the one to say they took you out. You have fucking targets on your backs."

She shifted away from him wincing slightly, "so we're not targets when we can benefit you, right?" 

She didn't know why that hurt, she was used to being seen as a superhero and not a normal teenage girl, but hearing it from someone else who had the same powers was upsetting. Her tone was hurt, but there was this fierceness that pushed its way through at the end. She was Blossom, commander and leader of the Powerpuff Girls, showing him that he hurt her feelings wouldn't do any good.

For a moment Brick stood there awkwardly, wounding her pride was petty fun when it came to studies and fighting, but he was only hurting his chances of finding Mojo. He needed to swallow his damn pride for just a minute. "That's not what I meant," he didn't explain further as digging himself a hole wasn't on his 'to do' list currently.

Clearing her throat she looked at the notes she had typed in on her phone and back to Brick, studying him for a moment. She could just go back inside, this didn't have to be her problem. 

"Listen," he started and reached out for her phone which she reluctantly handed to him. "I wouldn't be asking for help if I didn't have to, but," his fingers flying over the screen's keyboard as he spoke, "I'm out of ideas and things aren't looking good. I don't know who else to go to except for you. Maybe you'll see something I missed. I'm too close."

Admitting he might have missed something stung as did the fact that he knew he was too close to think completely rationally, but if he knew himself he sort of knew Blossom, he needed to be a little humble if he was going to move forward. With that he handed her phone back to her, on it he had typed the date and time he'd last seen Mojo along with the places he and his brothers had checked and the days they had gone to those spots. For such a short statement from him, the boy could type damn quickly.

Frowning slightly as she studied the list of locations, Blossom felt like her eyes were going to burn a hole into the screen, Brick had caught her off guard. He had actually complimented her in his own weird way. She knew it was so he could get what he wanted from her, but there was some truth in what he had to say. 

Looking back up at him she nodded, "okay." 

A small chord of tension released itself in his chest, he'd been reluctant and even though he acted on the outside as if her help would be the worst thing to ask for, he was actually relieved to have her insight on it.

"The girls and I should check out the lab for ourselves first before we proceed further. Will later today work?" Since she was still waiting on the files from Chief Rosa she could get an early start on this whole Mojo thing, and then she could focus on the double homicide and creature at the docks.

"Yeah, 4 o'clock at the observatory. I'll collect the guys from home and meet you there." Brick had only briefly mentioned to his brothers that he was thinking of approaching the girls. Something Butch absolutely didn't like and Boomer had been on the fence about, but he was their leader when all was said and done. They would follow.

Blossom was punching the reminder into her phone, not that she'd ever forget but she intended on sending out an invite on the shared calendar she and her sisters used, when she realized something. 

"You don't live with Mojo?" She didn't know why she was so surprised by that fact but Brick just shook his head. 

"Nah it's not a 'safe environment for children' apparently." Using air quotes as he repeated what HIM had practically made a mantra anytime the boys had brought it up in their younger years anytime the boys asked why they lived apart from their creators.

Brick knew if he shared some personal information that Blossom would start to trust him, he wasn't going to be left out of this hunt for Mojo and needed her confidence to a degree.

She fought the urge to chuckle at the irony of that statement, pursing her lips for just a second. Only two and a half years ago they'd grappled at the local state park on a field trip, destroying one of the oldest Coastal Redwoods in that area, trying to prove who was really the most knowledgeable when it came to Dendrology (the study of trees and similar plant life, seriously, when would she ever use that again?). Their rivalry was practically famous. Brick knew how to get a reaction out of her.

Turning on her heel she parroted the plans, "4 o'clock at the observatory." Brick was pulling his phone out when Blossom's voice rang out again, looking up she called over her shoulder "and by the way, don't call me 'Red'."

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

  
  


Sliding into the passenger seat of Brick's car Boomer leaned over to fasten his seatbelt when he was suddenly interrupted by a wet finger in his ear, jerking to the side he rubbed furiously at his ear. 

"Ugh, seriously, dude?" Sitting in the backseat with a shit-eating grin Butch said nothing, he didn't need to. 

Fidgeting with the rearview mirror Brick sighed, "can you two knock it off?" Starting to back his car out of the space he was muttering, "c'mon, this is not what I need today…" 

Boomer just twisted in his seat and glared at Butch, giving him the middle finger which was met right back.

Sitting in the student traffic as they waited to exit the parking lot Boomer fidgeted with the radio before picking a station that was playing the latest hits, tapping his fingers on the lip of the door to the beat and humming to himself. Their car rides, when they chose to drive, were typically uneventful and quiet. Putting the windows down Brick gave a small wave to the guard directing the flow of traffic as he merged onto the road.

They weren't unfeeling monsters, Brick could appreciate people had jobs to do, plus they hadn't participated in any outright crime since they signed that contract about five years ago. Other than the occasional fight or property damage complaints they had kept to their word. Drumming his fingers on the wheel he could feel a strange sense of anticipation at meeting with the girls later. Not like the nerves you get on a first date or presenting a project you were unsure of, but the feeling of climbing up the first hill on a roller coaster. This could go well, they could find Mojo and pretend it never happened. Or they could end up back in jail for something unforeseen as of yet.

At this point he could hear Butch subtly humming along with the tune as Boomer started getting more into it, pretending to drum on the dashboard as they sailed through a few green lights. By the time they got home they'd have about 20 minutes until they had to leave, so that meant Brick had maybe 35 minutes to get to the observatory with his brothers. Last thing he needed was for Butch to get pissed off and kick his cars back door off again.

Keeping an eye on Brick, Boomer kept up his drumming, pretending to throw the drumsticks in the air and catch them at the finale, he could swear he even saw Butch staring at their brother and leader. Brick had been tense since Sunday night and he was throwing everything off, it was one thing to be worried and tired like he and Butch were, but there was a strange air to him like a guitar string that was strung too tight.

Pulling into the housing development Butch went to unbuckle his seatbelt when Brick locked eyes with him in the mirror, "not so fast. I need to talk to you guys when we get inside." 

Narrowing his eyes Butch removed his hand from the buckle, crossing his arms and practically starring a hole into the back of Brick's head. 

Boomer shifted slightly, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, "what's going on, Brick?"

"We are literally three blocks away,"eyeing Butch hard through the mirror, "you can wait."

No sooner had he pulled up to the twin at the end of the block and thrown it into park did Butch fly out and start heading towards the garage. 

Boomer popped out and called out over the roof of Brick's car, "dude! What the hell?" 

Butch gave his words a small wave, "let me check on my bike. I'll be inside in a sec." 

Punching in the door code he barely waited as the mechanics slowly pulled the door opened enough for him to roll under and stop it. 

Boomer rolled his eyes as Butch disappeared into the garage, "whatever."

Shifting back down to grab his backpack Boomer noticed Brick was still sitting there with both hands on the wheel just staring off into space. 

"Uh… are you okay?" 

Snapping his head towards his brother Brick just turned the car off and got out on his own side. Boomer followed right behind him, Brick liked to act like he had his shit together all the time, he should know by now he doesn't have to put on a show for his own brothers. 

Before they even got into the house Boomer said, "we'll find Mojo, you know." 

Brick just paused before glancing at his brother; even though Boom's eyes held the same tired circles they all did, his eyes were bright and electric, the kid was intense to say the least.

Without saying a word Brick opened the door and walked in, practically flying up the steps in a rush. Flipping through the mail by the door Boomer pulled out his own magazine and placed it in his backpack, knowing he’d be checking out the articles in his next free period. 

Tossing his bag by the foot of the steps he called, "Marion! We're home!" 

And the sound of a cabinet shutting in the kitchen could be heard. Boomer headed into the kitchen, Butch already seated at one of the island stools with a bag of chips in hand, Marion was giving a slightly bemused look to Butch. 

"Oh I know." Snatching the bag away from him she put it back in the cabinet, "you'll spoil your dinner."

Now Marion had been with the boys for about three years now, personally employed by HIM to take care of them when their last caretaker moved. 

She was tall and a little plump, olive skin and a dark pixie cut complimented angular face, the only thing off about her were her eyes that blazed a brighter red than Brick's. Of course this was just the disguise she used while people were around. She was a lower demon and although she didn't exactly live with them, she was there every day to ensure things ran smoothly and that everything appeared as 'normal' as possible to outsiders.

"You'll have to put a hold on dinner tonight, Marion," Brick stepped into the room tying a red plaid shirt around his hips, "we have business to attend to." 

He'd changed out of his ripped up jeans into a clean pair and threw on a white t-shirt. 

Butch raised his eyebrow, "you got a date or sumthin'?" The corner of his mouth twitched, they were supposed to be finding Mojo, not taking girls out. 

"Not exactly," Brick crossed his arms and widened his stance a bit, "I asked Blossom to come check out the observatory at 4 o'clock."

Boomer held a hand up, "wait a sec, hold up. You have a date with Blossom?" 

He sounded flabbergasted and Butch scowled, "we don't have time for-" and Brick quickly interjected.

"The girls are going to help us look for Mojo." 

Behind Boomer and Butch's backs they could hear Marion begin to whistle as she pretended to polish a glass, not something she'd ever do (it wasn’t in her job description), and Brick gave her an exasperated look to which she flat out laughed before walking out of the kitchen. 

"Not my monkeys, not my zoo."

Well they were kind of her monkeys, but at the end of the day they knew she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to. Butch just sat in silence staring at the floor while Boomer looked more conflicted. He didn't mind the girls, hell, he and Bubbles were even friendly towards one another when their siblings were bickering but this was a breech into their lives. 

"It's personal," Boomer muttered before he looked at a despondent Butch and then back to Brick. 

Giving a sigh and dropping his arms to his side Brick tried reasoning with them, "I know. I get it, but I'm out of ideas and we're all burned out. Look, even Butch's fuckin' shirt is on inside out."

Looking down and pulling at his shirt to get a better look, Butch paused for a few seconds before he began to pull it off, "god fuckin' damnit." 

Shrugging Boomer now crossed his arms, "Butch does that all the time."

"I do not!"

"Guys," Brick held his hands up, "just trust me on this. We need a new set of eyes." 

Looking at one another Butch and Boomer seemed to be communicating telepathically for a moment, Brick knew for a fact they couldn't, before turning back to him. 

"Fine." Boomer stood up and Butch started to walk upstairs to throw on a new shirt, "but they better not get in the way." Now Boomer's pride was stinging slightly as he fetched his bag to take it upstairs before they left.

Brick was down the first hill of the roller coaster and about to head into the corkscrew, he moved to the fridge to grab a bottled water and started peeling off the wrapper as he waited for his brothers to come back downstairs, he wasn’t even drinking it. 

"Make sure to recycle that," Marion quipped, walking back into the kitchen and taking a seat at the island, a mug of tea materializing before her. 

Giving it a sip she glanced over Brick's face, "try not to look so constipated when you get there. It's hard to take you seriously when you look like that."

Rolling his eyes he started walking towards the door since he could hear his brothers coming down the steps, he gave them a once over before they left, they looked uncomfortable to say the least. Butch had his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to look at either Brick or Boomer, his face was absolutely blank. Boomer on the other hand had his hands jammed into the pockets of his navy shorts, bouncing the toe of his sneaker on the hardwood floors over and over, a bit of a nervous tick he'd developed. Kid always fidgeted when he was unsure or unhappy about something, he wore his emotions on the outside more than he or Butch did.

Clapping a hand on each brother's shoulder Brick got them both to look at him, "let's go."

Butch shrugged Brick's hand off and threw the door open, he was already out on the sidewalk by the time Boomer leaned in to pass by Brick. 

"I hope this is the right decision." 

Boomer was already out the door, not waiting for an answer. Brick was left standing in the foyer alone and he couldn't help but think, 'me too.'

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

  
  


Interlacing her finger's with Buttercup's as they landed, Bubbles squeezed tightly and stood slightly behind her sister. Meeting with the boys was the last thing she wanted to do, surely they would make fun of her since Butch had to come to her rescue, and then her own sisters would look down upon her more with the knowledge she couldn't even protect herself _ and _ that she had practically lied to them. She could feel a pit opening beneath her and yet she still couldn't bring herself to say anything more about that night or why she didn't want to come here.

Buttercup, on the other hand, had every single word in the sailor's dictionary to throw at Blossom once all three girls had gathered at home. There was now a broken lamp that Buttercup would be replacing in the near future lying on the living room floor. 

As Buttercup started pulling her hand away from Bubbles' own she was startled to feel it tighten, looking over at her sister she gave a smirk, "if they try anything it'll just be like the good ol' days and we'll kick their asses." 

Trying to act somewhat normally Bubbles gave a small smile and released her sisters hand, still standing close to her.

Retying her red ribbon in her hair Blossom turned to her sisters, "girls, it isn't going to be like that. I didn't get that feeling from Brick." 

Once it was tied in place she combed her fingers through her bangs, they weren't wearing their uniforms but Blossom wanted to make sure that everything was in its place. They were early, at Blossom's insistence, mostly because she wanted to go over a few things with her sisters. 

"Just so we're clear, Mojo Jojo is missing, and even if he isn't my favorite… ah," she looked for the right word.

"Asshole?" Buttercup offered, this got a tiny giggle from Bubbles and Blossom looked unamused. 

"Don't be vulgar." Tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder she straightened up a bit more, "regardless of what he has done in the past it's our duty to find out what happened to him. I expect you to be on your best behaviors." 

Bubbles looked surprised that she was even mentioned but Buttercup crossed her arms and cocked her hip. 

"Fine."

To see Buttercup pouting slightly was always an interesting sight, maybe because it was an expression rarely on her face, but it almost made her look vulnerable. At least until you looked at her eyes and realized there was a fire beneath them that signaled she was clearly not going to be quiet about all this later. 

Digging into her olive denim shorts pocket she pulled out her cell phone and checked the time, "they have one minute to show, and I'm not waiting longer than 4:01 for them either." Slipping the phone back into her pocket she pushed her black wind swept bangs to the side and went back to crossing her arms.

Blossom knew better than to ask for anything more than that at this time and checked her own watch, it was just 4 o'clock now. As if the boys could feel her eyes on her watch they landed out of the late afternoon sky, their feet hitting the grass in the park across from the observatory before they walked over the gravel path that ran through the area and stood about 15 ft from the girls. 

All three boys looked just as uncomfortable as the girls were feeling, and if there were any passerby around they could have mistaken this as a first meeting for a group date.

Brick took center, his brothers flanking his sides, "Thanks for coming." 

Blossom stood a bit ahead of her sisters who were both on her left, closest to the building. "Of course."

She wanted to shake his hand or something but his hands were in his pockets and he barely looked at her. Boomer was back to scuffing his sneaker toe on the ground and Butch looked broody as usual, arms crossed and staring across to the park on the opposite side of the field. The tension could be felt, kind of like stepping from a cool air conditioned building in the summer out into over 100 degree heat, except that would have been much more comfortable than their current situation.

Buttercup's eyes checked out each of their faces, and then glanced over at her sister's faces. Bubbles was staring into the ground hoping it would swallow her at that exact moment, and Blossom wasn't sure if she should take immediate control over the situation, she was chewing slightly on her lower lip. 

After about 30 seconds of this Buttercup threw her hands in the air, "christ, didn't you guys need help with something?"

They all stared at her sort of blankly, "maaaaybe," she said drawing the word out, "someone could go open the door so we can all go inside?" 

She quirked an eyebrow at them as Brick seemed to regain his composure, clearing his throat, "yeah. I just wanted to make sure you girls didn't have any questions first." He started walking over to the door of the observatory, fumbling with his keys.

Blossom was right on his tail, trying herself to keep cool, "we'll take a look first and ask questions as we go, we won't know what to ask until we have an idea what we're dealing with." 

Without even acknowledging that Bubbles had taken hold of her hand again Buttercup began to follow suit, muttering, "what a fuckin' joke, dragging us out here and just standin' there. Bunch of dumbasses," she wasn't saying it to anyone in particular but Bubbles felt her face flush with embarrassment as she tagged along right beside her sister. Boomer and Butch exchanged glances for the umpteenth time that day before bringing up the rear.

Opening a door near the base with the keys Brick mentioned, "this is to just get into the lobby, there's another door to get into the part Mojo lives in." 

Blossom nodded and pulled her phone out again to take notes, "so it should be fairly difficult to get in unless someone was already inside?" 

Brick paused for a moment before swinging the door open, "yeah." For some reason that thought hadn't crossed his mind at all, he was just so used to opening the door on his own. 

"Was the door locked when you came back on Thursday?"

Boomer's hand shot up like a kid in class, Blossom gave him a quizzical look but waited for his explanation, "yeah, I remember because I forgot my keys and couldn't get in, I had to wait for Butch to catch up. It was definitely locked." 

This was another note Blossom typed down in her phone, knowing this had to be of importance. Brick moved over to the secondary door and punched in the numerical code Mojo had given the boys, the door opened and the six were able to walk in. 

"Can you get me a list of everyone who has that code?" Blossom was in detective mode and her brain was pulling out every question she could think of.

"What?" Brick seemed confused for a moment.

Blossom continued, "if we have names we can check them out when it comes to this situation, someone could know something. Or maybe tampered with important information"

"Woah, speaking of 'tampered’' what the hell happened here?" Buttercup pushed to the front and checked out the steel door on the other side of the room, a similar pin-pad and scanner smashed to bits on the outside and the door was both torn up and partially melted. She leaned down getting a better look at it before turning to face the group. 

"Ah, that was Butch's work. We couldn't get in," explained Brick unabashedly. Buttercup's face dropped before standing up and dusting off her hands. 

Butch called out, "impressive, huh?"

Just at the sound of his voice Bubbles flushed slightly and she scooted farther away from him and Boomer, stepping up next to Blossom she pretended to look at the notes her sister had written down. She wasn't paying attention to the snarky remarks Buttercup was flinging back at Butch, it was easier blocking out their voices, her eyes turned to look back at the destroyed door and the darkness within. 

"-his lab is? So that's where we should go first." Blossom's voice pulled her out of her own head and back to the present. 

"We're going to go down there?" Bubbles squeaked, gesturing to the dark void that descended below.

"Some of the lights were knocked out but we have these," and in a pile by the ripped up door were a couple of flashlights, "here." Boomer held one out to her after fetching them, then handed the other two to Blossom and Brick. 

"Thanks," exhaling deeply she gave a more genuine smile, this one didn't hurt her lips, she had really meant it. 

"Let's go, but be careful, there's a ton of shit all over the floor," Brick stated as he stepped over a hunk of the door that hadn't been removed from the floor. 

"Language," Blossom's voice stated firmly and quietly, but Brick either didn't catch it or was just ignoring her comment. 

Buttercup was hovering slightly and Bubbles stepped over the door next to her, flicking the flashlight on as soon as the shadows touched her skin.

As Buttercup's boots touched the steps, Bubbles wrapped a free arm tightly around her sister's, not enjoying the descent into the dark in the slightest. Sighing Buttercup just let her do it, she herself wasn't exactly thrilled about going down into the depths of the observatory but if that's where Blossom said they had to go then that's where they had to go. Boomer and Butch's heavy footfalls were right behind them and Brick was explaining something about usually coming down here but lately they'd been locked out.

For the life of her Buttercup couldn't figure out why it had come down to this at all, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge constantly. She was just waiting for one of the Rowdys to make a move, mostly Butch because, well it was Butch. Glancing over her shoulder slightly she was expecting him to be right behind her but instead it was Boomer's bright blue eyes in the darkness, the corner of her mouth twitched because he'd sort of caught her off guard, but more so than that he looked just as serious and grave as the other two.

"Let me get the lights, hold on," Brick moved down along the wall and Blossom brushed the beam of light over the large room they had come into, from what she could see it was disorganized chaos, skimming the beam a little higher she heard the flick of the switch as sparks erupted from one of the light fixtures. 

Bubbles yelped and Buttercup gave her a pat on the head before removing her arm. 

"Looks like only two lights are left working," Brick's obvious observation rang out.

"Alright, girls, spread out and let me know if you find anything weird." Blossom immediately started picking up some of the scattered papers on the ground and Buttercup practically snorted. 

"You mean weird for Mojo to have?" 

Blossom quickly glanced at Brick but he was just looking down at his own feet at this point. If the boys were going to ignore Buttercup's remark then she was going to do the same for now. Walking over to a whiteboard with smeared out formulas Blossom leaned over to study it, taking a few photos with her cell phone.

Grumbling in another corner Buttercup was lifting up one of the metal and glass cabinets. Most of the glass was shattered all over the floor along with weapon prototypes and fluids made of god knows what. Something scattered among the papers caught her eye and she ended up picking up a torn purple cape, it was saturated in whatever had been in the cabinets. 

"Ew," she held it away from her with two fingers, "I don't think he'd go anywhere without this." 

Brick was by her side in an instant, taking it from her. It had been wedged under some things, and the boys only priority had been to ensure that Mojo hadn't been crushed under the cabinets at the time, not what was there.

Bubbles took to floating in the air and checking out the large computer screens set up against one wall, practically the height of the room, leaning in as she looked at the holes and cracks in the monitors. They weren't huge, some bigger than others. 

"These aren't consistent enough to be hits from one thing, well some are the same but these small ones are really different." 

Blossom turned her head, watching her sister, "take some photos, is there any residue on them?" 

Bubbles pulled out her phone, "no, not that I can see." Snapping a couple shots she quickly airdropped them to Blossom's phone.

Just as she finished putting her phone in her pocket someone below her asked, "how'd you get that?" 

Startled she fumbled the flashlight but it fell out of her hands and into Boomer's as he caught it. Somewhat sheepishly she took the flashlight back. 

"What do you mean?" 

He sat criss cross in the air, floating lower by her feet, "that." 

Pointing at the still puckered and angry wound on her ankle. 

"Oh." thats all she could say for a moment, she glanced over at Butch who was still over by the stairs, they locked eyes for a mili-second before he walked over to where Brick and Buttercup were standing.

Butch hadn't told them. He hadn't told his brothers he had saved her, which also meant he didn't mention that creature most likely. Otherwise they would have brought it up by now right? Realizing she hadn't answered Boomer yet she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and tried to look casual, which of course wasn't happening when her face was flushed red. 

"Ah, I got it during a bad fight. Comes with the job."

Boomer had been looking at her face and saw gears begin to move before that answer, crossing his arms he nodded, "mmhmmm, okay." 

He didn't sound like he didn't believe her, he just sounded like he knew there was more to it. "I think the lights broke because of what happened, should you take photos of that too?" 

Happy to have a suggestion to keep busy Bubbles nodded, "great! Yeah, that could help." 

He followed her closer to the ceiling and back by the corner, offering to hold the flashlight in place for her. From beneath them Butch stared with a narrowed intensity, his super hearing making it easy to tell what they were discussing. He had been aware he wasn't going to tell his brothers about what had happened or what he had seen, he just mentioned the explosion at the harbor and left it at that. At least for now.

Apparently she had done the same by the lack of response to his presence. Shoving his hands back into his pockets he tilted his head to crack his neck, he didn't want credit for what had happened anyways, fat chance getting him into tights to fight crime at night.

Buttercup put her hands on her hip as she continued to survey the room, "so is this how it normally looks or what?" 

Brick scowled at her, "no." 

His voice was hard and he could feel that glow beginning to reach his eyes, that was an asshole thing to say, but before he could reply Blossom came up on her sister's side and put a hand on her shoulder. Buttercup's snide expression left her face, she knew she'd been goading him a little but she was kind of serious too. 

"What Buttercup means to say is, 'how does it normally look?' If you can put things back where they belong that should help all of us narrow down what's missing."

Relaxing slightly Brick shifted his attention upwards, "yo, Boomer, think you can help us put shit back in place?" 

Boomer handed the flashlight back to Bubbles and landed with a wet thud, "fine, but I wasn't down here as much as you were, Brick." 

Pointing his thumb back at himself Butch chimed in, "me neither." 

Moving over to one of the downed cabinets Brick lifted it before gesturing to Boomer, "it has to slide in there but that other crap needs to move first," Boomer nodded before heading over to lift up the other stuff before Brick could give the next direction.

Blossom turned to Buttercup and gave her an even look, but her words were directed at the boys, "we'll stay out of the way, let us know when you're ready." 

Floating up all three girls converged beneath the busted lights, Blossom waggled a finger at Buttercup, "what did I say about behaving?" she hissed. 

Buttercup waved a hand at her sister dismissively, "I am behaving, jeeze."

Below them the boys hustled, righting the cabinets and sliding them back into place, tossing a mangled rolling chair over to the corner and plopping some of the soaked gadgets and papers onto the metal table that was nailed to the floor. Soon binders began piling up and they kicked the broken glass towards the table as well.

Lifting up another mangled cabinet Boomer practically tossed it behind him hurriedly, Butch and Brick just managing to grab it. 

"Dude, what the actual fuck?" Butch barked out.

Brick was simultaneously yelling, "do you want to have to move shit all over again?" 

A small murmur of, "language," came from above them and as Brick and Butch awkwardly placed the cabinet down Butch gave Blossom the finger. Boomer wasn't paying any attention to them however, he just stood and turned, Mojo's white boot in his hands. 

A cry of, "oh fuck!" came from above them as Buttercup landed down by the boys, Blossom's face in her one hand. 

"Why do I even bother?" Clearly not enjoying the cursing she still managed to walk over and peer at the boot in Boomer's hands.

"May I?" She asked Boomer, and with a moment of hesitation he handed it over to Blossom. 

The boot had a tear through the tough leather, clean for the most part, it was cracked slightly so she could only suspect that whoever had done this had been pulling on the boot itself. Handing it back over to Boomer she pulled her phone out to take a picture and jot down her thoughts, Brick took the boot from Boomer and ran his finger along the crack of the leather.

"Hey, where does this go?" Crouched down on the floor by the corner of the wall was a grate partially hanging on by one large bolt, wide circular scrapes on the walls where it must have been swinging at some point.

"Bubbles, bring me the flashlight." 

Scurrying over Bubbles handed the flashlight to Buttercup, the beam of the light shining into the vent. The metal within was dented in some places, another area made more narrow, and long claw marks ran across every which way. Butch came over and leaned over the girls, Bubbles felt the hairs shoot up on the back of her neck as he spoke.

"Looks like an air duct, but I don't know." He gave a low whistle and then turned to the guys, Bubbles released a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, "it doesn't look good."

Soon all of them were gathered around the vent, Buttercup was half leaning in as Butch wolf whistled at her; since he'd been standing fairly close she mule kicked him in his thigh sending him sprawling in the air, barely catching himself from making contact with the floor itself. 

"I was just complimenting ya, Butterbabe." 

A low growl before she pushed herself out, "that's it! I'm gonna kick your fucking teeth out you fannypak wearing, son of a bitch!" 

Bubbles grabbed one arm and pulled Buttercup back as Blossom's voice rang out, "enough! This isn't helping."

Gloating Butch flipped her off but Brick quickly grabbed that hand and applied just enough pressure as a warning, "knock it off," grimacing at the thought of Brick breaking his hand again wasn't on Butch's top priority list at the current time. 

"Got it, boss." Quickly putting his hands in his pockets as soon as his finger was released. Boomer gave him a look of smug satisfaction, at no point did brotherly competition take a break in this family.

Brick crouched to look through the vent, "I can't fit in there, and I'm not moving those walls, I'm not sure how strong they are." 

Blossom was nodding in agreement, "do you have any blueprints?" 

Turning to her and standing up Brick plainly explained, "not that I know of, Mojo has added onto this place so much they are probably out of date anyways."

"Maybe it leads to a safe room?" Boomer offered.

"Yeah, but if it does then how the hell are we supposed to get back there? I could crawl but I don't think I can slide around that crushed part." Buttercup chimed in.

Tapping her lower lip with her index finger Blossom gave it some thought, "well, I guess we could use someone smaller…" her voice drifted off and five sets of eyes swung over to Bubbles. 

"Oh no, no, no, no, I am not going into that dark tunnel." Her voice was slightly pitchy, being in an enclosed dark place like that, Buttercup clapped a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward.

"Aw, c'mon, Bubs, it'll be fine, you're small enough to get between there."

Her lower lip trembled, "it's so dark, what if I can't get back out?"

"Oh! Give me a sec, I'll be right back." Boomer took off like a shot up the stairs, blue fading behind him in his wake. 

Brick shrugged at Blossom when she gave him a quizzical look, hell if he knew what was going on in Boomer's head. Even with their magnified hearing it was still somewhat muffled as they could hear banging and rummaging going on from upstairs, Mojo had done his best to make sure no one could hear him in his lab.

A few tears rolled down Bubbles' cheeks, she didn't know why she was being such a cry baby, and especially in front of the Rowdyruffs. Rocketing back down the stairs Boomer pulled out a long bundle of rope.

"Here, this was in the workshop," he dropped it with a heavy 'thunk', then grabbed one end and held it up. "We can tie this around your waist." 

Still apprehensive Bubbles looked at Blossom, she would give anything to get out of this, but her sister seemed to sense it and Blossom took Bubbles' hands in her own and looked at her steadily, "you can do this, and we'll be right here with the rope so you don't need to worry."

Wiping her face with the back of her sweater sleeve Bubbles nodded, "o-okay." 

Buttercup took the rope from Boomer and tied it around her waist, trying not to make it too tight. While she did this Bubbles did anything but look at Butch. He'd seen her act like a baby twice now. She still remembered him telling her, ' _ your sisters can handle it' _ , that crushed her, and just now she'd proven she needed her sisters just to crawl down a dark vent. 

Whipping her head around she looked at Blossom, "I can take the flashlight, right?"

"Of course."

Buttercup fetched it, placing it in her hand. "It's not so bad." 

Bubbles gave her an incredulous look before turning to face the vent again, the beam of light flooding over the scuffed and scraped up metal that she'd be squeezing herself through. With a gulp she hoisted herself in and began to crawl down, her progress slowed by only having one hand that was free.

Brick clicked on the other flashlight behind her, "it'll be easier to follow the light back." 

Not that he particularly cared one way or another about the girl but she was doing them a solid. However out of her sisters she was the easiest to get along with, always happy and eager to work together on any class projects they had together. However this still came with the knowledge she could cry at the drop of a hat and the last thing he needed was Buttercup or Blossom coming after him for making her sister cry.

"Take it slow through the crushed area, okay?" Blossom called down the vent.

Bubbles could swear she heard Butch say, "how much slower can she get?" 

But that was followed by a full on slap and Buttercup saying, "shut the fuck up, dipweed." 

And Blossom's, "language" comment that seemed to be all too common these days. 

Bubbles exhaled as she got to the crushed part, tossing the flashlight through it rolled in a small circle before landing back on the gap that she needed to get through, using both her hands was a lot easier and she rolled onto her back and slid partially, raising one arm one it was through and pulling herself in the rest of the way.

As she did so her wounded leg brushed up against the side of the metal, with a hiss of pain she pulled her leg quickly back up and her hands clapped over it. 

"Are you okay?" Blossom's worry was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Bubbles called back. She clutched the flashlight in her hand as she rolled back onto her knees, using the light to see what damage there was ahead. "Uh… guys?" She was hesitant as she waited.

"What's going on?" 

WIth a heavy breath Bubbles explained, trying to take the fear out of her voice, "there are a few more crushed sections, and there are more scratches."

There was silence before Blossom said, "just keep going but be careful!" 

With another gulp Bubbles had to squeeze herself through three more tight areas before she found herself just crawling as carefully as possible. The dark must have been messing with her eyes because she didn't notice at first when her hand went through straight air, she yelped but caught herself, scrambling back a bit, the rope jerked slightly.

"Bubbles!"

"I'm okay!" Her hand was trembling as she went to focus the light as best she could. This was what scared her about the dark, it would swallow you whole, it was cold and empty and although she could fly she could have gotten wedged into a spot or broken a bone with that misstep. Shining the beam she noticed it went down, in front of her, and then to the left it opened up again.

"There are three different directions, what should I do?"

Faintly she could hear murmuring as they worked out what the next step would be, her own breathing felt loud in her ears but she was afraid to make any additional noise. 

"Bubbles! Check and see if any of those marks are in one of those vents!" 

Exhaling she crawled closer to the edge and used the beam to look in the vent across from her. Nothing. And it even looked like it got smaller ahead. Switching the beam to her left she was scanning it as well, there were some marks on the very edge and she reached carefully to feel them. They were deeper scratches but looked clipped. With dread she flashed the beam to the bottom and could see on the left where the claws had tried to reach out and dig themselves in.

With a shuddering breath she called back, "I have to go down," the prick of tears threatening again, she just wanted to go back, she was terrified of what could be down there. 

The seconds felt like hours as she shut her eyes tight and waited for an answer. 

"Just be careful," was all she got and the thundering of her heart in her chest made her feel hollow. Holding the light to face down she had to maneuver awkwardly in order to put her feet down first, all she could see was black. The flashlight seemed to not penetrate to the bottom, with a whimper she began to float and slowly descend.

One hand glided down the side of the vent, she could feel divots and deep scratches beneath her fingertips, but she refused to look at that and only focused on the descent. The rope suddenly stopped offering slack and she knew she'd have to untie it in order to proceed, her fingers felt numb and heavy as she fumbled with the knot. 

Just as it was releasing the flashlight fell from her hands, banging the sides a few times on its descent before clattering at the bottom. "It's fine," she was whispering to herself now, she could faintly hear her sisters but took the plunge and descended faster.

Damp air hit her nose with a sudden force, the smell of stone and earth, and something musty. The air around her began to feel cooler and she shivered, for the first time in a while it wasn't from fear. This chill went deep into her bones, but she willed herself further and felt the air around her legs begin to open. No longer constrained by the metal vents she practically dived for the flashlight, landing on her knees and moving the beam around the room. 

The open room was no larger than 9ft x 9ft, old stone that had been long carved into the earth, everything about it was organic except for one thing. A sewer-like lid was on the one wall, but it had a strange looking lock, it almost reminded her of a bank vault door.

Tentatively she reached out a hand and touched the cool, wet metal, another chill running down her spine. Inching closer she pressed her ear to the metal and listened, behind it the sounds of trickling water were going by, the occasional splash as if there was something heavy moving in the water too, and a very faint hollow banging every 30 seconds.

Pulling away from the door she backed up and pulled her phone out, snapping a few photos, the flash creating eerie shadows as it faded into darkness again. Turning in a small circle she took a video of the room and then showed where the vent had lead from. Bubbles felt she couldn't do more than she already had, and jamming the phone back into her pocket she quickly began her ascent.

Sliding her hand along the wall of the vent she kept her flashlight pointed upward, panic began to creep in again when she didn't see the rope, she knew her sisters would never leave her behind but what if- it was like her mind ran blank and her breathing became more rushed in the likely reality this was a set up of some sort. Keeping her eyes locked above her she kept praying they were safe and that the Rowdyruffs wouldn't do anything this twisted.

Her gut flip flopped when she saw the top of the vent and a small end of rope hanging over the side, she reached for that rope and jerked on it like it was her only lifeline, and in the reality of it all it was. With a shuddering sigh she climbed into the vent she had come from, not realizing how rushed her breathing was as she was lying on her back, her breaths echoed back at her in the tight enclosure.

Faintly she could hear familiar voices through the darkness, but the voices were so overlapped she couldn't make sense of them for the time being. 

With shaking hands she tied the rope back around her waist, tugging on it slightly to make sure it was still secure, only seconds after this action she heard Buttercup cry, "Bubbles!?" 

And with a strained voice she called back, "yeah, y-yeah, it's me."

"Thank god, where were you? I was about to bust through there!" 

The knowledge that Buttercup would, in fact, collapse the vents just to get to her made her smile to herself. She was so stupid for thinking for a moment she'd be left alone here in the dark. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she could feel moisture from tears on her face, the first were from fear and the second were from relief. 

"The rope wasn't long enough," she called back.

“Just head back, okay? We've got enough for one day." Blossom's voice carried over and with more courage than she had felt that whole time she got back onto her hands and knees and started to crawl back. The long expanse did not feel like the hopeless journey it had the first time around.

As she was moving through the second crushed area, knowing she only had two more to go, the flashlight began to flicker. 

A sharp intake of breath and she smacked the side of the flashlight head, "nonono," but the damn thing flickered out. 

With a yelp she immediately held her hands in front of her and brought up the blue glow of her powers, but the area looked distorted under the colored light. 

"What's happening?" 

At this moment she couldn't even differentiate anyone's voice in her panic, "m-my flashlight. It stopped working."

She could hear someone hiss about getting her out quickly but she just called, "I'm using my powers, it's just hard to see." 

It was the very reason they had the flashlights in the first place, the color tricked her eyes and she found herself fumbling around and sliding her hands over the dented metal to make sure the shadows weren't incorrect. Awkwardly she kept the flashlight in one hand as she pulled herself through the third crushed area, and now she could see the flashlights they had at the entrance, the light was weak but it was peering through the folds of metal to the best of its abilities.

Exhaling with relief she let the glow of her own hands fade out, her fingers gripping around one of the spots, but as she did this she could faintly hear something in the distance. Ahead of her were voices of her sisters and the boys talking amongst themselves, but behind her there was something else. Had she left anything behind? No, the flashlight was still in one hand and her phone was deep in her front pocket. 

"Shhhh, guys, quiet for a second," she spoke in a loud whisper, the voices stopped.

“What is it?” Blossom called down quietly.

The silence that was settling around her was what she would expect, her own breathing, the settling and creak of the ducts, but there was something else behind all that. It was wet, but not like the water she had heard in the bottom of that room, like something was made of sticky moisture. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight as her memory clicked, "get me out! Getmeoutgetmeout!" 

Her words were falling on top of one another with her shriek, a cold sweat broke out on her brow as she indelicately shoved her torso through the first part, the ball of her foot making contact with the top of the metal as she pushed through, not caring about any scrapes or injuries at this point.

"Pull! Pull faster!" Buttercup ordered, Bubbles' hands clung to the rope as from the entrance Boomer was pulling hand over fist, her ankle banged against the jutting metal but her brain didn't have time to register any of that pain. 

Flipping onto her stomach she flew through the last bit, two hands reaching out for her and she let go of the rope to grab the strong forearms that pulled her out.

In her desperation to get out she scrambled and wrapped one arm around her rescuer's neck and the other clutching their shoulder, her breathing was fast and panicked against their chest but her eyes were clenched tight. A warm hand awkwardly patted her head, and she heard a loud bang behind her like something was falling, her senses righting themselves. She suddenly realized this wasn't one of her sisters. There was a clean smell, like fresh laundry and ocean air, and the chest was taut and higher up.

With embarrassment she pulled herself away from a very awkward looking Boomer, he offered her a smile but didn't look her in the eyes, "sorry about that." 

She just gaped at him for a moment, wiping her face with the back of her hand, again. "No, no, you shouldn't apologize. I'm sorry." 

His dark blue eyes flicked over and met her own as with relief she grabbed his hand and held it tight. 

"Thank you." Weakly she smiled at him and his own became a little less awkward. Fumbling with the knot she flat out used her strength to tear the rope apart, no longer wishing to be confined.

Turning she faced Blossom and put her phone into her hand, "everything is on there." 

Blossom took it but started, "Bubbles, what happened d-" but she cut her off. 

"Please don't ask me to do that again." 

Desperation was hanging in her voice but Blossom nodded at her sister, "you did a great job, Bubbles."

As Blossom pulled her into a hug Bubbles was surrounded by the scents that accompanied Blossom nearly all times; Peonies, the smell of paper, sunlight, and the faint breeze of peppermint. This was comfort, and she watched as Buttercup and Brick were using their laser vision to fuse the metal cabinet they tipped back over to the wall.

Buttercup shook her head as she completed her task and ran her fingers through her hair, "well that was more excitement than I was expecting." 

Turning she grinned at Bubbles who smiled weakly over Blossom's shoulder, Buttercup giving her a thumbs up and Bubbles returning one behind Blossom's back. 

Brick cleared his throat, "I think that's enough for one day, let's head out."

Blossom released Bubbles and nodded at him, "agreed." There was some tension within her voice, she didn't particularly like him giving orders, and although she would have suggested the same thing she should have been the first one to say it.

Bubbles practically flew up the steps, eager to get out of the dark lab and far away from the vents. 

Butch side-eyed Boomer, "why didn't she move that fast in there?" 

A laugh edged out but Buttercup walked past him, smacking him on the back of the head. 

"Jackass."

Looking to Boomer as if to say, 'did you see that fuckery!?' Butch gestured wildly for a moment before realizing that Boomer wasn't even paying attention to him. With a huff he turned away from his brother and climbed up the stairs behind Buttercup.

As he was about to turn out the lights Blossom came up beside him, "we'll review some things tonight. See what we can find out about the vents, I don't plan on sending Bubbles back down there." 

Her voice was firm, but Brick just looked at her steadily before nodding at her. Flipping the lights off they too ascended the stairs. 

"Thanks for coming," his voice was quiet but he knew Blossom could hear him even if she didn't say anything. Finding the boot and something of a trail meant Mojo had fought, but he knew he'd have to reach out to HIM sooner rather than later. Brick didn't understand his hesitation with it, maybe it was his pride in proving the Rowdys weren't little children anymore.

Standing beneath one of the lampposts illuminating the gravel path Bubbles deeply inhaled the night air, savoring the openness around her. Closing her eyes she just listened for a moment; a few frogs croaking by a pond somewhere within the park, the sound of chains clinking as the breeze pushed the swings along on the playground, and the traffic surrounding the park. For once she didn't even flinch when footsteps came and stopped beside her. 

"I didn't get a thank you," her eyes flew open as she turned to see Butch beside her, a shit-eating-grin on his face. 

In total embarrassment Bubbles began to stumble on her words, "I-what, I meant to-" 

"You did alright." Quick to cut out her babbling.

With surprise she just stared at him, wide eyed and opened mouthed like a fish.

Turning slightly he began to rise, "try harder next time." 

Caught off guard she went from embarrassed to surprised to absolutely insulted, but before she could yell at him he called out, "yo, Boomer! Brick! Let's goooo, I'm starving." 

Footsteps came running behind her and she saw Boomer soar up by his brother, "see ya later," his tone was more friendly than awkward this time as he gave a wave, Brick just flew past in a blur of red without a single word.

Bubbles watched them for a moment as Buttercup came up beside her and leaned an elbow onto Bubbles' shoulder, "what pieces of work, eh, Bubbles?" 

Rolling her eyes Buttercup gave a crooked grin and watched them disappear with her. Looking at Buttercup's profile Bubbles noticed how the wind brushed her short black hair around her jawline, the tiny white scar on her cheek as the only imperfection on her sun glowed skin, and the openness in her eyes that reflected the night above them. 

Bubbles felt her face soften, "yeah, real buttheads."

Making a 'pfff' sound Buttercup turned to look at her, "we need to work on your insults."

  
  


**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken
> 
> [Cross Posted on FF to AO3]

Trying not to nod off while Mr.Simmons was droning on about some stanza that was in  _ Beowulf,  _ Boomer tapped his eraser on the notebook in front of him. In the margins were doodles and goofy figures of his brothers and an exploding football. Boomer  _ wished _ they could play sports like everyone else, but with powers that meant any time they had tried being on a sports team they’d get penalized for “cheating” even if they hadn’t used their powers at all. It wasn’t like they could prove it, plus they’d only been kids, it was easier for the coach to bench them than to have the whole team get disqualified. 

Plus it wasn’t fun sitting on the bench all the time when they practiced just as hard as everyone else on the team; Butch was still part of the soccer team but rather reluctantly. Brick had given sports up to move onto academic teams, they couldn’t accuse him of using his powers for something that wasn’t physical. Him though? He missed playing lacrosse in middle school but studying different instruments in band was fun too, the teacher only complained that he didn’t have the attention span to dedicate to just one. 

A sharp ring of the bell interrupted his thoughts and his fellow classmates began shuffling their papers as Mr. Simmons called out, “remember! Your essays are due in two weeks, and rough drafts should be on my desk by Monday.” 

Shoving his notebook into his backpack he slung the strap over his shoulder and hustled out the door, someone elbowed his side and he turned to see Mike Believe gesturing ahead of them, “dude,” following where he pointed Boomer spotted Brick leaning by the water fountain across the hall from the classroom. He and Mike had always been cool and he’d even slept over at Mike’s a few times, though it was far less about sleep and more about gaming until the wee hours of the morning. 

“So I’ll catch you later,” Mike gave a small wave and disappeared into the stream of students in the hall. 

Boomer knew Mike didn’t dislike Brick, he was just intimidated by him. In fact most people were intimidated by Brick and Butch, Boomer on the other hand came off far more friendly. “What brings you over here? Aren’t you supposed to be going to history or something?” Boomer stood by Brick who was holding a manila envelope, arms crossed and staring down anyone who looked over in their direction.

“Yeah, which is why I need you to give this to one of the girls.” Handing over the envelope Boomer just looked blankly at it. “It’s the list of names that Red asked for.” 

“Ah-ha, okay, well why don’t you give them to her? Isn’t she in the same class as you?” 

“Saw her fly off towards the city alone, you have lunch with the other two next, right?” Brick sounded only slightly irritated, but it wasn’t the first time the girls had been called out separately for small things before. 

“Yeah, but I don’t-” and before Boomer could get out of it Brick just started down the hall, “thanks, knew I could count on you.” Sheepishly he watched Brick disappear, he knew how to get Boomer to do what he wanted. Play the ‘ _ I appreciate you! You’re so reliable _ ,’ card and if Boomer tried to get out of it he’d get the whole, ‘ _ I’m just disappointed _ ’ talk. Sometimes his brother was more like an annoying parent that he’d seen in movies or on TV.

With a sigh he turned towards the cafeteria, he knew where Buttercup and Bubbles sat so that wasn’t hard to do, but he typically went to the band room instead. None of his friends were even in the same lunch, though he knew he could’ve sat with plenty of people he knew. Opening the door he ignored the entrance to the lunch line and looked around for the girls, using his super hearing he caught Buttercup’s voice as the door shut behind her on the opposite side of the room. 

Maneuvering through the tables Boomer got to the door to the patio and opened it, his eyes immediately finding the girls sitting at a table that was shaded by one of the large trees that had been planted on the campus. 

He knew the girl with the long brown hair and blue eyes sitting next to Bubbles was Robin, they had worked on some projects together before, she was tall and lean and had a bohemian look about her. Mary sat next to Buttercup and playfully smacked the hero. Everyone knew Mary. She was curvy and always dressed like she was in a magazine, in fact he was pretty sure she was a social media influencer. Pablo sat beside Robin, he was in band and had actually taught Boomer how to play guitar when he had first joined; his arm was draped around Robin’s shoulder and he stole a fry off of Buttercup’s tray before getting his hand smacked by Robin who laughed at him playfully. Bubbles was asking Robin a question when she caught Boomer’s eye. 

She flushed slightly but gave a smile and a wave, he had a feeling she was still embarrassed about last night but in all honesty he was too. It wasn’t often you had a girl clinging onto you for dear life when you used to beat each other up as kids. 

Walking over to the table Boomer was ready to feel unwelcome when Mary gave him a glowing smile and a teasing wink from behind her large retro glasses, “hey, Boom, I didn’t know you had lunch at this time?” She was probably the second most friendly person in the entire school, right behind Bubbles of course. 

Buttercup gave him a sardonic look, she didn’t have to say anything for him to know she didn’t exactly approve of him interrupting them, “yeah, I do actually, but I’m just here to drop this off to the girls.” 

Holding the envelope out Buttercup snatched it from him, he looked slightly irritated by her actions but followed up with, “it’s the info that Blossom asked for.” Buttercup tossed the envelope into her bag under the table, “cool. Thanks.” Not even looking in his direction. 

Put off and a little hurt Boomer started to turn when Bubbles jumped up, gesturing to the empty seat in front of her and next to Mary, “come sit with us,” she darted a stern look in Buttercup’s direction, “and we totally appreciate you bringing that. Blossom’ll be really happy.” 

Mary scooted over a bit and pat the bench seat beside her, “I don’t bite unless you ask me to.” 

“Now you’re just gonna scare him away, Mary.” Robin rolled her eyes but Pablo was laughing at Mary’s innuendo. Boomer could feel a smile quirking at the side of his mouth, “you know what?” He gave a pointed look at Buttercup, “I think I will. Thanks,” sitting beside Mary he could feel Buttercup’s eyes on him. If she tried to beat the shit out of him after school he wouldn’t be surprised, he’d just have to be faster than her. 

Pulling out his brown paper bag he unpacked two sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade, kicking his backpack under the table a bit. He hadn’t eaten lunch with friends since his sophomore year, it felt kind of weird sitting here among an established group but he didn’t want to overanalyze it. 

Pablo took a bite out of his cafeteria burger, “so I didn’t see you in the cafeteria at all last semester, where’ve you been hiding out?” 

“Oh, well,” Boomer started unwrapping his first sandwich, “I just hang out in the band room, it’s usually empty since Ms.Gleeson is teaching chorus and Dr.Fillon has office hours.” Pablo pointed at him in a teasing manner, “so that’s why you got so good at the bass so quickly. Cheater!” But they both laughed at it, Boomer would happily take credit for the time he had worked on learning how to play the bass. 

Mary was digging into her fruit salad, “so you wanna explain the two sandwiches thing?” Gesturing with her full fork before popping it into her mouth. Boomer just matter-of-factly answered her after he had taken a few bites of his sandwich, “if I’m still hungry chips aren’t gonna fill me.” For the first time since he’d sat down Buttercup exclaimed, “but that’s the whole point of chips! They go on the side of your sandwich! A sandwich is a meal, not a snack!” 

Almost taken aback by how mock-angry and actually friendly she sounded he just closed his eyes before taking another bite, “you’re just mad cause you know I’m right and you’d rather have two sandwiches too.” She scoffed and threw a fry at him, he chuckled to himself as it bounced off his head. “Yeah right,” sticking her tongue out at him before digging back into her own sandwich. 

Bubbles was watching with a grin on her face, a genuine one at that. Looking for more conversation she turned to Robin, “so how was the concert you and Mitch went to over the weekend?” Clapping her hands Robin animatedly began telling them all about how they had to jump around the club all night to avoid a bouncer who was looking for Mitch since he’d snagged one of the 21+ wrist tags to get served at the bar, and how she’d caught one of the drummers drumsticks when he threw them into the audience. 

Conversation seemed to flow rather naturally, much to Boomer’s relief, he was actually kind of bummed out when the bell for next period rang. Gathering up their things everyone started to head out. “See you tomorrow, Boomer!” Robin called as she and Pablo walked hand in hand down one of the halls. Buttercup had her hands jammed into the pockets of her black jeans as she walked by, “try to pack a  _ normal _ lunch, wouldya?” She joined a few of the guys on the volleyball team and headed off with them.

Mary gave a wave, “See you later, Boom. I’ll text you tonight, Bubbles.” 

Standing next to each other rather awkwardly Bubbles and Boomer just glanced at each other as they walked down the hall side-by-side. Even though it had been so easy to talk at the lunch table she still felt some embarrassment; as if he could read her thoughts Boomer said quietly, “ya know you don’t need to be embarrassed or anything with me.”

Whipping her head around Bubbles wasn’t sure if she’d heard him correctly, “what?”

“You know,” he gestured awkwardly with his hands as if sifting through the air for the right words, “about the whole incident in the lab.” 

“Oh, right.” Turning her face forward again she kept pace with him, ignoring the chatter of the other students in the halls. “No, really!” Boomer said this with a low intensity that made her flush and she looked into his own ocean blue eyes, “we were really stuck without you and your sisters yesterday, and whatever freaked you out in there must have been pretty scary. After all, you’ve fought me and I’m  _ terrifying _ .” 

Stifling a giggle she smiled behind her hand, as much as she didn’t want to think about that familiar sound in the ducts she had to admit she was relieved to hear someone make a joke about it. Her sisters hadn’t broached the subject at all once they had gotten home last night. 

Boomer tried smirking like Butch did when he made those kinds of jokes and waggled his eyebrows but that just seemed to make Bubbles laugh harder. He wouldn’t admit it to his brothers but making one of the girls laugh felt pretty good. For all their years of fights and rivalries not once had they had a goofy conversation together, if they chatted it was usually about school or a remark about their dumb siblings. 

“Oh you’re totally ghastly!” 

“Isn’t that a pokemon?” 

She gave him a playful shove as they joked and without even realizing it Boomer was outside of his next class. Butch was leaning in the doorway waiting for him, a stern look on his face as he watched the interaction. ‘ _ What was he up to _ ?’ Eyeing up Bubbles he was rather insulted at being ignored; lately she had been as timid as a barn mouse around him but here she was, living up to her title of t _ he Joy and the Laughter _ , and being all buddy-buddy with his brother. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Boomer. Thanks again.” Giving him a little wave as she passed Butch in the doorway she barely glanced at him before continuing on her way. 

Boomer entered the classroom with Butch stalking behind him, they sat at one of the shared tables together and Boomer began taking out his notebook. He could feel Butch’s eyes practically burning holes into his skull so he just turned to look at him. “What?”

“Nothin’, just didn’t know where you were hiding your half of the ‘BFF’ necklace is all.” Butch pulled his own notebook out, and as much as he knew his brother didn’t have a necklace he was also certain that Bubbles definitely had some. Yikes.

“Don’t be stupid.” That was all that Boomer was going to give Butch right now, he had every right to talk to whomever he pleased. 

Crossing his legs at the ankle beneath the table Butch just leaned back in his chair, “whatever, man.” 

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Walking down the hall to the mayor’s office Blossom’s heels clicked off of the marbled floors announcing her arrival to the offices on the same floor. She hadn’t been expecting a call, and although the school allowed her and her sisters to jump out of classes as they were needed she had still been looking forward to the days lesson. Now if this had dragged her out of an exam she’d be stalking down the hall instead of her current calm pace, something she’d done several times. 

Noticing the mayor’s door was cracked she just knocked on the frame before entering. “You requested to see me, Mayor?” The elderly gentleman practically jumped out of his seat and gestured to the last open chair, “yes, yes, Blossom! Please, do sit down.” 

An elegant hand rested on his shoulder, easing him back to the chair, “now, Mayor, your doctor ordered you to take it easy.” The calm and cool voice of Ms.Bellum came out from a cascade of copper curls. For a woman in her 40s she still managed to be the most mesmerizing and beautiful woman in the room, not that that was the only thing to admire about her of course. Already in the three other chairs were Chief Rosa, one of her detectives, and a very unfamiliar man. 

Blossom took the remaining chair as Ms.Bellum went to close the door, the small semi circle collective before the mayor sat patiently waiting for him to speak. “Before we begin,” the mayor started, “is everyone familiar with one another?” As he aged he began to become more serious, only three years ago he had lost his wife to an illness but his son and daughter-in-law had moved into his home with their children shortly after. No doubt his grandchildren were what kept him in office and as active as he still was, Blossom knew she and her sisters were dreading the day that someone new was elected into office.

Blossom crossed her slim legs, glad she had worn a pink pencil skirt that morning, however she wished her white t-shirt was a bit more elegant. Her hair was only half up today but still tied with that signature red ribbon of hers, the long red strands falling over one of her shoulders as she straightened up more. She would not be considered a child when it came to meetings like this. 

“Chief Rosa and I are quite familiar with one another,” no malice in Blossom’s words, just straight facts that anyone should expect of a superhero and a police chief.

Chief Rosa gestured to the man sitting beside her, “this is Detective Marley, he’s working on the case from this weekend.” The man was around his late thirties or early forties, it was hard to tell with his brown hair beginning to speckle with silver; he had a sort of long face with a strong and defined jaw and piercing gray eyes. To Blossom he just looked really, really tired. Straightening in his chair he nodded at the group, “my partner is currently in the field doing some legwork.”

Blossom eyed up the chief for a moment, she had gotten the email yesterday afternoon but between the events of searching Mojo’s lab in addition to completing her assignments for school she had only given the file a cursory glance, and although she had a photographic memory she would have enjoyed doing further detailed research beforehand. She didn’t like coming unprepared to a meeting. The chief gestured to the man sitting in the last seat, “and this-”

“I’m Norman Blaine,” he stood and stretched out a hand for Blossom to shake, “it was my shipping container that set fire to the shipyard.” Chief Rosa was clearly holding in an irritated remark as her lips pursed, and Blossom shook his hand but felt he was being far too charismatic for the situation. As he sat back down he unbuttoned the jacket of his navy suit blazer and crossed a leg, showing highly polished cognac leather brogues. 

Norman Blaine had a smile that a toothpaste commercial would die for and the looks of younger Henry Cusick. He seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation even though two men had died on the scene. To be so nonchalant about having a shipping container full of chemicals that had cost thousands of dollars in damage was downright disrespectful in Chief Rosa’s opinion. 

“I apologize for the damage that was caused during the fight,” Blossom began, “unfortunately my sisters and I can only control a situation to such an extent.” To this Norman Blaine waved his hand rather dismissively, “of course, I understand completely.” Flashing his winning smile at the group, his hands draped the arms of the chair with a practiced grace. 

Chief Rosa and Ms.Bellum exchanged glances and Ms.Bellum gave the hispanic woman a nod. Leaning forward in her chair the chief began, “now, Mr.Blane,” he chuckled and interrupted her again, “please, call me Norman.” 

His nonchalant attitude was beginning to irritate her greatly, she wondered if tonight was the night she’d take up the offer from her assistant chief to go to the firing range. Her smile was tense and brittle but she continued, “Norman, we are waiting for the results from our lab but you can save us any additional time if you could just explain to us what exactly that chemical was and why there was such an extensive amount of it?” 

Blossom too had been wondering about this, “it isn’t dangerous to the citizens who were down at the docks, correct?” 

Easing back slightly Norman Blaine turned and grabbed a briefcase that was beside his chair, opening it on his lap he pulled out a dozen or so papers before returning the briefcase back to the floor. “I thought this would be brought up so I came prepared.” 

Handing out a few documents to the Mayor, Chief Rosa, and Blossom Mr.Blaine returned to his chair before leaning towards Detective Marley, “I figured you can take a look at the Chief’s copy once we are done here.” Looking at him steadily Detective Marley just nodded and leaned over towards the chief to peer at the papers. 

“Although it was slightly unstable,” and the scoff from Chief Rosa as he said ‘slightly’ went fairly ignored as he continued, “the chemical is perfectly harmless unless combined with an activating agent. We are calling it  _ Project Osiris _ and once we are in our final stages I guarantee the results will be,” he gazed almost wistfully into space, “ _ life altering _ .” 

Holding up a finger Blossom carefully scanned the paper before her, “isn’t Osiris the Egyptian god of the dead? Why would you want to name anything after that? You explain the base of the chemical composition in these documents but only vaguely. I understand this is your business and so you must have to get patents out but what  _ exactly _ is it you are trying to accomplish with a potentially unstable chemical? And in that much volume?” Never had she been afraid to be upfront when it came to the safety of the city of Townsville, Chief Rosa gave an approving look and the tenseness in her features began to ease. 

“My, aren’t you clever, Ms.Blossom,” he sounded genuinely impressed but the kind smile on his lips didn’t meet his eyes. “You’re exactly right, and our work is to- in a sense, extend life, especially for those on the battlefield. I’m afraid I can’t go into further details, I’m sure you understand,” now addressing the Mayor, “this will be quite revolutionary and as we discussed when I purchased that property, it will bring many more jobs to the city in addition to making Townsville a far more popular tourist destination.” 

Nodding as if he had received a compliment on his brilliance Norman Blaine continued, “with Blaine Industries hosting our most ambitious project in your city people will come from all over just to get a glimpse of what we do. We outgrew our Dallas office far too quickly and we were quick to offer office rentals in addition to creating a green space; people are flocking there to begin their own startups.” 

“But that still doesn’t explain the quantity, and why it was in the shipyard,” Blossom pointed out.

Leaning his elbow onto the chair arm and resting his chin in his hand the man managed to look thoughtful, “no, but I assure you there is no malicious motive to what we do. In our preparation to move cities we began developing in a lab overseas, and so ship transport was necessary.” Grinning he gestured to the group, “you have full transparency as long as I have knowledge. Any other questions?” 

Blossom looked over to Ms.Bellum and the Mayor but the Mayor was staring intensely at the paper in front of him, his brow furrowed. Although the Mayor wasn’t exactly… bright, he was a kind man, and so secured his seat so often. Ms.Bellum on the other hand met Blossom’s gaze and gave a reassuring smile, “we wanted you to meet, not only because of the accident but because as the company transfers they have been requesting more security.” 

A pit in her stomach seemed to open, the last thing she and her sisters needed was more security rounds as they tried to finish high school. It’s true that since Chief Rosa had been hired that the competency of the police force had risen significantly, but when it came down to it the girls were the first call the Mayor would make. He’d even called them when they had been on a family vacation over the summer in Europe when the city was in the plenty capable hands of Val Hallen and Miss Spell. 

Her hands were balled in her lap as Blossom looked at Ms.Bellum, “the girls and I have our hands full as-is, we can add the location to our rounds but as things currently stand we can’t devote any extended time to one singular location.” 

Still looking at Blossom Ms.Bellum stepped around the Mayor’s desk a bit, “and that is what I told Mr.Blaine over here,” gesturing at the man who was still sitting smugly before them. “He even wished to hire you out for paym-”

“No.” 

Leaning forward in his chair and looking a bit dubious Norman Blaine responded, “no? Are you really sure tha-”

“I said no.” Blossom’s voice was firm, “We do what we do because we love the city and its people.” With this she looked at the Mayor who was smiling at her. “As a part of the city we will add it to our patrol- which we have increased, and once you have security up and running I expect you will comply with Chief Rosa’s specifications.” 

Miranda Rosa could feel the relief in her chest, she’d been so sure that she’d be undermined when it came to security in the city but to have Blossom express Mr.Blaine’s need to follow the law and not get special treatment was satisfying. 

“Very well. I’ll speak with the chief later on then.” Norman Blaine did not like being refused but he hadn’t been in the company of the chief or the hero for long. He still had time to win them over. 

Chief Rosa gave a nod at him, “yes, we can discuss this in my office after this meeting. I believe Detective Marley has a few questions as well since we would like to wrap this case up.” Blossom couldn’t help but notice an almost predatory gleam in the detective’s eyes as he leaned forward in his seat, clearly this man was hungry for information. She knew that feeling all too well, but she had a feeling that Norman Blaine was just as much of a predator as the detective here.

“Would you like a ride there, Mr.Blaine?” Detective Marley rose from his chair, keys already in hand. Norman Blaine took one look at him and waved him off, “no need. My chauffeur is already here.” He turned to look at the mayor, “I assume we’re done here for now?”

“Yes, yes, we’ll be in touch. We are also beginning to plan for the St.Patrick’s Day parade in March!” This clearly raised the old man’s spirits as he clapped his hands together, “will you be participating this year?” 

Standing up Norman Blaine buttoned his suit jacket back up, “wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mayor. It was a pleasure speaking with you again.” His eyes turned to Blossom, “and it was a pleasure meeting one of the Powerpuff Girls,” he held his hand out to which Blossom rose up out of her seat and firmly shook his hand, “likewise.” 

As he exited the office he was followed closely by Detective Marley, Ms.Bellum gave a look to both Chief Rosa and Blossom before stepping out of the office herself. The mayor stood and walked around his desk, he was barely 4’11 but he still had a warm smile and the blue of his eyes hadn’t faded in all the years he had known the girls. Taking Blossom’s hand in both of his own he patted the top of her hand, “I know he’s a little odd,” pot meet kettle, “but I think he’s just what the city needs.” 

Blossom couldn’t help but notice how thin his hands were, the soft skin nearly translucent. He really had aged quickly after the death of his wife. Smiling genuinely and warmly at him Blossom said, “I’ll keep an eye on him, Mayor. I’m sure he’s a very smart man.” She didn’t say kind because she didn’t want to lie to the old man, it was clear to her that Blaine was a wolf to the mayor’s sheep. 

Nodding his head, “good, that’s wonderful.” He released her hand and turned back to Chief Rosa, the woman was standing straight and had pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail, “thank you for hosting this meeting, Mr.Mayor, I appreciate it.” She shook his hand and the mayor began to return to his desk, “marvelous, I think this will be an excellent year for the city of Townsville!”

Once outside the door and walking down the marble halls Chief Rosa said, “I don’t like him.” Neither she or Blossom were looking at one another but Blossom gave a raise of her chin, “I agree.” Ms.Bellum stepped out of one of the offices on the floor, a young intern jogging down to the mayor’s office. “One moment, ladies.” 

Both stopping they were quickly joined by Ms.Bellum who easily towered above them in her heels, neither Chief Rosa or Blossom were short women at 5’9 and 5’8 respectively but when you had a woman who was nearly 6ft in heels there really was no comparison. “Tread lightly with this one, Mr.Blaine might be a bit of a braggart and a wordsmith when it comes to evasiveness,” at this Chief Rosa scoffed, “you think?” But under Ms.Bellum’s steady gaze the woman adjusted her necklace with a rather chastised air. “My apologies, please continue.” 

“Right now the city needs his business. From his interest alone we have now had two large national banks looking to relocate to the city as well as several Fortune 100 companies that will remain undisclosed in the meantime.” Blossom nodded, “we understand.” Chief Rosa even agreed, the more jobs that were available it was very possible less crime would be happening in the city. This was good for all of them. 

Smiling casually, Ms.Bellum brushed a ringlet off of her face, “wonderful. I’m glad we are in agreement.” She joined them as they continued to walk down the hall to the large marble stairs that lead to the front lobby area, “it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you girls, Blossom, at least when it wasn’t an emergency. Please, feel free to stop by this weekend,” she looked over at Chief Rosa, “you’re welcome to as well, Miranda.” 

The chief stiffened and flushed slightly, “ah, yes, I will have to see how things are, maybe I’ll stop by for a few minutes.” 

Raising her eyebrows smugly as the chief said this, Blossom smiled to herself, no one could resist Ms.Bellum’s charms. Turning and waving Blossom called back, “thank you, of course we’ll stop by, I’ll text you this Sunday.” Waving as the two women descended the stairs Ms.Bellum replied, “wonderful, I’m looking forward to it.” Then she turned and walked back down the hallway to her office. 

Stepping outside of city hall Blossom couldn’t help the slightly smug look on her face as she glanced over to the chief. Closing her eyes for a moment the chief just said, “not a word.” 

With a small wave Blossom rocketed into the sky, hands firmly on the papers she had been given. Below her and next to her as she flew through the city she could hear people calling out her name. This was her life, a lot of happy citizens waving and trying to get her own or her sister’s attention any time they flew by. She gave a few waves and plenty of smiles before going above the clouds and shooting back to school. 

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

  
  


This was possibly the longest week of Buttercup’s life. She was exhausted from going over information with Blossom and Bubbles the last two nights; Between reading over the files from the incident at the docks, following up on the leads Brick had supplied, looking into this new fancy pants business dude  _ and _ the fact that Boomer Jojo was sitting at their lunch table, she was over it all. She kind of regretted yelling at her sisters this morning but it’s not like it wasn’t justified! 

She still wanted to work on her activities, do the things she liked doing.

Since she was banned from playing on sports teams competitively she’d been actually enjoying being a sort of assistant coach to both the volleyball teams and for the ladies varsity soccer team. Wasn’t that the point of high school, to have some fun? But she hadn’t been able to attend any of their practices the last two days and these were  _ her _ teams. She wasn’t always allowed to attend certain games that were too far out of the area but she loved coming up with a good strategy and seeing them win. 

Feeling the gaze of someone she slowly turned her head to look at Mitch and Samson making goofy faces at her. “Don’t you guys have anything better to do than annoy me?” She lifted an eyebrow and put her pen down, she’d never get these plays finished by the end of study hall with these two assholes distracting her. 

“It’s about time you looked over, I swear our faces were going to freeze like that ‘cause we were doing it so long,” Samson laughed and ran a hand through his thick black hair as he elbowed Mitch. 

Leaning her hand on her cheek she quipped, “that would’ve been an improvement.” 

Mitch feigned mock hurt, “oh no, Butterbutt doesn’t think we’re cute!” Even though Mitch was her friend she felt herself bristle a bit, he knew she fucking hated when people did that. Flipping him off she continued jotting down the play she had in mind for the weekend. Her pen slid in the wrong direction as she felt Mitch clap her on the shoulder, “you must be losing your touch since it took you so damn long to notice.” 

Sighing, she crumpled up the paper and threw it at Mitch’s face, “bite me, asshole.” Turning back to the fresh new page in her binder she started making the marks again. Samson just pulled Mitch back into his seat, “dude, she’s gonna stick you on top of another tree, ease up.” 

Buttercup smiled to herself remembering Mitch practically pissing his pants at being so high up. “Yeah, whatever,” Mitch made a motion as if he was dusting off his shoulder, “so, you still coming to the movie tonight? Or are you leaving me with the children?” He made a face as if it was the worst possibility out there. And maybe for Mitch it was. 

“Yeah, at 8 o’clock, I know you’d be beside yourself without me.” She glanced over from her paper and smirked. “Aw, he’s never alone, he’s got me, don’tcha, babe.” Samson clasped his hands together and made kissy faces at Mitch, but paused and looked over at Buttercup, “unless your sisters are coming…” 

Rolling her eyes Buttercup gave him an exasperated look, “you wish.” Samson shrugged, “well yeah, that’s why I said it.” 

Closing her binder she tossed it into her bag, “it’s Robin’s birthday. I think they’re meeting up after the movie with cake.” It was easy to see the perturbed looks on both their faces, Mitch had been friends with Buttercup since 7th grade so he’d been around for celebrations like that. Samson on the other hand had transferred to the school earlier this year and had accepted the Christmas cookies Blossom handed out before winter break. 

“Relax, Blossom isn’t making the cake.” The two boys exhaled with relief and the bell rang, it was off to lunch for Buttercup. 

Grabbing his bag off the ground and slinging it over his shoulder Samson quickly tried to save face, “not that her baking is bad or anything.” Mitch snorted and pushed his buddy into the hall, “it’s your funeral, bud.” 

Turning down the hall Buttercup made her way to her locker first to change out her books and then grab her lunch, she barely caught Blossom as she was leaving her locker. “Hey.” 

Blossom turned and looked at Buttercup steadily. “Hi.” With a sigh Buttercup scuffed the toe of her sneaker on the tile as she opened her locker door, “listen, I didn’t-” but Blossom held up her hand to stop her. “We’ll talk about it at home.” She turned and briskly walked down the hall to her AP history class. Buttercup may have slammed her locker a little harder than she should have. 

She was just going to apologize for freaking out this morning; she could see it on all their faces, they were tired and just wanted things to be normal for a bit. And by normal she meant a few monster fights a month and no surprise quizzes. Maybe a date or two. Not that there was really anyone she wanted to go on a date with. 

Since the weather was still nice she knew they would be eating outside again, pushing the door open she immediately saw them sitting at their usual table. Two blonde heads were practically bumping together over a large white paper, Robin was sitting beside Bubbles with a large flower crown perched on her head, and Mary was sitting across from her chatting animatedly. 

“Happy birthday, Robin,” Buttercup tossed a brown paper bag on the table, she wasn’t really a hugger except for her family and she knew Robin would understand. Clapping her hands together Robin grabbed the bag in front of her. 

“It’s your birthday?” Boomer looked over Bubbles’ head at Robin and Mary chuckled, “love your gift wrap, Buttercup, it’s very environmentally aware of you.” Bubbles held up one finger to Boomer, “shhh,” but her face was friendly. Buttercup plopped down across from Bubbles as Robin squealed, “put it on me, put it on me!” In her fingers she had an old retro yellow daisy broach, it was a little scuffed up but for the queen of bohemia that wasn’t an issue. 

Bubbles began fastening it onto Robin’s denim jacket as Robin continued on, “you found one! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She was positively beaming and Buttercup felt pretty satisfied, “yeah, so be more careful this time.” Obviously she was teasing as she leaned forward for Robin to give her a high five. 

Boomer shifted to get a better look at it and Robin just proudly showed it off, “it’s just like the one my nana gave me. It broke a while ago at a concert. I can’t wait to show my mom!” 

There was a twinge of jealousy inside of Boomer. He didn’t have momentos to get passed down to him, no normal family like that, his hand-me-downs were more along the prank side from Butch or Brick. “It looks great, happy birthday, Robin.” 

While Boomer and Mary admired the pin, Buttercup looked over at Bubbles, “hey, so I-,” but Bubbles stopped her. “I know. I think tonight is just what we need.” That was one thing Buttercup loved about her sister, she  _ got _ her. She got Blossom too. She’d always been the glue to keep them from flying off the handle, even if they did have their differences. “Thanks.” 

“But you hafta say the thing,” a mischievous grin on Bubbles lips as she leaned forward on the table. Buttercup just groaned, “here? Really?” 

“Yup.” She looked so smug, Buttercup could’ve punched that grin off her face. 

Mumbling Buttercup started pulling her lunch out of her bag. “I didn’t hear you!” Bubbles’ sing song voice floated across the table. Crossing her arms Buttercup again mumbled, her face turning red with frustration and embarrassment. “What was that again?” Her hand was up by her ear and she was leaning forward. Buttercup knew  _ damn well _ that Bubbles could hear her just fine but she knew she was going to concede. 

“Ugh, fine!  Love you .” Her face was red and Mary gave a smirk, “awww, Buttercup, I never knew you were so sensitive!” Burying her face in her hands Buttercup gave a grunt, “you guys suck. I’m never sitting here again with you assholes.” 

Boomer tried not to laugh but this was a different side of the girls he wasn’t used to seeing, he wasn’t looking at them with contempt or anger. He didn’t want to fight them. That was probably the weirdest part about this. If Mary, Robin, and Pablo hadn’t been there as buffers the last few days then he doubted he would’ve been as comfortable talking with Bubbles the last few days on their way to their classes, in fact he knew he would’ve just kept to himself as per usual. 

He was still a little nervous about Buttercup though. She was intimidating as fuck. 

With a mouthful of sandwich Buttercup gestured over at the paper that Bubbles and Boomer had been hovering over, “what’s that anyways?” Bubbles practically jumped out of her seat, “Oh! Boomer found the construction plans for the park!” Buttercup just looked confused for a moment, “I thought you guys said there were too many changes for the plans to be correct.”

“Yes,” Boomer started, “to the observatory, but not to the park.  _ That _ hasn’t changed. We can see the different paths flowing beneath it.” 

“We wanna check it out tomorrow,” Bubbles was actually excited but then in all seriousness she quickly followed up with, “I’m not going in anymore dark places by myself though.” Mary and Robin just shrugged it off, they were used to ‘ _ hero talk _ ’ at this point in their friendship. “Cool, cool, how about afternoon? Bloss is teaching and you have your thing, plus there's a game here tomorrow morning soooo…” She took another bite of her sandwich as Bubbles turned to Boomer, “that should work, you think your brothers plan on coming?” 

Starting to fold the copied plans up he just said, “probably,” and left it at that. 

As they were digging into their lunches Buttercup paused for a moment, “wait, Robin, why isn’t Pablo here?” Robin glumly replied, “he woke up with a fever, I probably won’t see him until Monday or Tuesday.” Pulling out her phone she continued, “buuuuut, he did send me all these cute pics and promised to schedule a special birthday dinner next weekend.” The girl practically had hearts in her eyes when she talked about him, Buttercup hoped to god she hadn’t been like that with any of her ex boyfriends. 

“Wait, that means we have an extra ticket, doesn’t it?” Mary cast a look over at Bubbles who just waved her hands in the air, “I can’t, yoga and patrol tonight.” Sighing dramatically Mary said, “fine,” drawing the word out until a coy expression slid onto her face, “what about you, Boom?”

Caught off guard Boomer choked on his drink and he and Buttercup both spit out a simultaneous, “what?!” Mary shrugged, “why not? What do you think, birthday girl?” Robin gave an enthusiastic nod of her head, “that's a great idea.” 

“It is?!” Still in sync Buttercup and Boomer looked like open mouthed fish, but they went ignored as Robin was quickly sending a text from her phone, “yeah! C’mon, Boomer, it’ll be fun! It can be like my birthday present from you.” She laughed but Boomer stumbled over his words, “well- uh, Bubbles didn’t get you anything and she isn’t going.” Smugly Robin and Bubbles both pointed to the intricate flower crown on Robin’s head. 

Now it was Robin’s turn to be dramatic and sigh wistfully, “it’s okay, it’s fine if you don’t like us.” A bit flabbergasted Boomer held up his hands, “wait, wait, wait- I never said that.” 

“Then you’ll come?” Mary and Robin leaned over the table towards him. 

He knew he wasn’t winning this battle, plus he actually, kind of, maybe wanted to go too. “Fine, you ladies have won this round, when is it?” Robin and Mary exchanged triumphant looks, “the movie starts at 8 o’clock, so we’re meeting at Pokey Oaks Town Center theater by 7:30 so we can get good seats.” 

“Cool, I’ll be there then.”

Boomer continued digging into the rest of his lunch, but Buttercup was trying to disguise a disgruntled scowl. It was true he wasn’t as annoying as his brothers but she had never planned on spending any additional time with him outside of lunch or the whole Mojo-thing. Now he was crossing into her  _ actual _ personal life. Looking at Bubbles for some sympathy she was somewhat surprised to see her acting so normally, she was much more at ease than she had been in the beginning of the week, which in truth was a relief to see. 

The rest of lunch passed as it usually did, except for a few people coming up to wish Robin a happy birthday, talk resumed to normal things like classes and additional plans for the weekend. As the bell rang and they gathered up their bags Boomer walked around the table and quietly said, “are we cool? I don’t have to come.” It was like someone had dropped a huge cut out of ‘FUCK’ on her brain, she turned to look at him but he was looking past her. Bubbles and Mary were hugging Robin goodbye so she knew she had to say something quickly. 

“Yeah, we’re cool.” Shrugging awkwardly, but when his eyes met hers she saw something like relief in them. Now she felt like a jackass but he smiled at her and Bubbles waved at Buttercup as she and Boomer made their way towards the same hall. As much as she knew in her own head that the guys hadn’t tried anything malicious in years there was still part of her that felt like it needed to watch her back when it came to the Jojo boys. 

Walking back into the building and rounding the corner she nearly collided with Mike, Mitch, and Samson. “Jeeze, can’t you watch where you’re going?” Mitch held up his phone, “who did Robin say is taking the ticket?” Squinting at his screen she noticed that Robin’s phone must have autocorrected Boomer’s name and now he was ‘Boozer’, with a short laugh she pushed his phone away from her face. 

“It was supposed to say ‘Boomer’.” She was working on passing them to head to the gym but Samson stopped her, “who the hell names their kid ‘Boomer’? Like who is that anyway?” Buttercup crossed her arms impatiently, “Uh, Jojo?” 

“You mean Butch?” 

“No, not that douche rocket, his brother.” 

“They’re brothers?” He sounded rather incredulous at that, but Buttercup just pinched the bridge of her nose, “oh my god…” 

Mike laughed, “we got this. See you tonight!” Mitch and Mike ushered Samson into the cafeteria quickly leaving Buttercup to book it to the gym, a pale green streak in her wake. 

. . .

Bumping Boomer’s arm with her elbow Bubbles said, “she’s just in a mood.” Caught off guard for a moment Boomer just stared at her and then jammed his hands in his pockets. “Right, yeah.” Dealing with girls, and especially  _ the girls _ , in this capacity was a weird experience. It’s not that he hadn’t dated before but there was a reason he never carried on for more than a few dates, he just didn’t  _ get  _ them. 

Approaching his class Boomer was glad not to see Butch looming outside the door for the first time this week. “Here,” Bubbles stopped and handed him her phone. Boomer took it and looked at her, “uh, thanks? What do you want me to do with this?” Rolling her eyes she gave an amused giggle, “you’re supposed to put your number in it? Just call your phone from mine.” 

Flushing at this forwardness his thumbs felt numb for the moment, but it seemed that Bubbles caught on to the swift mood change, “oh my gosh,” another laugh, “I’m not asking you out, not that you’re not cute or anything! I’m saying this way we can stay in contact about tomorrow's plans, confirm our meet up spot, you know?” 

A wave of relief hit him but he was still red in the face, “sorry about that, guess I’m just out of it today.” He was trying to ignore the comment where she had mentioned he was cute but he still felt like his face was burning up. Punching his number into her phone he hit the call button, pulling his own phone out of his pocket he saw the unfamiliar number flash up. “Thats me!” Taking her phone from her hand she gave another small chuckle, “you might want to cool down a bit before you walk in there.” Turning she continued down the hall to her own class. 

Still mortified by his own reaction he pressed his hands onto his burning face, walking into the classroom and plopped down next to Butch. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Butch was balancing on the back legs of his chair, his feet locking him in place under the table. 

“You’re gonna tip over,” unpacking his notebook and staring directly at the tabletop, he didn’t know why he was so embarrassed. She didn’t do anything weird, she wasn’t hitting on him or anything. But even if she had been hitting on him he probably wouldn’t have noticed. Even thinking of being  _ friends _ with a Powerpuff girl felt like he was betraying his brothers. Friendly was fine but… friends?

Narrowing his eyes at his brother Butch rocked onto all four chair legs, “dude, you’re acting weird.” Boomer knew he wasn’t going to share what exactly he was thinking, “I’m seeing a movie with some friends tonight.” 

“Is that all? God you’re lame.” Turning his attention back to the front of class as the teacher walked in he mumbled, “whatever. You’re a shit liar.” Exhaling and looking at his brother from the corner of his eye he had to agree with Butch. He really was shit at lying.

  
  


**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Pulling the warm chocolate cake out of the oven, Bubbles inhaled deeply, placing it on the cooling rack next to it’s twin. She went to retrieve the last layer from the oven, once these finally cooled all there was left to do was frost and decorate. Buttercup was sitting at the kitchen table with a scowl on her face and arms tense on the table, Blossom had just come through the door and told Buttercup to stay where she was. They both knew what was coming. 

Stepping back into the kitchen Blossom didn’t even hesitate, “I don’t know why you’re acting so selfish, Buttercup. You know this is our job! It can’t always be about what you want. I’m just so disappointed with how you’re acting.” Bubbles gulped and moved in front of the cakes protectively, she knew what was coming. Slamming her fists on the table Buttercup jumped up, “what!? Excuse me. Selfish?” Her voice echoed in the small room. 

“What else would you call this? I don’t know why you’re acting like such a- such a-” Blossom was looking for the right word, her hands on her hips. 

Getting up from the table Buttercup practically rounded on her, “oh just fucking say it already!” 

“You’re acting like a spoiled brat!” Electricity was pulsing through the air as the sisters locked eyes with one another. Buttercup gave a hard and sarcastic laugh, “oh yeah, I’m a regular ol’Princess! God forbid I want to do normal teenager shit, because wow, Bloss, I  _ am _ a teenager! You need to learn to act like one instead of a stuffy old lady with a stick up her ass.” Whenever they started fighting insults were the norm, no matter how childish Blossom claimed them to be it’s like all sense went out the window during these arguments.

Nostrils flared as Blossom pointed a finger in Buttercup’s direction, “we don’t get to be normal teenagers! In case you haven’t noticed, people depend on us!” 

Crossing her arms defensively Buttercup locked eyes with Blossom, “well then maybe I don’t want to be a Powerpuff anymore.” The room stilled and Bubbles breath caught in her throat, caught off guard Blossom just uttered a simple, “...what?” 

“You don’t mean that, Buttercup.” Bubbles’ voice was small as she walked over to her sisters, standing between them. With a deep frown Buttercup just tightened her arms more and looked at the floor. This was supposed to be an easy talk, she had been planning on apologizing. 

Blossom’s shoulders sagged, “you’ve never…” her voice was lost, this was the first time any of them had said this in a long time. From time to time the pressure did get to them individually and they had hinted at it before but never flat out said it. Buttercup’s eyes were glassy but she was still refusing to look at either sister. Bubbles grabbed Blossom’s hand and grabbed the hem of Buttercup’s shirt, “I know you don’t mean that.” 

Flicking her eyes to look at her Buttercup wasn’t surprised to see tears rolling down her sister’s face and a choked sigh escaped her lips. “I don’t but,” she looked up at Blossom and dropped her hands to her sides. “I’m just so tired of you getting on my case, Blossom. I know I shouldn’t have yelled and wanted to apologize earlier but you wouldn’t let me.” 

In frustration she pushed her hands through her hair and gritted her teeth. This sucked. “You always act like we’re adults and we don’t have lives outside of being heros. I’m just so tired that you won’t let us get away from this shit for more than a few hours at a time.”

With a gulp Blossom looked at the floor, “I didn’t know you were going to, I just- I can’t do this without you and I know we have a lot going on but,” she was looking for the right words. “I feel like I…” her words faltered again and she balled her free hand into a fist.

“You can be frustrated too, Blossom,” Bubbles piped up, “I get frustrated. We’re only seventeen.” Squeezing her hand tightly until Blossom’s eyes met her own. “Everyone expects a lot from us, and that's okay, but sometimes I think you expect more than they do.” 

Biting her lower lip Blossom knew it was true, she always expected more from herself and putting those expectations onto her sisters just felt like that's what she was supposed to do.

“I’m sorry I got angry, Blossom.” Buttercup still wouldn't look at her leader and sister. “We’ll get through this shit.” Blossom felt numb but she nodded, her voice tiny, “I know. I’m sorry too. I just, you know, I just feel-” Noticing she was having a hard time getting the words out Bubbles wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly. “We feel it too.” Hesitating Buttercup was trying to take this all in, no one could get her temper more flared than her sisters, but no one understood her like her sisters did too. 

Taking the final steps separating them Buttercup put both her arms around her sisters, their heads all touching in the middle. With arms that no longer felt numb or heavy with the reassurance of her sisters, Blossom wrapped her arms around them too and squeezed tightly. Right now she didn’t need to say anything, they knew she would try harder to remember exactly what they were. They were sisters and they were still just kids. They would do their best but she needed to remember to give herself permission to get away for awhile too.

Footsteps moved from the hall into the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around the three, or at least did his best, “it’s alright girls.” They all stepped back from one another and looked at the professor, he was smiling warmly at them but his eyes looked tired, “you can walk away from this at any time, and if the citizens don’t understand right away they eventually will.” 

Shaking her head Blossom said, “no, I’m not ready.” 

“Neither am I,” from Buttercup as she forced a cocky grin onto her lips.

“Me too,” Bubbles joined in. 

Blossom smiled at her family, “one day we will be, maybe someday soon but for now we’ll keep going.” The professor nodded in solidarity, “just promise you girls will take it easy on yourselves too. I worry about you every single day.” 

Simultaneously the three replied, “we will.” 

Trying to lighten the mood Buttercup playfully pushed at the professor’s arm, “ugh, don’t get all mushy on us. Gross.” Blossom let out a small laugh and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “give him a break, Buttercup.” She just made a ‘pffft’ sound at her family and backed up a few steps, “you’re all gross.” 

Glancing at the stove clock Buttercup gave an uncertain look at Blossom, “so… we’re still okay with tonight?” Giving a dramatic sigh Blossom responded, “yeah, tell everyone ‘hi’ and we’ll be there after the movie. Bubbles and I have tonight under control.” Nodding in agreement Bubbles gave a small jump, “ooh! Before you get ready, can I borrow your uniform tonight?” 

Blanching at the thought of yet another daughter showing off her midriff the professor quickly interrupted, “nope! No need, Edna sent a replacement and I hung it in your closet. She’s taking a look at your other uniform, she’s not too happy something broke through her material.” Cocking a hip in Bubbles direction, Buttercup gave a salute, “you’re not cool enough to wear my uniform anyways.” Giving a laugh she flew up the stairs. 

“Are too!” Bubbles hollered back, turning to the professor and Blossom with a pout, “I could totally pull that off.” Blossom glanced at a flustered professor and gave a small chuckle, “I don’t think we should talk about this in front of the professor.” He just waved his hand at the girls and sat down at the kitchen table, “it’s alright, I just keep seeing you three as my perfect little angels. I can’t believe how quickly you’re growing up.” Snickering at her sister Bubbles said, “except for when someone gets picked up for a date.” 

The word ‘date’ brought the professor’s full attention, “what's this about dates? Who is the boy? What’s his name? When will he be here?” Blossom gave him a kiss on the cheek, “you’re such an overprotective dad. She’s just kidding.” Bubbles gave a coy smile, “this time anyways!” 

“You girls will be the end of me.” An obvious joke and conversation that had come up a million times in their teen years, it was kind of the standard that came in different forms. 

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

  
  



	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network
> 
> edited: 5/15/2020 noticed a few mistakes I left in, now corrected.

Brick pulled into the shopping center and gave Boomer a warning look, "you better not get into shit tonight."

Boomer gave him an exasperated expression, "dude, I know. I already told you I'm just seeing a movie with friends." It still felt weird to say that, since he was pretty sure he only went to movies with his brothers or spent time at Mike's place.

Pulling into a parking spot at the edge of the movie theatre lot Brick shut off the engine and stared at his hands as he gripped the steering wheel. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Boomer unbuckled his seatbelt and began to open the door muttering, "I told you I didn't need a ride. I'll be home late."

His sneakers hit the asphalt and he started walking over to the entrance. Already he could see Robin, Mary, Mike, and Buttercup next to one of the beams. "Over here, Boom!" Waving at him, Mary's voice carried over the busy crowd and he began jogging over. He could feel Brick staring at him, his back was practically radiating heat but he didn't feel like looking back at his brother.

Butch had opted to go out with some of the guys on the soccer team tonight so it was only Brick being left to his own devices. He'd gotten out of the car to ensure his brother wasn't sneaking off with anyone from the Gang Green Gang, but maybe he would have preferred that. Everyone else he recognized, but the one person who put him on edge the most was the green puff herself. Since when was his brother _friends_ with one of the girls?

Out of all the girls to be friends with too he had to pick Buttercup? Loud, brash, and intimidating, that wasn't Boomer's style. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the girl, who in turn noticed him and gave him the middle finger and mouthed, ' _fuck off_.' She might have looked more feminine than usual tonight with her hair in a half up bun, a black denim skirt, and cropped green sweatshirt, but there was no way he'd doubt she'd get into a fist fight with him right this second if he pushed her.

Getting in his car he slammed his door a little harder than he intended to, quickly he eased the car into gear and sped out of the center. He'd park at home before getting into other things for the night. He might not have fun plans but he needed to reach out to HIM and get some answers.

Watching the car leave, Boomer exhaled with relief, he jumped when Mike said close to his ear, "your brother doesn't seem too happy."

Boomer just gave a laugh, "yeah, the guy's just pissed cause he's the only one without Friday night plans now." Even if that wasn't true he felt like it was the best thing to say.

Mary piped up, "really? I'm surprised. All the girls in my AP lit class think he's pretty mysterious and hot."

Two sets of fake gagging noises came right after Mary's remark and Boomer said, "oh gross, well they'll be sorely mistaken when they realize he's just a boring fuddy-duddy."

It was no surprise the other person to make those noises with him was none other than Buttercup, but now she was sniggering behind her hand, "Seriously, dude? ' _Fuddy-duddy_?' You've been talking with Bubbles too much this week."

He could have smacked himself, he didn't even realize he'd said that. "She just has interesting expressions is all." Trying to shrug it off.

Mike patted him on the shoulder, "it's okay, man, she got me saying 'goodness' and 'golly' all of last year." Grinning at his buddy Mike finished with, "her chatter gets in your head like that." Someone caught his attention and Mike walked away calling, "it's about time you losers got here! Hurry up!"

Mitch and Samson had finally arrived and Robin ran over to give Mitch a hug, hanging off his shoulders. "Finally!"

Looking down at the ground Boomer noticed those signature banged up combat boots Buttercup had been sporting for years. Looking up at her he was surprised to see her in a skirt, and not only that but she had earrings in too. He must have been staring because she snapped at him, "jeeze, what are you looking at?"

He jumped slightly and could see this spark igniting her eyes, "uh," he gave a shrug, "nothing, your earrings are cool."

"They're Bubbles'." Her arms were crossed and she stared back at him, narrowing her eyes.

Boomer just shrugged again, "that's fine, but they still look cool on you." A little surprised at the compliment, Buttercup felt one hand absentmindedly reach up and touch one of the earrings, but she was saved as Robin ran up and linked her arm in Boomer's and began ushering the group forward.

"Alright! Everyone is here, let's make sure we can get a whole row."

Boomer just looked at the excited girl curiously, "so uh, what are we seeing anyway?"

He could hear Mike laugh behind him as Mary responded, "does it matter?" And Boomer actually had to admit it really didn't, he was just enjoying the moment.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Crouching on the roof of the observatory Brick could feel the cool night air run through his shirt, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, though it wasn't like anyone would notice him up here. After the volcano went dormant and the observatory expanded there was a lot less foot traffic at night. A bunch of local teens were complaining about a monkey spraying them with a firehose when they were making out, and as far as they knew he was still here and would keep on doing just that.

The thought of Mojo just made Brick tense, although the girls were helping them and had made some progress he still felt like they were moving too slowly. He was expecting a miracle from a bunch of girls who knew just as much as he did. Closing his eyes tightly he slammed his fist into the cold metal beneath him, ' _where the fuck is HIM_?'

A toe tapped impatiently, the vibrations coming all the way down to Brick's hands, he shot into a fighting stance, expecting one of the girls but what he got instead was shock. "Where have you been?" He hissed, his posture on the defense as he looked at the very creature he had been trying to reach for close to two weeks.

Standing on top of the observatory was none other than HIM. There was no mistaking who he was just by how he always dressed; thigh-high black boots, velvet jacket set with extravagant feathers dawning it, and not for the first time a pair of tiny black sunglasses. A wicked grin came over his lips, "well 'hello' to you too, son." His claws rested on his hips as Brick floated up and landed before him. "I've been trying to reach you for weeks," exasperation was in his voice, why did he feel so desperate?

Sighing dramatically, as was his usual, HIM twirled one claw in the air, "in case you haven't noticed I've been a little busy." His voice morphed from high and airy to the harsh tone that was practically a signature of his.

"You've been busy? Do you have any idea what the fuck has happened?"

Looking around them unenthusiastically and then back to Brick HIM raised an eyebrow, "well! The city hasn't burned down so… no. I'm going to guess you got in a fight with your brothers or Miriam?"

Clenching his fist Brick quietly said, "Mojo has been missing for weeks. You haven't returned any messages, you somehow 'blocked' us from coming to you, and I know you know something."

HIM's demeanor suddenly changed, his slim figure rigid. Just reading his body language Brick tried not to look hurt and tried to ride his anger instead, "is he even alive? Do you know where he is?"

HIM let his body fall backwards and a plush chair materialized beneath him, floating in the night air. Removing his sunglasses his eyes met Brick's, "I don't know." Sighing he crossed his long legs and leaned forward on his elbows. For the first time Brick noticed something odd about the deranged creature, his eyes were sunken and hollow, there were lines fissuring on his exposed skin as if someone had started painting his veins black and gray, and his normally brightly colored body seemed faded. This was worse than he realized.

"You need to tell me what's happening."

With a weariness that should have been on an old man and not an immortal creature of chaos HIM moved his head to stare past the city. "Mojo was conducting research on a specimen that was located after the death of one of Sedusa's men. Last we spoke he was still not getting any results for its physical makeup." Swinging his head back around to look at the young man he tried to crack a devious smile but instead it just looked forced and brittle, "I've been hiring out lower demons for weeks now, my strength has been waning as four have already shown up destroyed beyond belief and I've had to send out stronger ones, two have returned dead already."

"What can kill those things? I thought they were immortal like you?" Now this dreaded feeling of uneasiness was crawling into his stomach, whatever it was he knew it wouldn't be good.

"Nothing should be able to kill them. They can be defeated but they vanish and respawn in the pits, you should know that by now from training." Pausing HIM exhaled deeply before standing back up, snapping his claw the chair vanished from sight.

"Whatever it is, if Mojo is missing then he's likely dead." There was a bitterness to his words. Villains did not often cultivate friendships but in this case, the case of creating and being responsible for The Rowdyruff Boys, one had been forged.

Still clenching his fists Brick asked, "is there anything you can do?"

HIM gave a humorless look, "no. Expending more energy to equip and enhance these demons is already taking its toll on me." Sighing he looked at the boy, "I have scouts all over the city searching for this specimen. Marion will keep you boys safe in the meantime."

"No, she can't," Brick cared about Marion in his own way but if this thing was killing suped up demons then there was no doubt in his mind that Marion could easily be destroyed.

"I asked the Powerpuff Girls to help locate Mojo." This was one thing he had been dreading telling HIM, it was possible he would see this as a betrayal.

Instead HIM looked at Brick blankly, "and have _they_ figured anything out?"

"They found a weird vault through the ducts in the observatory. Boomer discovered some plans of the park and discussed coming back tomorrow afternoon and looking around." He paused, "what does this thing look like?"

Pondering for a moment HIM responded, "it's almost a magnetic liquid, it moves and appears wet but it isn't, it clearly has a mind as it responds to movement and interference."

"Color?"

Shrugging HIM replied, "not sure, looks black I think?"

Sighing with frustration Brick came back with, "real helpful." But the look they both exchanged clearly showed that they were at least on the same page.

"This thing will kill you if you get too close. It _will_ kill those girls." For the first time since he had started this hunt for Mojo Brick felt a twinge of fear and even guilt. The kind that seeped into your bones and made you feel cold all over. He'd never thought of that possibility.

"I'll get them to drop it, but I'll find this thing and I _will_ destroy it."

With a 'tisk' HIM just slid the tiny sunglasses back onto his face. "I'm telling you to stay away from it." He took a few steps away from Brick who now stepped forward, not ready for him to depart when he was finally getting answers.

"Where are you going?"

With a tired but devious grin HIM just motioned his head, "seems you get to have your little break up sooner than you thought. _Kisses_! Tell the boys I'm thinking about them." He was lowering one side of the frames to give a wink, but instead he just looked worn, "I mean it, don't go looking for that thing." And in a wisp of crimson smoke HIM vanished.

Brick was just pondering what HIM had meant when he heard the sound of two piercing streaks, turning around he watched the pink and light blue fade out, and hovering before him were Blossom and Bubbles. He must have had a strange expression on his face because worry knitted itself between the blonde's brows, "are you okay?" He just stood there for a moment, not sure why he wasn't responding or rocketing off.

When he and his brothers had tried to kill the girls when they were kids that was one thing, but knowing he was dragging them into a situation where they could possibly be killed made him feel… guilty? Blossom was standing above him in the air, her arms crossed over her chest, he had to admit he'd never seen the three of them in their uniforms besides bits and pieces that got onto the news and he was slightly distracted.

Bookish and prim Blossom was wearing something skin tight, he'd always known she was a girl but here he was actually noticing she had a figure. Bubbles was much the same way, sweet as candy and friendly to a fault but she too had become more feminine and less girlish. "Uh," caught a bit off guard and he blinked a few times to regain his composure. It had been way too long since he'd hooked up with a chick if seeing the girls in tight outfits was distracting him.

Blossom raised her head a bit and then looked back down at Brick, "was that HIM?"

The demon's name was enough to ground him again, scowling Brick crossed his arms, "yeah."

The girls exchanged glances before Blossom followed up with, "well?"

Shit. "He doesn't know where Mojo is."

Blossom had her chin in her hand, "okay, well we can still continue with tomorrow's search."

"I can take it from here. Thanks for your help." His tone was dismissive but before he could react further Blossom landed square in front of him, Bubbles right behind her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her voice was indignant and strong, he knew that tone and that she wouldn't drop this.

"I can handle it. I don't need your help anymore." He went to move past her but Bubbles dashed to the side, blocking him from passing. Narrowing his eyes at the petite blonde he felt the side of his mouth twitch. He could launch off now, but two against one wasn't exactly fair. They'd catch him in no time.

Glaring at Blossom he continued, "you can go back to protecting Townsville. I've got the Mojo situation under control." Blossom could have slapped him, _he_ was the one who had asked for help!

Frustrated she sarcastically barked, "then where is he?" Gesturing around them while keeping her eyes on him, the last thing she wanted to do was give him the opportunity to flee.

"Leave it alone, Red." He practically shoved his finger in her face as he jabbed at the air, she slapped his hand away.

"No. Whatever is happening is bigger than just Mojo. I know it."

Clenching his fists he stepped forward, she met that same step, and their powers were ignited in a way they hadn't been towards one another in a long time. Their eyes both glowed, red and pink clashing, and the heat and electricity was rolling off their bodies in waves. "This is your last warning; Drop it." Brick was speaking through clenched teeth, out of the corner of his eye he could see her hand flex and knew what was coming.

A hand reached out and grabbed onto Blossom's arm, neither party looked at her but Bubbles was there glaring alongside her sister. "I'm helping Boomer tomorrow, you're welcome to join us or go off on your own." With great control Blossom began to exhale, her stance started straightening and her hand reached across her own body to touch Bubbles' hand. Both girls dropped their hands now and Brick took a step back, eyes moved to meet Bubbles now, he wasn't particularly fond of her at the moment.

She gulped, even though he'd always been curtious towards her and overall pretty neutral she was intimidated by the leader of the Rowdyruffs but she knew if she turned tail and ran that Blossom and Brick would end up fighting. They hadn't properly fought in years, and with age and gained strength there was no doubt in her mind how bad the damage could be now.

As much as he wanted to hit something right now he didn't want to fight Blossom. He knew if he told the guys now that he didn't want to work with the girls anymore they would question his judgement. They were all finally catching up on much needed rest. Plus he doubted saying, 'they could be killed,' would be a good enough reason for Boomer and Butch. The girls were always putting themselves in life or death situations, why would this one be any different?

_Because it was them that were putting the girls in this position._

Straightening up Brick crossed his arms and turned his eyes back onto Blossom, she mirrored his own posture and lifted her chin, staring down a slim nose at him. They stood in silence for a few minutes, with nothing but the sound of their breathing and the cars in the city passing between them.

Finally breaking the silence Blossom asked, "did HIM say what Mojo was looking into?"

Brick practically grunted, "yeah."

Raising an eyebrow in his direction Blossom waited again, but when he didn't offer up additional information she spoke again, "we need to know what this is, I doubt HIM will talk to me about it," she paused as if what she would say next would be painful, "please."

Rolling his eyes Brick motioned with his hands in an awkward manner as he tried to give the best image he could, "he doesn't know. Something escaped, they found it and were trying to figure out what it was. You saw the lab." Nodding Blossom gestured for him to go on, and with a heavy sigh he continued, "he said it's killing people and even demons."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other, worry lining their faces. They had fought demons before, they were brutal and tough, they knew they would just return to HIM once they were defeated but if they were actually dead then whatever this was it wasn't good. Brick shoved his hands into his pockets, "you still planning on not listening to me, Red?"

Looking back at Brick, Blossom just shook her head, "no, I'm afraid not."

He figured he had one more shot, "you and your sisters could die. No amount of Chemical X will fix it."

Blossom looked over to Bubbles, her sister's lower lip trembled slightly and her eyes were glassy but she just nodded at her leader. Turning back to Brick she answered, "we know what we signed up for."

"You're probably the dumbest girls I know." Turning his back to them he walked a few steps away and then stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow." He crouched before launching himself into the sky, the dark red streak fading behind him, leaving no trail.

"Do you think we might actually die?" Bubbles was looking at her feet trying to hold back tears. She'd already come so close recently, she wasn't ready for it to happen again.

Blossom put her hand on her shoulder, "we haven't yet, have we?" Looking up at her sister Bubbles was almost surprised to see the confident smile on Blossom's face.

"No…" offering a hesitant smile herself.

"Well I don't plan on starting now."

Bubbles admired the glow that radiated off of Blossom's face, sure she knew deep down that it was a worry that they all had whenever they were fighting but hearing someone actually say it out loud, that was perhaps more terrifying. Especially when it was someone who used to try to kill them.

Blossom's phone began to beep, pulling it out she silenced the reminder, "that's our cue, let's get back home and grab the cake and supplies, the movie is going to end soon." Both girls launched off, eager to have anything else to think of other than the disturbing conversation they had just had with Brick.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"Did you see when they all popped up in the end to drag him away? That part was so cool!"

"I totally knew he was an alien the whole time, and I bet in the sequel they'll make him a witch or something."

"Uh, no? He was dragged back to become a superhero, did we even watch the same movie?"

"He had sparkles coming out of his fingers and he wore a silly hat! That makes him a witch!" Samson pushed Mitch as they exited the theater, but Mitch dragged him into a headlock leaving Samson to waving his arms around wildly.

"I don't care what you say, dude, he's not a witch."

As the others filed out behind them Mike just rolled his eyes and gave Boomer an exasperated look, "I swear they were married in another life."

Robin leaned on Mike's other side and watched Mitch and Samson rough house, "tonight was awesome," a satisfied smile was on her face and she looked completely relaxed. In her mind there was no way that the day could've gone better. Well, except for Pablo being here, but she knew he would be happy that her birthday went well.

Buttercup had her hands on her waist as she arched an eyebrow, "I'm shocked these dorks aren't on the ground yet."

No sooner was the sentence out of her mouth it happened as it usually did; Mitch's foot slid off the sidewalk and they tumbled into the firelane in the parking lot. Scrambling to their feet they dusted themselves off, more sarcastic banter being flung between the two.

Robin leaned over and motioned at Buttercup, "you still okay with taking me home?"

Before she could respond Mary stepped forward, "you can't go home before we get a group photo though!" She laughed but Boomer stiffened, although he liked everyone he didn't want them to feel like he was going to force himself into their group.

"Ah, I think I-," but without waiting for him to respond she linked arms with him and Robin.

Giving Boomer a wink she said, "we all look so cute tonight it'd be a shame if no one else saw it." Feeling himself being tugged towards the small pavilion in the shopping center he threw over his shoulder a glance at Mike who just pointed ahead with a knowing look.

"Blossom, hurry! I can hear them coming!" The string lights that were above the public area were still lit and would be for another hour, when they turned off that was the sign to go home. A couple of other teenagers were in one corner beneath a tree with white Christmas lights on it and a small table of adults were eating takeout not too far from them. They had snagged the small gazebo that local musicians would stand and sing on during summer when the shopping center was packed with people getting dinner or coming out of movies.

Putting the last candle in a sugar rose Blossom hissed back, "I know, I know, be quiet." Striking a match she carefully lit each candle, they had opted for only ten since seventeen would be way too many and they didn't need Mitch to make a joke about burning the whole place down. "Perfect," Blossom backed off to admire their handiwork, well Bubbles had done all the baking and most of the decorating but she'd helped make the frosting roses.

Walking into the pavilion Mike, Mitch, Samson, and Buttercup rushed ahead and up the two steps to join the girls. "That looks good!" Samson reached out a finger to swipe some icing but Bubbles held the cake out of his reach and used her foot to keep him away from it, "don't you dare!"

Buttercup picked him up by the back of his jeans and hoisted him to the other side of Mitch, then dusted off her hands and gave him a pointed look.

Mary had forced Robin and Boomer to take a selfie with her by one of the lit trees so she could give the others a chance to get ahead, with his hands in his pockets Boomer lifted his head and noticed they'd been joined by Blossom and Bubbles.

He hopped onto the small platform as Mary pulled Robin forward and turned around letting everyone shout, "happy birthday, Robin!"

Her hands went to cover her mouth which was set in a wide grin, "oh my gosh, you guys!" Running the last few steps onto the gazebo she slid to a halt in front of the cake, "awww, who made this?"

Grinning Bubbles declared, "I did!"

Blossom chimed in, "I helped decorate!" She was proud of how the roses had turned out.

Mitch leaned over to Mike and through clenched teeth murmured, "thank god."

Trying not to laugh, Mike just elbowed him, "shhhh," but he knew from the raised eyebrows and slight tilt of Blossom's head that she had heard them.

Blowing out the candles Robin was glowing, she managed to get all but one, which Mary teased her about. Blossom had paper plates and plastic forks in her hands, Buttercup cut the cake and divided them among everyone and the distinct sound of the camera clicking away on Mary's phone could be heard.

They were mostly all sitting, Mike and Bubbles were sitting criss-cross and Samson was lying splayed out on the floor after devouring three slices. "That was great…" He sighed heavily with contentment.

Blossom was standing with Robin and nudged him with her shoe, "don't fall asleep, I'm not flying you home." He just swatted lazily at her with one arm, "aw, please? I've never flown before."

"Nah, man, I've been actually thinking about my woodshop project a lot, I think I'm going to try to make a new skateboard," Mitch was holding out his phone and showing Boomer his last attempt at it.

"How'd that one turn out?"

Buttercup sniggered, "real great, until he tried to do a kickflip and the board broke in half."

Mitch just scowled at Buttercup, "I didn't see you doing any better, Butterbutt."

Boomer quickly covered his mouth as Buttercup turned red, "eat shit, dipwad." Sticking her middle finger up at him.

"Language," Blossom said in an exasperated tone, Buttercup crossed her arms with a 'hmph' sound and narrowed her eyes at Mitch. He just flashed her a double middle finger and a winning smirk. From what Boomer had observed over the years at a distance this was the norm when it came to these two.

Standing up and dusting off her skirt Mary started, "okay, before we get kicked out lets get a group shot."

Boomer walked towards Mary as the rest of the group began to get into one spot, "I can take the photos, Mary."

Giving him a gentle smile she just said, "you're getting in the photo too, I've got a device to hold the phone."

Backing up a few steps he watched as she pulled a tripod looking device out of her purse and wrapped it around one of the beams, sliding the phone into a slot she began getting ready to set the timer.

"Boomer, come stand with me," turning he saw Bubbles waving him over.

"Sure," coming around to her side she pulled an arm around him, her hand resting on his upper back and her other arm around Robin's waist. Trying not to look too nervous he just focused on staring at the phone as Mary slid over and knelt on the ground with Mike and Samson was laying dramatically across the front. He was startled when he felt someone leaning on his other shoulder and found it to be Buttercup sporting a look of 'cool indifference.' Mitch had his arm wrapped around Robin's shoulder and Blossom was on his other side making a peace sign.

"Get ready guys! Say 'guava'!" And the sound of the shutter going at least twenty times could be heard.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Walking into the house, Boomer tossed his keys in the bowl next to the door, he could hear the TV on in the living room and made his way over. Butch was lazily scrolling through his phone and didn't even look up when his brother entered the room.

"Where's Brick?" Not that Boomer was worried but at the moment he wasn't feeling up to dealing with his other brother.

Butch just shrugged from his position on the sofa, "I came in and he went out, I'm not his keeper." Shooting an unamused look in Butch's direction Boomer started to turn to head upstairs when Butch called out, "hey."

Sitting up now he leaned forward, "I found out some shit for tomorrow, if you wanna hear." Waggling his eyebrows trying to gain Boomer's interest.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Boomer slowly turned around, "Okay…." walking over he sat catty corner on an overstuffed chair. "Alright, lay it on me."

"So," Butch started to set the scene, "did you know that since Townsville was built, like, hundreds of years ago that the water level has risen?"

Boomer wasn't sure where he was going with this, "ah, sure? I guess with global warming and everything-" quickly he was interrupted, "nah, man, before all that."

"Are you saying the sewers are-" but again Butch interrupted, "no, we probably don't even need to go into the sewers, that could be a last resort."

Now Boomer leaned forward with interest, his elbows on his legs and chin resting on his hands, "go on." Anything to not have to walk in the sewers was more than welcome in his opinion.

"Well when the sea started rising people figured, 'we'll just make our buildings taller,' which they did, and the city decided to raise all the streets up maybe two stories. But Townsville wanted to charge them a fuck ton of money to make new sidewalks and change the addresses but the people said, 'fuck that,' and just connected all the old streets and kept using the same entrances and shit for deliveries." This was probably the most into something not dealing with sports, girls, that stupid crotch-rocket or fighting that Boomer had seen Butch talk about in ages.

"But now," he was using his hands to make a sort of directional diagram, "people were getting mugged and murdered since they had to climb down ladders into these areas. The city finally agreed to pay for the sidewalks and the underground was mostly sealed away."

Boomer held his hand up for a second to pause him, "what do you mean by 'mostly'?"

Cocky as always Butch now leaned back into the sofa and crossed a leg so it was resting over his knee, "that's exactly it! Some businesses kept trying to do shady shit down there but a lot of the underground tunnels collapsed or had flooding once new sewer lines were put in."

Pondering this for a moment Boomer questioned, "so what you're saying is there are still ways to get into these tunnels? Like, they're still there?"

Grinning wildly Butch answered, "that's exactly what I'm sayin', bro."

"Hold up, if they're closed off how do you expect us to get in there?" Maybe Boomer wanted to see some flaws in Butch's logic. He trusted Butch when it came to fighting or mechanics, and sometimes girls… but history?

Butch simply brushed it off, "Ace told me he's seen these sealed up entrances, one is by the maintenance booth outside city hall and he's seen another in the vault of Townsville's biggest bank. He thinks there is one in the huge storm drain in the park too but doesn't know which one. We'd have to check some old plans. They aren't public, I already looked."

"You seriously think Ace was telling you the truth?" Boomer was skeptical of this, Ace was an alright dude and all but he was still the leader of the Gang Green Gang.

Shrugging Butch responded, "I don't see why not, dude looked freaked when I found him." Butch's face went serious for a moment, "they can't find Grubber."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment, they didn't have to speak to know they were both thinking that Grubber's disappearance was likely linked with Mojo's. If bodies were going to start piling up then they knew this was bigger than they initially thought.

Boomer shifted slightly, "I can ask Bubbles if she can get us the location for the storm drain entrance, probably more inconspicuous." Pulling out his cell he began scrolling through his contacts when Butch snatched the phone out of his hand.

"You have one of their numbers!? Oh this is perfect," sniggering he immediately began typing out a message.

"C'mon man, don't be a dick," Boomer grabbed Butch's arm and the two rolled back over the coffee table and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"I just wanna have a little fun!" Butch started pushing Boomer's head into the carpet in an attempt to push off and run for it but Boomer grabbed his ankle and sent him sprawling.

"I said not to!"

Rolling onto his back Butch just tossed the cell back with a satisfied smirk, "too late." Frustrated Boomer opened his messages up and saw what his brother had typed.

**hey baby ;) lets meet up and "explore" before everyone gets there ;) ;)**

With Frustration Boomer put his head in his hands, "you're such a jackass." Butch had his back against the wall and was enjoying tormenting his brother a bit, Boomer on the other hand was just flat out irritated. "I wish I were an only child." Moving he sat up and Butch flipped him off, the text tone going off.

"Well? Aren't you going to see what she said?" Boomer could have punched that shit-eating-grin off of his brother's face. He'd apologize, she'd understand, right?

**lol very funny butch**

**whats up?**

Exhaling with relief he scowled at Butch and stuck his tongue out, "she knew it was you, asshole."

Shrugging Butch replied, "maybe I wanted her to know it was me." He cackled and pushed himself up off the floor, extending his hand for Boomer to grab.

Pulling himself up Boomer gave Butch a shove in the arm before he plopped down on the sofa, "you're a dick."

**sorry hes an ass**

**uh can you find out if there is an underground entrance in the park?**

**locations are private but its public knowledge**

  
  


**underground? sure let me reach out to someone**

**tonight was fun btw! i'll message you tomorrow!**

Shoving his phone into his pocket Boomer just glared daggers at Butch who simply shrugged it off. He had checked the time before he had put it away and it was almost 1am. Leaning for the remote to change the channel he was interrupted by someone stepping into the room, Butch straightened up and Boomer twisted around but he had a feeling he knew who was there. Brick stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I talked to HIM tonight."

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Pinching the bridge of her nose Chief Miranda Rosa was slumped over a pile of paperwork on her desk. The overnight hadn't been exactly busy but reviewing all the security requested that Norman Blaine had submitted was taking forever. Her assistant chief would be taking things over around 8am and she still had an hour to go.

Lifting the coffee mug to her lips she was met with cold coffee. Again. Pushing the chair away from the table she stood to go nuke her coffee for the third time since 2am, walking past a couple of empty desks she glanced at someone's screensaver which showed the date. They were about to enter the end of the month, that meant it was grind time. Cases needed to be closed, quotas needed to be filled, and she needed to choose a new lieutenant. She was happy that Gideon was expecting his third kid and all but he was moving his family overseas, he couldn't have picked a worse time to do so.

Entering the break room she walked over to the microwave, as she was about to pop the mug in Santiago dumped a box of doughnuts on one of the center tables. "I love the end of the month," he sighed with pleasure before noticing Miranda. "Morning Chief!"

Turning her head slightly, Miranda gave a slight nod of her head, "morning, Santiago." Eyeing her cautiously he grabbed a doughnut out of the box and gave a salute with it as he exited the room. She knew she looked tired but did she really look _that_ tired? Popping the mug into the microwave she punched in for a minute thirty and hit start.

While the microwave whirled away she checked her calendar in her cell, she noted she had a skype call with Mr. Blaine's assistant this afternoon and this evening she had a phone call to her sister scheduled. She was wondering if she could move that call but at the same time she really wanted to hear her nephew's voice. Sometimes she regretted staying on the West coast instead of moving with her sister and her family to Boston.

A quiet knock on the doorframe brought her out of her train of thought, "uh, Chief Rosa?" Turning around Miranda saw the little blonde Powerpuff standing in the doorway holding two large cups of coffee. "The lady at the front desk said you were still working so I was wondering if I could ask a question…?" Her voice hovered on the air of uncertainty in the woman's presence.

"Sure, that should be fine."

Miranda slid her phone into her back pocket, perking up Bubbles walked quickly over the room and with gusto put out her hand with one of the large coffees, "here! I didn't know if you would want coffee or-" she was suddenly interrupted by the beeping of the microwave behind the chief.

With a tired smile Miranda took the cup into her hands, "thanks."

Opening the microwave she picked up the mug and dumped its contents into the sink, the old coffee smelled burnt anyways by this point. "Let's go speak in my office."

Walking down the corridor and into the large room with all the desks lined up Miranda took a gulp of the black coffee, not even minding the singeing of her tongue, with satisfaction she lowered the cup from her lips and glanced at the small girl by her side. The older the chief got the more she didn't understand why kids dressed the way they did.

Although she knew Bubbles was in high school the long pigtails paired with a set of baggy and cuffed overalls and an oversized bomber made her look younger. As if she could feel the chief studying her Bubbles self consciously pushed her hair behind her ears, "sorry I'm not more dressed up, I have to go to the animal shelter after this."

Opening the door to the messy office Miranda let Bubbles enter before closing the door behind them, "please, take a seat." Bubbles scooted over to one of the empty chairs in front of the desk and plopped herself down. Miranda began moving a few papers around before she sat down herself. With her dress shirt sleeves rolled up and a coffee stain on the collar Miranda knew she looked a mess, her normally neat ponytail was askew, baby hairs poking out around the chief's ears and forehead.

Folding her hands on the desk she leaned forward, "what can I do for you?"

Nervously Bubbles started twirling the end of one of her pigtails, "ah, this is going to sound weird but I know there is a tunnel entrance to the underground part of the city," already the chief had her brows raised but she would let her finish.

"And we really need to get down there, we know of a couple other entrances but we really want to get through one that isn't super exposed…"

Miranda sat up and took another sip of coffee, "uh-huh… you know that is incredibly dangerous. Those tunnels are closed for a good reason."

Bubbles looked sheepish but didn't let her eyes leave the chief's face, both her hands grasping her own coffee cup like it was her touchstone. "Please, Chief Rosa, we know it's dangerous but-"

Interjecting Miranda was stern, "it's dangerous, I can't let you girls do whatever you want because you're superheroes."

"But-" Bubbles didn't get a moment to finish.

"It is my duty to keep the citizens safe, you girls are included in that."

"But we think someone is down there!" Leaping up from her seat, Bubbles was tenacious in this need.

Perhaps she said the right thing because the chief was quiet for a moment, "please sit." Bubbles didn't let the determined expression leave her face, now that it was there she needed to lock it in. Sighing, Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose for the second time that morning, her eyes closed, "who do you think is down there?"

With boosted confidence Bubbles knew she had to be truthful, "Mojo Jojo."

This gave Miranda pause, it was true she hadn't seen any of his shenanigans in a few weeks, but she had written it off to him being away. The fact they let a criminal like that run around was beyond her, but he had saved the city numerous times. The tiredness was back on Miranda's face as she looked at Bubbles, "how do you know he isn't on vacation? Or maybe he moved?"

She hadn't been expecting to have to explain _everything_ , but she knew she had to give more so she could get more. "The Rowdyruff Boys asked my sisters and I for help. We went to his lab and it's all topsy turvy."

Clicking on the mouse on her desk Miranda woke her computer up and clicked on the archive the Townsville PD had set up with every known villain, Bubbles was silent as the chief typed away on her keyboard. Without a doubt she knew the boys were in there. She was watching Miranda's eyes flick over the files on the monitor, Bubbles felt a pit grow in her stomach, she didn't want to betray Boomer. They were kind of friends now.

"So, these boys that tried to kill you are asking you to find one of their _buddies_ and you think he might be under the city?" She sounded as skeptical as she looked, furrowing her brow slightly.

Bubbles chirped, "they haven't tried to kill us in a long time. They had to sign a contract with the city, I was there, I saw it."

"You don't think these boys will try to kill you again? It says they are your counterparts, why aren't they off saving the city?" Miranda wanted to punch as many holes in this story as she could. If she let those girls go down there and the boys murdered them it would be her fault.

Huffing Bubbles was getting tired of that, "because they're my friends." Miranda raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "and! And it's not their job! They paid for their crimes, we go to school with them, they really, really need our help." That emotional side was beginning to control her again, her eyes began to get watery, "we have to help them find Mojo." Bubbles' lower lip began trembling.

Sitting back in her chair, Miranda just stared at the monitor with the three boys' faces on it. One was gap-toothed and had a bloody nose. Another wore a backwards cap and sported a split lip with the most stubborn look on his face that she had ever seen on a child. The last one bore a black eye and a split lip and looked like he'd light the city on fire if given the chance.

Clicking through the files again she checked to see if there had been any recent issues; Disturbing the peace, breaking curfew, leaving students on the flagpole… the most recent were just noise complaints from them flying overhead and a handful mentioned fighting with the girls but without charges pressed. Miranda figured if you had powers like that then the only thing you could fight besides monsters were other beings like yourself.

"If they put one pinky-toe out of line then I will come for all of you." Miranda's voice was calm and neutral, "you are to report back to me no later than 24 hours after your return. Do I make myself clear?"

Bubbles just sat in surprise for a moment, she had to make a decision without her sisters, a decision that would directly impact them if something happened. She wasn't the leader and this was a big thing to agree to, Bubbles had to ask herself how much she _actuall_ y trusted the boys.

Standing up she forced her hand out, "crystal clear, ma'am!"

Miranda leaned back in her chair a bit before standing and shaking Bubbles' hand. "Good. Now let me write the location down for you. Be careful and bring a flashlight. You can't see your own nose in front of your face down there."

Gulping more of her coffee so she wouldn't make anymore agreements Bubbles just hoped her gut was right about the boys.

**i got it**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

The sun was high this afternoon but there had been a lingering chill all day, Bubbles turned her head as a breeze whipped past them, it smelled like rain. Buttercup was sitting on the grass next to Bubbles pouting, not only from her team losing on a technicality but from Bubbles filling her and Blossom in on the chief's terms. Blossom hung up her phone and walked over to the girls, her face was stern, "I told the professor we will be careful and home as soon as we can." With her hands on her hips she looked at Bubbles, "I'm sure the boys will be fine, but just in case let's not even tell them what happened." Sighing, she shook her head, "I wish you'd let me talk to the chief."

Pouting Bubbles just mumbled, "it would've been the same and you know it."

Blossom looked almost out of place as she stood there with her hands jammed into her pockets, but when it came down to it Blossom saved jeans for times like this, she couldn't even remember the last time she wore any. She pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and readjusted her ponytail, retying the ribbon several times until she was satisfied. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged a look, they knew when their sister was uncomfortable and now was a perfect example.

Standing up Buttercup dusted off her joggers and sighed, "they are so incredibly slow." She'd come straight from the game and was still dressed as if she were on the sideline yelling at her team. Encouragingly of course. The girls had already retied their sneakers, checked the batteries on their mini flashlights, and made sure someone knew where they were. That someone was Robin who had been directed to check in with them in five hours. Now they just needed the boys to show.

Brick distinctly caught the view of Blossom's bright red bow and vibrant hair through the overcast skies, pointing down he and his brothers began to descend, Brick keeping one hand on his backwards cap. They landed somewhat heavily but didn't skip a beat as they walked over the last few steps to the girls. They were dressed much like the girls were, in athletic gear, torn up jeans, and old t-shirts. Plus it was The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys, they weren't trying to impress one another.

"Sorry for the wait, got a bit held up." Brick stood next to Blossom, crossing his arms and staring down at her. Something was off about her, or maybe it was just him being weird about their conversation the night before. It wasn't everyday you told someone they might die while helping you. As stubborn as Brick knew he was he knew Blossom could give him a run for his money.

Boomer gave a friendly smile and a wave which Bubbles returned and Buttercup only half returned. He chalked it up to Buttercup being Buttercup at this point. Even if he'd only been actively hanging around her for a week that seemed to be a default mood for her. Too cool, even for her own sisters. For once Butch didn't start in on anything, he didn't even look in their direction and instead appeared to be surveying the area around them.

Brick turned his attention over to Bubbles, "you know where we're going?"

She nodded at him, "mmhmm, Boomer has the layout though." As soon as she mentioned it Boomer began pulling out of his back pocket the folded up paper. He opened it as they all gathered around, Bubbles tapped her finger on her lips as she scanned the layout before resting her index finger on a location, "here, there should be a maintenance entrance that leads into a hallway with a door at the end."

"God that's a weird place to put an entrance," Brick took the paper from Boomer and folded it back up and placed it into his own back pocket.

Butch rolled his eyes, "jeeze, man, I told you why last night. It's like you don't even listen to my stories."

Brick just shot him an unimpressed look, "I don't." Butch looked like he wanted to hit him and Boomer just sniggered behind his hand, served Butch right for being a jackass last night.

With his hands on his waist Brick rotated his torso and looked around, "alright, let's get going then." Luckily they had converged around the middle of the park so all they had to do was head towards the south east corner, an easy walk, but they also wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible too. However, it was a group of six teenagers, and not only that but three were fairly famous.

Blossom had to stop when two little girls came over to show their matching red bows off, and of course their dad came and took a photo of all three girls smiling with the kids. Buttercup got stopped by a few members of a boys and girls club she'd been a surprise guest at over the summer and even though she had that aura of 'I don't give a shit about anyone,' she listened to them tell her about their games at school and asked if she was planning on coming back next summer. Several dog walkers stopped Bubbles to show them the dogs they had adopted from the rescue she volunteered at, taking a few selfies with the owners and happy pups. To say moving around with the girls was eventful was an understatement.

Sighing as she caught back up with the group, Bubbles pulled up next to Boomer, "I hope we don't get stopped anymore, it's just so hard to say 'no' when you see how excited they are."

Butch gave her a critical eye, "if you girls just said 'no' this walk would've only taken 20 minutes."

Blossom just pinched the bridge of her nose, "we can't just ignore people."

"Yeah, but now they know we're with you," Brick interjected.

"Why do you care about that?" Bubbles asked, looking at Boomer who shrugged, "I mean, I'm cool with it."

Butch just gave an exasperated sigh, "we have a reputation to uphold, doesn't help to be seen willingly with you."

Blossom, who was next to Brick at this point chose to point out, "you don't care that you're seen with me when we go to academic competitions."

"That's different, that's for school." Grumbling Brick moved off the path and the group followed, through a few trees and the sound of trickling water was heard.

There was a small creek that moved through Townsville park before going under another few blocks and joined a river under a bridge by the west side of town that flowed out to sea. The massive storm drain was roughly 6ft down towards the edge of the park, if they were normal humans then they'd have to slide down carefully or navigate a few rocks jutting out of the sides and hold onto the roots that were overgrown, just to get to the shallow end of the creek. Water rippled over the rocks and slowly filtered into the drain, the view was not so inviting.

Luckily all they had to do was float and then hover, holding his nose Butch announced, "ugh, please tell me it's not going to smell like that in the tunnels."

Buttercup joined him, "pee-yoo, Bloss, this is gross."

Wrinkling her nose Blossom landed on the end and took out her tiny flashlight, beaming it down the drain, the top was even dripping slowly in some spots and her pure desire to turn around and go home was strong. Even though they did disgusting things all the time as superheroes it didn't mean she wanted to go in there. She felt a hand press to her lower back, pushing her forward, "c'mon, Red, we're wasting time."

Brick was right behind her, his hand still pressed and she suddenly felt her face get hot. Instinctually she knew that it was quite romantic and a turn on when a man held a woman's waist but this was ridiculous. Shooing away his hand she continued to walk in, holding her nose with her free hand. One-by-one they began to file in, Bubbles clutching Buttercup's hand as she trailed behind her, Boomer bringing up the rear kept a look out that no one had seen before he entered the drain as well.

Cautiously making their way in Brick hissed, "how far up is the maintenance door?"

Buttercup squeezed Bubbles' hand and made a slight jerking motion to catch her attention. "Uh, it should be right before the metal bars that separate where the drain gets more narrow."

Although they could have moved more quickly no one wanted to bash their head against the top or slip and fall. The wet sound of their footsteps, the slow dripping from the top of the drain, and their breathing was all that they could hear. Boomer thought he was going to go crazy if no one said anything.

"It's here!" Blossom called back, immediately they started to cluster more.

Buttercup was pushed into Butch's back and he sarcastically said, "jeeze, Butterbabe, buy me dinner first."

She raised her free hand to smack him but Bubbles grabbed it from behind, a small barely audible, "don't."

Muttering to herself Buttercup lowered her hand once Bubbles released it, she'd get him back later.

Brick was leaning forward where Blossom's light was illuminating the door, looking at something. "It's locked."

Bubbles and Boomer had figured it would be but before they could even say anything Butch pushed past Brick, "I got it." Placing his hand on the slimy metal handle he jerked it towards him before twisting and forcing the door inwards. The snap of the metal bolt holding the door was audible, and the creek of the door swinging in the air before smashing against the inside door vibrated the tunnel.

Butch just raised his eyebrows at Brick before stepping into the pitch black musty hall, it was a bit less narrow in here but not by much, at least the ceilings were higher. Buttercup and Bubbles pulled their own mini flashlights out, turning them on as they entered the hallway, Boomer was ushered in by Blossom before she closed the door behind them.

She didn't mean to but every fiber in her body was screaming, Bubbles didn't realize how hard she was squeezing Buttercup's hand until she felt her sister pushing her fingers away, "christ, Bubbles, my hand is gonna fall off. Chill." Being in this dark room felt so much like being in those air ducts and she was panicking. The only reason she wasn't turning tail was the reassurance that she wasn't alone.

Easing up on her grip now, Buttercup stopped fighting her but Blossom came up behind her and rested her hand on her shoulder, "just keep the flashlight on and stay close."

Moving off to join Brick towards the front Blossom announced, "Stay together, we still have to get into the old part of the city."

Not wanting to be outdone Brick pointed at both Butch and Boomer, "and don't fuckin' touch anything." A low hiss of 'language' from Blossom could be heard but Butch and Boomer just looked at each other in disbelief.

"The fuck?" Butch asked, but Boomer just shook his head.

Moving forward the girls all kept their flashlights pointed at the ground, the walls were old with rust stains running down them, the floor beneath them was a mixture of brick and dirt. It was like the air had been stagnant for so long, if they breathed it in too long then they'd be able to feel it clinging in their chests and sticking to their bones. Musty, cold, and a little bit damp.

Rounding a corner, Blossom beamed the flashlight down the corridor and the glint of a door was only a few yards away. Shuffling down the corridor Buttercup felt Bubbles cling to her, as much as she felt bad dragging her back down into another dark place she also needed her sister not to be a baby. She fought monsters for fucks sake, why was it that a little dark terrified her?

Brick walked a few steps in front of Blossom and expected the door to be locked but was surprised when it clicked open as he turned the handle. Glancing back at the group he paused, held up one finger to wait, then slowly began to open the door, it's weight was heavy but it followed a dirt path that had been worn into the ground before. In silence he motioned for Blossom to shine the light and she did so, before them it appeared like it was the floor of an old store, broken wooden crates and barrels in one corner and then what looked like framing with a few pieces of wooden walls hanging onto bits and pieces.

Out of the corner of her eye Blossom noticed a warm light coming from down the path leading out of this room and she stopped Brick from moving in with a soft hand on his chest. Butch and Buttercup were restless, fidgeting as they wanted to escape the confined area, Boomer stared at the darkness behind him, focusing his eyes, worried someone could follow them in. He would've heard the door but still, maybe his brain just needed something to focus on. Practically trembling on her sister's arm was Bubbles, slowly inhaling and exhaling with the flashlight clutched tightly in her other hand.

"Stay here," Blossom crept through the door and began making her way slowly through the room, flashlight cast directly at the ground.

Butch muttered a, "Brick? What the hel-" to get shushed by his own leader. Brick didn't like this anymore than the rest of them but he could feel their tension rolling off of them, trying to sweep him up in it. He needed to keep cool.

Without pointing the flashlight down the other tunnel Blossom slowly peeked around the corner, her brow furrowing as she studied the large industrial glow stick just lying in the dirt. Now she beamed the light down the tunnel and saw small edison bulbs strung up by the ceiling, they were out but a large switch on a metal box was where the light stick was below.

Straightening up she turned and motioned Brick in, walking to meet him halfway in the room she was about to say something when their siblings practically tumbled into the room with a heavy thud, quickly dusting themselves off.

"What did I tell you?" Brick hissed quietly, but Blossom said in a normal voice, "it's clear."

Butch eagerly walked over, "what did you find? There's supposed to be tons of cool shit down here."

Blossom pointed a slender index finger at him, "language, please." Collecting herself she reported, "there's an abandoned industrial light stick below some lights that look like they line the tunnels. No sign of anyone, and there's too much of a dirt and brick mix to see if there are footprints."

Walking over to the light stick, Brick picked it up and studied it. "This is the real deal, the types that deep sea divers use." Holding it up he peered at the large switch on the wall, then turned back to the group. "Someone has been here recently, these things don't last more than 12-24 hours tops."

A shiver ran down Bubbles' spine as she listened to Brick, "but the main door we came in was locked tight."

Buttercup released her sister's hand and walked closer to where Brick was standing, checking out the metal box. "I think it's a fuse box, or something like that anyways."

Boomer and Bubbles stood beside Blossom as they tried to figure out their options, but Butch interrupted all that, "there are tons of ways to enter in here from storm drains, but really tiny entrances, and then there are the other two we already knew about." He shrugged when Blossom gave him a curious look, "what? I _can_ read you know, I'm not just a pretty face and gorgeous bod." He flashed a confident smirk in her direction.

Rolling her eyes Blossom retorted, "I'm more impressed that you took the initiative to read about this place."

He was used to her biting comments, "whatever." God forbid he actually thought history was cool, he might not be in the AP course but he was in honors history. He wasn't stupid.

Buttercup turned and asked, "yo, Boomer, you can make lightnin', right?"

The fact Buttercup had asked him a question almost surprised him but he nodded, "sure."

Leaning her back against the wall she indicated at the box with her thumb, "can you charge shit like this?"

Hand slap to her forehead, Blossom just muttered a defeated, "why do I even bother?" Getting anyone here not to cuss was proving to be pointless. Nervously Boomer moved forward to check out the box.

Butch remarked, "these lights should line most of the tunnels if the wires aren't fucked."

Brick met Blossom's eyes, "if we light up the tunnels we're announcing that we're here." This gave everyone pause, but Brick and Blossom just quietly stared at one another. After another minute Brick turned to Boomer, "do it."

Bubbles had to wonder if maybe they could communicate with their counterparts telepathically, but more likely she figured Blossom and Brick were just on the same wavelength. They were leaders, they were used to making tough calls. If Blossom hadn't agreed then she wouldn't have let Brick say anything.

Clasping his hands together Boomer started to focus, his dark blue eyes blazed vividly in the dark, the white and blue electric sparks dancing between his palms and fingertips as he pulled his hands apart. Grasping the side of the metal box with one hand and the wire that jutted out from the top with his other he braced and pushed the current through his hands and into the cable.

Flickering dully the lights struggled, a couple of faint popping sounds coming from further within the tunnels as lightbulbs that couldn't handle the electric surge shattered. Pulling his hands away, the light dying down from his own body, Boomer stepped back and looked at Brick, "I don't know how long that'll last."

"Way to go, Boomer!" Bubbles and Blossom cheered, he smiled sheepishly and flushed.

Buttercup gave him a pat on the back as she walked past him, "not bad."

Brick motioned and the group followed down the next tunnel, the lights flickered every few moments or so but Blossom was now insisting that they conserve the battery life they had in their flashlights. "Why?" Buttercup questioned, "we have a living, breathing charger right here?" She motioned at Boomer who looked quite self conscious at her remark.

Blossom corrected her, "we shouldn't rely on our powers too much down here, it's very old and if we lose control or push it too far then who knows what will happen to the city above us." Her voice was serious and Buttercup pouted slightly, "we need to be smart down here." With that, Blossom finished.

Reluctantly Bubbles pocketed the flashlight, she was right beside Boomer who gave her a thumbs up, she returned one, smiling lightly. Buttercup glanced at them, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly, she still wasn't 100% on board with Boomer. Turning around she stepped up by Brick as they moved onto another block of old buildings.

"Keep going, we'll have to search the rooms we come across."

**. . .**

With a heavy sigh Buttercup leaned against the outside of an old building, "we've been walking around for an hour now and still nothing," Blossom gave her a reproachful look. She wasn't happy about being stuck down here either but she was determined to find something. The stagnant air was messing with her senses, she could have missed an important clue and not even realized it.

The lights were still flickering, more consistently now, and they hadn't come across another fuse box to recharge and backtracking seemed silly at this point. Clutching her flashlight again, Bubbles wandered down the tunnel, noticing the ceilings were getting higher she paused. "Guys?" She could hear them moving around and talking, louder she called, "um, guys, you're going to want to see this."

Brick turned his head, surprised that Bubbles had actually wandered off from the group, she'd been almost glued to her sisters or Boomer the whole time they'd been down here. Walking down the tunnel to join her he began with, "what did you fi-" he stopped dead in his tracks behind her. "Fuck."

The tunnels were splitting off now in several different directions, where they had stopped seemed larger as well. A cracked statue of a man on a horse was partially sticking out of the ground, the hand and half of the head were missing and the raised leg of the horse was almost completely gone. It looked like some sort of meeting area, and even though he couldn't hear the city above them he had a suspicion that they were in the center of it.

They both walked forward, there were only a few bulbs lit in this area but they also noticed that all of the tunnels were dark going forward. Flicking on the flashlight, Bubbles moved the beam around slowly, trying to take everything in. There was the usual broken wooden crate and barrel, old moldy papers and broken stones, but as she dragged the beam across one of the crates Brick put up his hand, "stop."

He moved over to the broken crate, in it was something they hadn't come across yet and that was scraps of fabric that must have come from an old store. It was almost set up like a small tent. Carefully Brick peered in, but saw nothing, dust seemed to be collecting here now too. "I need you to get closer, I need the light."

Moving closer to Brick, Bubbles leaned over and fully shined the light in, he was lifting up one of the wrapped up tarp pieces when a faint glint came tumbling out of the filthy mess. Neither of them spoke as Brick reached in and pulled out a piece of glass, he held it up to the light and the light lavender and gray swirls that were wrapping around the creamy white base were recognizable.

Locking eyes Brick and Bubbles knew exactly what it was, they backed away from the spot just as the others began filing in the large room.

"Shit, you gotta be fuckin' with me," Buttercup remarked at the large room, Blossom hissed at her sister again about her inappropriate use of language but Boomer and Butch were in full agreement. "Shit."

Waving at them Bubbles called, "guys, we found something!" Trying not to be too loud, as even though this confirmed that someone was down here it didn't confirm if anything else was.

As Blossom approached, Brick held the piece out to her, carefully she examined it, her face grim. "Mojo was definitely here."

The boys already looked strained by this development, but Brick announced, "we need to keep going."

Grabbing his arm, Blossom pulled, "stop," and the look he gave her as he spun to look at her almost caused her to let go. There was a frenzied heat radiating in his eyes but that was the catalyst that forced her to continue. "We don't know how long that has been here, dust settles so quickly down here, we need to have a plan before we go wandering off into those tunnels."

They stood for a moment, as they did when weighing decisions, before Blossom dropped her hand and Brick crossed his arms. "So what do you propose we do?"

Biting the corner of her lower lip Blossom turned on her flashlight and beamed it down each individual tunnel, the darkness swallowing up the light further down. There were too many tunnels spiraling out from this point for them to split up and go down each one in pairs of two, and if they left any tunnels unexplored then without a doubt the boys would blame her and her sisters if they didn't locate Mojo.

Rejoining the group she exhaled deeply before beginning, "we need to go in pairs down each tunnel," Brick was about to interrupt her but she continued despite his open mouth, "we will walk down each one for 30 minutes and then turn around and walk back. That means we will meet here in an hour, once we do that we can split into two groups and take the last two tunnels."

Bubbles felt like she was caving into herself at the very idea, the only reason she'd gotten this far was because the group was so large, she knew she was safe. But what if one of her sisters got hurt when they were split up? Or one of the boys went too far ahead? Anything could happen down here.

"Well," Butch interrupted, and Blossom turned to look at him surprised, "we're already in the center of town which means one of these tunnels has the maintenance room entrance and then the entrance with the bank shouldn't be too far away either. We won't have to turn back but," he paused, "some of these tunnels collapsed years ago, the entrances could be in one of those areas too."

Lifting an eyebrow with some uncertainty, Blossom replied, "Okay then... " her eyes flashed over to Buttercup who just shrugged.

Boomer came to his brother's defense on this one, "he actually read up on this stuff, so I trust him." Butch tried not to look surprised, failed, and just jammed his hands into his pockets.

"You two," Brick pointed at Butch and Buttercup, "I don't want you two pairing up, you'll just collapse more of these tunnels."

Snorting, Buttercup waved him off, "fine by me."

"Me too." Butch didn't want to be alone with his counterpart any more than she did.

Sighing, Blossom wasn't sure how she felt about Brick taking the reins from her like that, but she couldn't help but admit that Brick was right. Cracking her knuckles she started walking over to one of the tunnels, "lets go, one of you." Awkwardly the boys exchanged glances before Boomer jogged off to join her.

"Guess we'll meet up in an hour," Butch tugged the back of Bubbles' jacket and she awkwardly stumbled a few steps before twisting around to walk after him. She could easily protest but she knew sending Buttercup with him would be way worse.

Grumbling, Buttercup flicked on her own mini flashlight and gestured to Brick, "which one?" Brick pointed at one and they too began heading down.

It was only going to be for an hour.

**. . .**

Boomer wasn't sure why he'd chosen to follow Blossom, he'd spent the least amount of time with her out of all the girls so maybe that had something to do with it? He was only a few steps behind her, her long red ponytail swayed from side-to-side with her movements and he was surprised to find she was rather graceful. Seeing " _the girls"_ as regular girls was kind of weird but it certainly wasn't unwelcome, he had someone he could talk to about his powers that weren't his brothers. Butch and Brick always acted like they had shit figured out but he'd seen them struggle when new things popped up or abilities changed.

In the reality of it though he wouldn't say anything for a while, that was personal, and none of them were there yet. There was also no guarantee that they ever would be so he was probably getting his hopes up that this newfound kinship would continue after Mojo was recovered.

"You and your brothers must be close to Mojo." Blossom's voice was rather matter-of-fact, but she hadn't asked a question, she continued to beam the flashlight on the ground ahead of them.

Shrugging even though she couldn't see it, Boomer replied, "I guess. We spent way more time with him than with HIM anyways. But Brick is actually a lot closer to Mojo than Butch or I. He's more like an uncle than a 'dad', you know?"

Without missing a beat, Blossom responded, "not really. The Professor is our dad and calls us his daughters."

Hearing this made Boomer realize that there really might not be common ground to stand on, "oh, that's cool." He was stuck and didn't really know where to go from here, their footsteps merely echoed off of the dirt walls for a few minutes.

Blossom attempted further conversation, "I saw you play at the Christmas concert, you were really good. I was surprised to see you switch onto multiple instruments." She wasn't sure why she was mentioning this but it seemed like a safe topic.

Although she couldn't see it, Boomer lit up at the subject, "thanks," his voice was bright and warm in her ears. "There's something really exciting about learning different instruments and music styles," he chuckled, "Brick complains I make more noise than music but that's kind of the whole thing with experimenting. He doesn't really get that, sometimes I think he doesn't realize that you can be good at more than just school." As soon as those last words were out of his mouth he wished he had just shut up. He was talking to someone that kind of _was_ Brick.

Before he could backtrack though he heard a light sigh, "yeah, I forget that too sometimes but I'm proud of Bubbles and Buttercup's accomplishments. The Professor used to remind me that they're just as smart and capable as I am, but in different ways." She glanced over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

Moving to be more beside her, Boomer continued scanning the ground, "I don't think Buttercup likes me very much, I'm just hoping she and Brick don't rip each other's throats out." He said this only half joking, he'd seen Buttercup mouth something out past him the night before, his guess was it had to be Brick.

Shaking her head, Blossom cooly stated, "Buttercup only gives people a hard time because she doesn't like to get too close. She has to be the dog with the biggest growl in the room." Her face was rather exasperated, "people push to be her friend and that's the only way she lets them in. Like, they have to take her verbal abuse to prove they aren't going to just up and abandon her."

This was a lot for Boomer to take in, he would never have expected someone to say all that about Buttercup. She was admired, he'd had his ass handed to him before by her and knew the girl could fight better than most, she was strong and attractive, and it seemed like she was universally liked at school.

"I never would've guessed," he said this sincerely.

Blossom just quirked the side of her mouth, "don't tell her I told you that, she would be furious if she knew I was even talking about her." Pausing she laughed to herself, "I bet her ears are burning right now."

Finally coming to an old bank they walked in, Boomer used his powers to light up one of his hands but was careful not to touch anything. Out of curiosity he questioned, "so are you going to stay in the city as a superhero or go to college?" The rummaging from the other side of the room stopped and Boomer felt his face begin to burn, maybe that was too personal of a topic.

The silence sat in the musty air for a moment before Blossom responded, "I want to go away to college, I just haven't decided where yet. Plus," she stood and turned around, "we can't leave the city in just anyone's hands." She walked over to him and motioned to follow her back out, "nothing here."

Walking back out into the tunnel and into another old storefront Blossom asked, "what about you and your brothers? Do you see yourselves going to college?"

He was kind of surprised, other than a small handful of teachers no one had really asked him that. Sure they asked Brick, but Brick was on the academic team and took all AP classes. He was destined for a good college. "I want to, we all do, I think." Butch had only brought it up a few times so he couldn't say much about him.

As they continued walking Blossom noticed something ahead of them on the ground, "what's that?" Picking up the pace she kneeled in front of the object, Boomer leaning over her shoulder. It was a dingy yellowish color and ridged with vertical lines. Both parties were hesitant on picking the object, it looked more organic than man made.

Carefully Blossom picked the object up, it rested between her index finger and thumb, she was surprised that it was at least 3 inches in length. Spinning it between her fingers to get a better look she noted the underside was more flakey and matte, she suddenly realized what it was. Jerking back and dropping it she frantically waved her hand, "oh gross!"

Startled by her reaction, Boomer helped her up by her elbows, "what is it?"

Still looking disgusted she turned to him, "it's a nail, not sure if it came from the foot or hand, but I'm positive it's a nail."

Boomer's own reaction mirrored her disgust, "and you touched it?"

"I didn't know," shaking herself off she looked at Boomer, "we need to keep going, we have probably 45 minutes before we need to be back in that room." Nodding he continued to follow her further down the tunnel.

It wasn't long before the musty scent of the air stopped covering the stench of what had lost the nail. Boomer gagged and immediately held his nose, "ugh, that's disgusting." Blossom just grimaced, although she wasn't super familiar with the scent she had a very strong hunch.

"It's going to get worse, you can stay here if you want, I don't mind checking it out." Blossom was used to doing that sort of thing as a leader; Bubbles was pretty squeamish and Buttercup wasn't much better when it came to corpses. Blood, dirt, and slime? Sure. All three plus a gnarly smell? Forget it.

Boomer surprised her when he insisted, "no, I'm fine." She looked at him for a moment before he started walking off, "lets check it out."

They crept along the dark tunnel with their shirts pulled up over their noses; a broken crate was partially spilling from a still standing doorway, the door and half the wall were long gone. "I bet it's in there," Boomer observed. It was way too strong to be anywhere else.

"Luckily it's pretty cold underground, so it shouldn't be super decayed or bloated yet."

Blossom said this so matter-of-factly that Boomer had to stare at her in bewilderment. "You must watch a lot of true crime shows."

He couldn't see it but Blossom had given a half smile, "I used to, but you'd be surprised at what you run into while saving the city." She knew she was just making light of a very serious issue but thinking about the bodies she had seen over the years never helped much. There were plenty of times that citizens had been killed because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She began by flashing the light through the doorway, she could make out a strange shape in the dark and as she swept the light over the room she held her breath, there was viscera scattered over the dark ground with a few flies and gnats buzzing around the rotting pieces of flesh. Blossom could hear Boomer gulp behind her, no doubt trying to keep his lunch down. As her light settled on the figure in question she grimaced and Boomer sharply inhaled.

Clearly this was a person at some point, but what was on the ground wasn't much of a person anymore, just a hollowed out husk. There was a full leg missing from the knee down and the other leg had the tibia fully poking out from the discolored skin and torn up black pants.

Walking closer now, Blossom pulled out her phone and unlocked it, handing it to Boomer. He looked puzzled for a moment but she cleared it up, "Are you alright with taking pictures? I need to notify the chief about this and she'll want documentation."

None to thrilled, Boomer took the phone and turned the camera on, the flash from the back acting like a brighter flashlight so he could see what exactly he was looking at. He did wonder why they didn't just do that in place of using flashlights but he figured that draining their batteries wasn't a risk Brick or Blossom wanted to take.

As Boomer started to take photos of the various entrails, Blossom began moving closer to study the corpse. It was if something had cracked the sternum and then ripped open the ribcage, like whoever had done this was tearing through a much wanted Christmas gift. Already most of the inside was on the outside, maggots were strewn about on the bloody rot, and as she moved the light she noticed the entire jaw and the throat had been ripped out to the point where the esophagus was exposed. One of the eyeballs was hanging from the person's eye socket and an ear was missing.

Studying the corpse, Blossom figured that if there was a wallet it would be in one of the pockets but without gloves she really, really didn't want to touch it. And even though she was positive that whatever had done this damage wasn't human, Chief Rosa still wouldn't approve of her contaminating the scene.

Hunching down roughly a foot away from the corpse she slowly waved the flashlight beam up and down, trying to catch any clue. Boomer walked up by her, his face pale as he quietly said, "do you know who he is?" But Blossom only shook her head.

Pivoting to walk back towards the feet to snap some photos, Boomer stopped, movement had caught the corner of his eye and it _wasn't_ Blossom. She was ridged beside him and she held up a single hand to notify him not to move. The head had lolled to the side.

Obviously this person couldn't survive what they had endured and like a spark Blossom's free hand began to glow a vivid rose, beside her Boomer followed suit as his hand blazed a deep sapphire. As the head lolled again Blossom stood up defensively and eye'd the corpse, her breathing slow. Rather lazily a small nose and whiskers pushed itself out into the remaining esophagus and a brown rat darted across the room.

Blossom gave a short yelp before resting her now calmed hand over her chest. Her heart felt like it would pound right out of her body. Boomer gagged, coughed, and spun away. His body retching as he dropped the phone on the uneven floor and his hands gripping his lower thighs as he tried to compose himself. He didn't need to vomit, not here, and _not_ in front of Blossom.

A cool hand rested on his upper back, firm but gentle, and Blossom's voice sounded muffled in his ears. Blinking rapidly, trying to slow his breathing he turned his head to look at her. She looked more worried than anything, "what?" His voice was a hoarse gasp, his lungs filling with the heavy and musty air. What he would _give_ to have fresh air right that moment.

Her voice came more clearly this time, "take your time. Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth."

Nodding in understanding Boomer closed his eyes, the minutes dragged as he calmed his nerves. If Brick or Butch had been with him they would've given him hell and called him a pussy. He didn't doubt this at all. Clearing his throat he stood up, still pale and quite embarrassed he managed a quick but sincere, "thanks, sorry about that."

Picking up the phone from the ground Blossom handed it back to him, "the first time you see that is always the worst."

She was trying to reassure him but a look of horror washed over his face, "h-h-how many times have you seen that?!"

Giving him a weak smile she shrugged, "enough times that I stopped getting sick, I guess."

With the knowledge that she had gotten sick previously made him feel a _little bit_ better, but not by much. Clearing his throat again Boomer turned around with her to walk back towards the corpse, "could you, ah, maybe not mention this to anyone else?" He chuckled weakly, "I have a reputation to protect after all."

Her hand went up to her mouth as she stifled her own laugh, glad he had a sense of humor and was powering through all this. "Of course, Boomer." They stood there for a moment, just relieved to think of anything other than the body in front of them. "Let's finish up here."

Turning back to the corpse, Boomer turned the camera function back on once Blossom had unlocked the phone, and then she returned to her crouched position beside the chest. As Boomer moved around and continued to snap photos he was relieved that the queasy feeling was nearly gone, snapping a photo of an arm that was barely still attached to the body he remarked, "this guy must've fought a lot."

Without lifting her eyes from the face Blossom asked, "why do you say that?"

"Well," Boomer started, "he's got a lot of faded bruising, he practically looks green in some places."

No sooner was that statement out of his mouth Blossom shot up standing and really leaned over to look at the head. She felt so _stupid_. How had she missed that? It was a graying chartreuse, but she'd been foolish to write it off as decomp. Biting the corner of her lower lip she moved around the body, really getting a look at the height and soiled clothing.

Boomer had just finished taking photos of the head when he looked over at Blossom. Her face was apprehensive and she looked up and met his eyes, Boomer had never seen her look like that before. It was like she was uneasy but also pushing off anger. "What is it?"

Gulping she walked back around and Boomer met her, "I have to ask, do you guys still spend time with the Gang Green Gang?"

Puzzled, Boomer muttered, "I mean, sometimes, mostly at clubs or shows but Butch was talking with Ace the other da-" And it hit him. Turning his head to look at the mangled face again in his head he attached a long jaw and cleaned up the blood and decay. "Oh, fuck."

For the first time that day Blossom didn't even correct him, his face turned back to her, "Ace told Butch that Grubber has been missing."

Looking past him she quietly said, "well, he isn't anymore."

"We have to tell him," Boomer didn't know why he was saying this, maybe because the gang had also tried to kill the girls there was a concern that their pride would outweigh their morality.

Of course it didn't. "And we will, I just-" she was deep in thought and didn't have time to finish. A deep rumbling was coming from their left and the ground trembled beneath their feet. With alarm Blossom's head whipped around and there was a slight quaver in her voice, "oh shit."

Boomer wasn't sure what surprised him more, the movement beneath the city or the fact that Blossom had kind of cussed.

Both of them bolted out of the room and down the long tunnel, carefully maneuvering as to not trip. Flying down here was too risky. "We need to find the others. Now!"

**. . .**

Walking side-by-side it was a battle of wills of who would speak first. Brick had taken the flashlight from Buttercup, they were careful as they walked with the light to guide them. Buttercup had a super neutral expression, for all he knew she was thinking about sports or dinner. That's kind of how he viewed Butch when he got that look. However Buttercup was concentrating on the smell in the air. There was something different, not just the old dirt and wood but something almost metallic. She wasn't a bloodhound but she knew the smell of blood when it lingered in the air.

Dipping from one of the tunnels into what was once a shop Brick and Buttercup rifled through the ruins around them. Buttercup pulled a filthy canvas covering off of a cluster of crates, dust flew in the air and with an inhale she immediately regretted it. Unable to fight the tickle her hands flew up at her face to cover the sneeze. However all that came was a very small, but forceful to her, 'choo'.

Whipping his head around, Brick stared at Buttercup, his brow was furrowed but not with anger. Wiping her hands on her leggings she looked up at him, an unamused expression on her face, "uh, can I help you?"

Brick just turned away slightly amused, "oh, nothing, just thought Bubbles had traded places with you." He was shining the flashlight at her, "that was very _dainty_ of you."

Scowling she Crossed her arms and started walking toward him, "there ain't nothing dainty about me, asswipe." He moved aside as she stepped through a hole in the wall that lead to the next building. Using one hand she moved so quickly it looked like she merely snapped her fingers and the glow of her powers was activated.

Rolling his eyes Brick walked over to the tarp that she had discarded and he quickly pulled it into strips until he had a huge pile. Luckily this didn't take too long. He knew it would be better with green wood and having dry wood would limit his time but he didn't need it for a super long time. Grabbing an old wooden rod off the floor he quickly tied the canvas to the top of the rod. Layering the old tarp meant he had time before it reached the stick, or it should. Once completed he used his free hand, a red flame ignited in his palm and he slowly guided it around the first layer until it caught fire.

Holding his makeshift torch Brick was actually pretty pleased with himself. Turning the flashlight off he stepped over the fallen bricks into the next building, Buttercup was already about to head out, it seems she had searched the place. "Nothing here either," she grumbled.

Walking beside her she stared skeptically at him, but before she could say anything he held the flashlight out to her. "Here."

Letting the light of her powers fade away she took the flashlight out of his hand she muttered, "thanks."

In truth she was a little impressed, that had been smart of him, but she wasn't going to give him credit. He got plenty of that at school. Stepping into the tunnel again they walked along in silence, the only sounds were their feet on the dirt and stone and the licking flames. She almost wasn't going to say anything but felt it was her place to do so, "why'd you try to get us to stop helping you?"

Brick was almost taken aback by what she was saying, but realized that of course Blossom and Bubbles would have told their sister what had happened. Trying to sound nonchalant he replied, "it's just not your place."

With an eyebrow up she gave him a serious stare, "and you think Butch and Boomer can handle this kind of shit better than we can?" Clearly incredulous she just rolled her eyes before returning them to the path.

"If you die it's not my fault," Brick was expecting a bigger reaction but Buttercup just gave a laughing snort.

"You gotta be kidding me," she chuckled, "oh man, you should do stand up."

A little irritated by her reaction he grabbed her shoulder and stopped, she turned to look at him, clearly unamused. "I won't let the whole fucking city hate me or my brothers because I got you killed by asking for help. I was serious when I told Red that we could do it on our own."

Skeptically Buttercup stared at him and brushed his hand off her shoulder, "dude, this is _our_ job. Aren't all heroes supposed to go out in flaming glory? Like if we don't die for our city then we were shit at our job?" Brick wasn't sure if he should be taking her seriously or not, and actually kind of pissed she wasn't taking him seriously. Scowling he started lifting a hand when she burst out with, "plus can you imagine relying on Boomer to save your ass when you get in too deep? Or Butch!?"

"My brothers are good at what they do." Brick knew that his brothers were strong and fast, but he also knew they could be reckless.

"And we're better," Buttercup pointed her thumb back at herself. She turned to keep walking, "ugh, my ears feel like they're on fire. Did I bump into something?" She rubbed one of her ears with her fist but Brick stopped her. "Hey I got thi-,"

"Shut up." He was looking at her ears and her face was red. Who was he to shush her!? "You look fine, there's no swelling," he paused and smirked at her, "I guess someone is just talking about you." He turned and continued walking down the tunnel, Buttercup right on his heels.

"Alright, thanks, doc!"

"You know, one day you're gonna say that to me and it's gonna be true."

He wasn't looking at her but could feel her eyes on his face, "oh yeah? And what for? Being super annoying?"

The corner of his mouth quirked, "no, but nice guess. I'll be sure to send you a bill though for today, it's probably going to accrue a lot of interest. Hope you can pay it."

Sticking her middle finger up at him she made that 'pffft' sound, "fat chance, ruff."

"That's fine, my lawyer will enjoy taking you to court."

She laughed, "you're pretty confident for a punk who has tons of years left of school. I'll be too much of a broke bitch to pay you probably. The city will have to do that on my behalf."

"Isn't that what they do already?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her but he noticed her face was more serious this time.

"Please, you think we see any of that money?" Buttercup's tone was huffy, clearly this was a sore topic that had been discussed many times.

Brick was surprised, "don't you kind of put your life on the line for these people? I'm pretty sure their taxes go to paying you partially."

With every name she gestured in a circle with her hand, "and the mayor, and the fire department, and the police force, and the hospital," Looking at him she said, "we get barely anything out of all that. Plus the professor has it go to college savings." Sighing she returned her attention back to the uneven ground in front of them, "if we hadn't enrolled within the heroes union a few years ago we'd be flat broke. Even they don't pay too much for the time and energy we spend saving the world," she shrugged, "what are you going to do?"

In all seriousness Brick said, "freelance. Private Investigators." She eye'd him up but he stated, "I plead the fifth." Plus when it came to teenage boys with criminal records and superpowers what else was there left for them to do? No one would hire them. Doing itty-bitty jobs here and there didn’t hurt, plus it’s not like it was always stealing back someone’s black diamond broach they lost in a divorce, or their dog named Henry. Sometimes it was standing in a fancy suit while looking intimidating.

She nodded, "sure, alright. Are you the only one who does shit like that or are your brothers wrapped up in it too?" When he didn't reply Buttercup sighed, "I'm not going to tell Blossom."

"Sometimes. Mostly me, Butch on occasion, Boomer never." She was about to ask him why not Boomer when Brick explained, "who do you think filters the calls, processes the payments and books the clients?" Buttercup would never pin Boomer to be trusted with that sort of work but apparently it worked.

"Not bad, if ya ever need a sub give me a call." Brick didn't think she was serious but one look at her face and body language told him otherwise. "We'll see." It wouldn't be bad to have the _Toughest Fighter_ on their roster, even if she didn't know exactly what they did from time to time. He chose not to comment about Blossom's reaction, deep down he had a feeling they both knew what it would be and he wasn't going to be the one to poke the bear.

Buttercup had made it a few feet in front of him in the new area when she suddenly stopped, her eyes locked on a boarded up building that looked like it had been someone's house. Brick almost stumbled over her, he wasn't ready for her to stay so planted. "Jeeze, a little warning would be nice."

"Oh shut up." Hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes at him, then pointing, "we need to go in there."

Giving her a quizzical look Brick started, "we need to keep goi-,"

"Nah, nah, nah. We need to go in there." Buttercup brushed him off so dismissively but he just waited to see what exactly her plan was. Walking up to the boarded up doorway she noticed a few gaps, and what looked like something had squeezed itself underneath the bottom board. Something caught her eye, "you're gonna _love_ me," her voice was deeper with a sort of overconfidence, her fingers plucked something that had been caught in the boards.

Standing up she lifted her hand to his face and shined the flashlight on the cluster of fine black hairs. Brick's eyes widened with the realization, "you're a fucking genius."

Buttercup just shrugged and pretended to dust off her shoulders, "oh I know. Tell Bloss, would'ya?" Pivoting on her left leg she swung her right over, the bottom of her sneaker making contact with the boards as they splintered beneath the force of her kick.

Sure, a normal person wouldn't have been able to do that, but they weren't exactly normal.

Buttercup pivoted to the side and mock bowed at Brick, "ladies first." Normally this would piss him off but she'd done damn good finding those hairs. Stepping over the bottom board and into the dark room Brick was beginning to catch what she had. A dry and lingering metallic scent, sweeping the torch across the floor he noticed a few dry patches of blood on the old wooden floors. His stomach suddenly felt very heavy.

As she stepped over the threshold herself Buttercup shook out her hair and ran her fingers through it, she was about to put the flashlight down so she could throw her short bob into a ponytail but stopped. Looking around the room she voiced something Brick hadn't quite picked up. "There are floorboards in here."

Looking around Brick observed that she was right about this one, except for the entrance by the door where it was disturbed dirt and a few bricks the rest of the room was covered in wooden floorboards. There was also furniture in here, covered in sheets, a disheveled and crumbling carpet, and a sealed up fireplace. "Must have been someone's home and not a business."

The corner of her mouth twitched downward, "that sucks." She could only imagine having to leave her whole home because she'd no longer be able to get in or out anymore. Since the tunnels were higher up here she suspected that the rotten stairs on the far corner lead upstairs to a bedroom that hadn't known bodies in centuries. She started to make her way over to the stairs when Brick's voice halted her right in her tracks.

"Stop." A queer expression on his face, his eyes narrowed and without looking at her he said, "can you walk back over that way again?"

As much as she didn't want to take orders from Brick he had asked… with a sigh she moved again over the creaking floorboards, trying to figure out what it was that had caught his attention. His head snapped up to look at her, "do you hear it?" Maybe if she'd been wearing her combat boots instead of sneakers she would've caught it but she just looked blankly at him. "Here," he walked over and handed her the torch before crouching down to the floor.

Rapping his knuckles on the wood by her feet the fullness of the knock could be heard, but as he moved a few steps away he knocked again. This time the sound behind was hollow. He looked back up at her and there was a glint in her eyes as a smile slid onto her lips, "there's a cellar down there."

Standing up Brick dusted off his hands and took the torch back from her, he knew he'd have to extinguish it soon. First he needed to find the door. Slowly he made his way across the room, looking for notches in the wood, a rope, anything to indicate where there was a door. Just to satisfy her curiosity Buttercup inspected the stairs, no more dried up blood and some of the steps looked so damaged that if Mojo had attempted to climb up them he would undoubtedly have fallen through. There would be splintered wood and a broken railing. She was sure of it.

Walking back to where Brick was she asked, "why don't you just stomp your foot? The hinges should make a sound, right?"

He looked at her and stood up, clearing his throat he began to walk away, "I was going to do that next."

"Right..." Crossing her arms she raised an eyebrow at him, sure he was.

This definitely helped them progress faster, and when Buttercup stomped down for the seventh time a faint rattle echoed in the room. Walking over quickly Brick crouched down, "try it again." But this time the rattle didn't come. They exchanged looks before Brick hopped up, his fingers diving onto the wood, searching. With a hiss he called, "got it." Moving his fingers under the small notch the door opened with a loud groan.

"Not too shabby for a Rowdyruff," Buttercup crossed her arms and cocked her hip with a smirk.

Brick just looked at her and returned the grin. "Not too bad for a Powerpuff." Maybe they could get along. His brothers bickered with him, challenged him but they eventually backed down. She bickered with him, had challenged him, and he knew she wouldn't back down. He kind of admired that she could be good to work with in the future. 

Beaming the flashlight down the cellar stairs Buttercup stated, "I'm not walking down those things," and she jumped down into the dark.

"What do you see down there?" Brick was about to follow her but wanted to be sure the door was securely open, so he moved one of the old chairs in the room on top of it. It was a shitty security but if any of their siblings came this way they'd know. "How much time do we have left before we need to head back?"

"Lots of old shelves and some jars with preserves, a lot of broken ones too." Whipping out her phone Buttercup checked the time, "like 5 more minutes."

He jumped down into the hole with her, "15 minutes then, we'll be fast getting back, we know the way."

Nodding in agreement Buttercup said, "something smells damp."

Brick had to agree, the distinct smell of water and stone, and if he strained hard enough he could hear the slow dripping of water. "Probably leads to an underground system," his voice was low, "if Mojo is anywhere it's probably by water. Looks like he got to the food here already." Buttercup had to agree, and her slow walk forward was all the confirmation Brick needed at this point in time.

After crawling around the edges she hissed back, "here," the tunnel was slick, and the steps that had been carved in were smoothed down by time. Exhaling Brick looked at the space, he wasn't too keen on getting down there at all but if Mojo was down there then he would.

"Let's not walk, I can't carry your injured ass _and_ Mojo's." The sarcastic tone in her voice was noted but Brick could hear the seriousness too. Nodding he began to rise as well, and follow her down. The torch was getting hotter in his hand, and as moisture dripped from the walls as they journeyed further down sizzling could be heard from the fire.

At first they figured they must have been wrong when they got to the bottom, the room was semi-large, at least large enough to fit a few cars in, and there were rock formations and a small pool of water that passed through an underground stream. But no Mojo. A rusted out tin bucket was on the ground and as they looked around Buttercup felt her temper get the best of her. "Fuck!" Stomping on the bucket, it crumpled beneath her foot.

The echo vibrated through the cavern and with frustration Brick grabbed her arm, "don't."

Locking eyes that familiar heat started rolling off of them when a shuffling sound was heard coming from a corner of the room. This instantly caused them to react like a fire that had just been doused, rigid they stood and peered out of the corners of their eyes. A movement of shadow against the wall and behind some stones caused them to slowly rotate their bodies.

They didn't say anything for a long moment, but Buttercup elbowed Brick and gestured that he needed to do something. Exhaling, Brick's voice was low, "Mojo?" more rustling, and the sound of panicked breathing.

"Mojo, it's Brick. We came to get you, the girls are here too." He began to inch closer to the rocks, his hand felt sweaty. This _had_ to be Mojo, right? Buttercup was right at his back, a sort of reassurance that if it wasn't Mojo that she'd react violently if they were attacked. Lifting the torch higher to cast a warm glow in the corner he said, "c'mon, we need to get you hom-" but he didn't finish. In fact the words died in his throat and he straightened, his whole body was rigid.

Buttercup pushed at his back, "yo, why'd you stop?" Brick let her move past him to take a look and even she felt sick. As much as she and the girls had beaten him up or however many times they dropped him off at the jail, they had never done anything to actually kill him. Even if he'd been trying to destroy them when they were kids, it was like a weird game. But this wasn't a Mojo she recognized anymore.

He was alive, but the damage had been done. The black coat was dingy and oily, patches of hair were missing, his blue tunic was a rag that hung off his malnourished frame. Long gone were the boots but one look at his left foot showed it was mangled beyond repair, and it had definitely started to set. He was missing an ear and two fingers on his right side, and that partially exposed brain. His helmet had been partially shattered, not that difficult to do, but whatever had done this had truly meant to hurt him. There were shards sticking out of a part of the soft pink flesh and worst yet was the upper chunk on the left that was missing, as if it had been torn right out with grubby fingers.

She felt like she was going to puke. Before either had proper time to react a deep quake began shaking the room, a low rumbling coming from overhead. Mojo, in his confused panic screeched, his overgrown nails sinking into Brick's flesh as he attempted to scramble over them. He was using Brick's arms and face, trying to springboard off his head.

Reaching out Buttercup grabbed one of Mojo's ankles and they both fell with a sharp thud, gasping Buttercup cried, "do something!"

Wiping the blood out of his eyes he whipped around as Mojo clawed at Buttercup's fingers and forced her to release him, she screamed again as the primate tried scrambling away but Brick surrounded him in a crimson ring of fire. The torch lay on the ground, extinguished, Buttercup rocked onto her own feet, "what the fuck was that?!"

"I don't know but we need to get him out of here," Brick's voice was angry, and for a moment Buttercup questioned if he'd thought she would just take off and leave them both here.

"You have to knock him out, we can't get him if he's struggling the whole time!" Her voice was raspy, low, she began unzipping her track jacket and whipped it off her body.

Cringing, Brick knew it had to be him that knocked Mojo out. Brick walked through the licking flames as Mojo continued panicking, knowing he was terrifying his mentor in all things science, it made him feel like a piece of shit. He never would've felt this way if he'd stuck to being a villain, if he had stayed in the system, this would be easy.

A quick and low whispering was coming from Mojo, it was muffled by the crackling fire and low rumbles but it was clear he was speaking in broken sentences and garbled gibberish. "Brick!" Buttercup's voice broke him from his thoughts, another quake rocking through the room.

Diving for Mojo he wrapped his arms around his neck in a chokehold. Mojo's ragged nails scratched and clawed at Brick's exposed arms, easily drawing blood in his desperation to escape. Thankfully with Mojo's current condition it didn't take long for the primate to collapse limply. While Brick had been subduing Mojo Buttercup had been stomping the flames out around them.

Buttercup rushed over, "lay him on this," spreading her jacket out on the ground. Brick eased Mojo onto it and watched as Buttercup wrapped it around the primate, tying it securely behind his back, his hands partially tucked into the sleeves in order to keep him restrained.

"Let's go." Buttercup was in the air already.

Brick lifted the frail primate into his arms, "lead the way, I'm right behind you." They took off like a shot up the stairs and through the cellar, pausing as they got back out into the tunnel, "we need to get to the others."

Nodding and back on their feet they raced off, the thundering of their own sneakers on the dirt was louder than the movements they sensed to their left.

**. . .**

Clutching the flashlight tightly in her fist Bubbles trailed a few steps behind Butch, they'd been walking for a few minutes now and he hadn't said anything else since they had parted with their siblings. Being alone with him was the last thing she needed, she'd take Brick any day of the week. He was intimidating but always polite since Buttercup always promised to kick his ass if he made her cry. Butch never cared much for those threats, and Boomer didn't need them since they were friends now.

With an exasperated sigh Butch remarked, "you know, it doesn't help me if you're lagging behind. You have the flashlight," He looked over his shoulder at her, "unless you want me to hold it?"

Quickly Bubbles shuffled up right beside him, "nope! I got it, you don't need to worry about holding this at all. I can do it." Babbling to try to cover her panic, she suspected that Butch would take turns turning the flashlight off and back on just to mess with her and make her cry.

Stepping into the first open building they came across she swept the light over the room, the shadows created by damaged belongings and the hazy air sent chills down her spine. Her knuckles were practically white with the force she was afraid to let the flashlight drop from her hands, although if she held it any tighter she'd end up breaking it. Exhaling she repositioned her hand, the musty air feeling cool and refreshing on her burning palm.

She was just being silly.

It's been by chance that he'd ended up alone with her, although he'd had to agree that if he and Buttercup were in a room alone together that they'd probably take the whole fucking place down. But now that he thought about it, he _had_ been with _this_ one when he destroyed that area of the shipping yard. Not that their siblings were aware of it. Suddenly stopping his search he turned to her, "so why didn't you tell your sisters about that night on the docks?"

Her reaction was to blanche at the memory of that fight, long coils of fear tangled themselves around her heart and squeezed. Blinking she mumbled, "I knew Blossom and the chief would want to talk to you," her voice was small, "I didn't want them to bother you for helping me. And I didn't want you to be mad at me either." He'd saved her life, and with their records she didn't want to risk Blossom getting angry at him for interfering or the chief make him sit down and tell the story over a million times.

"You need to stop worrying about what other people think all the time," Butch stood up and dusted off his hands, "let's keep looking." She followed closely as he stepped back out into the tunnels. This one was pretty barren, many of the buildings were sealed shut.

Taking what Butch had said to her, Bubbles asked, "so why didn't you tell your brothers?" Quietly they walked side by side, their sneakers crunching loose gravel and stone. She was sure he wasn't going to answer her when the corner of his mouth twitched and he spoke.

"I guess I didn't want them asking why."

Puzzled she stared at his profile, "so why? I never got to ask but I want to know why you saved me." Exhaling with some frustration at his silence she continued, "I know you don't think much of me, and if I _died_ ," at that word her voice cracked slightly and she could feel those coils tighten again, "if that happened then it wouldn't matter. Buttercup is your counterpart so I can understand that mattering more but-,"

Interrupting her, "do you ever give yourself a fucking break?" She was startled by this, Butch was frustrated as he explained, but maybe it was more embarrassment. "You needed help. I helped. Plus, I guess, ah," he was looking for the right words, "that fucker was tough and you held your own. I _guess_ I was sort of impressed."

Her mouth dropped, " _I_ impressed _you_!?" Clear surprise was written all over her face, but Butch just pushed her away from him by placing a hand on her head, "hey, stop!" She brushed his hand off and he could've sworn she had fuckin stars in her eyes.

"I'm not saying it again," he remarked. Girls were so annoying, especially this one.

Smiling softly she sounded almost smug when she replied, "you also said I did a good job last time." Jeeze, was she looking for compliments? Though he had to admit, between her sisters she probably didn't get the most recognition unless it was as a public figure. He'd seen her talk with news stations and all on their behalf for years. They had been proud of her when she handled crawling in the ducts, the fact she'd been in there as long as she had been. If anyone knew what competing with your siblings was they were definitely on the same playing field.

Snarkily he said, "I said you did ' _okay_ ', don't push it." But for the first time since he'd seen her all day her face didn't look so strained or worried. He was fine as long as she didn't start crying or anything again.

The tunnel seemed to change and Bubbles brought the beam of the light up higher, "what's that?" In the darkness there was something protruding right in the center, but as they got closer they realized they were at a dead end and a rusty ladder lead upwards. "Where do you think it goes?" Bubbles asked, she was definitely not going to check it by herself, she could see the outline of a heavy door-like grate.

"I think it's one of the other entrances, give me a sec," before she could say anything he shot up to the top, moving his hands over the rusted metal until he found a handle. He pulled it and it made a heavy thunk sound, it was locked. The flashlight was practically blinding but he knew she'd want to keep him in her sights the whole time. Closing his eyes Butch tilted his head and listened closely. A small steady beeping, like a security alarm in a vault. Straining harder he could make out the faint sound of footsteps. It was a Saturday so the bank would be closing shortly.

Nervously rocking back on her heels Bubbles called, "what is it?" Her other fist was clenched and she could feel herself opening those crescent shaped scars all over again, she'd been trying to stay calm but the last few weeks had her feeling like she was sitting beneath a piano on a fine wire. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Exhaling with relief as Butch landed in front of her she opened her mouth again to ask but he interrupted her, "it's the entrance in the bank. I can hear the armed security alarm." Rolling his neck to crack it he stated, "guess we can go through another tunnel, this didn't take all that long." His pace was faster as he started walking back, but Bubbles stayed right on him.

"So how do you know what an armed security alarm sounds like? Hm?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, "you know damn well how I know." There was no anger or malice in his words, he'd never been delusional about where he and his brothers picked up their skills. Backtracking was much faster and only took a quarter of the time, they exited into the large and empty room, it's stillness felt like none of them had even been in here to begin with.

Looking at the other two tunnels Butch had his chin in his hand, debating where to go next, Bubbles walked over to one, shining the beam down into the darkness. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood at full attention, her breathing shallow. "Maybe we should just wait for the others," something in her gut was pulling her into place, her feet firmly planted.

Butch just huffed and walked past her, "please, we have maybe 40 minutes before they get back. Let's go."

Hesitantly Bubbles whined, "I don't think we should go down this one, Butch." He stopped in his tracks and skeptically looked at her before walking back over and bent down to be eye level with her. She hated that he did that but she just crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Sure she was acting like a brat but something just _felt_ off to her.

"Look," he started, "you can give me the flashlight and I can go by myself, or I will throw you over my shoulder kicking and screaming the whole way down. What's it gonna be?" He saw her seize and clutch the flashlight tightly, frowning at him. Cockily he leaned back and opened his arms in a placating manner, "plus, I'm here. I saved you before, I could _probably_ do it again."

Huffing she walked past him, her face flushed red, "fine! But if anything happens it's your fault." Butch just shrugged it off, coming close behind her. After a few minutes in the dark she slowed down, her steps felt heavy as if she were moving through mud instead of just walking on the ground. Breathing in deeply she tried to ease the tension in her body away, but the musty air didn't do much good.

They passed a few buildings where the fronts were entirely missing, scattered stone and wood laying over the tunnel paths. Butch pulled some of the longer pieces up and moved them to the side, he wanted to get a better look at what was around them. He actually felt a bit like a kid in a candy store now that he was getting to rummage through more with Brick or Boomer tensely hovering over him. He wanted to find Mojo just as much as they did but he loved this kind of shit, it was interesting to him seeing the stuff in real life and not just in photos on the internet. Plus a lot of them weren't up to date or the area they were in at this moment.

Studying Butch, Bubbles remained quiet for a bit, she was still kind of mad at him. She knew she wasn't supposed to be mad but he'd been a real ass. And the fact he even _thought_ he could pick her up and force her to do something? Where did he get off? They'd gone further down the tunnel before she asked, "you said I impressed you before, right?"

Exasperatedly he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "I told you I'm not saying it again," there was a touch of seriousness in the cadence of his voice but Bubbles waved a hand and stepped forward.

"And you don't have to," he paused and started to drop his arms and turn but she surprised him when she said, "I want you to teach me some of your moves."

Caught off guard he stumbled a few steps, "I'm sorry, what?"

Bubbles looked like a plucky heroine in a movie as she stood as tall as she could, "I want you to teach me some new fighting moves, like the barrier technique."

"Have Buttercup do it," dismissively Butch started to walk again but Bubbles darted in front of him, stopping him right in his tracks.

"She won't go as hard as you do," the urge to make a filthy joke was strong but he held back, "plus she's always afraid she'd gonna make me cry."

Quickly he interjected, "I don't do crying girls." 

"I won't cry!" She insisted, but he still looked skeptical.

Sighing he rolled his eyes, "and what do I get out of all this? If I teach you some of my moves? Hm?"

She stated simply, "the satisfaction of a good deed, of course."

Butch practically burst out laughing, ignoring her indignant expression, he moved a few steps around her and pulled jokingly on one of her pigtails, "damn, you really don't know me at all."

Slapping his hand away she retorted, "I know you're proud."

Eyeing her humorously he said, "yeah? And what of it?"

"You said I impressed you on my own, I bet I'd be better if I learned some of your moves and techniques." Butch still wasn't budging so sighing dramatically she started walking past him, "fine, I guess if you won't that means you can't teach me anything Buttercup doesn't already know." Butch was completely silent and Bubbles knew she had poked the right nerve. The two had to be put into separate classes because they'd start fights over who was smarter, stronger, a better athlete…

The corner of his eye twitched, he didn't know why that pissed him off so much, but then again he and Buttercup operated the same way. Shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose he resigned, "you're a tricky bitch, you know that?" She was about to be offended when he said, "fine. I'll do it, but don't tell anyone I'm helping you."

Bubbles jumped in place, "thank you, thank you, you won't regret it! I’ll be super hardcore again."

"Just try not to cry okay? I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Promise," she held up her free hand for a pinky promise and Butch just looked at her oddly. Gesturing with her head she explained, "you're supposed to shake with-"

"Oh I know," he grumbled, "you're goddamn weird." Sighing, he complied and rolled his eyes, "can we get going already?" Eagerly she stuck by his side as they continued forward, passing more sealed up buildings on their way.

The buzz from her success started draining with each minute they continued, that sinking dread pulling and weighing her feet to the floor. It had only been another 10 minutes, what had changed? "Butch?" She stopped in her tracks, it felt like there was a strong gust coming from ahead of them. "Something isn't right." Her voice was tiny, he barely caught it but stopped in his tracks. Pushing his dark hair out of his face he looked back at her, it was the same look she had had when she'd first looked down this tunnel.

"It's just an air pocket, like that bigger room, it just travels better because there aren't as many obstacles. It's fine." She walked over to him slowly and he took the flashlight from her, her fingers felt numb and without protest she let him. "I'll walk ahead, you'll see it's fine."

Moving out of the current tunnel there was another large gap, though not nearly as clear or large as the area they had split up in. Moving the flashlight beam around Butch realized it was only that way because all of the previously standing buildings were destroyed. This wasn't a sealed off tunnel, it shouldn't have been like this. Whenever something like this happened the city officials were meant to close it off right away.

Out of the corner of his eye Butch caught movement, he darted the light over as something scurried away.

"Butch, we need to go," Bubbles was right beside him, and even though she hadn't started crying her eyes were still wet. She looked terrified.

"It's probably just a rat." Lifting his hand with the flashlight up higher he noticed another small thing scuttle away. A rattling insect-like noise came from behind the rubble of an old storefront, this caused a small ripple of responding rattles sounding off. Butch stepped back, his free hand igniting with that blazing emerald green.

Bubbles clutched his arm hard, and leaned back to pull him, "we need to go _now_ ," there was force on the last word. Desperation and fear, she knew this sound deep in her bones and would know it until the day she died. Butch wasn't sure what was keeping him glued to the spot but he started to turn when a short whistle sounded and something impacted Bubbles' right shoulder, sending her toppling behind with a pained gasp.

Before he had time to react he heard the same sound and winced, cradling his wounded hand. The flashlight fell to the ground and rolled, the light now caught the creatures that had caused this damage as it rolled on the ground. They were smaller than the one he and Bubbles had fought the first time, probably the size of a 50lb dog, and there were probably twenty of them standing there. Their jaws all opened to show the spined teeth, the grotesque tongues lolling out of their mouths, these things were a solid liquid, and in this number he wasn't feeling so confident.

One swished it's tail in a predatory manner before launching itself at them, Butch barely got his other arm up to form the barrier as it bounced off the light. Up on her feet already Bubbles looked at Butch with panic, a few more launched themselves at the barrier, bouncing off and into the darkness. "Fuck," was all he could manage to say.

Blood was seeping through her jacket, but she too brought her hands up as well, engulfed in the crystal blue light that had bought her so much time during her last fight. "I'm going to launch this energy ball down this tunnel, can you blow them back again?" Her voice was trembling but she was confident in buying them time.

Nodding at her, Butch braced his left foot, "go for it."

Drawing her arm back she launched the blue light down the dark tunnel, as soon as it left the tips of her fingers Butch pushed the forcefully into the creatures. Immediately a few were scattered like raindrops but others had taken cover. The ground beneath them trembled with the force, loose stones falling and crumbling on impact.

Bubbles and Butch were already speeding down the tunnels, the bright streaks of light fading in their wakes. The glow from their powers helped navigate them, but the turns were still dizzying. Shattering stone echoed behind Butch but before he could even think he felt something wrap around his lower leg, with a short yelp he went crashing into the ground, another loud tremor. He twisted onto his back, the jaws just ripping open in front of his face, with his hands still ignited he grabbed the creature's mouth. He was desperate not to let it get any closer. It's tongue flicked out, the tip running across his left cheek to his right eye, he could feel the burning acidity in his face, his hands were barely protected by his own powers as he could feel his fingers begin to burn with the same pain.

A swift blue energy ball knocked the creature off of him, followed by a flurry of several more, the clicking and hissing loud behind the dusty and murky air. Landing behind him Bubbles was frantic, "you disappeared, you, y-y-you alm-" she was already in tears, pulling him up she felt his one hand was slick with blood as he pushed her forward.

"Keep going," he grunted. With his less bloody hand he launched a few more energy bursts, his feet stumbling as he launched himself back into the murky air.

They were almost out of the tunnel when he stopped and eyed up the debris he had moved early, "we need to block this, buy us more time to get out." Bubbles halted, her heart thundering in her chest, she could hear someone yell from behind her but it was far away. Clenching her eyes tight she swallowed and dove down to help Butch.

The crackling of tiny bones in a thick liquid echoed in her ears, "they're changing," her panic forcing her to clumsily tear down the bricks that were rooted to the floor.

"Fuck," launching another few bursts before he leapt back behind the building barricade. Bubbles was about to finish sealing the top when the piercing whistle cut right past her, her neck felt like it was on fire as one hand clasped the new injury.

Landing heavily beside Butch he took in the new damage, nodded and pulled out his overly confident smirk, "I got this, get to the main part, I'll be right behind you."

Hesitating she croaked out, "but-"

"But nothing, sweet cheeks, get your ass there on the double or you'll be left with Buttercup as a teacher." Even in such a dismal situation he was still trying to crack jokes, she didn't smile but she did nod at him before shooting back off into the main room.

Boomer and Blossom were already sprinting in her direction, as she went to touch down her feet came out from under her and her knees skidded over the old bricks. "Bubbles!" Blossom was on top of her as she had started to stand. Bubbles was still clutching her neck unable to reassure her sister at the moment. Her nerves were shot.

Boomer was leaning over her shoulder, looking at her injuries before his head whipped back to the tunnel, "where's Butch?" There was panic under his voice that was ready to break the surface, he was about to say something when Buttercup shot out of an adjacent tunnel, Brick holding Mojo was right on her heels as another quake rippled through the ground and the loud rush of collapsing stone and wood echoed in the tunnels. Brick was thrown into the lip of the tunnel but he stumbled back to his feet. "You found him," Boomer's relief was evident, but his face turned back to where the dust was settling. Before he could start in that direction Butch came out of the dust and landed heavily.

Exhaling deeply he was panting slightly, blood dripping down his face. "What the fuck?" Blossom didn't even correct Brick's outburst because for once she agreed. _What the fuck had just happened_? Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene around her, all in all she and Boomer were unscathed. Brick had blood on his arms and scratches on his face, Buttercup was standing in her sports bra with her hands all bloodied up and her jacket wrapped around an emaciated and damaged looking Mojo Jojo. Bubbles was bleeding through her jacket by her shoulder and from a scratch on her neck, and Butch was bloodied across the face and hands, she even noticed he was bleeding through his jeans.

Inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth Blossom prepared herself and then launched into directing, "Bubbles, take Mojo and get him to the professor. I know you're hurt but you're still faster than me and Buttercup." Bubbles nodded, reluctantly Brick handed Mojo to her but she clutched him closely as if they were mother and child.

"Don't worry," her voice was a whisper but there was a determined look on her face, she was relieved to have anything else to focus on.

Brick turned to Boomer and pointed at Bubbles and Mojo, "stay close, light the way out." Boomer nodded and he and Bubbles rocketed down the tunnels, Boomer illuminating the way.

During this Blossom was talking to Butch, "what was that? You could have gotten us killed! The city! Ugh," throwing her hands in frustration before she locked back onto him, "how long do we have until whatever did all this," she gestured at his wounds, "comes through?"

Catching his breath Butch waved a hand, "I wouldn'tve done it," pausing to inhale, "but we had no other options." Clearing his throat and wiping at the blood that kept trickling down his face he said, "maybe 15 more minutes. Tops."

Blossom turned to Brick and Buttercup, "we need to seal this area off, not just the area by the park."

Butch held his finger up, "we found the entrance to the bank but it's locked."

Blossom considered it, "is it safe?"

Nodding again Butch replied, "yeah, jus' gives 'em another way up eventually."

Gritting her teeth, Blossom turned away, "that's fine, we have to go. Now." With the force of her voice Buttercup shot forward, hands illuminated. She began tearing at an old wooden beam, she wanted to collapse it here so whatever creature that was had to work to get through.

"Why don't we just fight this shit?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular but Brick, Blossom, and Butch were already helping her with the blockade.

"Trust me," Butch said, "you don't want to fight these fuckers." Hearing him say that made Buttercup uneasy. Butch was up for a fight against anything, just like she was. If he didn't want to fight it that made her stomach drop. Powering through it though she brought the top part down, right on the heels of everyone else.

The hour journey in was shortened into a mere 15 minutes, but that probably had more to do with them not having to observe anything, not be super careful, and of course the flying helped too. They were already at the heavy metal door that led them to the tunnel that then led to the storm drain, Blossom barked out, "seal it closed." Buttercup started to say something but Blossom cut her off, "I'll explain it to the chief, just do it."

Brick and Buttercup worked on sealing the door closed, welding it to the metal doorway.

**. . .**

Ahead of them Bubbles and Boomer were speeding through the pelting rain, it stung his arms and cheeks but he stayed just a beat behind her. Even if it was pouring rain he was just relieved that they'd gotten out of there, Butch had looked like utter shit and Bubbles had gotten injured too. He eyed Mojo in her arms, she was still clutching him tight, when they'd realized it was raining she had whipped her jacket off and covered the primate's head to protect him.

Even though her arms were tired and the rain stung her exposed skin she continued to speed through. They hadn't wanted to travel too high, but the dark navy and pale blue streaks that followed them gave up their position easily even against the overcast sky. Bubbles suddenly changed her position, her feet in front of her. Boomer followed suit and they landed heavily on the sidewalk outside of her home. Cracked shards of concrete flew into the air beneath their sneakers. Boomer was right on her heels as she flung the front door open with one hand and then stumbled in the foyer.

"Professor!" Bubbles shrieked, Boomer almost covered his ears but knew that would be rude, he also didn't know if he should be calling for the professor too. "Professor, hurry!" Her blood was spilling down her chest and staining her old overalls.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm dow-" The tall man who had started going silver halted dead in his tracks at the sight of a soaking wet duo and the creature his daughter was holding onto tight. "My god," he rushed forward and held her face in his hands, worry drew wrinkles around his eyes, "what happened?" But Bubbles shook her head, his hands dropping as she desperately held out the bundle to him.

"Professor, it's Mojo," she bowed her head exhausted.

Peering under the jacket the Professor's face was grim, but it's like a shield dropped over his features because he stepped aside, "take him down into the lab and put him in the spare recovery room." He turned to Boomer, "how long has he been like this?"

Taken aback Boomer stumbled over his words, Bubbles was already gone, "ah, I-I don't know, he went missing ah- one, no, two weeks ago. I wasn't the one that found him."

Nodding the professor pulled out his cell phone and hit one of the contact names, Boomer didn't know why but suddenly he was on edge and terrified that the professor was calling the police. Thankfully though the man instead said, "Clark?" Someone was responding, "Can you get here?" Sighing, the Professor spoke into the phone, "Now." Pausing, "one of your best. Yes, thanks." And hung up.

As the Professor turned to follow Bubbles into the lab four piercing sounds landed right outside, the door was still wide open from Boomer and Bubbles bursting in. "Professor!" Blossom was running to him, "did you-" Blossom sounded breathless as she pulled up to the professor's side. In that instant the shield of a man doing his job lifted and revealed a father who adored his girls. Giving her a reassuring smile the professor patted her damp head with tender comfort. Boomer had never seen anyone do that to Blossom. Ever. It made her seem small. Again, seeing the girls as people and not just superheroes or classmates was so alien and foreign to him.

"He's downstairs, I have Clark and one of his best students coming over." They were filing downstairs, discussing what the plan was, Brick partially stumbled through the door, supporting Butch. Buttercup slammed the door behind them and sighed with her back against the red wood.

Looking at the three drowned rats in front of her she grimaced and then burst out laughing, "you all look fucking awful!" She wiped a tear off her cheek and proceeded to shuck her damp shoes off. Brick looked less than humored, his hat was jammed into his pocket and he had red flyaways plastered to his face. Butch and Boomer looked like rejects from an early 2000's emo band with their hair practically laying flat against their heads.

"C'mon, shoes off." Reluctantly Butch leaned against the wall next to the coat closet and slowly pulled each shoe off, his socks followed. Brick had to untie his laces, but Boomer was able to step on the back of his heel and slide his own off. Buttercup had disappeared for a moment, by the time she returned all three boys were standing damp and barefooted looking awkward and exhausted. "Here," tossing each of them a fluffy towel, her own hung around her neck and she had two more under her other arm. "We need to go downstairs," smirking like the cat that ate the canary she looked over at Butch, "dude, you look like shit."

They walked over a soft carpet before making their way down the steps and into the lab, this was certainly an interesting way to "officially" meet the professor, so much for first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me, I might try to do this going forward for all of them. I kind of like the length but I'm still figuring out my pace. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken respectively.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Leaning against one of the white metal cabinets Brick scowled at the three people reentering the room where Mojo was currently housed, he didn't know these people and he was trusting them with his 'father' and mentor? He'd been on edge ever since they'd walked down into the sterile laboratory, it was a beautiful lab, don't get him wrong, but he was in the Utonium's house. With a fucking fluffy green towel wrapped around him. There was nothing intimidating about him and his brothers currently, what if Professor Utonium wouldn't take them seriously? They weren't children; well, he wasn't, the case was still out when it came to Boomer and Butch.

"Hold still, you're going to get it in your eyes if you keep moving!" Blossom's voice was annoyed as she was putting some sort of antiseptic on Butch's face. She was towering above him as he was sitting in one of the chairs provided. He'd held still for his hand and leg but he was fighting her on this.

Pushing her hand away again he protested, "I'll be fine, I'll be healed up by tomorrow." Blossom rolled her eyes before pushing the damp cotton pad down on his face again.

"No, you won't be." At this he froze and seemed confused but Boomer decided to ask what was clearly written all over his brother's face.

"Why? We've been hurt much worse before, this shouldn't be any different." He was shrugging, the bright blue towel on his head and shoulders made him look like he was auditioning for the role of Mother Theresa.

Sighing heavily with the impatience as if she were talking to stubborn children Blossom turned around, now having finished 'doctoring' Butch, "Bubbles mentioned it was the same things when she was attacked last time and she took about a week to fully heal. I can only presume it will be the same for you."

With a jolt of remembrance she nodded towards Bubbles, "can you text Robin that we got home? I'm sure she saw us land but just to be sure."

Butch started in, "no offense to you girls but-" and before he could finish a package of dense cotton pads flew through the air and hit him square in the face. He wasn't hurt but it had caught him off guard, interrupting him.

Buttercup had raised an eyebrow and looked like she was teetering on the valley of pissed off.

She'd been helping Bubbles who just looked plain miserable, one side of the overalls was unhooked and Buttercup had ripped the entire arm and shoulder off of her shirt. She'd fought her on that because she was worried Buttercup was going to tear right through her bra strap or worse, she'd get exposed to the boys.

It had been almost comical with the blonde darting around while crying out, 'no, please, just be caref- just let me-' before Buttercup had rolled her eyes and just did the thing.

Stretching, Buttercup lamented, "damn, that was my favorite track jacket too…"

Blossom was scooping her still wet hair into a high and messy bun on her head, "oh please, just throw it in the wash. And stop using foul language."

Sitting criss cross in his chair Boomer leaned over to whisper to Brick while the girls were bickering, "kind of weird to see them at home." It was an observation but it did get Brick out of his train of thought. He observed the girls, still in their damp and dirty clothes, their hair was all kinds of messed up and two of them were still partially crusted in blood.

Leaning on his knees with his elbows Butch held his face in his hands, his eyes passing between his brothers. He'd caught what Boomer had said and was watching Brick observe them, he was about to say something when Professor Utonium reentered the lab and closed the door behind him. He looked mostly tired, his sleeves were rolled up and he had removed his tie.

Brick noticed the tiny splotches of dirt and blood that had embedded themselves on the once pristine shirt.

Grabbing a rolling chair the Professor wheeled it over to where the three boys were, Brick didn't move from his position of leaning on the cabinets but Boomer straightened and put his feet on the floor.

Blossom noted them congregating and excused herself, heading up the steps in a flash. A little bit of rattling and shutting of cabinets could be heard from upstairs, Buttercup and Bubbles remained where they were however.

"Now," Utonium sighed while taking a seat, "he's been sedated and we managed to remove the shards that were lodged in his brain as well as the remains left from the helmet. I'm not sure what his condition will be but I will keep him under observation and care."

Brick quickly stated, "not that we don't appreciate it," he could see Boomer's face drop from the corner of his eye and knew his brother was worried he'd say the wrong thing. "But I don't get why you'd take Mojo into your care?"

Utonium was a bit surprised by the direction of questioning but he gave a reassuring grin, self assured and honest, "Mojo and I have history, and I want to ensure proper and overall safe recovery."

Brick's posture eased up a bit, he almost didn't react to Professor Utonium's next words, "I have him on a IV drip with a small dose of Chemical X, I don't see much repair-wise for his foot but I am hoping we can repair some of the damage to his brain. Though of course, we aren't quite sure how severe that damage is exactly. Clark will be acquiring an MR-"

It was as if someone had dropped a lead weight in his stomach, Brick's words were accusatory, "you're dosing him with Chemical X?" Sparks of red crackled down his palms and fingers and lit his eyes, Buttercup and Bubbles flanked the professor immediately, Buttercup's body reacting the same as Brick's.

Coming down the steps with a tray laden with steaming mugs, a sugar bowl, and a small container of milk, Blossom sternly warned, "Brick, don't."

His own eyes blazed at her as she continued to come into the lab, she put the tray down upon the metal table closest to them and began handing out steaming mugs of tea. "I thought we could discuss things over something warm."

Relaxing slightly, "A.K.A, she can't burn tea," Buttercup mumbled to Bubbles, her sister trying to suppress a smile.

"You can't just waltz in here, Red, and act like a fucking cup of tea is going to fix the fact that Mojo is being given a dangerous chemical that could possibly kill him."

Before the professor could speak up Blossom exhaled, and placed the cup she had been holding back onto the tray. With three strides she moved past both Boomer and Butch, standing straight she lifted her proud chin and locked eyes with Brick.

Standing there defiant as his own posture arched in a more predatory manner.

"Stop using foul language in my home and sit. Down." Her voice was frosty, and Boomer could swear he saw tiny ice crystals floating in the air around her lips.

In the lab only the quiet humming of computers could be heard as Brick scowled at Blossom, he clenched his own fist and could feel his body tingling with every fiber screaming to fight her right this moment. At this moment he wanted to wrap his fingers around her throat, the impulse almost made him shudder.

Boomer's voice cracked through the angry buzzing in his ears, "leave it, dude."

With great difficulty Brick relaxed his fists and the Professor grabbed Blossom's wrist, pulling her back. "Blossom, I understand you wanted to come to my defense but just from his reaction I'm guessing Mojo never told the boys how he came to be."

Whipping her head to look at him she swallowed the sour lump that was her pride, Buttercup and Bubbles were both looking at her now. She was their leader and needed to keep calm. Pushing that sour feeling deep inside herself she nodded, retreating with her head high.

Shifting in the chair, Professor Utonium crossed one leg over his knee and leaned forward in his seat. He was clearly preparing to go in depth.

"I would never knowingly administer Chemical X to anyone without more knowledge of its effect on organic living beings; but as I am sure you young men know, all six of you are made of three ingredients with the additional component of Chemical X."

Holding the steaming mugs each of the boys did give Professor Utonium their attention, Butch not even touching the 'dirty leaf water' while Boomer had loaded plenty of sugar into his own mug. Brick just added a splash of milk, he wasn't too proud at the moment to accept it and hadn't met Blossom's eyes while doing so.

"When I was creating the girls I had, at the time, a primate assistant."

Again the loud humming of the computers was the only prominent sound in the lab, the three boys not sure they would particularly like what Professor Utonium was implying.

"I never had any intention of adding Chemical X, but with a rowdy chimp in the room I didn't get much of an option. In his frenzied activity Mojo had crashed into me, not only adding the chemical to the girls but getting doused in it himself." The boys exchanged glances when the Professor used the term 'rowdy' to describe Mojo, and since he had created them the first time around it felt rather suiting.

"I always thought he was kind of an experiment gone wrong or something," Boomer said, mostly to himself.

Butch gave him a look, "I mean he sort of is, just not how we figured." Shrugging he and Boomer both watched Brick's reaction.

Brick was pensive at the moment, wondering why Mojo would have kept that information from them. When they were a lot younger, sure. You don't want to know the being that created you also inadvertently created your arch rivals too.

Interrupting the silence a young man slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her, "Professor Utonium! Dr. Hami- ah, Clark said the monitors are all set up and he's completed resetting the foot."

Nervously he adjusted his shirt collar, offering an awkward grin to Professor Utonium. The kid was barely wet behind the ears and immediately Brick's expression dropped.

"Great, and did he als-," the Professor started but was quickly interrupted.

"He also called and she should arrive in a few hours." The young man rushed through his statement, attempting to establish a positive first impression.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, mister…"

"Harlow. Jim Harlow." He flashed a gigawatt smile, encouraged that the Professor had even asked him his name.

"Thank you, ."

And with that the student retreated back into the closed back room.

His attention now back to his present company the Professor continued, "with and joining me I have high hopes for a full recovery, or as close to one as we can get."

Boomer rose a finger up, "will we be able to visit Mojo? You know, make sure he doesn't, ya' know?" His face scrunched up slightly, lips pulling into an uncomfortable expression.

Both Butch and Brick turned and stared at their brother, clear frowns etched into their faces and you could almost hear the, 'the fuck, boomer,' passing from them to the blonde ruff.

"What?" Boomer looked incredulous, "you know we were all thinking it, I was the only one brave enough to say anything."

Butch rolled his eyes and actually took an unconcious drink of the tea, his face then twisting in disgust as he sat the mug down on the tiled floor and pushed it away with his bare toes.

Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "give me strength…"

As Bubbles collected the discarded mug and gave Butch a wiry glance at his actions the Professor answered Boomer, "of course. I can give you boys my number and you can also ask the girls if I am unavailable to get back to you or away from my phone." He paused for a moment, "actually that might work best, seeing as if we are in the middle of anything that the girls will be able to notify me that you're waiting upstairs and can keep you company in the meantime."

Buttercup scowled, she wasn't a fucking babysitter or receptionist, but before she could say anything Blossom gave her arm a quick pinch. Smacking her sister's hand away Buttercup gestured at the boys while looking pointedly at her leader, Blossom just giving her a steady look behind the Professor's back.

"We will be happy to help, Professor."

With a silent huff Buttercup turned away from her sister and crossed her arms over her chest, she could see the cool and even smirks on both Brick and Butch's faces and flipped them the bird quickly while Blossom's back was turned.

Standing up and striding over to his desk the Professor leaned over and began writing on a piece of paper, as he was doing this Bubbles collected the empty mugs from everyone and started walking up the steps just as the Professor turned around and handed out to brick a notepad with several numbers on it.

"Here, I've written mine as well as the girls' numbers on it including our house phone. I'm sure Dr. Stark and Dr. Hamilton will hand you their cards as well when you meet them."

Reaching his hand out Brick took the notepad, intending to rip only the numbers off when the Professor waved his hand, "keep it, you can always jot down things you think might be important for me to know about Mojo."

"...thanks." Brick wasn't sure what he'd write to the professor but took it anyways, he wouldn't put it in his pocket just yet since the dampness was only just starting to lift from his jeans.

Blossom stepped next to the Professor and looked up at him while keeping her hand on his upper arm, "Professor, there are some things we need to go over, I need to write a report for Chief Rosa about what happened today and, well," she paused rather lamely and raised her eyebrows at her father.

Patting the back of her hand he answered sternly, "I understand, but I expect you girls to fill me in once you do hand in that report. I don't want to be kept out of whatever is going on in Townsville and with you, got it?"

Bubbles came back down the stairs and Buttercup hopped up to sit on one of the tables in the lab, all three responding, "Yes, Professor."

Satisfied for now he turned back to the boys, "my colleagues and I will need a few days in order to give you more solid information on Mojo's condition, once we have those answers please feel free to call. Dr. Stark should have more solid answers for us once she arrives."

All three of the Rowdyruffs nodded in agreement, they didn't want to wait which was clear from the expressions on their faces but they did respect that Professor Utonium was doing them a solid favor. In retrospect who else would they have brought Mojo to? HIM wouldn't have been able to do anything. Plus Mojo was a primate, not a human, so hospitals were out. It was also undeniable that a vet wouldn't know what to do with a mutated animal, so all in all they were happy to comply by the rules. For now.

The Professor turned back and entered the back room, the whirring and clicking of machines fading as the door closed behind him.

"So," Blossom took the chair that the Professor had been sitting in, Bubbles pulling up a spare one on her one side and Buttercup leaning back on her hands on the table. "We need to talk about what Boomer and I came across on our end."

At the reminder of it Boomer's face blanched, and he could feel a cold sweat beading on his brow. He'd let the mangled body of Grubber leave his mind and now was bombarded with the visual of the rat climbing out of the remainder of the skull.

"I was wondering if you two actually found anything useful," Brick remarked, now taking a seat at the chair he'd previously left unoccupied.

"You could say that…" his brother's words hung in the air ominously.

Pulling out her phone Blossom opened the photo album and scrolled to the most recent shots before handing it over to Brick. Taking it from her Brick peered at the mangled mess trying to make heads of tails of whatever it was, Butch scooted his chair loudly next to Brick's since he wanted to get a good look at it too.

Their faces screwed up as they flicked through the images, then they both became more grim.

Butch just let out a faint, "dude…"

Brick's face was set, his mouth in a hard line and brows furrowed. Those creatures were definitely the ones who had done this to whoever this was. He didn't want to study them longer than he needed to at the time.

Handing the phone back he asked, "do you know who it is?"

Buttercup and Bubbles leaned forward with curiosity as Blossom nodded with certainty and Boomer simply answered, "yeah."

"We believe it's Grubber, apparently Ace mentioned he was missing to Butch."

"Shit. Oh fuck, he's going to… goddamnit."

Blossom just shot a pointent look at Butch who caught it, he threw his hands up, "well what else am I supposed to say? That's some fucked up shit."

Buttercup had grabbed the phone and was checking the photos out herself, "seriously, Bloss, I hate to say he's right but there is no other way to describe it except as 'fucked up shit', ya'know?"

"We can't write that in the report to the chief, Buttercup." Blossom was agitated by her sister's own dirty mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles' question was simple but turned Blossom's attention away from Butch and Buttercup.

"We'll need to recover the body."

Shock rippled through Bubbles, "we can't go back down there! Those creatures-"

"We have to, Bubbles." Blossom's voice stern again, but that rippling passion for justice lingered beneath it.

Brick hated when Red started talking like that, but she was a superhero, any remark he made had always glanced off of that righteous attitude of hers.

"How would we even get to him?" Buttercup didn't want to return down there anymore than Bubbles did but tried to play it off as simply an inconvenience and not the creeping nervousness that she truly felt.

"Butch mentioned the bank entrance, we didn't barricade around there. Plus we'll have to have the coroner come and collect the remains, and the chief will want to see it for herself, plus the detectives…"

"That's a lot of people to protect, those things are really strong. The only thing that stops them is our energy bursts and Butch's shield." Bubbles was trying to keep her hysteria down, talking quietly, but that quavering note in her voice gave her away all too much.

Bringing his hands up in front of him Butch waved at Bubbles, "yo, keep me outta this, dollface."

Brick turned to scowl at his brother, "you'll do what you're told."

"But she's-"

"By me." Brick ended firmly.

Clamming up Butch sulked in his seat, and Blossom gestured at Brick, "I don't think they will need more than one or two of us as most, but the girls and I can work that out. I wouldn't be surprised if those things changed locations anyways, that wasn't anywhere near where the harbor was so they must be migrating around the city."

She thought openly, "we disturbed what would be their 'nest' so no doubt they will have to regroup elsewhere."

Brick nodded just ever so slightly, "HIM mentioned Mojo had a specimen of one of those things, they probably don't need to use conventional means to escape places like that."

"And all that damage?" Blossom asked, referring to the lab.

"We definitely can't capture and study one on our own, I guess if there is a single seam it'll be able to widen and break through whatever is containing it. Mojo would have kept something like that under serious lock and key." Brick was deep in thought.

Gesturing with his head Boomer questioned, "so when should we tell Ace? He has every right to know."

"Let me do it," Butch rose his index and middle fingers, "he told me that Grubber was missing, I'll be the one to break the news."

Wincing Boomer said, "dude, full offense but you don't exactly have a great bedside manner."

With a wave Butch made a 'pffft sound before replying, "I don't need to have one. And when was the last time you hung out with him? Brick and I catch him occasionally but I doubt Brick will wanna do it."

Brick's arms were crossed as the back and forth continued, looking over at Blossom he said, "let Butch do it."

Blossom wanted to protest but admittedly she knew that was the wiser choice. It gave Ace time to process things and get his head together before the chief would undoubtedly ask him to come down to the station.

"Alright, but you tell him that the chief will be in contact and he will have to come down to the station. He can't cause any trouble, we can't be chasing him and his gang around while these monsters are hunting in the city. Got it?"

"Crystal clear, babycakes." Giving Blossom an 'O.K' symbol with his hand as he leaned back in his chair.

Before he could react Brick's hand was out and slapping the back of his head. Wincing Butch put his hand on the back of his head, "c'mon, dude, don't you think I've been beaten enough for one day?"

Ignoring his brother Brick looked at Blossom steadily, "are you going to tell her about Mojo? About where he is?"

Hesitating Blossom wondered about that but with a quick glance at both of her sisters she replied, "I have to tell her that Mojo was found, especially since that is why we went down in the first place. However, I won't tell her where he is recovering, especially since he is in no clear condition to be interviewed. Right now he won't be of any use to her so we will keep his location hidden in the meantime."

Her 'meantime' caused a fighting anger to begin heating his chest, but he knew he was being irrational and overprotective of his mentor. "Fine."

The Professor suddenly peeked his head out of the door, "girls! Could you please prepare the spare room for Dr. Stark?"

Jumping from her chair Bubbles volunteered, "I've got it!"

"Thanks, honey," with a courteous smile to the boys he closed the door again.

"That's our cue," Brick stood followed by Boomer and Butch. All six teens walked up the steps together and back onto the push carpet.

"I'll let you know Monday if we have talked to Chief Rosa," Blossom said to Brick, then turned to Butch, "so do not tell Ace until Monday at the earliest."

Butch waved her off as he grabbed up his shoes, dumping the towel onto the floor.

"I'll jus' carry them." He said, surprised his brothers were doing the same. Squeezing their feet into cold and damp shoes wasn't high on their list of things to do. Opening the door they noticed the rain had slowed, thunder no longer rolling across the sky in waves.

"Thanks, again." Brick sounded like it pained him greatly to say that to them, he was so used to relying on only himself and his brothers that trusting the Powerpuff Girls felt kind of like a weakness.

Butch and Brick quickly jumped off, Boomer gave a friendly wave, "see you guys at lunch!" He only trailed slightly behind them as the three streaks disappeared through the night.

Closing and locking the door with a finality Blossom sighed in her world-weary way she often did, "thank goodness that's done with."

Buttercup rolled her eyes while Bubbles dashed to the linen closet on the first floor, "wait! Bubbles you're filthy! Don't touch those yet!" A pink streak dashed through the living room leaving a triumphant Buttercup to climb the stairs and claim a hot shower before anyone else.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"Yes, please follow me, Mr. Blaine has been expecting you." The pert secretary led Chief Rosa and Detectives Marley and Bryant over to the glass tube elevators. As the young woman entered in a passcode and swiped a badge she had around her neck she turned and grinned, "the elevator will take you right up to his office so need to worry about getting lost down a hallway."

With a low 'ping' the glass doors drew open and the three of them stepped inside, "Thank you." Chief Rosa barely got the sentence out before the doors slid back into place and the elevator gently brought them skyward. The base of the elevator looked like different pieces of seaglass melded together, Miranda only noticing due to the fact she didn't particularly like heights and opted to stare at her shoes instead.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Detective Bryant looking at his reflection and scratching at his face, "your face is fine, detective."

Startled, the tall man glanced down at Miranda and gave a sheepish grin, "ya caught me."

He dropped his hands and stuck them in his pants pockets, his button up was pristine and the rosy color complimented his dark skin, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His matte gray tie was a nice touch as well. Miranda was relieved that Bryant had understood when she stressed that he dress presentably. Normally she didn't mind his penchant for jeans and simple t-shirts as long as he was doing his job, but today was different. He'd even had his shoulder length dreadlocks braided and secured behind his head.

Cosmo Bryant was one of the youngest detectives that Townsville PD had but he was organized, personable, and damn good at his job. He'd been under Detective Marley for three years now and Miranda had hopes to assign Bryant one of the rookies applying for an open position as a detective.

Although intimidating at 6'4 and muscular Bryant was a complete teddy bear when it came to his personal life, she'd seen it when they had talked after he returned from his mother's funeral in Louisiana, but once he was back on the clock he shut the door right down on his personal life and carried on as a professional.

Miranda wished that Detective Marley was as personable, but his predatory nature was why there were so many closed homicide cases. Although less than twenty occurred a year in this overtly peaceful city it always put the citizen's minds at ease to know the force worked hard to protect them from "bad" people.

With the slightest hop the elevator came to a halt, straightening up and holding her chin high Miranda stepped out as soon as the glass doors opened with both detectives flanking her. She'd dressed for extra confidence today, her tailored forest green suit, a silk blouse, and tan heels with her hair loose. And by the look on Norman Blaine's face she was satisfied in surprising the mogul.

His surprise was only briefly on his face before he widened his grin and stood up from a beautifully polished desk, "Chief Rosa, I'm so glad you and your colleagues could join me today."

Coming around the desk now he gestured at another man who was pouring over data on a tablet, lines and charts reflecting in the glasses that sat perched on the bridge of his nose.

"This is my right hand man, Jules Barton."

At the sound of his name Jules placed the tablet down on the glass coffee table beside him and pocketed his glasses. Striding over he extended his hand to the group and began his own introduction.

"Just call me Jules, everyone does. I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you, Norman informed me about the meeting and I knew collaborating with you would be a wonderful opportunity." Another toothpaste ad was standing right before them, it was hard not to squint at the blinding charisma he exuded.

Miranda shook his hand with a polite firmness but was secretly thankful for Bryant who turned up his own charm and flashed his pearly whites at Jules Barton.

"I'm Detective Bryant, I didn't have the pleasure of meeting your boss."

This got Jules to steer the detective over to Norman Blaine and the relieved sigh that left Detective Marley entered Miranda's atmosphere easily. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and the corner of her mouth twitched slightly, it was a warning to not let the energy of these men drain him. It was true that Jake was more of a solitary creature and did better in one-on-one situations but she needed him here and they needed to be a united front.

Turning away from Bryant and Norman's introductions Jules gestured to the sitting area around the glass coffee table, "please take a seat. Would any of you like coffee? Tea? A water?"

Taking a seat on one of the gray modern chairs Miranda shook her head, "nothing for me, but thank you."

Perhaps it was from years of questioning perps but any time she offered a drink it was to attempt to collect saliva from the individual. Bryant and Marley followed suit in refusing the offer but Norman had that smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes again. "Oh well, I'll just have a whole tray brought up just in case."

Striding over to his desk phone he hit a button, "Emily?"

A minor beat was skipped before a clear voice sang, "yes, ?"

"Could you bring a pot of coffee and some cups up to my office?"

"Of course, sir, any preference?"

"Surprise me," with that he let go of the button and returned over to sit on another free chair. "I hope you don't mind, I find discussing things over a drink to be most productive."

"Does that include alcohol?" Marley quipped, but Jules leaned forward from his position on the couch, picking the tablet back up and scrolled through the emails that had cropped up.

"I didn't peg you as a cliche, detective."

At Jules's comment a hardness fell over Marley, his upper lip curled in an unbecoming sneer before he quickly dropped it and gave a hollow chuckle.

"Oh you can find me passed out on the countertop of O'Malley's every Tuesday starting at noon. In fact they pull out a sleeping bag and everything, real hospitable folks."

The look that Miranda was shooting at Marley went fairly ignored and she was about to intervene when Jules gave a chuckle, his lips spreading into a wide grin. Shaking a finger at the detective he leaned back into his seat.

"I'll be sure to send them a box of mints for your pillow then."

Bryant just watched Marley ease back into his seat some and lace his fingers together with a nod.

"I'll hold you to it."

Clearing her throat Miranda turned back to and stated, "I saw your request for the weekend guard, and although I cannot send them out under the department's direction I am sure if you offered to pay that many of the men and women would be more than interested in picking up additional shifts when they aren't on the job."

Without missing a beat Detective Bryant jumped in right after, "of course we will need to know more about the facilities here so they know what exactly they are applying for. And since the explosion at the docks we want to ensure that coming into contact with that chemical won't be anything they have to deal with."

Jules just glanced over at Norman and gave a short tilt of his head. Bryant had done his research and knew that these two men had been working together for close to 15 years. In fact the articles written about their work and partnership were always glowing, not a disagreeable photo had been taken of the two nor a social media war. They were two very synchronized men with the same goal in mind, a wonderful or dangerous combination.

Norman opened his hands in a placating manner, the smile on his lips was softer and no longer a press worthy grin. "I wouldn't mind hiring them out at all, I just know I promised to bring more jobs to Townsville and that's exactly what I plan on doing. If I can get a summary written of the job details and have the paperwork handled to pay out through Blaine Industries, this would be something you would share with the station?"

"I would." Her voice was firm, and even though she'd hate to see good people work for someone who made her feel slimy all over she also didn't want to deny these good people the ability to provide more for their families.

"I would also require a tour of the facilities that they will be patrolling." She didn't want to leave out anything important.

Before Norman could answer her, the elevator gave a low chime and out stepped the perky secretary with a tray laden with mugs, a glass menagerie of cream and sugar, and a steaming pot. Placing it almost ceremoniously onto the glass coffee table she quickly gave the sitting group instructions.

"Now be careful, it's pretty hot." Straightening up she turned eagerly to Norman, "is there anything else I can get you, ?"

With a smile he shook his head, "no, that will be all, Emily. Thank you."

Detectives Bryant and Marley both noted that the girl was almost walking on air as she excused herself from the room. Fixing himself a cup and handing another one over to his associate, Norman kept his eyes on the chief.

"As soon as we finish up here I will gladly have Jules give you all a tour. Since this facility is still fairly new I'm afraid I haven't figured out all the nooks and crannies yet."

"You'd think he would, considering he helped design it though," Jules gave a short chuckle before sipping gingerly from his mug.

"I am curious though," Norman started, "I know there are so many villains working around Townsville as well as many other metropolitan cities and they all have superheroes designated to them. I find it odd that the Powerpuff Girls are the only ones with powers in the city limits."

Marley practically snorted through his nose and exchanged looks with Bryant before saying, "you clearly haven't been here long."

"What do you mean?"

"Detective…" the chief's voice was warning. She wasn't sure why he was being so nonchalant, he had been there when Blossom had turned down the money to guard them privately, the last thing she needed was for Norman Blaine to hire out a supervillain or try to contact those Rowdyruff Boys.

"Nothing like that, you'll see the girls have everything handled the more you settle in." Marley quickly covered his tracks, he'd seen the fights between the kids when he was still a beat cop, he'd also seen some of the insane weapons that the villains had come up with over the years. When fights broke out and blood was drawn there was no way to get away from the scene quickly enough.

"I might not've grown up in Townsville but I can tell you for a fact that when visiting heroes come they don't really compare." Bryant had his legs crossed, a polished loafer gleaming as it rested over his knee. "In Louisiana we had Liberte Bele, Grey Falcon, and Harlequin moving around, and as good as they are I think I trust the Powerpuff Girls more."

Miranda could feel the exhale of her chest, glad they had been able to steer things in another direction, as Norman didn't look as curious now. She didn't like the way he fished for information. "I can assure that anyone you hire from our department for additional security will be an excellent worker, they know protocols in addition to having a direct line to the Mayor."

"He's the only one that calls the girls?" Norman's curiosity was piqued once again.

"Something like that," Miranda simply stated, "the department has a connect with them as well, but the mayor loves doing it himself. And of course there are some things the girls don't miss."

"Like a giant squid monsters downtown?" Jules quipped.

Bryant nodded, "exactly."

"Now, ," Miranda started.

"Norman, please, Chief Rosa."

With an impatient sigh internally she began again, "Norman, as you know my duty is to protect the people of Townsville, and although you gave us information on the gist of what was in the shipping container it is still raising red flags for me. Could you elaborate further on this?"

The silence that settled upon the group was practically screaming with tension as Norman took another sip of his coffee before placing it back onto the glass coffee table and settled back into his seat with his fingers interlaced. Even though Bryant and Marley were on the more tense side, Miranda was steadily looking at Norman, she looked completely unfazed by the silence met on the other side of the table. Jules on the other hand was sipping his tea, a gleeful glint in his eyes as they swung back and forth between the two.

Finally Norman spoke, "of course, I was hoping to break most of the information at our grand announcement party in March but I understand your concern." He tilted his head slightly, hands resting elegantly over the chair's armrests. "I'm sure as someone in law enforcement you have had close calls or knew someone who had been gravely injured while out in the field, correct?"

Shifting forward just a bit in her seat Miranda quirked an eyebrow with curiosity, "yes. I understand what you mean." She wasn't willing to volunteer any specific information however.

"Oftentimes on the battlefields during war, or on missions where there is gunfire exchanged or hand to hand combat someone can be caused enough bodily damage where getting them to a hospital just simply isn't an option. Many good people lose their lives because a medic cannot properly close a wound, or emergency surgery is needed because a vital organ is punctured."

Miranda nodded with a solemness that Marley had seen in only the most dire of straits.

"It's true that Israeli Bandages and XStat applicators have certainly saved people but they are only so effective. They slow the bleeding or seal a wound but thats all they can really do, they cannot truly fix the problem and sometimes the person is incapacitated and in great pain. "

Pausing here for a moment Norman glanced at both detectives who were also closely paying attention and taking mental notes.

"Before I proceed further I will need you three to sign an agreement stating you will not discuss this information outside of this conversation here, you will not sell it, or write it down. We will be announcing what it is in due time, but until then, for legal purposes I am sure you understand this information is classified."

Jules immediately brought the tablet back up to his face and with a few quick motions pulled up a document and pushed it across the table to their guests.

"You can sign your name with your finger."

Picking up the tablet Miranda scanned the document, it was simple and straightforward, plenty of legalize but he had made sure it was all something that could be referenced.

"We can send an emailed copy to each of you for your records as well," Jules was quick to reassure.

She only flicked her eyes over to the two men who followed her very briefly before nodding, "yes, I would appreciate that."

As she began signing with her finger and punched out her work email address on the line beside it Norman noticed Marley had a queer look on his face.

"You don't have to sign it, but if that is the case then I must request you leave this room at once and we shall rejoin you once this discussion is complete."

With a sense of surprise Marley realized he was the one being addressed, as Bryant was now signing the document as well.

He gave a quick cough to clear his throat and waved his hand, "I have no problem here."

Taking the tablet from Bryant, Marley signed his own name, silently cursing the digital contraption. Everything was digital these days, and even if he sounded like a grumpy old man he didn't care. Pen and paper were just fine with him.

Handing the tablet back over to Jules, the detective settled back into his seat but was surprised by a sharp intake of breath. Looking up at Jules he was pretty irritated to see the man holding back laughter.

"Got a joke you want to share?"

Clearing his own throat now Jules just marveled, "not at all, but did I read this right? Your name is Jacob Marley?" He sounded incredulous at the prospect.

Humorlessly the detective blankly stared at the man, "my parents were big Dickens fans."

He was used to people making the connection and giving him shit about it. Especially if they had read the classics.

"Can we continue?" Miranda just raised an eyebrow over at Jules who just simply started working on the tablet again, she assumed emailing them their copies.

"As I had been saying before," Norman continued, "these methods are temporary at best and not always lifesaving. They are, in short, unreliable."

There was a biting tone under his normally relaxed and charismatic cadence as he spit out that last word, and Miranda of course knew there was something underlying there.

"Currently my colleagues are working on developing a solution to this; What if one could simply apply a soft and pliable matter that not only sealed the wounds but also secreted a numbing agent? This matter would have to be both chemical as well as organic, as it does not have a timeline to be taken off before it is useless and the person bleeds to death while waiting for surgery."

He was gesturing in an excitable manner, his smile wasn't manic but it lit up his features. Now Miranda understood why so many people liked him, even if she didn't 100% trust his motives. He was passionate and that passion could easily set fire to the hearts of those who shared his vision.

"We are developing this substance that does not need to be kept at any particular temperature, a substance that adheres and reforms capillaries and excises damaging chemicals or objects that have penetrated the human body. It could spit out an entire bullet when poured into the wound while sealing it at the same time. Because it's so pliable it can form into anything, it would be a goo, something that would pour out of a sealed pouch."

Giving a slight chuckle Norman followed up with, "now it won't be able to remove bones if they have shifted into other places, but the plan is to have it wrap itself around the problem areas and keep them protected and from continuing further damage until that individual is taken to a surgeon."

"This sounds like a living thing on it's own, surely if it's able to live in the human body and never be removed… you don't think that's dangerous?"

"Not at all, people get metal replacements all the time, but this substance will slowly, overtime, become real, breathing tissue. It seems like it will have a mind of it's own but in reality it is the chemical make up of it that will take in nutrients and slowly become more organic over time."

"We are still in the middle stages, of course," Jules said, "but we have come to find a few new sources that we believe will give us the last bits and pieces we need."

"The FDA is also closely involved, we don't continue anything without their approval."

"But what will become of the disposed…" Miranda searched for the correct word, "bandage? It doesn't sound like something that should end up in a landfill, and it sounds like it should be hazardous waste, but will it be disposed of the same way?"

"Disposed?" Norman sounded almost insulted, "no, no, no. Each facility and hospital will be provided a containment capsule that will be addressed to return to the main facility. From there the plan will be to cleanse the substance and make sure there are no impurities before sending it out in another batch."

Bryant winced slightly, "that doesn't sound very sanitary."

"In a world where we should stop adding more waste, trust me when I say I would rather have everything return here and be renewed. Sustainable and life saving."

Miranda leaned back into her seat now, she had to admit it was all impressive as a whole. If this really did work, well it would absolutely make a metropolis out of Townsville. She understood why Ms. Bellum had been so serious earlier in the week about this opportunity. However she still didn't trust or like Norman Blaine, there was an odd air to the man.

"Thank you for being transparent with us." She pushed as much sincerity into her tone as she could.

Nodding, Bryant agreed and Marley simply gave a grunt of satisfaction with the whole spiel. His fingers were fidgeting on the arm rest next to him, the tips tapping out a rhythm. Norman leaned forward and took his cup from the table, taking a sip he smiled over the brew. Jules was back to looking over his tablet when he leaned over the chair arm and pushed back into place a silvering curl.

"Why don't I take them on the tour, Norm? I think you have given them plenty so when I show them the facilities they'll be fairly impressed."

He rose his eyebrows at his colleague, Jules was clearly just as charming as Norman was and it was as if the men communicated telepathically with the way their facial expressions changed. Norman and Jules both began to stand, the detectives and chief following suit.

"I think that would be great, Jules," he stopped for a moment and looked at Miranda, "if we're wrapped up here, of course."

With a nod and stiff upper back Miranda answered, "yes, we are quite finished. I'll be in touch about the job posting."

The group shook hands with Norman as Jules held the elevator door open for them, it was true Marley had squeezed a little harder than was necessary but honestly Norman Blaine wouldn't have expected anything less from the man. He walked over to his desk as he could hear Jules's voice fading as the elevator doors closed and took them away.

"-we even have special facilities for the employees so tha-"

Staring out the large glass windows out to the ocean and the city that lay only 7 miles away, Norman held a more serious expression now. They had sparked an idea within him earlier, he just wanted to make sure that an outcome he agreed with would surface. Pulling his cell out of his pants pocket he tapped the screen a few times before holding it up to his ear.

"Burke?" He paused, "I need you to get me some information; I need a list of only the most deadly and significant villains that the Powerpuff Girls have fought, I also need to know where they are currently."

The office was quiet while Norman listened to the reply on the other line. A confident and satisfied smile on his lips right before he turned back to take a seat at his desk.

"Excellent, you have 48 hours."

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Parking outside of the dated 60s home Miranda checked the address once again to make sure it was the correct one. 69 Yodelinda Valley Lane, right in a chic Townsville neighborhood. It wasn't anything like her small townhouse in the city, it was much, much quieter here. Miranda didn't like when things were too quiet, it always sent a signal to her lizard-brain that something bad was about to happen, kind of like when the birds stop chirping right before a monster comes storming downtown.

Getting out and locking the door behind her she climbed the long staircase, her waves scooped back up into a ponytail that bounced around her shoulders with each step she took. Approaching the door she could subtly hear voices somewhere out back but didn't want to just look for the gate and walk right in. Pressing her index finger to the doorbell she could hear the loud buzz, and her finger was barely off the button when the door swung open quickly.

"Chief Rosa, I'm glad you came."

Blossom's smile was soft, but one look at her face and Miranda knew she was tired. Her long hair was over her shoulder in a loose braid and there were circles under her eyes. She stepped backwards and indicated that Miranda should cross the threshold. As Miranda stepped in the door quickly closed behind her and Blossom was at her elbow.

"Everyone is in the back."

"Thank you for getting the door." Miranda was just pondering how the day before had gone, she had heard people felt the ground moving under a few blocks but that also wasn't uncommon for the area.

"I have a report filled out about yesterday, Bubbles informed me that it was required." It was as if Blossom was reading her mind and Miranda narrowed her eyes at the girl slightly.

"You can't read minds, can you?"

Blossom looked startled for a moment and then chuckled, "no, nothing like that. But there is something I want to tell you before we go outside."

She stopped in the center of the living room, and looked seriously at Miranda. From their place in the house in front of the massive windows Miranda could see under a pergola that Sara Bellum and the other two girls were sitting around a patio set. Something seemed off about their energy, they seemed just as tired as Blossom, and that was an observation from afar.

Looking at the young woman, Miranda crossed her arms and nodded, "I'm guessing it has something to do with yesterday."

"Yes, and we appreciate you confirming the location and allowing us to go down there. But there was a problem, I have everything documented with photos and everything and it's in my bag outside. I just need to warn you now."

"Warn me? About what exactly?" Lifting her head slightly, she was already regretting letting them down there.

"It's not what you think, ah- well," here Blossom paused, "there was some damage-"

Miranda's face began to darken but Blossom was quick to continue.

"It was absolutely necessary, the creature that Bubbles fought is down there, and she said there are more of them. We had to block them off so we could get away and sealed the doors so they can't escape the way we came."

Miranda wanted to sit down. More of those monsters? She felt like the girl had downplayed it when she had reported it after the destruction at the shipyard but for Blossom to even admit they had to run away from whatever this was, this concerned her.

"We found a body."

With that statement alone Miranda's head snapped completely towards Blossom who just looked grim but continued with her verbal report.

"We were able to identify the body as a member of the Gangreen Gang who recently went missing. He'll still need to be identified by Ace Copular though."

Quietly Miranda questioned, "how do you know?"

With a light sigh Blossom admitted, "the member of the Rowdyruff Boys I was with confirmed Grubber Gibberish had been missing, and we recognized the remains of the clothes. He's also the one that realized the color of the body wasn't from decomp."

As much as Blossom had been able to keep it together in front of Boomer she still didn't like recounting gore. Miranda shifted and looked at the floor for a moment, pressing the side of her fist against her mouth with thought. They stood like that for a moment before Miranda shifted back into her previous stance.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll get a group together to retrieve it."

"I need to be there when you do."

"We can handle this, Blossom, I appreciate your perseverance to see this through but really, we-"

"No, Chief Rosa, I mean no disrespect but if you run into that creature down there I don't think any of you will come back."

Now this, this wasn't something she expected to hear from a Powerpuff Girl. Always the girls were the positive light the city adored and looked up to, they reassured the citizens and overcame villains and monsters of all sorts. To be told flat out that she thought they were dangerous enough to warrant that they not go without her was worrying.

"I can also show you exactly where the body is as well, and hopefully it's still there."

Begrudgingly Miranda agreed, "very well. I'll call my people today and have them begin to gather." She hesitated as she realized something, "you said you sealed the way you came in, will you be able to get us back there without trouble from one of the other entrances?"

"Yes, it's a tunnel over from the tunnel with the bank entrance, so we will have to go in through the vault."

Miranda pulled out her phone and grumbled, "the president of that bank is going to be a pain to deal with, I'd rather do this without a warrant."

"If we go tomorrow after the bank closes that should give us plenty of time, and time to get the right supplies as well. I was informed it's a tall ladder that drops down, there are no steps so we will need something level to pull it straight up."

This was going to be more intricate than Miranda anticipated, this would require more calls and paperwork than she wanted to do. She'd have to get her lieutenant to assist. Punching in a text to them to call her in 30 minutes, Miranda didn't even look at Blossom as she questioned the situation.

"Why hasn't Mr. Copular come in to report his friend missing?"

Glancing up at Blossom as she slipped her phone away Miranda noted the deadpan expression on the girl's face.

"Nevermind, not sure why I even bothered asking that."

She'd encountered all of the men in that gang numerous times in the last two years since she came on as Townsville's chief. It was always revolving around petty crimes, warrants, nothing all that dastardly or devious.

"Have you been in touch with him?"

Shaking her head Blossom explained, "no, I haven't. One of the boys who came with us is… friendly with Ace and had volunteered to break the news to him and then tell him to get down to your office."

Blossom was having a hard time letting this fall into Butch's hands but she did have to agree that Ace was more likely to lash out at her or the chief directly. Or not even believe them and suspect it is a trap of sorts.

"I told him not to say anything until I spoke with you."

Nodding, Miranda agreed that was a better call, but she wanted to make the decision.

"How do you know he won't run? That he didn't do it? Do you really trust that he will come down to the precinct once we recover the body."

"Trust me," and Blossom's voice was deathly serious, "he did not do this. When you see the photos you'll understand. The Gangreen Gang might be a lot of things but they aren't whatever did that."

Miranda noticed the dark haired sister turning and beginning to stand up, looking in their direction, indicating with a pointed finger at it to Blossom, Miranda gestured with her head.

"We've been too long, we can continue this conversation later."

Blossom nodded in agreement and showed her the way out through the sliding door. They walked past the pool, which was closed for the season, and over a stone path to join the others.

"Sorry about that, , we were just talking." Blossom was quick to apologize to their host for their tardiness.

"Not a problem at all, please," she gestured to one of the empty cushioned chairs, "have a seat, Miranda."

Taking her place she nodded towards the other two girls, "it's good to see you again."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Buttercup settled into her seat more, just a grunt of acknowledgement coming from her, while Bubbles smiled a little too brightly and gave a small wave.

"It's good to see you too, Chief Rosa."

Sara Bellum poured Miranda a tall lemonade out of an icy pitcher on the table, the warm air causing the glass to perspire, a large water droplet sliding down the side. There were some pastries and a bowl of pretzels on the table, she noted the girls must have been here for awhile with the crumbs on their plates, and in Blossom's case a half eaten cannoli.

Now that she was up close she knew the girls were tired. They all sported the dark sleepless circles and from what she could tell they were also a bit bruised and marked up. Not heavily so, but enough for her to take notice. She took a sip from the glass before putting it down on the table, Blossom was asking Sara Bellum a question but Miranda wasn't fully paying attention at this time.

She was trying to be sociable but she'd just been handed a great amount of information and her list of things to do was piling up right in front of her. Not to mention what she had learned from Norman Blaine earlier that day… Sundays were supposed to be relaxing and this was proving to be anything but.

"So, what did you end up doing today, Miranda?"

Startled out of thought Miranda turned towards Ms. Bellum, "I'm sorry?"

Her smile was kind, and as the mayor's right hand for so long there was no doubt the red headed woman knew when someone wasn't all there.

"You seem distracted." Leaning over the table slightly, resting her chin on her right hand she seemed to be guiding the chief into engaging more.

At this even Buttercup and Bubbles seemed to sit straighter, curious, although they knew that Blossom had planned on giving the chief a run down of yesterday's events they also didn't expect her to talk about it in front of them. They weren't the 'leader'.

Waving it off slightly, Miranda just said, "just a lot on my list, that's all. Plus I spoke with Mr. Blaine today and was given a tour of the facility."

Blossom stiffened slightly at the man's name, and Buttercup's eyes darted to her sister. She recalled that Blossom hadn't gotten the best vibes from the guy. Was the chief getting buddy-buddy with the dude?

"How did it go?" Ms. Bellum was casual in her question.

"It went surprisingly well, have you met his associate Jules Barton?"

Shaking her head Bellum replied, "I haven't had the opportunity."

"He's…" searching for the right word, her eyes landing on Blossom, "eccentric. To say the least."

Piping up Bubbles said, "did he really convert all those old warehouses and that old factory? I read about it online, he said he's really into sustainable resources. I was just glad he didn't end up clearing more land. The animals have it hard enough without their habitats being uprooted."

She seemed to pout towards the end of her statement, but before Miranda could respond Buttercup gave a snort in her sister's direction.

"Oh please, we already saw that huge tower that went up."

"Yeah but-"

"You can't be sustainable if you build more things on top of the old things."

Clearing her throat, Blossom interrupted, "actually, Buttercup-"

**. . .**

Once her phone started ringing Miranda took one look at the caller ID, standing she shook 's hand.

"Thank you again for the invite, I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

Standing as well she shook Miranda's hand, "I appreciate you coming. We'll have to do this more often."

Blossom shot up from her seat and grabbed a stuffed file out of her bag, quickly handing it over to the chief. Taking it in her hands Miranda gave a curt smile.

"I'll be in touch tonight or tomorrow morning."

Answering her phone she spoke into it, "Matsuo, I'm walking to my car now." She gave a short wave before turning her back to the group and walked back through the house and down to her car.

Blossom turned to , "can we help you clean up anything?"

Buttercup shot her sister a look and Bubbles felt her own shoulders slump, it's not that they didn't enjoy helping one of the most influential women in their lives, they just really, really wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

"I'd love that, if you can just help bring everything in and load the dishwasher I'd appreciate it."

Before Blossom could say anything Buttercup just gave a mock salute, "already on it."

Snagging all the glasses onto the tray before shooting back into the house, Bubbles on her tail with a small stack of plates and the empty pitcher.

"Wait, hold the door for me, Buttercup!"

This left Blossom and to continue gathering up the uneaten goodies and begin walking back down to the house.

"You girls are being careful, right?"

"What? Of course, you know us."

"Exactly," a humored smile lifted the corner of her red painted lips and Blossom flushed. She was forever a child when it came to adults like Ms. Bellum, , and the Professor.

"I know you want us to like but I just have a weird feeling in my gut."

Stopping outside of the sliding glass door looked carefully at Blossom, "it's important to listen to that. I'm not asking you to like him, politics are hard and you girls are getting old enough to be part of them now. He might be overly confident and a bit of a mogul-stereotype, but he has done good things."

Looking at her white sandals Blossom chewed the corner of her lip, she knew she wasn't being scolded, and even though she always positioned herself as an adult she still was a child when it comes to matters like this. She had to have the cool head, to be polite and sit in on meetings. Sure, she had Bubbles handle anything that was press related and politics had only been brought up once or twice but her child-like innocence usually caused people to change the subject.

Things had been good in Townsville for so long, they'd been able to just save the city and the world and go to school without any huge concerns. But the last two years were proving that there was a lot more going on.

"Listen," and Ms. Bellum's voice was soft, "I will always trust you girls and your judgement, but I also ask that you trust mine."

"We always ha-"

But Ms. Bellum continued, "if some serious concerns do come up I want you to call me immediately, if you think he's doing something wrong I will trust you and look into it. But I need you to have an open mind as well."

Sighing Blossom agreed, "I will."

Pulling the door open for her had Blossom enter in before her, locking the door to the backyard behind them. She could hear bickering between Bubbles and Buttercup from the kitchen, and although it didn't sound like there was any actual anger behind it she was prepared for there to be a broken dish… or dishwasher. Again. Thank goodness for warranties.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Lacing his sneaker back up Butch jumped slightly when he felt a hand connect with his upperback. Humorlessly he looked over at Harry Pitt who was grinning at him and the smugness that rolled off of him was palpabile. Harry had already given Butch shit about his face when they'd arrived for early morning practice but now the kid was looking like the cat that ate the canary, and who had gotten away with it too.

"God, I hate when your face looks like that," Butch remarked. He stood up and put his foot on the ground before snagging his deodorant and applying it, he just wanted to drop his gear off in his locker and maybe find Elmer.

Harry recoiled in mock offense, "you're a brute, Butch Jojo! And here I was about to tell you about the best date of my life!"

Samson pulled his shirt over his head and quipped, "you mean second best, right?"

Quizzically looking at Samson, Harry said, "uh, what?"

"Yeah, didn't you take your sister to homecoming this year?"

"Joke's on you! She's my cousin." Harry crossed his arms in a victorious stance, not even thinking about what he had said.

"That makes it so much better," chucked Butch as he pulled on his own t-shirt.

Harry threw his sweaty towel at Samson who attempted to dodge and screeched, "that's nasty, man!"

"Oh fuck you guys, she's a freshman and didn't know anyone!" Harry was obviously put out by his buddies.

With a wiry grin Butch gave a nod with his head, "we know, dude. It's just more fun to give you shit." Samson was laughing but Butch continued, "tell me about this date at lunch, alright? I gotta run to my locker."

Swinging his backpack over one shoulder and grabbing his duffle with his sports gear he started to walk out but when he got to the end of the isle he smirked, "by the way, Harry, you better take a shower before you leave here or that'll be the last date you ever have."

He rounded the corner as Harry flipped him the bird and he could hear Samson and one of the other guys joking around with Harry some more. He passed a few more team members, most gave a nod or friendly wave and Butch could genuinely say he liked these guys, but there was that bitter pill of resentment that he had to swallow every time they had a game and they got to play while he hung out on the sidelines.

Exiting the boys locker room Butch walked steadily back to his own locker. Brick and Boomer would probably arrive in the next ten minutes, especially with how the hallways were starting to look. They'd been deserted at 6 am but now students were starting to stumble in, bleary eyed after a weekend that was never long enough.

He cut through the quad in the middle of the school, he noticed Mary was snapping a few photos for her photography class. He had english with her but oftentimes her photography played a part in her presentations, not to mention she'd won some awards last year. She stopped and looked up at him, giving a small wave and a friendly smile. Caught off guard he just lifted his hand and then walked faster to open the door and get back into the school.

Mary was notoriously friendly, much like a certain blue Powerpuff he knew. Approaching his locker he nodded at his neighbor before starting on his locker combo and opening it. Swinging his duffel inside the cramped space (why did high school movies always show kids getting shoved into lockers? A kindergartener wouldn't fit in this thing) he dropped his backpack next to his feet and rummaged for his first period textbook, quickly tossing that inside the bag.

His face fucking itched. Sure he'd be scabbing up right now anyways but it didn't usually hurt anymore. This thing radiated heat and pain. Finding himself scratching at his right brow he was trying not to rub or apply too much pressure, that only made it sting more.

"If you keep scratching like that you're going to scar."

Whirling to his left he was surprised to see Bubbles standing there with a poignant look on her face, her arms crossed across her chest. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he slammed the locker and started walking with her right at his heels.

"Babes love a guy with scars, stop trying to cockblock me."

Gaping at him she huffed, "you do that just fine on your own, Mr. Jojo."

Actually amused she had bitten back at him he slowed down and rested a thumb in his pocket, he gave her his most charming smile and tilted his head slightly, "if you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask, sweet cheeks."

Sighing she rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to let you know Blossom talked to the chief yesterday and they are planning on recovering… you know."

That was his cue that he was green lighted to tell Ace tonight, well at least he knew what his plans were going to be. Straightening back up again he gave her a solemn nod that he got her message. Dead bodies were not a topic of conversation that most high schoolers had between one another.

"Also," her voice was softer, "you don't need to help me out anymore, you did more than enough this weekend." She seemed embarrassed to say it again but she looked up at him and he wished she'd stop with the 'thank you's. "So thanks, again."

She was about to dip down to another hallway when he stopped, Bubbles just barely caught her own feet beneath her at a three way intersection. He shrugged, and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Nah, I'll still teach ya."

"Really!?" There were the stars back in her surprised eyes, an unexpected smile worked it's way onto her lips and she was grinning. They got a number of odd looks from passing students, the pastel princess and the baron of berserk talking! He took both his hands and pushed the air in front of him, his eyes searching side-to-side.

"Take it easy, will ya? People will start to think we're friends or some shit."

"Oh, right!" She lowered her shoulders and tried to stay unassuming but she kept bringing her hands up to her mouth to stifle her grin.

"Oh my god…" Butch grumbled, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"I appreciate it," she whispered somewhat loudly.

Shrugging he went to push his hair to the side, "it's whatever, and that way I don't have to keep saving your ass." His smug smile made her scowl almost playfully, and even though he thought she was annoying maybe she wasn't the most annoying.

"Saturday at dawn," Bubbles was about to protest when Butch continued, "on Northville Beach there's a small surfers cove. If you fly you can't miss it, plus you have to climb rocks and go through a woodsy area just to get there so it should be quiet."

Without waiting for her reply he started walking off and gave a dismissive wave, "and don't be late."

Watching him melt into the surge of bodies that were now populating the school Bubbles hesitated. Yanking her phone out she opened her map app and typed in 'Northville Beach' and checked it out. Typically they hit the beaches that were more south of them so she wasn't exactly familiar, just checking it out she knew it would be about 20-30 minutes for her to fly there. Internally screaming she turned down the hall and began setting her phone alarm for 4:30 am that Saturday.

**. . .**

Irritated, Buttercup gave the heavily frosted glass to the private room a knock. She'd been sitting in the councilor lobby for the past 10 minutes waiting, it wasn't exactly something she expected to be pulled out of her free period for. Plus Mitch and Samson hissing, "ooooooo," at her when she was called down wasn't something she would easily forgive but she would have to plan her revenge later on.

"Come in," the voice on the other side of the door sang.

Sighing heavily Buttercup opened the door and before anything could be said to her she blurted, "whatever it was I swear it wasn't me!"

"You can sit down now, Buttercup."

Sitting behind the desk was none other than the sweet face of , she had become a high school guidance counselor roughly seven years prior and the girls were actually relieved when they had been assigned to her. She hadn't changed too much except for the wisps of silver hair that began to spring over her head and a few deeper wrinkles as she aged, plus the short pixie cut and more mature wardrobe.

Slumping into the chair across the desk and putting her backpack on the floor Buttercup noted that didn't sound angry or disappointed, but she still wanted to stick her toe into the pool before jumping in headfirst.

"Soo… what can I do for ya, Ms. Keane?"

Clearing her throat and looking at a few papers in front of her Ms. Keane asked, "why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with your math class this semester?"

Buttercup's cheeks flushed red and she immediately sat forward in defense, "It's only January, and it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

Sliding a pair of readers down her nose, Ms. Keane dryly retorted, "it will be February on Friday and you've failed all four quizzes. That just isn't like you."

"Well yeah, but-" Buttercup felt like she was floundering, "it's just this one section. I'm sure I'll do fine when we change to something else."

"You know that this section is a majority of the semester, right?"

Deflating Buttercup just slumped back into her seat and muttered, "I know."

looked at her levelly and gave her an encouraging smile, much like she had when she and her sisters were kids. In fact she was one of the adults in her life that had always been consistent and the word of reason when she felt like she was lost at sea.

Plus she'd seen Buttercup bawl her eyes out in 8th grade when Lily Peterson, her first girlfriend, had moved across the country and ended their relationship. It had sucked, but had always been someone she could be honest with and she'd guided her through the woes of first heartbreak.

"So what do you think of a student tutor during your free period on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

Stiffening at the thought of Blossom tutoring her, Buttercup was about to say something when put her mind at ease.

"And no, not Blossom. I spoke with Mr. Bateman and he recommended one of his best honors calc students, I believe he should be arriving shortly."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth did a knock come at the door. Buttercup started straightening up in her seat a bit and walked up and over to open the door. Even if wasn't so short there would still be no hiding for the towering and shaggy haired blonde Ruff.

"Thank you for coming by, I know I'm dragging you out of english-"

"No, trust me, it's fine," Boomer mumbled.

Closing the door behind him, Ms. Keane walked back over to her desk chair and gestured at the open seat.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Jojo."

The utter shock on Buttercup's face was evident, and if Boomer didn't feel so awkward in this situation or wasn't a part of it then he would've laughed. However he could see the emotions running across her face as he sat down and scooted his chair away from her.

"How long did you know?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me-"

"But-"

"Now, settle down, Buttercup. He was only informed this morning before class and he didn't know it would be you."

Grimacing, Boomer shrugged at her, waiting for her to drop her shoulders and relax. But instead just the opposite happened. Standing and slamming a fist onto the desk, he could hear the wood splinter as Buttercup gestured at him with her free hand.

"This has to be some sick joke, right? There is no fucking way he's in honors calc. He's dumber than the dumbest!"

Snapping at her Boomer barked back, "I'm not the one failing, now am I?"

Snapping electricity pulsed between both Buttercup and Boomer, small cracks of blue edging around his fingers while her own eyes began to blaze green.

's gaze was icy as she fixed both of them with a glare, "I will have none of that in my office. Now. Sit. Down."

Buttercup relented and sunk back into her chair, crossing her arms stubbornly. To her this was just adding insult to injury. Not only was she bombing her math class already but to have Boomer be the one to teach her? She'd let him into her group of friends and had been nice to him and this was the thanks she got?

"I will not tolerate that language, Ms. Utonium," and Buttercup winced at her last name being used.

continued, "detention after school today, and no 'but's about it." She held her finger up when the teen started to shift forward to argue, "you're lucky that one detention is all you're getting." Now she gestured to the splintered wood in the desk and Buttercup went back to sinking in her chair.

"Now if we can get back on track here." Folding her hands in front of her looked at Boomer, "would you still be willing to give up two days a week to tutor Buttercup during her free period? I heard you're doing well in english so your teacher has already approved it as long as it doesn't affect your grade and it's only until midterms."

Leaning forward and resting his chin in his hands Boomer gave it some thought before straightening up and giving a tiny shrug and head tilt.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

At the moment Buttercup didn't know if she was floored more at the fact he had actually agreed or by the fact that Boomer was in an honors math class. Her pride was stinging, she normally kept up just fine remembering what her shop teacher said, 'C's get degrees!' So if she landed in the middle she was satisfied that she would still get into a good college and overall fly under the radar.

"Buttercup?" 's voice snapped her out of her momentary shock and she looked at the older woman.

"Yeah. Fine." Her voice wasn't weighed down with malice or anger this time, just overall shock. And maybe a tinge of embarrassment.

"Wonderful," looked satisfied as she opened the laptop on her desk and started briskly typing, "I recommend the library or the quad, as both are quiet during this time of day. Obviously if there is a call you may go, Buttercup, and, Mr. Jojo, you may return to your class for the rest of the period."

The tension that was rolling off of the two teens in waves made Ms. Keane take a quick glance at both of their hands before she turned back to her laptop, "well, off with you two, the period will be over soon. I'll see you after school, , you can come back here."

Quickly they both seized their bags and booked it out of the office, trying not to trip over one another while pushing their way through the doorway.

Buttercup was tense as she realized that she and Boomer were both walking in stride towards the cafeteria, of course she then remembered why they were. They sat at the same fucking lunch table. Clenching the straps of her backpack she was aware she'd be stuck waiting with him for the period to end and the other students clear out and then subjected to the torture that was looking at his stupid face across the lunch table.

Suddenly Boomer took a turn down another empty hall and Buttercup found herself skidding to a halt, her sneakers echoing off the walls.

"Where are you going?"

Boomer froze in the middle of the hall and half turned, she almost stepped back because she hadn't seen that look on his face in a long time. Since they were kids out to kill each other. His normally wary or cheerful blues were icy, if she were to dive into them she'd drown or freeze from hypothermia.

"I can't fucking be around you right now." His voice was so low, had she not had her super hearing she would have never caught it.

She was left standing in place while he continued to walk away and down another hall, nothing but the emptiness of cold tile and lockers were privy to her humiliation and shame. She'd fucked up. Putting on a stiff upper lip she shrugged her backpack up higher and trudged forward, it's not like they were really friends anyways.

**. . .**

Writing down the dates on the board, even though she already had them memorized, Blossom was enjoying the peace that note taking was bringing to her brain. With Mrs. Helfer's voice moving in a rhythmic drone and the sound of pens scratching ink into paper it was the perfect time for her to just let her mind stop spinning for a while. She hadn't slept well the last two nights, not to mention with Dr. Stark in their home she wanted to ask a million questions but knew at the same time that the doctor wasn't there to listen to her babble incessantly. And she had to go to the bank at closing time to meet the chief… she had to agree with Buttercup that they needed a break.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she very faintly could hear someone trying to get her attention. Puzzlement ran over her face as she looked at the classroom door and didn't see anyone peering through the glass, sitting a bit straighter she moved as if she were stretching for a moment before leaning down to unzip a pocket in her bag. Running her eyes across the students as she bent down and then quickly fished out another pen she thought maybe she was hearing things when she noticed that diagonally and a few rows back that Brick was intently staring at her.

Flushing with embarrassment she quickly turned back to her notebook and started pretending to jot down more notes and with her freehand cupping her mouth and chin partially she hissed back to Brick, positive he would hear her.

"What do you want? You're going to get me in trouble."

Now that she knew she was listening for a very quiet voice she had that super hearing of hers tuned into him. He was notorious for not taking notes and yet acing all his tests, so him leaning forward with his elbows on his desk and his hands folded in front of his face was nothing new.

"You'll get yourself in trouble if you keep acting suspicious, Red."

Swallowing her irritation Blossom exhaled, watching her pen scrawl nothingness onto her notes she didn't know why she was humoring him. Her eyes flicked over to Mrs. Helfer, who was still monotonously explaining how the renaissance and the revolt of peasants ran concurrently despite the focus primarily being on one over the other, obviously the woman wasn't paying much attention as this was more of a lecture and less of a participating lesson.

"Did you talk to the chief?" Brick's voice was probably not even audible to anyone around him, so Blossom knew she couldn't glare at him. She felt like he was being nosey! Although… he was involved.

"Don't ignore me-"

"I'm not!" Her irritation was clear in her voice to him so he backed down, he knew he'd get nothing if he kept pushing like that.

"Yes, I did."

"And…?" His eyes were focusing on the swirl of her pen, knowing there was no way she was having a conversation with him and still taking notes. Blossom Utonium never needed to take notes in class.

"We are retrieving the body tonight."

"What do you mean, 'we', Red? Who is going with you?"

Brick watched her shoulders tense under her sweater as she shifted in her seat.

"It means I'm going down there to show them where to go and protect them just in case those things are still down there. Now mind your own business."

"It is my business."

He could see the indignant look in her eye as she peered over her shoulder slightly before returning to her notebook.

"Listen here," Brick was almost amused with how pissed off she sounded, "I know we just teamed up to find Mojo, and I'm happy he's been recovered but-"

"You're not gonna get Bubbles back down there and I doubt Buttercup wants to go."

Deep down Blossom knew he was right. She was quiet for a few minutes. Buttercup acted like it hadn't been frightening when those creatures were behind the barricade, but Blossom had seen how she had moved cautiously at home on Sunday, and had even slept with her door open. Bubbles had climbed into bed with Blossom this time and had pleaded with her not to go back down there. They were so on edge, she wasn't even all that confident that she wanted to go herself.

Brick tilted his head slightly, Red had been quiet for a while now, but her pen was no longer moving. He was about to say something when he faintly caught her voice.

"Fine. Come to the Townsville City Bank tonight at closing. You want to be involved so bad then here's your chance."

Brick could have fallen over with the shock of her relenting. Was she really relenting though? Or maybe she thought she was calling him out, hoping that he wouldn't show up. She had completely shut herself off from him now, her body was rigid and her pen was flying across the paper.

Until he could actually talk to Mojo again he needed to do something, anything. If they ran into those creatures… he wanted to get a good look at them, he'd hear Butch's description but he needed to see them for himself. To know what they were up against. Watching Butch wince yesterday when he was checking out his cuts told him that even though he shouldn't have been in pain anymore that he still was. Whatever could do that to them, it had to be made with some formulation of Antidote X, it couldn't be natural.

Satisfied for now he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Red over there would get the shock of her life when he actually showed up tonight. So while waiting to get his mentor to start talking again, or destroying those creatures, he'd get his satisfaction where he could for now.


	6. Part Six

Reluctantly Buttercup knocked on the frame of the open doorway into Ms. Keane’s office. Without even looking up from her computer, the older woman gestured her in.

“Take a seat, I’m just wrapping some paperwork and emails up.”

Returning back to the chair she’d previously been sitting in that afternoon, Buttercup dumped her backpack and stared at her sneakers, her left foot jittering nervously. Lunch had been extremely awkward for her, and she didn’t like having to pretend to not know why Boomer decided to go to elsewhere that day. Bubbles had seemed pretty disappointed, _did she like that weirdo or something_?

The only good thing to happen today was that Bloss had let both her and Bubbles off the hook for coming to recover Grubber’s body that evening. Said she’d gotten someone to assist and that they needed to ‘ _focus on their studies more_.’ Bleh. Not like she was wrong but _still._ She was curious who else she’d gotten, if it was one of those damn Ruffs though… honestly, she didn’t _know_ how she felt about that.

Buttercup was relieved to not have to go back underground but also a bit pissed because she knew she could do her job better than any of those boys. Who else could it possibly be?

Fifteen minutes had passed before Ms. Keane closed her laptop and folded her hands on her desk, her brow furrowed with concern. Buttercup just shrank in her seat under the older woman’s gaze. She’d fucked up.

“I- uh…” Buttercup lamely started, but Ms. Keane just brought her hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture and closed her eyes.

Sighing, Ms. Keane’s shoulders dropped as she questioned, “I’m trying to understand why you were so unkind today. I understand when you were younger that the Rowdyruff Boys were not exactly… _model citizens_ ,” picking her words carefully she continued, “but I’m shocked that you would be so cruel with someone who was chosen to _help_ you.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Buttercup kept her mouth tightly shut. Her foot continued jittering on the floor, she knew she had to curb it before it got out of hand and there was a dent in the floor.

“I can’t help but be disappointed.”

Cringing back slightly, Buttercup looked away for a moment, sucking in her cheeks and biting the flesh on the inside of her mouth. Knowing she’d disappointed one of the two most influential women in her life _stung_. 

“I’m sorry, I just- “

Quickly she was interrupted, “I don’t want you to tell _me_ that you’re sorry. You owe someone else an apology.” Relaxing her shoulders, Ms. Keane wore a softer expression on her face as she probed for further information. “Is there something I don’t know? Did Boomer say or _do_ something that brought up a reaction like that?”

Abashedly Buttercup just shook her head, “it’s not like that, but like,” here she paused, and she knew she was the asshole. “He’s just always around lately and I feel he and his brothers have been hovering and I- I’m supposed to be smarter than him, ya know?”

Leaning back in her chair, Ms. Keane decided to let the cuss word go for now but looked at the girl she’d watched grow up. “Who said you need to be smarter than him?”

Giving an exasperated expression, Buttercup’s hands flew up, “everyone!” They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Buttercup holding her head in her hands and just staring at the floor. Ms. Keane tilted her head slightly when she heard the girl give a sigh.

Looking up and rather embarrassed, Buttercup lamented, “no one. I don’t know.”

Walking around her desk, Ms. Keane took a seat on the second chair beside Buttercup and leaned towards her, the woman’s face was emoting a warm, motherly reassurance, “Just because you’re having difficulty with something doesn’t make him smarter than you, dear. It’s like yours and your sisters’ powers, you all excel with different things and that’s okay.” 

They’d had similar talks like this when the girls were younger; she, the professor, and Ms. Bellum had all taken time to reassure the girls they were perfect just the way they were. It just had always been a competition between the three of them and now that an outsider was “threatening” her own view of herself it seemed like Buttercup just needed a reminder.

“I know it might sting a little, him being one of your counterparts, but in this case he’s just another student.” Pointedly she added, “a student who agreed to help you even after you were rather mean to him.”

Quirking the corner of her mouth but not looking at Ms. Keane, Buttercup said to no one in particular, “I was a real asshole.”

Patting Buttercup on the knee before standing up and returning to the chair behind her desk, Ms. Keane simply replied, “now I am not going to confirm or deny that statement of yours,” wirily she looked at Buttercup who was more sheepish looking and faintly wore a smile, “but regardless, I know you can fix it.”

Giving another sigh, Buttercup leaned her chin onto her hand, “I doubt it, he was really pissed at me when we left the office.”

“Are you genuinely sorry?”

“…yeah.”

“Then apologize and _mean it_.” Opening her desk drawer up, Ms. Keane scribbled something into a notebook on her desk before adding, “I’ll check in on you later this week and you can let me know how it went.”

“So, I’m done?” She was rather disbelieving, having had detention a few times in middle school she knew it was usually longer.

“We’ve had a productive discussion I feel, and as I said, I _will_ be checking in on you.”

Standing up and swinging her backpack over her shoulder there was a weary look of relief on Buttercup’s face. “Thanks, Ms. K.”

Ms. Keane always worried about the girls, and she also always appreciated her time with them. Maybe she should suggest a lunch date with Ms. Bellum and the three, just to have some “girl time” away from any superhero or school expectations. Simply she nodded as Buttercup exited the office, noticing her step looked a little lighter and just _maybe_ her shoulders weren’t so tense.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

The distinct relief in her chest was quickly flooded by more uncertainty and guilt as she walked back down the hall. With the school practically empty, Buttercup made a quick stop at her locker, picking out the books she needed for that night’s assignments. If Blossom was letting her off the hook for that corpse retrieval, then she’d better actually finish some work.

With a sharp zip of her bag she kicked her already dented locker door shut, beginning to trudge back down the hall. She had Boomer’s number so technically she could call him? Just the thought of that made her want to puke. _Hell no_. Doing it in person didn’t feel any better though, she didn’t want to get that look again from him.

Like he wanted to crush her windpipe in his hands.

All the hair on the back of her neck rose, giving a small shake of her head she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her texts. Bubbles had already bombarded her about when she would be home, she couldn’t blame her sister for not wanting to be alone but they kind of had a full house at this time. She’d be fine until she got home. She went into her contacts and found Boomer’s, maybe texting would be a better option? _Coward._

Stepping out of the front of the school and out onto the courtyard, Buttercup noticed a few more students leaving and a freshman scuttling back inside with a completely loaded backpack. Exhaling through her nose in a humored gesture, Buttercup started down the steps. As her foot hit the bottom of the courtyard she froze, sitting on one of the stone ledges that ran around one of the trees was Boomer. He was just plucking away at some strings on a ukulele, looking at a paper that was on the stone beside him.

Did he see her? She peered at him cautiously; the slight breeze ruffled his hair slightly and his eyes were concentrating on the sheet beside him, his fingers swiftly picking away at notes. No, he didn’t see her. Buttercup felt her gut sink down, her hand moved over to her stomach in an instinctive manner and she exhaled slowly.

This wasn’t like apologizing to her sisters or Mitch, this was someone she _actually_ didn’t know all that well. If he didn’t accept her apology then there was nothing she could do about it, they didn’t really have any emotional ties… but that steady nagging in the back of her head and sinking feeling were not going to go away on their own.

_Strap on your big girl pants_. Swallowing that sour lump in her throat she marched her ass over there, but noticed her hands had defensively moved into her jean pockets and her head was bowed slightly. Just as the shade from the tree hit her face she stopped; she was a few feet in front of him but he didn’t look up.

“Hey.” Buttercup hated this kind of shit.

“Hey.” He still didn’t look at her, just continued with the strung-out melody that was in front of him.

Her face burned with this, she was mad because he wouldn’t look at her when she came here to apologize, although it’s not like he even _knew_ that that’s what she was trying to do. Her hands were out and she raised them while she inhaled and lowered with the exhale. “I came to say I’m sorry,” she saw that one blue eye flick up at her.

Carefully he put the instrument down on the sheet music he’d been leaning over and crossed his arms to look at her. She couldn’t blame him for looking skeptical, she wasn’t _known_ to apologize. In fact, she took pride in standing by her convictions.

Gesturing to herself she rocked back on her heels nervously, “I was a real asshole and you didn’t deserve that.”

“Yeah.” His voice was monotone and blunt, but Boomer wasn’t scowling or giving her that look she’d gotten earlier.

The side of her mouth quirked down slightly, but she pushed forward as she landed back on the balls of her feet and kept herself planted and fists by her side. “I was embarrassed that I needed help,” she saw him make a face and open his mouth, but she stopped him quickly before he could interrupt, “ _any_ help.” He closed his mouth and leaned back slightly; his arms still crossed.

“I know you’re not dumb and it was shitty of me to say that.” Why was apologizing and explaining how she felt so fucking difficult? Ugh. “But seriously, I just want you to know that I’m _really_ sorry and that I’m a fucking asshole and if you don’t want to help me out or whatever,” you know, the fact that they hung out, “then I get it.”

Buttercup’s mouth screwed up slightly, uncomfortable with his silence and the sound of other students milling around. Were they here to witness her humiliation? Even though she meant it, and they were _technically_ alone, she still didn’t want to give anyone reason to gossip about her. Jerking back slightly when Boomer outstretched his hand to her, Buttercup met his serious gaze. She wasn’t falling into that ocean abyss, but she could feel every fiber underneath her skin coming to attention. This was important. 

“I appreciate your apology but,” _oh fuck_ , “don’t pull that again, I take enough shit from the guys and other people already. I’m not dumb.” 

Taking shit from his brothers was normal, they knew he was smart, but they could get under his skin and sometimes took it too far. Other people doubted him too, all the time, but their outlook on him never mattered. He might be spacey at times and blurt the first thing that comes to his mind but it didn’t make him dumb.

“We’re cool.” He said it so nonchalantly she had half expected him to brush her off.

Her shoulders relaxed as they shook hands, no dancing green or dark blue sparks, just a sincere handshake. The smile on her lips was hesitant but his face relaxed as they parted and he picked up his instrument again.

“Sooo… what’s up with that?” She gestured towards the ukulele.

Looking up at her, Boomer simply stated, “Bubbles mentioned wanting to do a duet for the Spring Showcase in April and since we’ll both already be in it,” band and choir respectively, “we decided to team up.”

_Jeeze, maybe that girl did have a crush on Boomer. Weirdo_. “Sounds… real exciting.” She offered a cheerful tone but just missed it.

His own lips turned into a wiry smirk and he rose an eyebrow, “you’re not hurting my feelings if you tell me the truth.” He gave a short chuckle before standing up and popping his sheet and the tiny instrument back into his bag.

“Bubbles is gonna drive you completely crazy, I promise,” Buttercup joked.

Boomer seemed to catch the attention of someone else as he gave a wave, turning her head towards whoever it was, Buttercup was only mildly surprised to see Mike and Mitch walking over. Crossing her arms she gave Mitch a quick up and down, “wow, out on good behavior?”

Giving her a crooked grin, Mitch took two big steps and gave a friendly punch to her bicep, “glad to see you waited for me all these years, Butters.”

While she waved him off Mike finished his approach and chose to fill them in, “I bugged Mr. Adelstein that I needed him for our group project. Trust me when I say that Mitch would never be released on his own otherwise.”

Buttercup perked up at the teacher’s name, “wait, did you break something in shop?” It was probably her favorite class, in fact, Mr. A had helped her restore a vintage Vespa scooter she’d found at a flea market. It was her pride and joy, but she didn’t get to take it out very often.

Mike rolled his eyes when Mitch feigned dramatic hurt, “how could you even _suggest_ such a thing?” Turning his back to Buttercup he winked at Boomer over his other shoulder and that just caused Boomer to shake his head.

“You’re driving, right?” Boomer asked Mike.

Fishing his keys out of his pocket and holding them up, Mike gave a nod, “let’s knock this presentation out.”

So, Boomer had been waiting for the guys, not like that bothered Buttercup or anything.

“I’ll catch you losers tomorrow,” She gave a two fingered salute as she rose in the air. Mitch grinned and gave her the finger while Boomer and Mike just gave a raise of their hands before turning to walk over to the parking lot.

As she flew home, something she didn’t always do but loved nonetheless, she felt lighter. Not because she was in the air, her chest- that was what felt lighter. She was still going to be herself but at least now she had an idea of _who_ Boomer was. That wasn’t a kid she’d ever really seen before.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Landing quietly in the dark alley, Butch straightened and looked around cautiously before taking a few steps through the stacks of broken wooden crates and long discarded wrappers. The air smelled like gasoline and smoke, distant sounds of music floated through the night from inside brick buildings. People shuffling on the sidewalk, in and out of bars and clubs, most not yet drunk but on their way. On a Monday? Well, who was he to judge? Everyone had their ways to cope. Walking down a few doors he pulled at his leather jacket, he looked at the downstairs business, _The Clubhouse_ , but he was here for the other one.

Ace with Snake as a partner had opened a nightclub in the city three years ago with a marijuana dispensary downstairs. Big Billy was security, Lil’ Arturo ran the downstairs during the day and Grubber usually bartended in the club. They’d found what they were good at and it never ceased to impress Butch that they actually made _something_ of themselves. But with realization he had to stop. Grubber wouldn’t be bartending anymore.

The entrance to the nightclub was through two large glass doors that opened into a lobby, there were a few flights of stairs in addition to an elevator for those who couldn’t take the stairs. The lobby was always packed Thursday thru Saturdays, Butch usually saw Big Billy down here monitoring but for an off night… guess people could come to the main door. Climbing up the first flight he saw the bored looking woman at coat check, she was sitting and flipping through a magazine.

Her eyes flicked up briefly at Butch, she eyed him curiously but asked, “wanna check your coat?”

He held up his hand, “nah, I’m good.”

She continued to stare him down, he could feel her eyes on his back. A heat rose on the back of his neck, why wouldn’t she just go back to her fucking magazine? Up the last flight of steps he was in front of two black steel doors, he knocked on one and a small window slid back. One bright blue eye blinked out and down, Butch always forgot how damn tall Billy was. The crinkle around his eyes told him that there’d be a grin on Billy’s face when he opened the door.

Quickly the little window slammed shut and the unlocking of the door was heard when Billy swung the door open, his arms out wide.

“Butch!” The giant of a man was grinning, he scooped Butch up into a bone crushing hug that he just managed to wheeze through. Plopping him down, Billy ushered Butch into the club without even bothering to ID him. Why would he? It was his good buddy Butch! Butch was always allowed to come visit.

Billy locked the door behind them, and for the first time Butch noticed a small Indian woman standing on the side of the door. She wore an all black get up similar to Billy’s. Ace had insisted on Billy taking up weightlifting but he was still a heavyset man, this woman though, she looked like she could crack a walnut with her biceps, or crush a watermelon between her thighs.

“He doesn’t look old enough,” her voice was smooth and had a melodic quality to it, like a mother soothing a child to sleep. Her eyes were a sharp and icy blue, and right now they were narrowed on Butch.

“Butch is Big Billy’s friend.” Billy just put it simply and Butch clapped a hand on Billy’s arm.

“Yep,” well, he wanted to get this done now. “I need to talk to Ace, do you know where I can find him, Billy?”

“He’s in his office,” but before he led Butch away he stopped and looked at the woman and gave her a thumbs up. She spared him a small smile and returned it. As Billy and Butch walked across the grey laminate wood floors he happily said, “Delphine is real nice.”

Sparing one last look at the woman over his shoulder he caught her giving him the universal signal for, ‘I got my eyes on you,’ and he whipped his head back around with a grimace. “She seems like a real peach.”

The club, aptly named _Humility_ , was by far one of the most interesting clubs in town. It was dark, but the bar and dance floor were a shimmering black onyx. All the bottles behind the bar were illuminated and the shelving reached almost to the ceiling. There was a wall lined with booths with pristine white seating, and while it had a very industrial feel to it there was also a classic elegance that kept bringing in new blood. Plus they had a damn good DJ.

Butch spied across the room that Snake was bartending along with another woman he didn’t recognize, no more than 20 patrons at the bar or sitting in the booths but it was only 8pm. Night was still beginning for the partiers.

A winding black iron staircase wound its way up to a separate room that overlooked the majority of the club, but the black blinds were clamped shut. Butch was going tell Billy he could take it from there but the large man was surprisingly graceful while he led the way up the steps and onto a long platform. Butch pulled in right behind Billy as he knocked on the frosted glass door and then opened it.

“Um, boss, you got a visitor.”

Moving into the doorway Butch noted the slightly dim lighting in the room, and massive desk on the far side with two overstuffed chairs in front of it. There was a long couch against the far wall, a glass coffee table in the center and two more lounge chairs around that. Everything was touched up with an intricate Persian rug and all black walls, old photos spread out across the wall without windows showed the gang as teens up through opening the club and dispensary, and even with a few high-class guests.

“Damn, dude, whose silver spoon did you have to yank for all of this?” Butch stepped into the office and looked around, impressed at the taste that Ace had cultivated. When they got together it was typically at the dispensary below, he’d never been in the actual club side before.

Lowering his shades, Ace gave a smirk, “well if it isn’t it da baron ‘imself, take a seat,” he stood up from behind the desk and walked around, anyone else would seem cheesy in the white suit pants and black button down but Ace made it work. Butch sat at the long leather couch, pleasantly surprised that it was on the firmer side. Ace poured himself a drink from a bar cart in the corner before sitting down across from him, his legs elegantly crossed, “what can I do fo’ ya?”

Hesitant since Billy was still standing in the doorway, Butch leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. Ace was watching him carefully, and that strained and tired look that hung around his eyes was a massive reminder of how he and his brothers had been feeling when looking for Mojo. This was going to fucking suck.

“I have some news for ya,” Butch started, his gaze was intent.

Picking up on this serious note Ace looked over at Billy, “’ay, Billy, why don’cha accompany Lil’ Arturo to tha’ bank? He should be done countin’ by now.”

Blinking that blue eye Billy couldn’t hide his disappointment, he wanted to spend time with his friend and his boss too, but he also didn’t want anyone trying to get a jump on Arturo. “Yeah, okay, boss.” He gave a sad wave to Butch, “see you later, Butch.” The younger man returned it right before the door closed being the massive man.

Now standing, Ace walked behind his own chair to pull on the wooden handle, the slats opening so that Ace could watch Billy cross the club. His voice was low. “Did ya’ find ‘im?”

Butch didn’t stand, he just looked at the slim man’s back, the tension of his shoulders was clear. Like a guitar string that was strung too tightly. “Yeah, man, down in the old part of Townsville. In the underground.”

“And?” His voice was hollow, he knew what was coming.

“Grubber is dead.”

That’s all Butch got to say before the glass went flying into the corner of the room, shards scattered and amber whiskey splashed on the floor and walls. Butch jumped up as Ace grabbed a brass paperweight and smashed it into the glass table. With his arm up, Butch was behind a green barrier as he watched Ace grab one end of the table remains and with little difficulty threw it into the glass door.

“Fuckin’ Goddamnit! How tha’ fuck!?” He pounded his fists into the heavy desk surface, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” The yell that followed made the hairs on the back of Butch’s neck stand up on end. This was grief. This is what he had anticipated on feeling and still might, if they couldn’t pull Mojo back to rights.

He lowered his shield just in time to hear footsteps thundering up the steps, and with difficulty the door pushed open, sliding the table remains across the floor. There stood Snake, his eyes wide as he looked at his boss.

“What isssss it? What happened?” The man cast a glare at Butch who just showed the palms of his hands as a sign that he hadn’t done any of this. Closing the door behind him, Snake walked into the room, glass crunching beneath his shoes.

“Bosssssss?” That speech impediment would never fade away.

“Jus’ go.” Ace’s voice was low and both Snake and Butch exchanged looks, unsure of who he was addressing.

It became clear when, after a moment he followed up with, “I need ya’ to keep tings runnin’ smoothly down dere.”

Backing off Snake gave Butch another wary look before turning around, “you got it, bosssss.” Quickly Snake left the room and Butch could hear the base as the music increased. Even though this room was pretty well soundproofed, it wasn’t perfect apparently.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Ace practically croaked out, “do ya’ know who did it?”

Awkwardly, Butch shifted, “Ace, it’s not anything you can fight.”

Whirling around the anger on the man’s face was clear as day, “I can do what’eva I need ta’ do. Jus’ tell me who da’ fuck I’m goin’ afta’.” That anger was roiling, red and pulsating, but beneath that was mostly grief. His eyes were wet, his glasses were on the desk and unable to mask what was really going on inside of him.

Placating, Butch said, “I need you to trust me, this… thing, it’s on a whole other level, man.” He held up his scabby palms and pointed to the scab that pulled along his own face, “Chemical X can’t even withstand the damage it does, this was two days ago. You can’t go after it.”

“Dat don’ mean-,” but before Ace could finish Butch was interrupting him.

“Leave it alone, Ace.” His voice was so calm it caught the older man off guard for a moment, “leave it alone or else Grubber won’t be the only one who ends up dead.”

Now those were words to make Ace slump against his desk, his arms crossed weakly over his chest as he stared at the broken glass on the rug. His boys, these guys were his _family_. He wanted to destroy whatever had killed Grubber but he couldn’t, in good conscience, let the rest of his gang be harmed or end up dead.

“Are ya’ gonna kill it?” Ace asked.

Butch crossed over the shattered glass, clapping a hand on Ace’s shoulder, “I’m gonna fuckin’ try.”

Nodding slowly Ace pursed his lips as if he wanted to say more but he seemed to change his mind, offering a simple, “good,” instead.

Lately it felt like everywhere Butch was going the air was crawling with tension, he was getting a full blown education in reading emotions and his own empathy.

“You need to go down to the precinct tomorrow, ya know, make an ID and all that.”

Sneering, Ace said, “didn’ know ya’ started workin’ fo’ Townsville’s finest.”

Giving him a level look he replied, “how the fuck do you think we got down there? We had to ask for some… outside assistance.” He crossed his own arms and grumbled at the end of his statement. He’d really been against involving the girls, but now he was right in the thick of it with them.

Quietly Ace seemed dazed, “you an’ ya brothas’ are workin’ wit da Powerpuffs?” He snorted through his nose and doubled over with laughter, Butch jumped and stared at the man. This was a whole kaleidoscope of emotions happening tonight. “So when youse go out do ya wear matchin’ uniforms too?”

Defensively he said, “not like that! Jeeze, man…” he scowled as Ace wiped a tear away and collected himself.

“I needed dat’,” he turned and gave a half-hearted smile to Butch, but it was gone in a flash as he got back to the issue at hand. “I’ll go, they ain’t gonna arrest me or nuthin’?”

“Did you do anything illegal?”

“Well, are we talkin’ US of A illegal or intea’national?”

Smacking his forehead Butch finally had an idea of what Brick felt like dealing with him and Boom. “I was told to tell you to ask for Chief Rosa, that’s all.”

“Dat lady is a real hardass.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Butch shrugged, “never met her before.”

“Den youse a lucky bastard.”

Both of them leaned against the desk for a few minutes, the sound of the bass in the club was the only thing disrupting the silence between the two. Pushing off the desk, Butch walked a few steps while Ace slid his glasses back onto his face.

“You gonna tell the guys?”

“Soon. Lata’ tonight.”

He understood why he was waiting, but he wasn’t sure if he would look Big Billy in the eye (ha ha) and not feel like he was lying to the guy. Big Billy might be slow, but he was a good dude. Plus he was harmless unless Ace ordered something of him.

Straightening himself a bit more Ace asked, “if ya wanna jus’ take off from da roof dats fine by me.”

“Lead the way,” Butch stepped aside as Ace finished pushing the mangled table remains to the side and opened the door. He seemed to be shaking his head at his own actions, but Butch doubted that Ace would ever feel bad for acting on his emotions like that. They walked down the rest of the platform, passing above the dancefloor and going behind a painted airduct.

Now the club was disappearing as they went into two additional backrooms with some supplies they came upon a small set of steps and a heavy metal door that no doubt led to the roof. Stopping in the hall Ace turned to Butch with an outstretched hand, “thanks, fo’ lettin’ me know.”

Shaking his hand Butch said, “stick together when you can, and I’m serious when I said to go see the chief tomorrow.” He didn’t need Blossom trying to kick his ass or Brick being disappointed that he couldn’t do ‘one simple job’.

“Make sure youse destroy dat ‘ting,” Ace reminded him as he released his hand. Butch solemnly nodded back and gave a two finger salute that he was off. Pushing open the roof door he took a few steps forward, the door slammed shut and the wind whipped his hair around.

Inhaling deeply, he crouched low and grabbed his knees, exhaling slowly. The emptiness of the night air was washing away the flooding of emotion that had been dropped onto him. Why was he sad? Seeing Ace react like he lost more than a limb, maybe? Knowing that he could’ve been like that if they had found Mojo dead? Remembering the searing pain and fear those creatures burned into his skin? He needed to be harder, five years ago this would’ve felt like nothing and now?

_What the fuck?_

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Why was there so much traffic here? It was 7pm, shouldn’t people be at home having dinner with their kids? Brick was grumbling as he slowly crept by several police cars and a massive van with the word ‘coroner’ scrawled across it. He’d expected that but there was also a news truck with one of the field reporters touching up her makeup just outside.

Almost wishing he had opted to fly instead of drive (because, of course he wanted to be less conspicuous) he was about to try for a parking garage further down the block when a little ways up, a car in front of the coroner’s van pulled out. Quickly maneuvering before additional tape could be put up, Brick slid his car awkwardly into the spot. This could be fixed. This was fine. He was pinching the bridge of his nose when he heard someone rapt their knuckles on his window.

Not even bothering to look he pulled his keys out of the ignition and jammed his phone into the center console. Swiftly he exited and locked the car door before eyeing the officer who was standing before him with an annoyed expression. The two could be emotional mirrors.

“I’ll need you to move further down the block, son, Townsville PD and approved vehicles only.” To Brick this guy had a toad-like appearance about him, he was older with a heavy lower jaw and thick lips that just looked like they were about to unleash a tongue and snag a fly out of the air.

“I’m here with Re-ah, Blossom Utonium. I’m assisting with the situation.” He had such a habit of referring to her with his own little nickname that he’d nearly let it slip just now.

The man looked skeptical, “yeah, sure, kid.”

If there was one thing Brick really despised it was being talked down to; also being addressed as “son” or “kid” since he sure as hell wasn’t either. His eyes blazed, and he knew that red glow was emitting from them but this officer wasn’t backing down. Brick noticed one wheel was slightly out of the line so he turned and lifted the back end of the car with ease to put it closer to the curb. Looking back at the now surprised officer he stated, “you can take it up with the chief then, I really don’t have time for this bullshit.”

His hat was jammed tightly on his head as he strode down the sidewalk, the worst they were going to do was ticket him anyways, he was blocked in by two other crown vicks, undoubtedly other officers on the job. Marching up the granite steps to the bank he noticed Blossom was standing next to the woman who must be Chief Rosa.

She had her hair in that high ponytail, tied off with her trusted red ribbon, but she was in the uniform the girls wore during patrols or other public events. He wondered now if he was going to get an earful, she’d told him to wear something clean and comfortable so he’d opted for gym clothes. Dark gray joggers, his black running shoes, and a maroon shirt made of that breathable sport material. Blossom looked like the pro she was while he looked like he was about to hit the gym.

Lifting her head, Blossom noticed Brick standing on the top steps, she lifted a hand to wave him over. The chief turned to see who was approaching, her dark eyes widening only slightly as she recognized the more matured person who had been in the photo she’d seen over the weekend. As Brick came to a stop by the two he noticed that Blossom seemed to be checking him out. “See something you like, Red?” One brow lifted as he gave half a smirk.

Miranda made a sound like a snort out of her nose when she lifted her hand to cover her mouth, stunned by the bold statement to someone as powerful as Ms. Utonium was. Blossom rolled her eyes, flushing only slightly, “you wish, Ruff. I was just checking to make sure you’re aptly dressed.”

Holding his arms out he gestured at himself, “so do I pass?”

Looking away she grumbled, “you look fine, _I guess_.”

Satisfied with making the leader of the Powerpuffs a little flustered he put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Miranda who was now quite composed. “Sorry about running late, one of your men was giving me trouble while I was parking.” Remembering his manners, Brick held his hand out to Miranda, “I’m sure Red already told you, I’m Brick Jojo.”

There was no hesitation when Miranda clasped his hand with her own and gave him a firm shake, “I’m Chief Rosa, thanks for coming out on such short notice.” Miranda dropped his hand and seemed to look around them for a moment, “let me add your car to our list of approved vehicles.” She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed, “hey, I have another car to add to the list.” She paused, then nodded at Brick, “what are we looking at?”

“Subaru Impreza WRX, gunmetal, it’s an older model.” Just so they didn’t think they were looking for anything flashy. “I’m a few cars ahead of the coroner’s vehicle.”

“Alright, Matsuo, did- okay. Yes, right by the coroner’s van.” She paused again as her lieutenant seemed to be saying something, “Gunmetal? That’s gray right?”

Brick wanted to interrupt that they were NOT the same color, he’d spent weeks finding the perfect color for his car’s paintjob. It’s wasn’t gray, damnit! Gunmetal had a sheen that gray simply didn’t have and was darker than the standard gray.

“Thanks, yeah, just tear up the ticket and let Officer Jones know. Great, see you shortly.” Miranda hung up the phone and put it back into her bulletproof vest. She hated wearing these things but Blossom had insisted. Just in case.

“Alright, so just to get things clear,” Miranda started and looked levelly at both teens, “you two will work together on this? You’re sure your sisters don’t need to be here?” The second question was definitely directed at Blossom who cautiously glanced at Brick before nodding.

“Brick is perfectly capable.” Wow, what a compliment.

Not wanting to be outdone, Brick let those red sparks dance down his forearms before his hand ignited in a red glow, “I’ll try not to impress you too much that a former criminal might be more accommodating than you think.” He knew he was being a smartass, but he was also right. 

Taking a look at his hand, Miranda waved it off, “okay, okay, no need to have a dick measuring contest.” Blossom was practically aghast, her face bright red as her hand flew to her chest.

“Excuse me, what!? We are doing no such thing!” But Brick howled with laughter.

Pointing at her he cackled, “you should see your face, Red! Man, who knew someone besides Butch could make you do that!”

“Knock it off, Brick!”

While the two teens exchanged a few verbal barbs Miranda had to admit, they really were just _kids_. They might have superpowers and special abilities, but they were still only kids. That was a frightening concept. Although she’d never loved the damage the girls could cause when fighting monsters she had never stopped to look at the fact that they’d seen a whole hell of a lot that many kids their age didn’t have to.

Those photos of the body, even she didn’t have the stomach to deal with that all day. It was horrifying, and she did wonder how many corpses the girls had come across in their 12 years of crime fighting. It was probably in the police records but that wasn’t something she needed to worry herself with at this time.

Miranda’s thoughts were interrupted by Detective Bryant walking up and putting a hand on her shoulder, “we got a problem, chief.” His bulletproof vest was completely unfastened over his t-shirt and she gave him a pointed look.

“What is it now?” But before Bryant could say anything the bank president came marching up, his tie was less than perfect and it looked like he had a tear in his fine blazer. Quickly Miranda hissed, “what did you do?” But Byrant grimaced before moving aside and allowing the president to reach the chief.

“Chief Rosa, this is an absolute disgrace! Your… your brutish staff just carved a chunk of 200 year old marble out of my vault floor! Are you aware this is a historic site? That you are committing a crime?” Spittle was flying out of his mouth and the chief made an obvious wipe on the front of her vest.

“Mr. Westin, please,” Miranda held her hands up to silence him. “I understand you’re upset but we _both know_ that the floor was put in roughly 50 years ago, I believe your father was warned about this possibility if he did not keep the hatch exposed.”

Sputtering, Mr. Westin continued, “that is hardly the point! I was assured by your department that no damage was to come to _my_ bank.”

Miranda hadn’t heard the approach of Matsuo but the man was beside her and looking at his phone, “yes, but that was before we had to get a warrant to access the vault, thankfully Judge Mathias saw the urgency to recover a corpse that is involved in an ongoing investigation over your insured floors.”

The lieutenant’s face was serene, and he spoke it so matter-of-factly that Mr. Westin just huffed and pointed a finger at Miranda, “my lawyer will be in touch,” before he spun and marched off.

This was the first time Brick had really been this close to a scene like this, he glanced at Blossom who looked almost bored at the conversation going on, her arms crossed, and hip cocked slightly. “Yo, Red,” she turned her head to look at Brick, that long ponytail swinging behind her in a smooth arch, “all your crime scenes like this?”

Tilting her head slightly she gave a half-hearted shrug, “I tend to stay out of it as much as possible unless my sisters or myself are directly involved.” She paused as they both watched the adults discuss plans before saying, “the politics are something I’m still learning.”

“Are you two ready?” Brick came out of his own thoughts as Miranda looked to both of them, he glanced at Blossom who came to full attention and nodded.

“I’m good to go.”

“Me too.” He really wasn’t sure though what this would entail at all.

Walking over to the open bank doors the small group began to enter when suddenly a camera lens was pushed in front of Brick’s face. A woman was smiling too brightly, and there was a smudge of red lipstick on her right tooth, her shirt was impossibly white and crisp and the bright blue blazer and pants hurt his eyes.

“What can you comment on this investigation for our viewers? What are your ties to the Powerpuff Girls?”

“What?” He sounded blindsided, and he was, as he lifted his forearm to shield his face from the reporter’s intense gaze. Brick looked over at Blossom who now just looked uncomfortable and awkward as the woman was leaning over and spouting questions.

Raising her hands she babbled, “uh, no comment please, I-I need to be going-,” it was always Bubbles that dealt with the press, she knew how to turn them around or away. Blossom might be the leader but she preferred to keep interviews to magazines only and with both her sisters and their publicist nearby.

Detective Bryant was behind Brick and the man’s voice was booming with false cheer, “you know we don’t take kindly to tabloid publicity, Cynthia. You’re better off heading into downtown outside of the Morbucks Hotel.”

Just at the mention of tabloids Brick was pissed, he grabbed the camera and forced it down, his eyes blazing intensely at the froggy-cameraman. “I don’t _do_ interviews.” Flexing his hand, he tightened on the camera and the outer protective case cracked.

“H-hey, what’re you doing? This is property of Townsville News 1!”

The woman, clearly Cynthia, lowered her mic and crossed her arms. The look she gave Bryant was scathing, that bright smile didn’t leave her face and she looked almost manic, “I was hired by News 1 two weeks ago, I don’t work for _Towniez_ anymore.”

Shrugging, Bryant moved himself between Blossom and the reporter, she took this opportunity to grab Brick’s wrist that was gripping the camera. He was surprised at how soft but firm her hand was and he looked over at her. “Let’s go,” she whispered. Without saying anything or looking back at the cameraman Brick released the camera and let Blossom pull him into the bank.

He wasn’t listening to whatever Detective Bryant was saying to the two encroachers, his attention fixed on Blossom’s swinging ponytail as he let her drag him over to the teller desks. Quickly she released his wrist, “sorry about that,” she looked flustered and nervously fluffed her bangs. “Bubbles is the one that handles those people, I just hate dealing with the press.”

Before he could say anything else Miranda approached them with the lieutenant at her side. “I’m sure you know my lieutenant, Ms. Utonium.” She gestured to the man while he nodded in agreement as did Blossom.

“Yes, Lieutenant Matsuo and I have met many times.”

“I practically witnessed the girls grow up while I was on the force,” looking at Alex Matsuo it was difficult to tell his exact age. He had a few crows feet by his eyes but otherwise his skin was smooth and even, his black hair was short and styled off to the side, and his body was lean and trim. The dude could be in his thirties? But just by his title and the tired look behind his eyes, Brick knew he was older than that.

The lieutenant turned as he felt Brick scrutinizing his appearance, one dark brow rose, “I also recall when you are your brothers were terrorizing the citizens, Mr. Jojo.”

Narrowing his eyes at the man Brick was about to snap when the man’s expression softened and a look of approval moved across his features, following up with, “it’s good to see you’ve matured into a responsible young man.” Embarrassed, Brick lowered his eyes to the floor, there hadn’t been any sarcasm in the man’s voice and so Brick just shrugged.

“Yeah.”

Amused, Matsuo turned to Miranda, “shall we get started?” She gestured for the teens to follow them and they walked around the teller desks. Behind those was a set of stairs that led downwards and into a long hall with an office and three vaults.

The largest vault, was of course, at the very end. It was ajar and there were a few forensic specialists waiting in addition to other heavily geared up officers and a heavy duty crane that was weighted down in the center of the large vault. It appeared that they had emptied the vault of anything valuable in order to have access to it, which was probably for the best. Two coroners stood to the side with their own kits and a camera slung around one of their necks. Ushering the teens in front of her, Miranda stood at the entrance of the vault, three officers guarding from above.

“Now listen up, people, I want full cooperation when we go down there. We stay between Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo while we are down there unless they signal otherwise. Be careful, don’t remove anything that isn’t deemed as evidence, and do not create a lot of sound.”

Brick glanced over at Blossom who was deadpan and serious at the moment with both hands on her hips, he hadn’t ever seen her in “work mode” as an.. almost adult, and it was very different than the pink dress wearing kid he and his brothers used to fight all the time.

“Carmichael and Santiago will follow with Dr. Kelpner, Morrison, James and Reed. Lieutenant Matsuo will take up the rear with Mr. Jojo while I take lead with Ms. Utonium since she knows of the body’s location.” Two officers, two forensic agents, and the coroners nodded in understanding, they had been made aware earlier that it could be very dangerous underground.

“Morgan,” a young officer perked up at the sound of her name, “you, along with Detective Bryant and Milo will stay here and man the crane along with monitoring the immediate area.” The woman deflated slightly but nodded in compliance.

“Yes, ma’am,” and she looked over at the engineer who was operating the crane, Milo just grinned with a gap tooth smile and gave the chief a thumbs up.

“You got it!” His enthusiasm was refreshing for the seriousness of the moment at hand, and Blossom felt her lips relax enough to form a small smile. _This was going to be fine, things were going to be fine._ The group that Chief Miranda had assembled were all seemingly responsible and eager to do their jobs, and ultimately that’s what she needed to see.

“Detective Bryant should be back here shortly, remember you can radio us, but I am not sure if we’ll be able to get a signal once we’re down there.” Miranda turned to Blossom, “ready when you are.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sweeping her hand in front of her, Blossom edged out further from the ladder and where the tunnel was. The only thing she saw were the sneaker footprints from Butch and Bubbles from the other day, no clawed feet, no other imprints, just theirs. The bright pink glow that she held ahead of her kept her calm, there were no signs of this area being disturbed other than those.

“We’re clear,” she announced, hearing Chief Rosa giving commands up above and the sound of the crane lowering the stretcher with the body bag. A sharp streak of noise came up from behind her, turning slightly she wasn’t surprised to see Brick peering around, his own hands ignited in the dark.

“So what’s the call?” Brick looked at Blossom, he knew this was her area of expertise, but he also knew what Butch had told him. Especially since he made his brother go into extensive detail Sunday morning after some training.

Shifting her stance, Blossom said, “light barriers, if we can, for as long as we can.” She saw him grimace but nod and she said, “both Bubbles and Butch seemed adamant that it’s our light based attacks that will keep us safe, barriers for any extended duration are not my specialty, but once we get everyone into the building that the body is in,” referring to it as Grubber made it feel almost too personal. Like those things had truly infiltrated her life and safety. “We should be able to stand back to back and just be prepared.”

Brick lifted his head slightly and bit the inside of his cheek, this was going to be a long night. “Alright, Red, I’m following you on this.”

As they had been talking the small group had made their ways down the ladder, flashlights clicking on and a grunt as someone hoisted a large standing floodlight onto their shoulders. Miranda had been the first of her team to descend after Brick had flown after blossom, and so she watched them talk at a distance away from the others. After seeing their earlier interaction Miranda didn’t doubt that they were discussing their own game plan for down here, especially after being out here already.

Matsuo approached Miranda and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him and he stated, “everyone is down and ready to go.” She looked around him and noticed the coroners holding the stretcher between them, the other officers looking around while one held the flood light, and the forensic team pulling cameras out of their bags.

“Let’s do this.” Walking up to Brick and Blossom, Miranda announced, “we’re ready when you are.” The young man just looked at her for a moment before lifting his eyes to see Matsuo getting everyone into formation before he moved off.

“Before I forget,” Blossom said, looking pointedly at the analysts, “the sneaker prints in this particular tunnel are my sister’s and one of Brick’s brothers. They can take a photo but it won’t be in connection to these creatures.”

Twisting her head, Miranda looked at the analysts, calling back, “you get all that?” Elise James, gave a thumbs up and Jeff Reed just nodded. Turning back to Blossom, Miranda said, “ready.”

Blossom let a small smile quirk the corner of her mouth before clapping both hands to pull a large 8x10 wall of pink light in front of her, bright magenta sparks sizzled out of her fingertips as she seemed to slide her hands into a more comfortable position. Miranda felt a small gust of wind and she could hear the electric current behind her humming as well, and as much of her was painted in a pink glow in front of her she could just made out the brilliant red in the corner of her eye. It was eerie, but there was something to be in awe of as well.

Straightening up, Blossom was solely focused on what was before her, she could hear Miranda on her left side and then they stepped further into the dark of the underground city.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

They’d been walking down this tunnel rather uneventfully, and since it was the shortest passage they quickly entered the mouth to the old town center. Blossom paused at the lip, it was pitch dark, no more weakly lit bulbs from Boomer’s electric shock gift and no beams of flashlights waving around.

“Hand me a flashlight,” Blossom held open her hand, part of the vast sheet of light falling away, and Miranda pulled a spare out of her pocket and handed it to the girl without resistance. “Brick?” She called for her own counterpart and the humming died down before his own footsteps came up through the small group, all of whom had begun to cluster up in the dark.

“Scouting this room?” He didn’t have to look at Blossom to know that’s exactly why she’d called him up.

Nodding her head she glanced over and was surprised he’d had the foresight to have a flashlight of his own already up and lit. They both exchanged a glance while Blossom said, “give us a few minutes.”

Miranda held a hand up, “stay where you are, people.” And the shuffling came to a stop, their heavy breathing and a few coughs were the only things to disturb the stale and dusty air.

Both teens stepped out into the large center, and immediately they flew to check the remains of the barricade, the dust had long settled and it was clear that the creatures had made it through in some places. Bricks were shattered where they shouldn’t have been and there were parts that had been pushed outwards and towards the center.

“Should we block it back up?” Blossom found herself unexpectedly asking Brick this, normally she’d just take control over what she felt was necessary but he’d been involved in this too.

Surveying it closely, Brick tried to find footprints but inside he just saw what looked like long smears through the dust with a few sneaker prints from either Bubbles or Butch. “Nah, it looks like something erased a few tracks out here but it isn’t going further from what I can see. They likely fled and are somewhere else, hiding out.”

He knew a thing or two about hiding out, and biding your time.

“We should get to the body as soon as we can.”

Hesitant, Blossom instinctually wanted to make sure that the barricade was well reinforced, but she also knew that Brick was probably right. There was nothing indicating that the creatures had ventured farther once they realized their prey was gone. “Alright.”

Just to be sure they did check the several other entrances to the various tunnels down below, noticing that the building that Buttercup had torn down as they’d left this room was quite undisturbed. She could still see marks of their footsteps and felt ill when she saw the dried-up blood spots, knowing that they came from either her sister or Butch. Even one of them must have stepped in a larger puddle because there was a partial footprint in blood on one of the old bricks that was still securely in the ground.

“Clear!” She called, but didn’t really yell, she knew how to project her voice. She and Brick stood by the entrance to the tunnel she and Boomer had discovered the body in while the small group filed out and took a look around for themselves. Many of these people had never seen these tunnels, if any at all. The beams of their flashlights were trying to capture everything they could, and the forensic analysts took a few photos, the flashes of their cameras nearly blinding them all in the pitch dark.

“Oh!” Reed’s voice rang out, “there’s blood over here!” He took a few photos with a marker beside them before picking the marker up. Matsuo began to walk over to them when Brick interrupted them from conducting further.

“That’s from the injuries our siblings sustained while down here, nothing to do with the body we found.”

Miranda stopped and Matsuo looked at her, she just said, “make sure to document them as such just in case we find out a person is behind some of this.” Matsuo looked at Reed before motioning the man to fall back, the analyst complying quickly.

After roughly ten minutes of allowing the group to resituate themselves, Miranda gathered them to the tunnel where Blossom and Brick both stood. “So we are heading down here then?” And in response both teens ignited that glowing energy to their hands, the crackling of electricity danced over their fingers again.

Blossom instructed, “I found a toenail while walking down here, if a rat didn’t make off with it then I’ll be sure to get everyone to a full stop so we can get additional documentation.” Reed jogged up to the two women and held his camera up with one hand. He was prepared to do so. Even though he looked a bit uncomfortable he also had an air of excitement about him, he’d probably gotten his start by being super into _Cold Case Files_ or something similar as a kid.

Hustling the group between them, that crack of humming that emitted from their hands and created the forcefields encased the group from both sides. Brick was walking gingerly backwards and was surprised that Matsuo was warning him with every little change in the path.

“Careful, there’s a brick jutting out three steps ahead of your right.”

He knew this man’s voice, and sure it’d been a long time, but he’d heard this man testify at their trial once they’d been caught. What sucked was, as angry as he had been at every single person testifying against them and getting them sent to that hell hole the only people he could really be mad at were himself and his brothers. Nothing those people had said wasn’t true.

“You’re brothers keeping their noses clean?” Matsuo asked Brick casually. Cautiously Brick flicked an eye in his direction, but the man’s face was neutral and overall unreadable.

Part of him didn’t want to answer but another part… “as much as two teenage boys can.” A chuckle came from Matsuo, but he didn’t say anything else. Brick wasn’t sure why but he decided to ask a question of his own, “when did you become a lieutenant? Pretty sure you were just a cop last time we met.”

“Six years ago,” so somewhat before they had gotten out of juvie. Matsuo was no saint, but he’d worked his ass off to get into his position. Anyone on the force could tell you he cared about his city, but some of the old timers called him a rat. There was always something strange about being in this position of power; you either got paid off and because corrupt or you became a rat and a pariah. “There is a dip coming up behind your left foot in four steps.”

Cautiously Brick noted when the dip came and didn’t miss a beat, it was on his lips to ask another question since he didn’t really know anything about the lieutenant or the chief but that voice was quickly quelled down. He had stayed out of the way of the law for this long, and other than this recovery mission what were the chances he was going to actually interact with these people again?

Suddenly Blossom called everyone to a halt, and one of the forensic analysts hurried to the front to snap some photos and bag something. Brick was staring out into the blackness of the tunnel that they had just passed through, his eyes were intense as he peered around. He really didn’t want anything coming up at them but Butch mentioned a very distinct noise those creatures made. An inhuman clicking or rattling like sound.

So far it was just settling dust from their movements and ongoing darkness.

As they continued forward the smell began to hit them; rot, decay, festering flesh and blood. The coroners both appeared unphased, Morrison looking over at Dr. Kepner, “smells like it’s been at least a week.” Reed’s face immediately paled and James laughed at her colleague.

“This isn’t your first corpse,” she remarked.

Swallowing Reed said, “no, but it’s just eerie that he knows by the smell alone. That’s some freaky shit.”

Morrison seemed quite sullen, quipping, “it’s just an estimation, we won’t know until we get the body back to the morgue.”

Matsuo and Brick quickly shared a look of strained irritation. But even Brick had to admit to himself that he and Buttercup had made similar conversation while down here, there wasn’t much else to do.

As the smell grew increasingly potent, Blossom stopped the group and announced, “the body is in this building here,” she lowered the light shield and turned on the flashlight to swing the beam around the room. She felt cold when her light landed on the remainder of Grubber’s corpse, but she noted the room was just as barren as it had been before. “Clear.”

Reed walked forward with the standing light and Miranda turned her own flashlight on to assist in setting it up. Miranda felt ill when she saw the state of the corpse in person, “my god…” she breathed into the stale air. As Reed flipped the light on and illuminated the room the coroners, James, and the other offers filed into the building. It was a large room with nooks and crannies, so they would have their hands full investigating and documenting.

“We do this by the book; don’t rush it, I don’t want to have to come down here again.” Miranda commanded the scene.

Miranda turned to Blossom and Brick, who had joined them at the doorway and Blossom spoke up, “we’ll keep guard out here.”

Already with gloves on, Morrison and Dr. Kepner began taking photos for their own records and jotting down notes. “Getting this onto the stretcher and into the bodybag is going to be messier than I anticipated,” Dr. Kepner remarked, Morrison was in agreement. Matsuo had his facemask on already and was watching them studiously.

James and Reed were going over the room with a fine tooth comb, requiring officers Santiago or Carmichael to open up any old containers before they could document further. Knowing they would be here for a while, Miranda joined the group, not wanting to be down here more than necessary.

Turning to Brick, Blossom straightened, “we should be fine back-to-back, Boomer and I didn’t get farther than this point so I’m not sure what lies ahead.”

“You want us to physically touch backs?” Brick said it more as annoyed but when he saw the expression on her face he raised his hands, “chill, Red, we’ll do it your way.”

“We are _not_ touching,” she hissed, remembering now why she found him so difficult.

Each teen stood facing into the dark of the tunnels, the bright light from the room illuminating a bit of the dark that surrounded them. Their hands each pulsed with the respective pink and red glow, ready and on alert just in case things suddenly took a turn for the worse. Blossom spoke up, “if something does come I want you to get in the entrance and block the front of this building.”

Brick scoffed before he even formed a proper response in his head, “uh, complete offense, Red,” he knew she would be so why bother with beating a dead horse, “but these people trust you a whole lot more than they trust me.” Was he… _bitter_? “They’d much prefer you to defend them, plus I can distract any of those creatures and pull them further down the tunnel.”

“I’m not going to have you acting as a distraction, Brick,” her tone was hard and he knew what kind of face she was making.

“Well, I know I’d be damn good at it, I’m already good at distracting _you_.” He chuckled at his own little joke but felt her left elbow clock him in his right side. “Oof-,” was all he got out.

“I mean it, as much as I…,” she was having a hard time saying this word, “ _appreciate_ you helping out, you’re still my responsibility.”

Just the thought of being someone’s “responsibility” made the muscle above his left eye twitch, “I can handle myself, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Sighing with frustration, Blossom just tried to calm her breath before she continued. “Remember when I said you’re a citizen of Townsville? And that my job is to protect everyone in it?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well, even though we’re two sides of the same coin an oath is an oath. I can’t let you put yourself in danger because you think people trust me more. I know you can be a good leader,” it didn’t quite pain her to say it, but she’d seen his quick thinking the last time they’d been down here. He just needed to learn to control his temper. “So I know you’d make sure they would make it out of here alive.”

Standing in silence for a few minutes, Brick reflected on it. Just the fact that Blossom had admitted to him being a good leader made him want to gloat, but the fact that she had to have some trust in him to even be down here with him in the first place? She could have flat out refused and Bubbles and Buttercup could be here instead, but they weren’t. He’d goaded her into bringing him and she’d actually trusted him enough to know he’d follow through.

_What the hell?_

“For what it’s worth,” he started, “I couldn’t do this kind of shit. Working with the law so closely, being at their beck and call, having to drop everything at the _mere_ suggestion of a monster invasion.”

Blossom moved her head slightly, trying to peer over her shoulder, she wanted to see his face. If she couldn’t see his face then how else was she going to be able to tell that he was messing with her? But his words didn’t come out in a mocking tone.

“So, I guess what I’m saying is you girls have a tough job,” he could feel the end of her hair brush his lower back as her head moved and he found himself moving his to look over his own shoulder and look eye-to-eye with his counterpart. “You’re good at what you do.” He oddly enough found a small smile lift at the corner of his lips, out of all times he’d smiled at Blossom he’d never given her a genuine one.

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head back around to look into the darkness in front of her, the hot creep of a flush moving over her face. _What was this?_ And that stupid thud in her chest started. She knew he was a good looking guy, but that little speech of his and then that _smile_? She was probably just really tired, it had been a long weekend and they’d been down in this tunnel for over an hour at this point.

“Thanks,” her voice was wavering a bit, “that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”

Brick was now looking into the dark from which they’d come and just the tinge of emotion that was in her voice made him a bit flustered, his own face flushed and glad she couldn’t see him. “Don’t let it go to your head though, Red. If we were still fighting in the streets I could totally kick your ass.”

She was pretty grateful when he’d followed up with such a typical response that she gave a relieved ‘ha’ and said, “tough chance of beating me, Ruff. I’ve kicked your butt before and I’ll do it again.”

Sighing with a smile in his voice he said, “just say ‘ass’, you goody-two-shoes.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Surprisingly enough they had an overall pleasant time chattering here and there, nothing really serious, just more along the mundane side of things. Their last ap history exam, student council topics that were coming up, and the occasional complaint about their siblings.

“Just be glad you don’t share a bathroom with Butch and Boomer, it’s like they never heard of hanging up wet towels before,” Brick grumbled.

With a laugh Blossom quipped, “you think that’s bad? Try sharing one with two girls after you’ve been completely drenched in monster guts. It’s a battle royale to see who gets there first.”

At that moment Miranda stepped into the door entrance and Blossom turned around at attention. Brick _kind of_ followed suit, his one leg was cocked out slightly as he turned to face the chief.

“They’re finishing up with loading the remains into the body bag and then we should be good to go.” Miranda was just making a note in her phone before looking back at the teens. “Everything still quiet out here?”

Before Brick could make a snarky remark Blossom was already on top of it, “still quiet.”

“Do you think they moved elsewhere?” Miranda asked.

“Must’ve,” Brick answered and Blossom looked at him surprised he’d contributed. “My brother made it pretty clear that those things hunt, and they don’t do it all that quietly.”

Pursing her lips, Blossom looked over at Miranda, “so this is three people that have been killed by this creature then? Are Detectives Marley and Bryant still investigating?”

Crossing her arms in thought, Miranda nodded in a small motion, “that we know of. If anyone else turns up I’ll have to talk to the mayor about a city-wide curfew.” That was almost a best case scenario at this point, until they knew what or where this thing was. “They are looking into seeing if there have been additional sightings or attacks, but without photos it’s difficult to describe what this is. And other than you kids we don’t know anyone else who has walked away from this thing.”

Brick and Blossom exchanged a look; technically they hadn’t actually encountered it, only Bubbles and Butch had and they’d _barely_ gotten away. Even if Brick wouldn’t verbalize it, he was worried about his brother, but the one who had the worst reaction was definitely Bubbles. She wasn’t known for her bravery though so there wasn’t much he could discern from that.

At that moment Matsuo stepped out, “all loaded up,” he grimaced slightly, “Reed vomited when they were attempting to put the body on the stretcher though.” He saw Miranda’s eyes widen and he quickly followed up with, “the documentation was complete, so the crime scene was able to be released.”

“Jesus Christ, I was about to go wring his neck,” Miranda muttered, clearing her throat she said, “we’ll follow the same formation as the way out.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The way back through the tunnels was less eventful than coming in, although now the coroners were carrying a body on the stretcher between them and Reed looked a bit green around the mouth. James kept a strong hand on his shoulder and she would occasionally pat it, like a mother comforting her kid. Rosa and Dr. Kepner were discussing how long the autopsy should be taking, of course they were right behind Blossom whose face was a bit grim.

Brick continued along with Matsuo right in front of him, and he was surprised when Matsuo asked him, “what do these things look like exactly?”

“Honestly?” Brick asked, not expecting an answer, “I don’t really know, but whatever these creatures are they can cause lasting damage to even _us_.” Not the universal “us” but the one that referred to those made with Chemical X, that made them significantly different and more durable than true humans.

“It’s taking my brother time to heal and I know Red’s sister only just healed up and now she’s wounded again, so this isn’t just dangerous to humans but also dangerous to super beings.”

Thin lipped, Matsuo sucked in a breath, “right.”

Approaching the large center room again, Blossom halted the group and Brick was relieved to zip over to her side, Carmichael cursed as the bright red bolt flashed by him. Blossom looked almost surprised to see Brick join her and she felt a need to explain herself, “I just want to make sure nothing has entered since we left.”

“I really think those things are long gone, Red.” Brick said, but clicked his own flashlight on as he ventured ahead of her to examine the room. His beam swept the area and two rats scuttled across the old paving stones and dirt, disappearing in between the slats of a condemned building.

Blossom checked down each of the tunnels, even the shorter one they needed to walk back down. It was true they hadn’t explored every tunnel down here but they had found exactly who they’d come looking for. Mojo was still in a coma, but he was safe. “I think we’re good,” Blossom said, turning her beam back onto Brick. He squinted but nodded.

“Good, we can finally get out of here.” Trudging back to the group with their own flashlights, Brick took up his caboose position. Pulling the light barrier up he had to admit that he was getting tired, he’d kept his own powers steady for over an hour at this point, not something he had to do often.

As they filed back down to the ladder and crane, Miranda was weary and asked Dr. Kepner, “do you have the right straps to get the stretcher up?”

Morrison, on the other end of the stretcher was quick to answer, “that we do, they are attached to the bottom here, though if we didn’t have a stretcher we could’ve just put the corpse into a backpack and just climbed up.” He paused, “but that would all depend on keeping the corpse level, and of course if anymore fluids come out… we don’t want to lose that!”

A retching sound came from behind them and Reed paled further, “please stop, I really, really don’t want to puke again.”

“Do you want to go up ahead of the stretcher?” Miranda asked, mildly amused but not blaming his reaction at all.

Desperation was in his weary voice, “ _please_.”

Carmichael chuckled and Santiago elbowed the old officer, pulling his finger quickly across his own throat for him to knock it off.

Raising an eyebrow Brick mumbled to Matsuo, “are all adults just teenagers with bigger paychecks?”

Matsuo exhaled a short laugh, “not quite, some teenagers make more money than some adults.”

Brick gave a little grin, at least the lieutenant had some jokes going for him.

Drawing closer to the ladder a bright beam hit the shield that Blossom was holding up and she drew back slightly, before she could say anything a female voice called out, “is that you, Chief?”

Shaking her head, Miranda indicated that she was good to lower the shield and Blossom did so. Stepping forward with her hands on her hips she sternly said, “there’s no need to be so loud, Morgan.” And although the woman wasn’t shouting her voice did carry.

Chastened, Morgan gave a small, “sorry!” And then stepped aside to let Detective Bryant and Milo look down the hatch. The crane hitch was no longer lowered, and Miranda pointed up to it.

“We’ve got a body to bring back up.”

“Oh! Right, one of the coroners might want to come up, we’re going to have to tilt the body slightly and I don’t exactly know hooooww you want to do that? Like is there a certain section to grab from or-,” Milo awkwardly ended his statement by gesturing awkwardly with his hands.

Slightly frustrated Dr. Kepner looked over at Morrison, “After we hook the body up to the crane would you mind?” Morrison simply nodded at the doctor and they both moved forward as the crane began to lower. They each took a turn as they unhooked four straps with a metal ring on one and metal clasps on the others. Dr. Kenper reached up and grabbed the end of the hook that had been lowered by the crane, then nodded at Morrison. “Up you go, I got this.”

Morrison started to reach up, his hands clasping the cold bars and his shoes pinging on the metal as he ascended. Going from each side Dr. Kepner attached ass the clasps to the metal ring and attached that ring to the hook on the crane. Looking up, he pulled on it twice and felt it was secure. “As soon as you’re up you can start lifting it.”

Morrison was careful not to look down as he scrambled up into the bank vault, Bryant reaching out to finish pulling the man up. Byrant turned to Milo, “fire it up, man.” Happily, Milo flipped the switch and the stretcher with Grubber’s remains slowly began to rise up and out of the underground.

Matsuo pointed at the remainders, “once the stretcher is in and secure start filing up.” He paused as he looked around at the collective group, “in an orderly fashion.” The look of desperation to get out must have been clear on Reed’s face, and although they had had masks on while with the exposed body breathing in the sale air in the tunnels for close to two hours wasn’t great for their lungs.

Morrison awkwardly maneuvered the stretcher in while giving Bryant directions, “no, you need to shift it to your right. No- my left, your right.” But they managed to bring the stretcher in completely and Milo turned the crane to make sure it was properly placed on the marble flooring with a ‘thunk’ sound.

Reed was speed climbing and James shook her head and laughed, she said to Matsuo, “you wouldn’t know he’s a rock climber, would you?”

“If he can make an escape like that I’m surprised he doesn’t do it professionally, pretty sure his feet barely touched the rails.”

Miranda already had Carmichael and Dr. Kepner heading up, and she called to Brick, “Mr. Jojo, I think you’re good.” Brick finally let the glow die down in his hands, it faded slowly from his eyes and he felt lightheaded for a moment. As he turned to look at Blossom he noticed a strange look on her face. Was that-? Was that _approval?_ He didn’t _need_ her approval.

But it kind of felt nice too, kind of like a middle finger to all the shit they had done before getting thrown into juvie.

“You two did fine work,” Miranda said to both kids, and Matsuo nodded in agreement.

“We appreciate the hand.”

Nodding, Miranda ascended right behind James and Santiago, Matsuo on her heels. Brick crossed his arms and looked at Blossom, “looks like we’re chopped liver.”

She cast a sideways glance and blew out some air, “you’re unbelievable.” But as the lieutenant’s foot reached the top rung both teens rose into the air and back out of the entrance.

They were surprised to see two medics on the scene with oxygen masks, walking around to each individual that had been down there. Sometimes it was hard to remember that even though that air wasn’t great for them that it was worse for ordinary humans. Matsuo and Miranda were writing down on some forms, the coroners were getting ready to get the stretcher out and into their van, fussing with one of the medics that they didn’t need the masks.

Milo and a few other officers who had been posted outside were lowering and locking the passageway door carefully, “you need to go slow,” Milo instructed, “if this comes down with two heavy of force it could cause the collapsing of an underground structure.”

Blossom couldn’t help but be relieved that he hadn’t gone down there, if he’d seen the barricades they had thrown into place on Saturday the man would be mortified.

A quick motion caught Brick’s eye and he noticed Bryant gesturing to the teens from outside the vault. Brick nudged Blossom’s arm and she was ready to scowl at him but noticed he was gesturing to the tall man. Moving nimbly through the cluster of people they stepped out of the vault and Bryant gave them a brilliant white smile, “great job.”

He handed them a few bucks but Blossom held her hands up, “I can’t take that.” 

Normally Brick would have happily taken some payment for his time and efforts, but right now he just wanted to grab dinner and get into his car. Bryant shook his head, “no, it’s not from the department, it’s from me.”

Blossom was caught off guard, “oh,” then seemed to catch herself, “even more reason why I can’t accept it.”

Rolling his eyes, Bryant gestured at Brick, “take it. It’s not much but what I had in my wallet, think of it as dinner on me.”

Tentatively Brick took the couple bucks and saw for the first time it really wasn’t much, maybe $24 in total, but he looked up at the tall man and gave a honest, “thanks.” Then looked over at Blossom, “you heard the man, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“But Chief Rosa hasn’t released us from our job yet,” she started.

Again, Bryant made his presence known, “that’s also why I brought you two out here, she still has forms to fill out so she wanted me to make sure you two didn’t stick around longer than you need to.”

Looking a bit miffed at this Blossom crossed her arms across her chest, “I’m not hungry anyways, but thanks.” Of course as soon as the words were out of her mouth her own stomach betrayed her with a low whine. Immediately she covered her bright red face and Brick cackled at her.

“Loosen up, Red,” looking back at the detective Brick give him a surprised look of approval, “thanks, Detective Bryant. We’ll let you get back to work.” Turning he started out down the hall, Blossom just looked at Bryant who was still smiling at her and she did an odd little half bow.

“Thank you.” Before walking speedily after Brick.

Coming up upon Brick she hissed in his ear, “you shouldn’t have taken that money.” Brick just side eyed her and sighed.

“He wanted to do a nice thing, I let him do a nice thing and made sure he felt better about all that. Isn’t that the shit you and your sisters preach about?”

Silenced, Blossom chewed the inside of her cheek, irritated that technically he was right. They’d done a campaign years ago centered around _“being kind to others is the real super power!”_ And one of their _“super tips!”_ had been along the lines _of “pass along kind gestures! That way, everyone can feel like a superhero!”_ Man, it had been so easy back when they were 12-14 to say cheesy things like that, and something they honestly believed. Now if you asked the girls they’d probably be far more simple and toned down, but honest nonetheless.

Approaching the door Blossom hesitated and put her hand on Brick’s arm lightly. Surprised, he stopped and looked at her, “what?”

She indicated with her head at the woman in her brightly colored suit waiting outside for them, distractedly chattering into a phone while her cameraman leaned against one of the stone pillars outside. “She’s probably waiting to ambush the team that went on the recovery mission.”

Looking around quickly, Brick noticed one of the officers that was standing guard, “hey, do you think I could use the bathroom on the second floor? This one down here has someone in it.”

The officer looked at him curiously and shrugged, “fine, but don’t touch anything.”

Motioning for Blossom to follow, Brick walked back into the teller lobby and to a set of stairs that lead to the offices and accounting and legal firms that the bank housed. Blossom wasn’t 100% sure but followed regardless, he was definitely lying so she _knew_ out of morality she had to follow him. She just didn’t know what he was up to.

Once they made it up the stairs, Brick began looking over through all the exposed windows, peeking around before he called out, “Red, c’mere.” Crossing her arms and looking dubiously at Brick she was actually surprised he was in the alcove that housed the restrooms for the second floor, a large window letting in the dimmed streetlight was center in the wall.

“So you actually have to go to the bathroom?” She sounded incredulous which made Brick give her a wry expression. With little to no difficulty he pulled the window up and pointed to a drain spout next to it.

“I’m a bit spent so I know floating is really the only option, but you can probably slide down this sucker and our powers will at least keep us from crashing into the ground.”

She looked down at her own hands and had to admit that after holding her powers in place for several hours she too was drained. Flying out wasn’t an option but floating definitely was. It happened pretty naturally overall. Blossom made a face and leaned her head out the window, “I don’t know about this, doesn’t this seem suspicious? Or sneaky?”

Deadpan, Brick asked, “you wanna attempt to give an interview to Miss News1?”

“Fine, I know, I know.” She was leaning out of the window, one leg already over the ledge as she grasped the cool metal in her hand. A second story window wouldn’t normally be so terrifying but it was a _bank_ second story, and so closer to being four stories tall. As she swung out to place the sides of her shoes on both sides of the pipe she noticed the smug look on Brick’s face and she wished she was brazen enough to flip him off like Buttercup would’ve.

Using her remaining abilities to slow down and control her descent wasn’t so bad, and she only had to look up briefly when she heard the window slam shut. Touching the ground, she quickly backed off but noticed that Brick had used only one foot and hand to control going down, of course it should’ve occurred he’d done something like this before. Of course.

Before he fully reached the ground he jumped off and landed next to her, crouching slightly as he kept his eyes on the alleyway that faced the main street. Now Blossom rolled her eyes, “you’re looking awfully suspicious,” there was a light cadence in her voice. Was she teasing him?

“Whatever, old habits die hard.” Shoving his hand into one of his pockets he fished out his key while they walked down the alley and onto the still mostly blocked off street. Looking down he hit the ‘unlock’ button on his keyring and saw with satisfaction his lights wink not too far. Blossom seemed to be assessing her exact location. “Someone picking you up?”

“No, I’ll have to catch the bus,” she looked at each corner, “just wondering which line is closest to the-“ but she was interrupted.

“Just hop in, I’ll give you a ride,” Brick was already walking over to his car but noticed she wasn’t right behind him. Turning he gave her a look, “you coming or what?”

She was conflicted, but getting home quickly in a car was far more preferable to taking the bus and then the Professor to come pick her up. “Y-yeah… but don’t try anything funny.” She was waggling a finger at him.

“I’ll obey every damn traffic law, Red, jeeze. Just get in already.” He opened his door and climbed in, and after only a millisecond of hesitation Blossom did the same.

Once they were buckled up and the radio was playing some indie-type tunes, Brick pulled out of the space and slowly made his way to the barrier, raising a hand as the officer let him pass. Blossom was feeling embarrassed by the fact she was sitting in the car with Brick of all people. But she just picked at the skin around her thumbnail and gave her bangs a fluff of nervousness. Brick noticed her out the corner of his eye but said nothing for the time being.

After a few minutes of driving Blossom leaned forward and said slightly alarmed/ slightly annoyed, “this isn’t how to get to my house.” Whipping her head back to look at Brick in an accusatory manner she wasn’t expecting him to ignore her.

“Well I’m starving, and I know you are,” Blossom flushed at the betrayal of her stomach outside of the vault earlier. “And it’s late, but there’s a great burger stand right on the outskirts of the city and close to the highway.” Now he looked at her, “is that good with you, _your highness_?”

Crossing her arms and forcing her back into the seat she looked out the window, “fine.” But burgers did sound good.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The menu wasn’t overwhelming so much as it all sounded pretty good, and although Blossom was often decisive she didn’t always branch out from where she and her friends or family usually went. Plus she had time to look on the website and decide ahead of time if it was a new place.

“You know what you want yet?” Brick asked beside her, she only looked at him a little miserably and he waved her mouth shut, “any allergies?”

Looking at him curiously, Blossom said, “no.”

Brushing past her and walking up to the stand, a cheerful looking man leaned out the window, “Hey! No Butch or Boom?”

“Nah, not tonight, how’s the spicy slaw tonight?”

“Excellent, you know Andre is an artist.” The man gave a jovial laugh before asking, “so you’re havin’ a little date?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Brick said with an edge to his voice, but the man smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“I didn’t say she was.”

“Whatever,” Brick grumbled, “can I get a cheeseburger with the works, make that two actually, but hold the catsup, pickles, and mustard and can I get double bacon on one.” The man was writing everything down, the smell of fried food and sizzling meat wafting out of the shack surrounded the area. “A bag of fries, side of the special BBQ sauce and-“ he looked back over at Blossom, “yo, Red, what kind of milkshake do you want.”

Blossom just looked blankly at him before he shook his head and returned to face the man, “one strawberry shake and one mint chip.”

“That it?” The man was already handing the paper to one of the cooks behind him.

“Yeah, that’s all for now.”

“$16.75”

“Damn, Miguel, you’re robbing us blind here,” Brick joked as he pulled out the cash that the detective gave them but forced all of it into the man’s hand. “Keep the rest, guess I’m feeling generous tonight.”

Miguel laughed as he took the money and put the change into the tip jar, “I’d be generous too if I had a pretty girl like that on my arm tonight.”

Blossom felt her face heat up and she turned away from the man’s jovial laughter, Brick just felt his fist tighten, _but why?_ Giving a half laugh, “you’re too ugly for that, man.”

“That’s not what your mother said last night!”

“You better pray you don’t meet my ‘mother’.” Brick raised his hand before turning to walk over to Blossom, “pick a table, usually takes about 10 minutes to make.”

The parking lot next to the shack wasn’t packed but there were enough cars that there were plenty of customers outside. Outside under three trees were seven picnic benches underneath and outdoor string lights crossing overhead. There weren’t many people there; one table had some college kids on a double date, another sat a group of guys who were probably from one of the private schools in the city playing a card game, and a small group of friends who looked like college kids as well. Overall it wasn’t too crowded.

Blossom chose a table around the edge, sitting down on the wooden bench, worn smooth from the activity of the burger shack. She was feeling self conscious and noticed a few people look over at her, it wasn’t like she didn’t stand out in her uniform and signature long hair and red bow.

Brick noticed that her eyes were darting around the area and he leaned over the table slightly, “chill. The folks who come here are pretty lowkey and enjoy being left alone so they can eat.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Blossom said, straightening her back and folding her hands in front of her. Brick just rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Red.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Blossom asked, “your brothers aren’t worried about where you are?”

Brick looked at her skeptically, “seriously? They have their own shit to worry about, it isn’t their job to worry about their leader.” Blossom looked a little worried at that comment but Brick just shrugged, “plus Butch has his errand for you tonight and Boom has some presentation to finish. We’ll see each other in the morning.”

“I feel like my sisters are going to be right next to the front door when I get home,” Blossom said, “if it was a school thing probably not so much but with it being, ah…,” she gestured with her hands, “work?” She hated calling it that but tonight really had been more “work” and less “heroics” when it came down to it. “They’ll want to know how it went.”

Looking out towards the shack Brick nodded slightly, “I get it. The guys will have questions on the ride to school but won’t get any answers until tomorrow evening after some drills.”

“Drills?” She asked.

“Well,” Brick started, “we don’t just sit and collect dust, keeping our powers in check and fine tuned is important.”

Crossing her arms with an arched eyebrow, Blossom coolly asked, “and why is that so important, hm?” 

His features were flat as he looked at Blossom, the audacity, seriously. “It sure seems to have come in handy, hasn’t it?” With a negative quirk of her mouth, Blossom looked to the side but didn’t say anything. But being suspicious of the Rowdyruffs was second nature to her. “I’d rather be trained and prepared, living a _normal_ life isn’t exactly in the cards for any of us, you know.”

At this, Brick turned his head and Miguel was waving his hand out the shack window, “be right back.” Watching him walk away Blossom realized just as much as he did that they’d never get to have normal lives, and so long as the boys didn’t turn into supervillains then that was a destiny she understood fully.

She was staring at her hands when Brick plopped a tray of food on the table, just by the smell Blossom’s mouth was watering and she was suddenly glad that Brick had offered a ride and stopped for food first. Brick rotated the tray so one shake and burger were on each side, a paperbag of fries with grease creeping through were in the middle next to a small paper tub of a sauce she wasn’t familiar with. Brick then plopped down a stack of paper napkins and took a seat. “Dig in.”

The shock at seeing Blossom Utonium, little miss perfect, with BBQ sauce on the corner of her mouth and digging back into her burger was rather shocking. But with a little smile, he had to admit to himself that he’d made a good call.

Swallowing her bite she looked up at Brick, “what? Do I have something on my face?” Before he could answer though she had a napkin in her hand and wiped off her mouth, not even bothering to look at it before she dipped another fry into the shack’s special sauce.

“So you like it?” Brick asked, taking another bit of his own burger.

Nodding, Blossom swallowed and took a drink from the shake, “there’s seriously so much flavor, and it all tastes so fresh and the shake is light and I didn’t even know spicy slaw was a thing!”

“Damn, you need to get out more then, Red.” But after another bite Brick nodded in agreement. “Miguel and Andre are flavor geniuses. No one else around makes food like they do.”

“They should open a restaurant in the city,” Blossom said, “they’d have so much business, might even be able to open a few locations…,” but she saw the look on Brick’s face. Kind of humored but also like he was pitying her?

“What’s that look for?” Blossom put her burger back down on the paper container.

Taking a sip of his shake, Brick shook his head, “they _do_ have a restaurant.”

Peering over at the shack Blossom looked a bit skeptical, “kind of.”

“Trust me, they do.” Brick leaned over the table, “these guys used to work in hotshot kitchens, Andre was a sous chef in LA for one of the best steakhouses, and Miguel was a bartender there.” Popping a fry into his mouth Brick paused and swallowed, “they got sick of the kind of selling out and shortcuts that places like that made so they ventured off and after trying different dishes found what worked for them and opened this place.”

Leaning back in his seat Brick said, “they do it ‘cause they love it and it makes people happy. They aren’t super rich but they’re well off and have great relationships with their vendors and customers. You won’t find two happier guys.”

“So they get to do what they love without burning out.” Blossom concluded.

Giving a nod and taking another sip from his shake Brick quickly added, “they have time with their families and they have full quality control.”

After a few more minutes of eating Blossom asked Brick, “did they tell you all that?”

Without making any strange gestures Brick said, “I mean, I asked them. I thought like you that they needed a place in the city, but they explained why they picked a small location here in a lower income area. The guys even hold fundraisers for the community.”

Thoughtfully, Blossom felt herself look over at the shack without really seeing it. To just be content and happy with what you did, enough to give back when you can… she was always striving to be the best, and she wanted to study her passions but she also knew that not saving the world wasn’t really an option for her future. At least not one that she could see.

Wiping off his mouth and tossing the used napkin into the empty paper basket, Brick said, “you about ready?”

Looking back to Brick, Blossom noticed she’d already finished her burger and they had both devoured the fries. She took a last sip of her shake before wiping off her mouth and standing up. “Ready when you are.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Pulling up in front of the Utonium residence, Blossom was surprised it was almost 11, she probably could have flown after the burger but it had been relaxing to sit in the car and just listen to music and the sound of cars flying past on the highway.

Hopping out she walked around the front of the car to go up the walkway when Brick’s voice rang out, “hold up for a sec, Red.” Stopping and turning to look at him, Blossom watched him get out of the car and walk over to her. He seemed almost nervous, not his usual cocky self.

“You think the guys and I can come see Mojo on Sunday? I know he won’t be awake or anything but-,”

“Of course, I’m sure the Professor won’t mind at all.”

Brick was surprised at how quickly and easily Blossom had responded to him, but a nasty weight of a worry had been lifted from his shoulders. “Thanks, what time do you think?”

Lifting her hand and tapping her lower lip with her index finger, Blossom gave it a brief thought but knew she didn’t have anything concrete, “I’m not sure but I’ll let you know later.”

“Before you go,” Brick said, holding his hand out, “let me put my number in your phone. The Professor gave us yours but this way you can just text me.” With just a fraction of hesitation Blossom began to reach for her phone and was still eyeing Brick up as she unlocked it and handed it over.

As he began punching his number in he chuckled, “chill, Red, I’m not gonna mass text your nudes out.”

_Why that! Ugh_! “Brick Jojo, you are an absolute scoundrel and incorrigible.” She punctuated this with a huff and her hands on her hips.

With a laugh, Brick just handed her back her phone and gave a short wave as he turned to get back in his car, “and don’t forget it, Red.” She watched him as he pulled off in his car, shaking her head.

Whipping around, Blossom finished marching up the steps and was just about to push the door open when she heard two unmistakable streaks. Narrowing her eyes, Blossom opened the door and shut it behind her. Removing her shoes in the entrance she peered around before Bubbles popped her head out of the doorway.

“Oh! Blossy! You’re home.”

“Blossoms home?” Buttercup’s slightly gruff voice came from the steps as she came down towards the lower level and leaned against the railing. “How did it go?”

Suspiciously, Blossom said, “fine…, it was quiet. Think the creatures moved so we’ll need to be diligent.”

“Uh-huh, yeah,” Buttercup replied nonchalantly.

Bubbles was on the other side. “Sounds good, uh-huh…”

Putting her shoes into the closet Blossom sighed and crossed her hands across her chest, “what’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Buttercup’s voice was oddly high as she walked down the rest of the steps, her hands behind her back.

“Yeah, nothing,” and Bubbles seemed to be blocking Blossom from the rest of the house.

She was about to open her mouth when Buttercup practically leapt in spot and pointed a finger at her, “nothing except your betrayal of arriving in Brick’s car! Looking happy!”

Bubbles hand her fingers laced and rocked on her toes, “awh, stop, Buttercup, I’m glad Blossom went on a date!”

“It wasn’t a date!” Blossom yelled back at her sisters, dodging Bubbles trying to wrap her arms around her, and dipping under Buttercup as she jumped into the living room.

“C’mon, Blossom! What did you two do? Chief Rosa called and was surprised you weren’t home.” Bubbles was pouting, Buttercup just gave a disgusted face.

“They were probably making out,” smirking through her answer.

“Awwww,” Bubbles started.

Twisting her face up, Buttercup said, “ew, don’t be gross.”

“It was not a date!” Blossom hollered, “I’m getting in the shower and you two should be in bed.” Turning on her heel, Blossom marched up the stairs, “goodnight!”

Bubbles and Buttercup just looked at each other when a tall blonde woman popped out of the kitchen, Dr. Stark laughing as she headed back to the lab, “so I guess it wasn’t a date.”

Bubbles glared at Buttercup who shrugged, “we’ll get the truth out eventually.” Couldn’t say that the sisters weren’t determined to both mess with, and poke at their beloved commander and leader.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**Wednesday, end of January 20XX**

Leaning back in his chair, Boomer eyed up the history paper he’d just bullshitted partially through. It wasn’t due until Friday but he just wanted to get it done. He’d hit the main point well before reaching the word count, so the bullshittery was mostly a lot of filler. Minimizing the screen, he was about to head downstairs when he heard a specific ‘bing’ from his laptop. Moving the mouse he opened his mailbox but noticed it wasn’t his personal one, but the email account for their ‘business.’

Scooting in closer to his desk Boomer leaned over and opened the email, popping some blue light glasses onto his face he scanned the email quickly, his eyes jumping from line to line. Scooting his chair away from the desk he called out, “yo! Brick! Butch! We got an email!”

He rolled his chair back in as Brick came into the doorway, Butch not far behind him. Boomer gestured at the email and Brick leaned over to read the email himself, Butch leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed. All three were quiet, the faint sounds of the tv coming from downstairs, Marion had retired to her own portal spot earlier that evening and wasn’t contributing to any sounds, and the night was silence save for the sounds of nature outside.

“So what is it, boss?” Butch had been a little edgy since Monday night, so the fact he was taking an interest in anything was a relief.

Brick straightened up, “looks like someone has a recovery mission for us; a few by the looks of it over the next few weeks.”

Boomer was back on his laptop and getting ready to reply, attaching their pay rates and contract for the person to look at. Brick noticed this and nodded at Boomer, “I’ll meet him Friday night, let Mr. Blaine and Mr. Barton know they can pick 8:30pm or 9:00pm, they can let us know where.”

With that he turned and marched out of the room, Butch watching him as Boomer began typing up a reply. Without moving from the doorway Butch asked, “who’re these guys?”

Boomer just shrugged, “guess we’ll find out. You think Brick will want you patrolling outside of the building and waiting for him.”

“Probably.” Without another word Butch exited the room to leave Boomer to conduct this first step when it came to new clients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things:: 
> 
> 1\. Sorry this was so late, I want to be on a schedule but I also want to give something I'm happy with.  
> 2\. Ace has a very difficult accent and I hope I got it right.   
> 3\. Hope everyone is staying safe and well during this time.


	7. Part Seven

**February 1 st, Friday 20XX**

Shutting the engine off outside of the large glass facility, Brick didn’t take his eyes off the building when he addressed Butch, “watch the doors, stay here.”

Rolling his eyes as he unbuckled his seatbelt Butch barked back, “I know how to do my fuckin’ job, dude.” He was gruff and knew he had been that way with his brothers lately. He almost paled under the look Brick shot at him but was determined to ignore him. “Just find out what this prick wants.”

“You’re one to talk,” Brick shot, but instead of feeding into Butch’s mood further he chose to unbuckle his own seatbelt and exit the car. Tossing the key at his brother, Brick gave him a level look as he shut the door and looked back up at the building. It was true that this area was really up on the rise, the conversion of the old buildings into labs and offices really gave Blaine Industries an organic feel beside the newness of it’s shiny and glimmering glass.

Smooth cement pathways weaved from several parking lots to the various green spaces and warehouses that were converted into office buildings and labs; only one new structure climbed above those and this was a magnificent glass building, clearly the head building with it’s impressive lobby and clean lines. Brick had parked in the lot adjacent to this one, wanting Butch to have a full and clean visual around the tiny parks and trees.

Walking up the steps with his hands in his pockets, the doors smoothly parted as he entered the building. Lush plants were in smooth and crisp white planters and the gentle sound of a trickling water feature could be heard. The receptionist desk was bare but a tall man in a suit stood up from a plush leather couch and strode over, his suit was immaculate, and his hair waved away from his face in a flattering manner.

“Mr. Jojo, thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice,” Brick stopped and shook the man’s hand, “I’m Jules Barton, Norman will be with us shortly.”

Brick was wary as he looked the man over but smiled cordially, he knew how to be charming when needed. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Barton, how did you find the contract we sent over?” Without knowing much about Jules Barton himself, Brick knew a predator when he saw one, the man had eyes like a shark, a dark depth and intelligence behind them.

“Now, no need to be so formal, please call me Jules. Everyone does.” He paused, “well, most everyone.” Shrugging at his own remark Jules then gestured with his hands, “the terms of the contract are quite reasonable, Norman does have a question in regard to one of your stipulations but I’m sure he’ll bring that up when he joins us.” 

Brick lifted his chin slightly as they walked into a glass conference room on that first floor, the inner windows looking out over to a small but lit garden in the center of the building. It was an impressive and calming feature surrounded by all the glass and metal. Within the room itself the smooth and slender reclaimed wood table that ran down the center of the room leant a conservation-like feel to what exactly Blaine Industries was doing.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Jules asked Brick, but the young man just shook his head and held his hand up in a dismissive manner.

“No thanks, I’m good.” He was studying his surroundings and the first half of his client, or potential client. Pending on what the “ _stipulation_ ” was; he didn’t need to drag Butch and Boomer into anything _too_ illegal. Recovery needed paperwork to follow with it, otherwise he knew they’d be thrown right into jail all over again and he couldn’t do that to his brothers. Not now. A small vibration jittered through his skin from his pocket and pulling out his phone he didn’t even catch the small smile that pulled at his lips.

**RED**

**Hi, the Professor said you and your brothers can come over around 4pm on Sunday. – Blossom**

He was about to type out a quick reply when the conference door slid open and the man himself, Norman Blaine, walked in. Pocketing his phone Brick walked a few steps and outstretched his own hand, he was surprised at the animation the older man exuded when he grasped and shook the teen’s hand in a lively manner.

“Welcome, welcome, sorry for my tardiness,” he dropped Brick’s hand and smoothed the left side of his suit jacket. “I’m Norman Blaine, I’m sure my associate Jules already introduced himself?” He said this last bit with a hint of a question at the end, but it was only for show. Jules came up on Norman’s right hand and clapped a hand on his shoulder, with only a brief glance over his shoulder at his partner Norman gestured to the table. “Please, take a seat.”

As Brick pulled out a pale aqua colored rolling chair he noticed the printed copy of the contract that Boomer had sent over seemed to appear from nowhere. Taking his place at the head where he’d been directed it unsettled Brick slightly that both men flanked him on other sides of the table, he wouldn’t be able to study both their expressions at the same time. It was too late to change positions so he’d have to be on his toes with this one.

Crossing his legs at the ankles under the table, Brick leaned forward slightly and gestured towards Jules while addressing Norman, “your colleague informed me you had a question about one of our stipulations?” He’d rather get this part hammered out now versus later.

Shuffling the contract papers in front of him until he found the highlighted section, Norman wore a pleasant expression on his face, “just like Jules to bring up my misgivings right away.” He placed the paper on the table and slid it towards Brick. As Brick rotated the paper with his fingertips Norman continued, “the legal documentation for this item was never made because very few know that this particular item even exists.”

Brick laced his fingers and leaned back in the chair some, “so you can’t comply with the legality my brothers and I require to do this job with clear consciouses.”

“We are well aware of your criminal past,” Jules interjected. Brick felt his red eyes narrow and wondered if they were alight with the burning deep crimson glow that so easily betrayed his anger. “Which is how we found you to begin with,” Jules was carrying on with little acknowledgement towards the young man, “and with such a valuable item we figured that you needing documented proof of owning this item would be null and void.”

“You figured wrong.” Brick went to push back away from the table when Norman jumped to his feet.

“Please, sit, I apologize for the assumption,” Brick hesitated but gave the tiniest lift of his head in Norman’s direction. Norman sighed, “you see, this item won’t even be flagged if it goes missing, as far as the world knows it was destroyed a long time ago.”

Crossing his arms Brick knew that this man had his attention merely by mentioning the rarity of the item. And if there really was no way for it to be proven stolen or that anyone at all owned it…, “what exactly _is_ this item?”

Satisfied for the moment Norman sat back down and leaned over the table, the gleam in his eyes rivaled those of a child’s on Christmas morning when they knew all the gifts under the tree were theirs’s. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Library of Alexandria?”

“You’ve got my attention,” Brick mirrored the man’s position of leaning forward.

“As you should know, the Library was a part of an even larger foundation of knowledge, and although many- if not all the scrolls and collections were documented as being destroyed. But! There are a few works still floating around.” Norman leaned back in his seat and Brick followed suit, his interests far more piqued than he had anticipated.

“There is one that I know of, and that I need in order to finish my latest project.”

Trying to appear slightly disinterested Brick questioned, “if this is true then this is a document that will be under heavy lock and key. Plus, what would an over 2000 year old relic possibly be able to tell you that modern sciences can’t?”

Norman had to chuckle, and Jules just gave a half shoulder shrug at his partner, agreeing that he didn’t understand the skepticism either. “Much of modern times advances are thanks to historical lore. It points us in the right direction and inspires us.” The look of whimsey that had flooded his face when he spoke of the Library and it’s importance evaporated off of his face. “I need this item if I am to complete my project.”

Almost desperate but completely resolute Norman stated, “I am so close to completing Project Osiris and this is the last piece of the puzzle to bring culmination.” He ran his hands through his pristine hair, the action made him look worn.

Sitting there in silence, Brick touched the paper on the table in front of him, his gaze was fixed on that highlighted bit. This had been something he and his brothers had all agreed to; stay out of trouble with the law, cover all their tracks, be productive. Would agreeing to this betray them? He knew Boomer liked to have proof of the ownership in the system, but this wouldn’t be so easy, he wouldn’t lie to them. Not about something this big.

Was there a right call to make? He was their leader, their boss, the “big bro” of The Rowdyruff Boys. This was his call alone to make at this moment.

“We’ll do it.” His voice was devoid of any further reflection or emotion, the conflict bubbling beneath his flesh. Standing up he wasn’t surprised when Jules and Norman followed suit, both men shaking his hand, their voices were a cacophony of eagerness and follow up promises. He waved them off politely, “just send over the digital contract along with the location and any other details you can give us.”

“I’m on it now,” Jules was typing away at his cell phone screen as the three of them walked out of the conference room and back down the hall to the main entrance.

Norman was exuding so much excitement that Brick swore he could feel it’s oppressive weight on his own conflicted demeanor. The buzz of the man’s voice was a hum that he wasn’t registering. He _had_ made the right call… _right_? They were interrupted by a short and lanky man, his face behind thick lenses and such wide frames they practically swallowed his features. His thin brown hair was oily from his hands running through it too often in thought and his white lab coat was far too long as he tripped and stumbled a few steps.  
  


“M-Mr. Blaine? Mr. B-Barton?” The shaky voiced man stopped in the lobby with an index finger held high.

Norman was about to turn when Jules waved him off, “I’ll talk to Arvin, Norman, you finish up here.” Jules turned to Brick and they exchanged another handshake, “I look forward to conducting further business with you.” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he walked over to the nervous looking man, “now, Arvin, what’s going-,” his voice disappeared as they disappeared down another corridor.

Clearing his throat Norman started, “well, can’t say we ever have a dull moment here.” Nodding slowly Brick just shifted his body more towards the door.

“I’m sure,” his own internal conflict wasn’t going to take a break anytime soon, he just wanted to be by himself for a bit before he even attempted to approach his brothers.

“I won’t keep you further, I know I didn’t want to hang around some stodgy old men when I was a teenager in high school,” he flashed a charming grin, “I know we’ll have a great partnership on this.”

Slowly Brick smiled but it was tense, nonetheless he shook Norman’s hand again, “I’ll be waiting for further details.” As he turned and the doors slid open before him he relished the crisp and cool February air, usually so confident when it came to these meetings he left feeling uneasy. As his feet hit the bottom step he tensed and looked behind him. The building just stood there, glass reflective and showing him nothing within, but he wasn’t even sure it was eyes that he had felt looking on him.

Pulling his red cap out of his jacket pocket he jammed it on his head, brim turned to the back. Brick without his hat was kind of like a car without wheels. But turning it backwards made him feel like he had a shield up in front of everyone who ever tried to get at him, it had his back. In a manner of speaking anyways, he knew the real ones who had his back were Butch and Boomer… and he couldn’t say the same after this decision. If it came down to it then he’d be the one to touch the scroll, their involvement was necessary, but he wouldn’t let them take a fall for a choice he’d hastily made.

Approaching the parking lot he noticed Butch leaning on the car hood, Brick could feel his facial features screwing up in distaste, “we talked about putting your ass on my car.”

Shrugging Butch tossed the keys back over to Brick, maybe a little higher than needed because Brick had to jump over 10ft just to snag them out of the air. “I didn’t dent your ‘ _precious baby_ ’, bro.” He moved to the passenger door and opened it, “can we go already? I have an early morning and shit to get done tonight.”

As Brick climbed in and closed his own door he questioned, “early morning practice? I’m not taking you.” He didn’t notice Butch stiffen just a bit from his slouched position in his seat.

“I don’t need a ride.” Better to just tell a half truth and not all out lie, right?

“Professor Utonium gave us the O.K. for Sunday at 4pm to see Mojo.” Putting the car into gear he pulled out of the parking lot, knowing he’d send Red a confirmation text when they got back home.

“Cool.” Butch only spared a glance at his brother before sitting up straighter and looking out the window, the car’s radio playing an old rock hit.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Pulling her arms closer around her Bubbles tried to ignore the cold sting of the early morning air, it’s not like it bothered her all that much, but goosebumps were popping up along her skin. Only the faintest light began to break across the sky and as she left from flying over one of the local state parks and it’s comforting woodsy smell. The air shifted into the salt and the sweetness of the ocean as she flew above the winding highway. Thankfully she had overestimated the distance and was happy to find it had taken her 15 minutes instead of the 20-30 she thought it would. It was true she was ditzy at times and she had proven that with reading the car distance instead of looking at it objectively.

Had either of her sisters known they would’ve teased her unrelentingly. But they didn’t know, and for a good reason. Although they were becoming friendly with the Rowdyruffs it was still Butch of all people she was meeting up with. After those last two attacks though she needed a better way to defend herself, just the thought of those gaping jaws though… she could feel the prickle of fear beneath her skin as she began to descend feet first into the cove.

Without much surprise she noted that Butch was already there and stretching out on the packed sand, a hoodie and duffle on top of a large and mostly flattened rock. He pulled at his t-shirt sleeve and gave her a sour expression, “you’re late.”

Indignantly Bubbles stomped her foot, “I am not! You said ‘dawn’ and the sky is _barely_ awake!”

He watched her cross her arms over her chest defensively again and he quipped, “it’s the universal law of meeting up, show up 10 minutes early, Blondie, otherwise you don’t look serious.” She huffed but he rolled his eyes, “get to warming up.”

For a moment she had to ask herself if she really needed Butch in order to learn this, and before she even finished asking that question in her mind she already knew the answer. He’d managed to save her _twice_ , which was overall humiliating. Unzipping her sweatshirt she put it on the rock by his things along with her cell phone and keys.

Butch was wrapping up a tricep stretch when Bubbles came about 7ft from him and started her own stretches, her brows were furrowed but this just amused him more. “You don’t gotta get all butt-hurt, I’m here, aren’t I?” Glowering she shot him a look and stuck out her tongue. So what if she was childish?

After about ten minutes of that Butch clapped his hands, “Alright, so as far as shields go you have…?” He gestured to her and Bubbles looked unamused.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“ _Awesome_.” He turned for a moment and then looked back at her, “so what you were doing on the docks?”

Looking at her hands she said, “mostly just a light barrier, it was the only thing that seemed to hurt it and protect me.” Pointing a finger at her Butch walked along the shore and grabbed a few stones. Puzzled she watched him, “what are you doing?”

Not even looking at her and pocketing a few of the stones in his joggers he explained, “you can _clearly_ make a barrier, it’s just not consistent or impressive.” Ignoring her frustrated pout he tossed one of the stones in the air before catching it, “but you need a _shield,_ those fuckers will get through anything they can.” Finally looking at her he motioned for her to come stand on an ‘x’ he had marked in the sand with the toe of his sneaker.

Walking over with some caution Bubbles stood on the mark as he walked about 30ft away from her and turned around. “So what are we doing?”

Tossing up a few more stones in the air, Butch was juggling as he explained to a confused Powerpuff, “only way you can properly learn to make a real barrier and not just one made of ‘light’ is to practice.”

Suddenly he caught two of the stones in his hands and as the third fell through the air he pivoted quickly into a roundhouse snap kick, the stone hurtling through the air at Bubbles. Reflexively she jumped backwards and threw up her hands, the pale blue light moving up and across as the stone slammed heavily and her arms were pushed back. It fell into the sand with a low ‘thud’ and Bubbles stared at her sore palm for a moment before snapping at Butch.

“You could’ve warned me!”

“Get back on the mark,” one hand on his waist while the other tossed up and caught another stone.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to know what we were doing.” Incredulous she wanted to stomp away from him but her desire to learn kept her planted.

“Villains don’t give warnings. Get back on the mark.”

“But you aren’t a villain-,” she was going to say ‘anymore’ but thought better of that, bringing up old wounds wasn’t something she needed to do today.

Irritated Butch pointed at the ground, “get back on the mark or we’re done here.”

Biting her lower lip with frustration Bubbles swallowed her pride. Even Buttercup wasn’t this much of a hard ass when it came to training. Apparently underestimating his training was a mistake, and it was a mistake she wouldn’t make again.

Trudging back to the marked ‘x’ Bubbles narrowed her eyes and felt the sparks ripple down her arms and through her hands, she only glared at the cocky and crooked smirk that slid itself onto Butch’s lips.

He waited a few minutes until he noticed one of her shoulders relax just a fraction before hurtling another stone her way, this one he threw with such force it passed through the barrier on her right, just narrowly missing her pinky. Her yelp went ignored as he barked out, “you need to stay alert!”

She’d let her guard down, and although he knew this was unnatural for her and didn’t come with as much ease as it came for him, he tossed another one that just barely bounced off the bright blue light spread between her hands. The determined and frustrated look on her face gave him some satisfaction knowing he was actually going to make her work and train hard.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Raising a hand up and wiping the sweat from her brow, Bubbles whined, “we’ve been at this for, like, an hour! Can we please take a break?”

Butch squinted as he noticed how much brighter the sky had grown since they’d started, using the bottom of his shirt he wiped his own face and answered, “sure, no more than 10 minutes.” He turned and started walking back to where their stuff was around the rocks. The shore was still quiet, and if he concentrated hard enough with his super hearing there was still nothing worth noting of the highway behind them.

Sitting on the rock he pulled out a water bottle from the duffle and took a huge gulp. Trudging over to where he was sitting Bubbles plopped down on the rock a little ways from him and flopped onto her back with a exhausted sigh. Her eyes were lightly shut and she was resting her forearms on her forehead.

He studied her breathing for a minute, watching her steady her breath. Suddenly he felt embarrassed, which was totally dumb. He just wasn’t used to being around her, that was all. Rummaging through his duffle again Butch produced his spare water bottle and said, “here. Try to be more prepared next time.”

Opening one eye cautiously Bubbles looked over in Butch’s direction and at the sight of water she shot up, “really?” She reached out with her own hand but hesitated, she really wanted it but he could be messing with her. Something he wasn’t shy about doing in the past.

Sighing and taking a sip from his own he taunted, “you have 5 seconds or I chug it all.” He laughed as she swiped the bottle from his hand and practically ripped the cap off. Bubbles was halfway done before she pulled the water away from her lips and exhaled with contentment.

It had been a little warm but she wasn’t going to complain. “Thanks.” Pulling her legs beneath her in a criscross position she took out the two haphazard pigtails she had thrown her hair into that morning, raking her fingers through the thick waves before parting her hair and reaching up above on one side to begin braiding.

“So,” she cautiously started, “can I ask how Monday went?”

Stiffening slightly Butch leaned his forearms onto his knees and hunched over as he looked out at the crashing waves. Ace’s reaction had gotten under his skin, it had burrowed it’s way under and made him irritable. Well, more irritable than he usually was as a hormonal teenager with Chemical X running through his veins.

Gruffly he said, “it wasn’t good.”

He couldn’t see Bubbles watching him as she continued working on one of her dutch braids but he could feel her eyes fixated on him.

“Are you alright?” her voice had returned to being softer now, a hint of worry trailing the end of her query.

“I’m fine,” he could hear the tone in his own voice shifting an invisible wall up between them and took another sip of water, “can we talk about something else? Or, y’know, not talk at all?” 

Swiftly her fingers worked through the first braid, nearing the end, and even through Bubbles wanted to push on and ask him more she figured he’d just get angry with her. “Fine, I’ll drop _that,_ ” putting the emphasis on ‘that’ so he knew she’d start peppering him with questions again. “Are you mostly healed up? My shoulder wound finally closed up but it’s still pretty tender. You need to stop picking at your scab so much, that’s why you haven’t healed up fully, you know.”

Incredulously Butch looked at her, but Bubbles just shamelessly wrapped a hair tie around the end of the braid before she started on the other side. “I already told you, babes love a dude with scars, hop off my dick, sugartits.”

“Blossom’s right, you boys do have potty mouths.”

“Hey, if you knew what else my mouth could do then you wouldn’t be complaining.” Giving her an eyebrow wiggle and then cackling at her reddening face Butch began screwing the cap back onto his water and tossed it on top of his sweatshirt. “C’mon, I think I’ve figured out why you’re having trouble with holding the barrier.”

Quickly she wrapped up on the other braid before hopping up and following after him as he walked a few feet away. “This isn’t going to be another of your dirty innuendos, right?”

Mildly amused Butch just remarked, “don’t lie, you love when I talk like that because no other boy would _dare_ to do so.” Bubbles answered by putting her hands on her hips and glared at him. He was definitely right about that, though as she and her sisters got older the boys were also getting more daring. “Jeeze, relax. It’s serious this time.” He turned to face her, “now stand like you’re about to throw up a barrier.”

With some skepticism Bubbles planted her feet and threw her hands up in front of her. She stayed like this while Butch walked around her with his brows furrowed in study. She was incredibly self-conscious and really felt like he was about to turn and make one of his remarks when his voice interrupted her, “your stance is completely wrong.”

“Huh?” Bubbles was starting to turn but was shocked at how close Butch had come, he was crouching down slightly behind her left leg. She was about to scoot away from him when he looked up at her, the serious and level look in his eyes making her clamp down on her own tongue and actions.

“Here,” his hands were on her leg as he pulled it back, and then shifting her foot to the side in the sand. He was surprised she wasn’t fussing or complaining this time around but decided not to chance it by saying anything, “you need to bend this knee more. Like this,” Butch wasn’t paying much attention as he stood and moved to her other side and dropped in front of her right leg, “move this leg forward and try to use this one to command your direction.”

She was silent as she watched him actually move her around into a proper stance, his expression was rather thoughtful. Standing he put his hand on her forearm, “you shouldn’t put your arms so far away, it gives you less control.” Drawing it back he continued, “but you don’t want them to be too close either, you can’t handle one hand yet so you’ll need both in the meantime.” Butch crossed in front of her and fixed the other arm position, “you need plenty of room to be able to push outwards, staying extended the whole time will get you nowhere.”

Shaking his head he pushed her shoulders slightly, “you need better posture, you’re totally folded in on yourself.” Bubbles tried to follow where his hands were, and she had to admit she didn’t feel as tensed up how he was repositioning her, only slightly embarrassed.

Giving a nervous laugh she said, “I didn’t know you’d be _this_ hands on,” Butch stopped short and looked down at her while she looked up, no real expression on her face at the moment. All he could think was that Buttercup was _really_ going to kick his ass later if she knew he’d been touching her sister.

The serious demeanor was gone as he held both hands in front of him, “yo, I wasn’t-.”

“It’s fine.” She looked away and shifted slightly, “you’re right, this _does_ feel more controlled.”

Butch cleared his throat and walked away a few steps, “O.K. now I want you to put the barrier up again, don’t focus on the circumference, just make sure it’s more solid.”

Exhaling, Bubbles closed her eyes for a moment, the last thing she saw was Butch looking at her expectantly. Somehow that put more pressure on her, but determined to focus she felt the blaze of the pale sapphire glow growing around her fingertips before she opened her eyes and pushed into focus a much stronger barrier. It wasn’t any larger than she was but it buzzed with far more strength than her previous ones.

“Good,” Butch was walking around in a semi-circle to observe her, “try moving it around though.”

Carefully she did as he requested but found that the stronger the barrier the higher the buzz was, it felt like it was going to snap between her hands. Fingers tingling, she managed to pivot only slightly before it tore like lightning and slammed off the sand. Stumbling back with a yelp, Bubbles furiously began rubbing her palms on her shirt abdomen. It had actually _hurt_. Withdrawing her hands from her body she looked at her palms, the pink and irritated tinge on them screamed with unanticipated discomfort.

Underneath her hands Butch’s grasped the bottom of them, his hands felt warm and dry on her own flesh but what surprised her more was that he was actually inspecting her skin carefully. It was true, through both encounters that they had endured together she had seen he really could be selfless but seeing him actually looking at a minor injury of hers with some sort of concern was… surprising. One thumb glided down her palm, and when she didn’t react he released her hands and looked at her.

“That happens, good news is you’re stronger than I thought.” The crooked grin on his lips made her raise her eyebrows in question.

“And the bad news?” Good news was always followed by bad news. It was pretty much karmic law.

“Bad news is the only way to get better is to keep doing it and get used to the weight of that power.” Cringing slightly Bubbles looked back at her hands but Butch continued, “it’ll numb up after awhile, it’s good to practice through the pain.”

“That sounds like something Buttercup would say,” Bubbles remarked, but Butch was already walking away again.

“Don’t let her fool you, she got all of that from me.” And there was the cocky expression on his face she seemed to know so well.

Rolling her eyes Bubbles questioned, “so what do we do now? I want to keep going but…” it had hurt.

“Work through it,” any sympathy he had had for her was gone but he was still fairly casual in addressing her, “make it smaller and try moving it again, and _con-cen-trate_.” He drew out this last part as if she were a slow child and it made her wrinkle her nose in distaste.

“ _I know_ ,” she sarcastically remarked back. With a huff she looked at her hands again before regaining a steady stance and focusing on a smaller barrier. This time the humming of the light wasn’t so surprising and she felt a more pleased and confident grin growing over her lips. Of course as she pivoted again and came to a stop it snapped painfully again between her hands. This time she didn’t yelp or jump, just frustratedly stomped a foot in the sand.

“C’mon, cupcake. Again.” Butch held himself confidently, studying something that he knew didn’t come easy. Bubbles shot him a scowl but repositioned herself and again the pale sapphire glow began to grow between her hands.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

This time Butch was the one to stop what they were doing, “alright, alright, I think we’re good for one day.” He only started walking backwards a few steps before pivoting back towards the rocks. Stunned, Bubbles finally dropped the barrier that she had finally gotten the hang of moving around and started to jog after him.

The strain in her arms and ankles proved she was really not used to holding her powers that long, and even though it had probably been only thirty minutes or so it didn’t make it any less difficult. The palms of her hands however felt like they were raw and screaming from the electric snaps, the constant stinging had caused her to tear up a few times but it had been pride that kept her from not saying anything. Butch already thought she was a big baby and didn’t like “crying girls” as he had put it, she didn’t need him to give up on her when they’d only just begun.

He was taking another sip of his water and appeared to be checking the time on his phone when Bubbles asked after taking a gulp of water, “so when can we practice again?”

Amused, Butch looked over at her, “damn, blondie, I didn’t know you wanted to spend so much time together.” He ignored her expression as he opened his calendar app, continuing with his thoughts, “you should be practicing every day. Minimum of 20 minutes, and I don’t care if you had to ‘ _go fight crime’_ , you still need to practice.”

Bubbles pulled out her own phone and grimaced, the two missed calls from The Professor and texts from Blossom asking where she was. It was roughly 8am, so Buttercup was definitely asleep still… she’d just let them know she went to volunteer early that morning. That was always a safe bet. There was a pit of guilt as she sent the message to Blossom and The Professor but she wasn’t _really_ doing anything _bad_ or _wrong_.

“Yo, did you hear me?” Butch’s voice brought her out of her own world and she turned to face him.

Placating she explained, “sorry, Blossom and The Professor were wondering where I am. I just needed to message them back.”

He knew she wouldn’t go blabbing to her family that she was with him, but he gave her a cautious look before continuing, “whatever. I’ve got practice Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday after school this week so-,” he wasn’t even able to finish his own thought.

“What about Wednesday?” Eyeing up her own schedule that day appeared to be in the clear. “Blossom tutors and Buttercup has practice on Wednesdays.”

He couldn’t find a reason that Wednesday wouldn’t work, sighing he pinched between his brows and said, “fine, Wednesday around 4:30, here.”

“Will anyone be here?” Bubbles questioned, but by the look Butch gave her she just huffed and crossed her arms, “it was just a question. You don’t need to be so grumpy.”

Throwing his bag over his shoulder and dumping his sweatshirt into it he strode over to her and tweaked her nose in a teasing manner, “spending time with _you_ makes me grumpy, can’t help it.” She swatted his hand away and was about to throw a punch when she noticed that gleam in his eyes, it wasn’t malicious, and his crooked grin only confirmed that. “Later,” he floated off before really surging through the sky, the dark emerald trail behind him fading fast.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Clicking the lock button on his key fob, Mike turned and began walking up to the townhouse, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He was raising his finger to ring the doorbell when the door swung open suddenly and caused Mike to jump. Fixing his glasses on his face he was greeted by a tall and curvy woman with an only slightly unnerving smile. “It’s nice to see you, Mr. Believe.”

“Ah, yeah, you too, Ms. Marion.” Mike had met the Jojo boy’s caretaker a few times over the last three years but he still didn’t know what exactly she was. It wasn’t human though, he knew that at least.

Holding the door open she ushered him in, “don’t worry, I won’t be hovering around this evening.” This was the first time Mike had been to the house, normally she dropped Boomer off at his place. Especially for the birthday parties when the boys were younger. “We ordered pizza, no complaints?”

Shaking his head as he moved through the foyer Mike answered, “no, ma’am.”

“Awh,” she clasped her hands together, “you should teach these boys of mine to be more polite, they could do with better manners.”

Embarrassed, Mike was about to chime in that he wasn’t that polite when Brick came down the steps, laptop jammed under his arm. “You know better than to ask for miracles, Marion.” She only rolled her eyes at him and Mike gave a half smile. He hadn’t spent much time with Brick over the years. Yeah, he and Boomer hung out a few times a year and gamed online all the time but he’d never been exactly _close_ with the notorious leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick gestured with his head, “c’mon, we’re just hanging in the living room.” He led off around the corner and down the hall leaving Mike to utter a quick statement to Marion.

“It was good seeing you again, ma’am.” She only shook her head and moved into the kitchen as he hustled behind Brick.

“You don’t need to be so formal, dude,” Brick explained, but before Mike could retort they stepped into the living room and immediately Mike was met with more familiar faces.

Boomer gave a friendly wave from his position on the couch while Mitch was swiping his phone out of Samson’s hands, Pablo and Jeff were conversing over a change the school had recently made and Elmer was sitting on the floor sniggering at whatever Samson had found on Mitch’s phone. It really was going to be a “guys night in” for sure.

Plopping his backpack down by the other bags Mike took a look at Jeff and asked, “dude, how’d they get your chair in? There’s like six steps out front.” Jeff just gave Mike a look and gestured to Brick.

“How else?” Brick placed his laptop down on the coffee table before sitting in one of the other plush chairs in the room, leaving Mike to hop onto the sectional with his other friends. He wasn’t sure why he always forgot that Jeff and Brick were friends. They’d been on student council for years together and even before that had always gotten along… maybe because Brick threatened to kick the shit out of some guys that bullied Jeff his freshman year.

Elmer gave Mike a hand clasp, his deep voice rumbling, “way to run late.” But Mike just shook him off.

“A wizard is never late-,” but before he could finish he was interrupted by Mitch.

“And this is why no one wants to play D&D with you, dude.” Smugly Boomer leaned over and hissed to Mike rather loudly.

“He’s just mad he died in the beginning of your last campaign.”

Samson groaned, “please tell me I did not come over for _Nerdfest 5: The Nerdening._ ” Pablo and Mitch laughed at his terrible joke and Elmer rolled his eyes.

Although many said puberty hit them like a truck it couldn’t be more true than for Elmer. He went from a husky, paste eating, nervous wreck, to the muscled quarterback who stood taller than any of them at 6’5. Dude was hit by the train of puberty hard, but still managed to be humble. When opposing teams first started calling him the “ghost of Townsville High,” it had been a huge crack in his confidence, but after his friends and the team changed it into a legend it had put him back on his feet. Since he wasn’t on the field or at school he had his usual large round glasses sitting on his face as he enjoyed his downtime.

Elmer looked around before nodding towards Brick, “so Butch really isn’t joining us?”

Samson leaned over and clasped a hand on Elmer’s shoulder. Dramatically he raised his other hand to his forehead and forlornly stated, “he’s abandoned us for a woman! Can you believe that?”

“I’d abandon you for a chocolate bar sooo…” Mitch shrugged at Samson who just glared at him.

“Et tu, Mitch?”

Pablo quipped, “Mitch, I see your chocolate bar and raise you… an AP midterm.”

Jeff laughed and clapped Pablo on the shoulder, “you don’t take any AP classes.”

“Exactly,” Pablo said, and someone said in a joking manner, “oooohh ouch.”

“Whatever, you guys can’t afford me anyways,” Samson sunk back into the couch and Mike just gave him a weird look.

“Wasn’t aware you were a sex worker in your free time.”

Samson just gave Mike the finger and grumbled but Mitch slapped him on the back, “get over it, ya dork. I’m voting for the classic action movie Die Hard for tonight’s viewing.”

“But Christmas was over a month ago,” commented Boomer. Mitch just turned on him unamused.

“It is a movie for _all_ seasons.”

“Oh my god…” Brick shook his head and slapped his forehead, Jeff just sniggered.

“Aren’t you glad I talked you into joining us?”

Looking at him skeptically Brick remarked, “I am already regretting you talking me into joining. I could be upstairs-,” but he was interrupted by Jeff.

“Doing homework-,” and before he even finished Samson piped in.

“Masturbating!”

“Stalking Blossom’s social media?” Mike suggested.

“Oh! That’s exactly it!” Pablo exclaimed and pointed at Brick.

“No!” Brick shouted, then leaned against his left arm. “I couldn’t care less what Red does.”

“You two study each other like damn army generals on opposing sides. It’s like you two enjoy having the upper hand on each other.” Pablo elaborated further, across from him Boomer was just trying to suppress his grin, he found it hilarious in all honesty. _Brick and Blossom? Yeah, when HIM decides to give up his evil ways_. Fat chance.

Brick was giving Boomer the ‘eye’ when the doorbell rang and two minutes later Marion called out, “pizza is here!”

“Oh thank god.” Brick pushed himself off the chair and motioned to Jeff, “follow me around this way, there’s better clearance.” With a humored laugh Jeff backed his chair up before pushing himself forward, following just behind Brick.

As the rest of the guys started to stand and file into the kitchen Mike asked Boomer, “Hanout couldn’t make it?”

Shaking his head Boomer explained, “no, his sister just got engaged so he said he’s stuck with a family dinner. I don’t think he likes the guy very much?” Shrugging as he wasn’t entirely sure, they stepped into the kitchen and Boomer hollered at Samson, “dude! You don’t need 4 pieces at once!”

“Watch me!”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Right around midnight Jeff’s brother came to pick him up, as Brick was effortlessly assisting him out Jeff whispered, “try to stay downstairs with the rest of the guys. If I didn’t have an appointment in the morning I’d force you too.”

Grumbling a bit Brick answered, “yeah, we’ll see.” But one pitying look from Jeff made Brick give a forceful, “fine, I’ll stay down with them.”

“And actually camp out?”

“I am not sleeping on the floor,” Brick said as he assisted Jeff’s brother in loading him into the car.

Rolling his eyes as he locked himself in place Jeff replied, “you’re such a princess.” The statement seemed to spark in him something he’d forgotten to mention. “Also, don’t plan to go anywhere next Friday night, I got hired to DJ and the invites should be coming out soon.”

Skeptically Brick remarked as he backed up, “I highly doubt I’m on any list for an event you’re working.” Jeff’s brother gave Brick a quick handshake and before he closed the door Jeff smugly replied to him.

“Trust me, you’re on the list.”

Brick backed up as the van drove off down the street, he watched until it turned the corner and slowly made his way back into the house. Shucking his shoes off at the door he heard a small clattering coming from the kitchen and padded in. Upon first glance no one was in there, puzzled, Brick stepped further in.

Suddenly Mike stood from the other side of the kitchen island, holding onto a large spoon that Marion must’ve left out on the counter. Jumping only slightly each boy gave a small yelp before they just blinked at one another. Sheepishly Mike began to apologize, “sorry about that- I just came in to-,” but he wasn’t able to finish.

Inexplicably Brick was laughing at himself, the chuckle escaping his lips before he could even stop it. Why did he always have his guard up? And in his own home? Surrounded by… mostly friends. Snorting through his nose he stepped forward, “no one ever surprises me. Thanks.” Mike was puzzled all the same but he himself smiled and grabbed the water bottle he had left unattended. Seeing Brick in his own home was far less intimidating than the school hallways.

“You’re welcome I guess?” Still confused but not nearly as intimidated as he had previously been they walked back to join the rest of the guys halfway through rainbow road. Boomer had broken out his ancient Game Cube for the night and passed out controllers, currently Mitch was moaning about being behind Pablo and Elmer was telling them to ‘suck it bitches’ as he gained a further lead.

Boomer twisted around on the couch and raised his eyebrows at his brother, if he hadn’t had the super hearing then he wouldn’t have heard his brother yell. Brick knew exactly what his look was and shoved him backwards by the face. “Shut up.”

Taking his seat back on the single chair he took a quick look at his phone, it was already 12:18am, Butch should’ve been home by now. Before he could text or dial he was interrupted by Pablo tossing a controller at him, “I can’t deal with Elmer winning dude, Boom says you’re good at this game?”

Only giving Boomer a sideways glance for a fraction of a moment he took the controller in his hands, “the best.”

“Kick his ass!” Pablo cheered and Elmer waved his buddy off.

“Brick can try,” confident in his wins so far.

Standing up to plop down on the rug with the other two Brick settled in, “I am going to enjoy this.”

Picking his character before they entered into the race, Mitch grew tense before saying, “if I don’t make it out of this alive,” he looked seriously at Samson, “avenge me.”

Boomer took a drink out of a soda can and put it back on the coffee table, Mike had leaned back into his own seat on the couch and was watching along with amusement while Pablo cheered the other guys on. “So, not so bad for my first guys night?” Boomer asked Mike, trying to keep any hesitancy out of his voice.

Surprised that Boomer would ask him that Mike just gave a short chuckle, “uh, yeah, dude. Why are you so surprised?” Boomer only looked slightly uncomfortable as he fidgeted. Mike just took off his glasses and wiped down a smudged edge before popping them back on. They were only a minor script, and more than that he wore them since they were blue light protecting and he was constantly gaming. “You’re not a pariah.”

“I just don’t know why it took me so long,” Boomer picked at the skin around his thumbnail, “because I’ve been having _fun_.” The smile that made its way onto his face was genuine, and he felt a laugh move his chest in surprise. The last month had been a whole change; running through the city’s underground, losing Mojo, finding Mojo, having lunch with friends, working on a duet for the spring concert, and becoming friends with the girls.

“Just ‘cause you were a bit of a shit as a kid doesn’t mean that’s who you are forever.” Mike grinned, “I mean, I caused some trouble myself so I should know.”

Smirking, Boomer glanced over, “pretty sure you still cause trouble, Believe.” Mike leaned over and socked Boomer in a friendly manner on the arm. Even if he had thrown his actual weight behind it there’s no way that it would’ve hurt, Mike was familiar with how the girls were when it came to pain, without the doubt the guys were the same.

From the front of the house the sound of the door slamming could be heard, and just as Elmer sent a shell after Brick to reclaim his first place position Butch walked in and leaned on the doorframe. “Any pizza left over? Or did Samson devour it all?”

“Baby!” Samson stood and made a kissy face, “you’re home from betraying me!” Rolling his eyes, Butch waved him off and dipped back into the kitchen. Pablo just gave Samson a skeptical look.

“Betraying you?”

“Uh yeah, he went on a double date with Harry. He knows that’s _our_ thing.” He finished his soda and Mike had quite the smug look on his face.

“For that to be ‘your thing’, Sam, you kind of have to _go_ on dates.”

Butch snorted at the answer as he walked back into the room with a can of soda and cracked it open. “I thought you were a romantic, dude.” He smirked slightly, as he took a drink from the can.

“Well,” Samson started, “until I can convince one of the girls to fall in love with me I’m open to some practice dates.” Butch nearly choked on his drink and Brick was distracted enough to allow Elmer to pass him with a whoop of victory.

Mike laughed, “it’s your funeral if you want to eat Blossom’s cooking for the rest of your life, man.” This opened more laughter from the guys and Boomer had to admit this wasn’t the first he’d heard of it. Butch and Brick on the other hand had never heard of something along those lines before.

“You mean, little-ms-perfect can’t cook for shit?” Butch asked incredulously, coming closer to lean against the couch.

“She’s not _that_ bad,” Pablo started defensively around his friends but knew his smile was tense. Mitch snorted as the guys let the game roll with it’s after race animation.

“It’s like the last six years have been wiped from your memory.” Now Mitch turned a serious expression to Butch, who had to admit it kind of caught him off guard. “The girls aren’t perfect and they don’t pretend to be. If you want to be their friend you gotta drop that shit.” Brick and Butch exchanged a look while Boomer was just taking it all in. He knew that they all knew it, but when you’ve been compared to the girls your whole life you felt like one of those imperfections that needed to be smudged from the history books. “But it’s fine to tease them, Butterbutt and Bubs are the easiest to get a rise out of.”

“Unless you say ‘fuck’, then Bloss’ll get all kinds of flustered,” Pablo followed up. Laughing he pointed at Mike, “remember when you kept saying ‘gosh’ and ‘golly’ all last year?”

Only slightly mortified, Mike buried his head behind his hands and grumbled, “I swear Bubbles just whispers that shit into your brain until you start saying that, I even said the word ‘gee’ to my parents.”

“Like an episode of Leave it to Beaver,” Elmer observed, “you’re turning into a quintessential small town boy, Believe.” 

Brick lifted his chin slightly, “go have your water break before I _actually_ kick your ass on the track, these guys are just distracting.”

With some surprise Butch looked at his leader as Elmer chuckled and gave Brick the finger before padding off to the bathroom. It was probably the most relaxed he’d seen him in ages. Sure, he’d been in a surprisingly jovial mood Monday night but Brick _hanging out_ with _people_ was a whole other level of weird for Butch. He knew Brick had friends but he usually kept to himself in the grand scheme of things.

Indicating with a nod at Mike, Butch said, “move on over, Believe.” Taking a seat with his hand dangling over the armrest he took another sip of his drink before asking, “so someone finally beat Brick at Mario Kart?”

Scowling from the floor Brick just flipped him off, “I was warming up.” He had the controller in his hand and indicated towards Butch with it, “I can still kick your ass, bitch.”

Mitch gave a low whistle at Butch and waved his controller at him, “I can’t keep losing my dignity to Elmer, it’s someone else’s turn.”

“But I just got comfortable and Believe will be devastated if I leave his side _now_.” Butch lamented, but Mike just gave him a bewildered expression.

Mitch only waved it off, “give him a kiss on the forehead and avenge a fallen brother.”

Boomer smirked, “I wasn’t aware we were all at ‘brother’ status now.”

“Well,” Mitch started, “Elmer clearly has no respect and Samson is useless so Butch is just as good.”

“Hey-,” Samson started, feigning indignation.

“Fine,” Butch stood and put his soda on the coffee table, “but I’m not kissing Believe.” He started to trudge over to Mitch’s spot to take the controller and purposefully bumped Brick with his foot.

“It’s never a bad idea to kiss the homies, Butch.” Mike pointed out, Mitch stood and took Butch’s seat, throwing an arm around Mike.

At that moment Elmer rejoined them and noted he was now up against two Jojo brothers. “Hey, guys, is that really fair?”

Boomer reassured him, “oh don’t worry, Butch is shit at this game.”

“I am not,” glowering from the floor, Butch narrowed his eyes but Brick flicked the side of his temple.

“No powers in the house.”

Elmer rubbed his hands together, “alright, who wants to put money on this round? I can’t wait to take both your asses down.”

Butch playfully, and very lightly, jabbed at Elmer’s shoulder while he went to sit down, “shut up, I’ll put $5 down.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Brick sighed, “we are not gambling.”

It didn’t take long for the three to start joking in about raising the stakes, while Mitch was chatting with Pablo and Samson tried to referee the game situation, Mike leaned over to Boomer and whispered, “I’d say it’s been a pretty good night.” And Boomer, relieved, had to agree.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Pulling a pitcher from the fridge Buttercup was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. With a heavy sigh she already knew who it was going to be. She was just waiting a few seconds to see if either Blossom or Bubbles would be the ones to answer it first, however her question was quickly answered when Blossom’s voice rang out, “Buttercup, can you get the door?”

Grumbling she put the pitcher back and responded, “yeah, yeah, I got it.” She could swear her sisters were hiding from the boys, which overall was just weird. But Blossom was ‘on the verge of a breakthrough’ and Bubbles was helping Clark with something language related in the lab. Walking to the base of the steps and into the foyer she didn’t even bother looking through the peephole, swinging the door open she was greeted by the three faces of the Rowdyruff Boys.

They looked tired, like, really tired. With an eyebrow quirked in question Buttercup asked, “damn, did a pipe burst or something?”

Boomer looked genuinely curious as he worked to stifle a yawn, “wha’dya mean?” And failed miserably keeping that yawn at bay.

Buttercup pointed a finger at them, “looks like you were up all night.”

“Can we come in?” Brick asked, uncomfortable with her grilling them as they stood outside of the Utonium residence. Buttercup just shrugged and moved out of the way for the three to file in. Even though it had been a little over a week it still felt like the boys were seeing the house for the first time again.

“C’mon, you can keep your shoes on,” Buttercup stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket as she moved over to the lab door, “The Professor, Dr. Stark, and Dr. Hamilton are all downstairs.”

“Is something wrong?” There was an underlying panic in Brick’s words and even Butch and Boomer tensed at the concern their leader voiced.

Half hesitating Buttercup turned and felt like she was beginning to laugh but one glance at their drawn faces told her that she didn’t need to be such a dick about it. She’d seen Brick’s concern for his mentor and “father” when they’d discovered Mojo underground. She knew that the boys did have a love that ran deep for the primate. “No,” opening the door, “they’re always working, just figured I’d give you a heads up.”

Brick and Boomer exchanged a glance while Butch looked at his sneakers on the floor, they’d been ready for additional bad news, so they were all hesitant on accepting relief at the moment. Following Buttercup down the steps and into the bright lab the boys were welcomed with the sight of The Professor with his sleeves rolled up again while he was studying over something with a tall blonde woman, Dr. Hamilton who they had briefly met was wrapping something up with a very pleased looking Bubbles.

“Hey, Professor, the Rowd- ah, the boys are here,” calling them out by their “Rowdyruff” title was fine for her and her sisters, but maybe with the additional doctors in the room probably not the best call. Saving their reputations and all.

Turning his head the Professor gave a small smile, “welcome back, under much better circumstances at that.” He stood and motioned to his colleagues. “You met Clark briefly, or saw him at least.” The tall man gave a nod of his head and a wave while the Professor continued, “and this is Dr. Stark, she arrived a few hours after you left.”

Smiling, Dr. Stark said, “just call me Elizabeth.” She was easily 6ft at least and the freckles that were across her warm skin leant her a younger looking appearance.

Nudging Boomer, Butch hissed, “damn, just call me ‘winter’,” Boomer’s eyes went wide and he looked at the ground, his face bright red. Buttercup on the other hand had caught it and sharply elbowed Butch in the side, he leaned over just a bit but Brick was already walking forward to shake the doctor’s hand.

“You’re a fuckin perv,” Buttercup hissed at him, she looked over and noticed Bubbles looking at her disapprovingly, but Buttercup just waved a hand, “it was deserved.”

Bubbles beamed at Dr. Hamilton and concluded with the translations she had been assisting on, “welp! I’m gonna go upstairs and finish my homework, just let me know if you need anything else.” She beelined past them and Boomer offered her a friendly wave which she returned.

Butch watched her hustle by and caught Boomer’s little exchange with his counterpart. “You two boning or something?” He muttered beneath his breath, not the kind of talk a ‘father’ wants to hear about his own.

Incredulously Boomer looked at his brother, “you’re unbelievable, we can be friends you know.” He gave a shake of his head before he went and shook Dr. Stark’s hand, “thanks for helping.” He wasn’t sure what else to say and in all honesty his stomach was in knots knowing he was going to see Mojo shortly.

“Yeah,” Butch agreed, shaking the doctor’s hand, she was easily eye level with them so Butch now felt a little embarrassed with her looking at him so calmly. Had she heard him?

Behind her Clark stepped forward and put a hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder, “we think he’s been making great progress, although it’s difficult to say to what degree he’ll be affected once he’s awake.”

“Yes,” the Professor agreed, “why don’t you gentlemen follow me, he’s beginning to look less emaciated so I have a feeling that should settle you some while looking at him.”

“Well,” Buttercup interjected, rocking back on her heels, “I’m going to go upstairs now.”

“Wait, honey, before you go,” the Professor stopped her, Buttercup looked at him tensely, “could you run to the market for me and grab another loaf of French bread and a pound of ground beef?”

Relieved it was only that she shrugged, “sure.” Beginning her ascent to the main house Buttercup quickly shut the door behind her and relieved to be away from the tension the Rowdyruff’s had been carrying with them, “thank god.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“We don’t know if he can hear you, but feel free to talk to him if you wish, it never hurts,” the Professor spoke as he opened the other door in the lab that led to the back room he had taken Mojo to the weekend before. The room was sterile, as expected, and since it was underground there were no windows. There were a handful of hospital beds that were unoccupied, clean blue and white sheets were pristine except for the bed across from Mojo which was a little rumpled and had two half full water bottles and a couple of books scattered on it. There were also sturdy chairs nearby all the beds, two were positioned by the occupied bed, clearly pulled over.

The more remarkable thing about the small room were two lamps, they were currently off but one hovered high above Mojo’s form. The large rectangular head had an almost iridescent sheen to it, like clear oil in water, the curved neck was attached to a much larger base that was perched on four locked wheels. Small beeps came from the various machines that Mojo was attached to, and as they drew closer, they noticed a milky looking glass structure was encasing his exposed brain.

Boomer and Butch had no trouble showing their puzzlement, but Brick on the other hand approached his mentor and studied the device with hard eyes. It too was hooked up to several wires and as he picked one up in his fingers the sound of Clark’s voice broke the quiet of the room. “Ah, be careful with that.”

Letting it fall back to the pillow Brick kept his eyes on Mojo, “what is it?” He was biting hard at the inside of his cheek, ready to go on the defense if the answer didn’t satisfy him.

Boomer stood beside Brick as Butch stood at the base, he hadn’t gotten a good look at the primate and so seeing him here looking so… small. There was something to be said about seeing those you care about most in hospital beds. Clark came around the other side, he still smiled in a friendly manner, “it’s an invention of mine, they’ll be distributing it out to several hundred hospitals within the next month.”

His fingers deftly moved over the milky glass, a set of colored lights popped up under his fingertips and after a small combination the glass cleared to show the exposed brain. “It’s far more effective than any MRI, and this one I’ve modified it to track the regrowth of the new brain as well as development.”

Brick leaned forward carefully, maybe part of the reason he was so curious in what the machinery did was so he wouldn’t have to face looking at Mojo and for the answers that might never come. “You said ‘regrowth’?”

At this the Professor stepped forward and Clark punched the small lights to conceal the primate’s mind once more. “Yes, with the administration of Chemical X we’ve taken notice in some regrowth, not much but the wounds sustained have been healing and promoting new tissue. It’s unclear what his memory will be like as well as his motor functions but his brain did grow from exposure to the chemical in the first place.” Thoughtfully the Professor looked at the Rowdyruff Boys and further said, “it is going to take time, the coma was medically induced when he was first brought in but we have attempted to wake him, it seems as if his body is protecting itself as much as possible while in recovery.”

Absentmindedly Boomer’s index and middle fingers were resting on the pale chartreuse pinky, but he stayed blunt as ever when he looked point blank at Elizabeth Stark and questioned, “so why are you here?”

Quickly Butch looked down and worked to suppress a laugh and it was a miracle that Boomer hadn’t burst into flames the way Brick was intensely staring at him. “Not to be rude or anything,” he followed up with as almost an afterthought.

To her credit Elizabeth didn’t react harshly, but she gave Boomer a rather humored expression, “I’m here in a rehabilitative role, I’m monitoring his weight gain, reaction to added dietary supplements, muscle mass, and once he’s awake he and I will address if he needs a transmitter or not.” She looked over at the Professor, “to my understanding he has always been quite the chatterbox.”

“You can say that again,” Butch grumbled from the foot of the bed.

With a dignified manner the Professor had his hands in an almost pyramid shape while his fingertips touched, “we are studying this as closely as possible, it’s not the same as giving the girls a heavy dose of the chemical and knowing how it will all react. The Chemical X is certainly speeding his recovery,” with some skepticism all three boys looked at the usually animated face and inwardly grimaced at how drawn and blank it looked now, “but we truly don’t know to what extent, and I’ve never studied Mojo after the transformation so I have nothing to compare it to. Just know we are monitoring him as closely as possible, when we aren’t directly down here we have a video feed to check as well as alarms to be sent directly to us.”

A heavy sigh came from Brick but he looked over at the Professor, “Thanks.” And with that the Professor motioned for both doctors Hamilton and Stark to follow him out of the large room, leaving the boys to look on at the creature who had helped raise them.

“He looks so different,” was all Boomer managed at first, but he looked over at Brick, “it’s hard to believe he looked worse than this.”

Brick only pursed his lips at his brother’s response, not moving from his position by Mojo’s head. With a sigh of his own Butch went and pulled two of the chairs over to where his brothers were standing, “we might as well sit, not much else we can do.” Agreeing they pulled up the chairs to sit in while Butch pulled another one over to the other side of the bed and sat. For awhile they just sat in silence, they’d been expecting many different outcomes, but they hadn’t been mentally prepared for handling the aftermath. After a few more minutes Butch wondered aloud, “how’d he lose so much weight so quickly?”

Looking across at him, Brick suggested, “well two weeks without proper food, his body running on high anxiety and in ‘flight’ mode, plus the Chemical X in his system… probably a combination of all those. He had water to survive on, but that was probably the only thing keeping him alive when Buttercup and I found him.”

“ _Or_ he killed rats and mice to eat,” Boomer suggested, ignoring Butch’s look of disgust.

“Seriously, dude?”

“I’m just saying, he had energy previously, so he had to be eating something. Haven’t you heard of _The Donner Party_?”

“I’m pretty sure they ate each other, dumbass.”

“Well they had to eat _something_ before they ate each other, asshole. You don’t just turn around and start cannibalizing people.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose again Brick muttered, “oh my God…,” he wasn’t even going to attempt to squash this.

“If we end up stranded and powerless I’m gonna cannibalize you first day food runs out.”

“You fuckin’ would,” Boomer gave Butch an accusatory look and then motioned at Brick, “you’re just going to let him eat your own brother?”

“He’s my brother too,” Butch huffed.

“I am staying out of this, you two dumbasses are gonna get yourselves killed and I’m just going to mind my own damn business.”

“We _are_ your business,” Butch pointed out, but Brick only rolled his eyes.

“What does Marion always say? ‘Not my monkeys, not my zoo’? Yeah, that.”

Puzzled for a moment Boomer said, “but we _are_ your monkeys.”

“Let’s have a truce,” Butch pointed a finger at Boomer, “we eat Brick instead.”

“Hey! I said leave me out of this!”

“Deal,” reaching across the bed Boomer and Butch shook hands and Brick just scowled at them.

“Some loyalty you two have…”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Bubbles moved to the oven to check in on the meatballs, she called over to the Professor who was mincing additional garlic, “we look pretty good over here, you sure had me make _a lot more_.” She said this with a knowing but accusatory expression.

Heading to the sink to wash his hands he nonchalantly remarked, “now, sweetheart, I just think we should make more, that’s all.”

Buttercup huffed from her position on the couch, “they’ve been down there for over an hour, jeeze, it’s not like they can really talk to him.”

Peeking her head out from the doorway Bubbles glared at her sister, “you don’t need to be so negative.” Buttercup only waved her off.

Her short, “whatever,” was less than satisfying but Bubbles just huffed and turned around to check on the boiling water for the pasta.

Shortly Clark came up from the lab, the three Rowdyruffs in tow. The boys didn’t have that weary look in their eyes, almost as if just seeing the recovery of Mojo was enough to satisfy that creature of worry that had burrowed itself deep within their chests. Clark could be heard saying, “please don’t hesitate to call, day or night one of us is always awake.”

“Sure, thanks,” Brick gave a somewhat awkward shake of the doctor’s hand before asking, “is Professor Utonium up here?”

“Yes, yes,” he came bustling past Bubbles and partially out of the kitchen, Brick felt the corner of his mouth quirk slightly at the silly apron the renowned scientist was wearing. Chances were that Boomer and Butch were doing the same but they were slightly behind their leader.

“Thanks again, for letting us see him,” now Brick glanced back at his brothers before looking back to the Professor, “we needed it. Please, let us know when we can come by again.” This polite persona on the young man was so different from the hostile one he’d been wearing earlier, and even last week.

A bit surprised, the Professor replied, “of course, although why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Behind him Buttercup snapped up straight as a board from her position on the couch and her eyes were shooting daggers at her father and creator. _What was he thinking_? Clearly the boys were just as caught off guard, Butch’s jaw dropped slightly and Boomer with his eyes wide shut it for him.

Raising his hands in front of him Brick started, “you don’t have to do that, you’re doing more than enough.”

Behind him Butch leaned forward and hissed, “dude, free homemade meal?” To which Brick just gave a short stomp of his foot onto Butch’s toes, the dark haired young man wheezing quietly, “ffffffffffffuuuuuuuuu-,” behind him.

“I insist,” the Professor started, and Bubbles just had a cat who had eaten the canary look on her face as she looked over at Buttercup on the couch, “we’ve got plenty and if it makes you feel better you can help set up the table.”

Standing rather blankly, Brick was caught off guard, however Boomer stepped forward and didn’t even acknowledge his brother, “sure, just point me in the direction of the table.”

Brick whipped his head to look at Boomer but before he could say anything Butch was stepping forward on his other side, “I can always eat, but I’m kinda shit in the kitchen.” There was a slightly disapproving look on the Professor’s face at the choice of language, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard from Buttercup. Much to Blossom’s dismay.

“Brick is pretty handy in the kitchen,” Boomer offered, Brick stood there stunned while Bubbles clapped her hands together.

“I’ll grab the plates! Buttercup? Can you and Boomer extend the table?” She backtracked into the kitchen with only a slight flounce as she called over her shoulder, “Butch, you can grab the silverware.”

“Make sure he doesn’t steal it,” Buttercup smirked and subtly flipped her counterpart off. “Follow me,” she nodded with her head and Boomer trotted on after her.

“Ha-ha, Butterface, you’re hilarious.” Butch made a face at her as he followed Bubbles carefully into the kitchen.”

Blinking, Brick looked and saw the Professor standing there patiently, “so, lucky for you all we need to do is reheat some sauce the girls made over the holidays and make the garlic bread. Have you done either?”

“Uh, yeah, I have a specific way for making the garlic bread though,” this was a weird conversation to be having and he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or terrified of this situation. He followed into the kitchen and the Professor pointed out where the spice rack was as well as turning over some of the garlic he’d been mincing. Brick scanned over the spices before asking, “do you have any chili flakes?”

Raising his eyebrows the Professor asked, “adding some heat?”

“If that’s alright, plus when you let it mix in the oil with the garlic and then bake it then it isn’t too hot, just a kick.” He didn’t know why he’d explained it so much, his tone had been serious and the older man just nodded.

“It’s in the long cabinet over there, second shelf,” he indicated with his head, “I’ll start reheating the sauce on the stove.”

Brick turned to begin walking to the cabinet when he noticed Bubbles was showing Butch one of her palms as she balanced a stack of plates on her other hand. His brother’s eyes were narrowed but not in a calculating or sneering sort of way, in fact he was touching her palm with his thumb as he drew her hands closer. Brick only caught her words of, “it still stings when I try to move with it-,” but as soon as he took two more steps across the kitchen their heads both whipped around to catch his approach.

Only slightly flustered at the moment, Bubbles almost _too_ brightly said, “O.K. lets get these to the table, Boomer and Buttercup should have it extended, c’mon.” Butch still had that deer-caught-in-headlights look in his eye as he let her put her free hand around one of his wrists, his hand full of forks and spoons as she tugged him out of the other arch that entered the kitchen.

His brain sparked that something was up, although why those two would have anything to talk about was beyond him. Ignoring the interaction for the time being Brick set to collecting the chili flakes to create the mixture he’d put on the slices of bread.

Buttercup and Boomer had just completed putting in two additional table leafs and were pushing it back together, Bubbles stared at it for a moment before it hit her, “don’t forget the table cloth.”

Rolling her head dramatically, Buttercup walked over to a modern looking buffet and pulled out the midnight blue cloth, _“I_ _didn’t_ ,” she mockingly sang back. As she began unfolding it and positioning it on the table Boomer stood back and observed.

“Not bad, you should sing with Bubbles and me in the Spring concert,” his eyebrows were raised and he looked at her teasingly.

“What?” She barked, but Butch was cackling at her reaction while Bubbles just smiled politely.

“You’re a good singer, Buttercup, your voice is so smoky and-,” Bubbles was cut off by Buttercup taking some of the plates out of her hand.

“Not on your life, you dork.” Bubbles began handing the rest of the plates out while Boomer fixed the chairs and Butch began arranging the utensils at the designated plate spots.

Suddenly he paused, “wait, you two are _singing_ together?” It was hard to place the tone in his voice, but Bubbles nodded very matter-of-factly and Boomer gave a hum in reply.

“Yeah, I’ve been working on the sheet music this week,” Boomer said.

Leaning over the table slightly Bubbles waved her hand to grab his attention, “actually, I was thinking that maybe we could make it a medley, keep the first song sweet and then weave this other sadder one in. What do you think?”

Thoughtfully Boomer considered it, “yeah, if you can get me that sheet music and a piece of paper I might be able to work that out.”

“Great! I miiiiight have already printed it out,” he looked just as bright eyed as his counterpart as she dashed off and he moved back to the living room to wait for her arrival. This of course left Buttercup and Butch together in the same room somewhat alone.

“Asshole,” she crossed her arms.

“Bitch,” he mirrored her movements. They were only in a slight standoff until Butch asked, “you have a bathroom I can use?”

She appeared to be mulling it over but said, “sounds like the guest is occupied and you can’t use the master,” with a sigh she put her head in her hands, “go upstairs and down the hall on the left side. Just _don’t_ touch _anything_.” Her last words were bitten out sharply and with warning.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a sinister grin, “I’m not going on a panty-raid.” He laughed as she mumbled under her breath.

“Oh! And while you’re up there,” she called to him as he ascended the stairs, “tell Blossom to get off her _ass_ and help her family out!”

“Language, Buttercup!” The Professor called from the kitchen, Brick just gave him a side eye and slight raise of the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t sure if Blossom developed the habit from the Professor or the other way around.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washing his hands up under the warm water Butch stared at his reflection in the mirror, there was definitely something more positive in his face. Did he not look so dreary? Yeah, he still looked tired and had no doubt that he would pass out the second they got home tonight, that is- if Brick didn’t harp on them about their homework. Turning the water off he flicked his fingers at the sink before drying them off on a small hand towel next to the sink.

The little touches of the girls were all over the bathroom; some half used glosses and lipstick tubes were on the counter, each color coordinated towel hung from separate hooks on the door, shampoo and body-wash containers peeking out from behind the shower curtain, and a single discarded earring next to the sink.

Except for the girly shit it looked similar to the bathroom he shared with his brothers. Maybe a little more organized? Honestly, who was he kidding? Stepping outside he noticed the other door in the hall was partially cracked open and curiosity got the best of him. He pushed the door open a little more and without even having to look at the girl studying over some photos and charts on a wall he’d know it had to be Blossom’s room.

Organized to a T, the walls had a few framed charts and photo scenes of important scientific events and information, the bedspread wasn’t rumpled in the slightest, the hooks on the wall had several bags hanging on display, the desk had a place for everything on it with clear acrylic holders with color coded pens in each one and a marked up calendar hanging on the wall above it. To no surprise the walls were a soft shade of pink, the spread itself was a creamy white and the pillows adorning it were various shades of pink, violet and coral.

“Jesus, did the creature embodiment of ‘girly’ vomit all over this room?”

Slightly startled Blossom whipped her body around, she cast him an indignant stare, “I refuse to answer something so childish.” She turned back to the wall of photos and made a note in the small notebook she had in hand, plopping another colored pin on an indistinct spot on the city map.

He swung himself further into the room, “watcha workin’ on?” He took another step in the room and his eyes narrowed on the map and photos spread over a board on the wall. It was the few photos of the victims so far, locations marked off for attacks, for sightings, for possible sightings, half written formulas and photos from Mojo’s destroyed lab.

Without looking at him she just sighed and rolled her eyes, “I’m working on the attacks, if you must know.”

The images of gore and violence stung at his brain, and he could swear he felt the healing marks on his hands burn just by remembering his encounter with the creatures under the city. Butch looked at his palms, making sure he wasn’t going crazy but of course just the healing pink pinpricks of the creatures teeth were on his skin. His throat felt dry as he wiped his hands on the side of his pants and walked forward, coming up on Blossom’s right he stood a little behind her but was nonetheless disturbed at what he was looking at.

“You sleep with all this here?”

Her face dropped in confusion and she whipped her head around again to see what he was indicating at. Looking at the board she furrowed her brow before looking back at him, “Of course, what if I wake up in the middle of the night with a missed realization? I have a city I need to protect.”

Butch crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, he could be a dark person and normally blood and broken bones never bothered him much but all of this was hitting him in a tiny lizard brain he didn’t know he possessed. There was dread sinking in his stomach. Blossom was uneasy at his silence, Butch might not have been the chattiest of the Ruff brothers but knowing he was lingering just behind her and studying what she was was a whole other possibility she never considered before.

Butch murmured, “This…,” searching for the right way to say it but falling short, “Blossom, this isn’t normal.” She turned now to look at him, the stubborn set of her frame and eyes dared him to question her character further. “Even I know you need to keep this shit separate from your regular life.”

Stunned by his words Blossom quickly jumped to the defense, “Detectives and scientists do this sort of thing all the time. It’s perfectly normal.”

Not exactly buying her answer he tossed back, “Yeah but they’re fucking adults.” Before she could correct his ‘foul mouth’ though he laid in with, “and I bet they sleep like shit too.”

Furrowing her brow and walking to put her notepad on her desk she threw back at him, “you think I sleep like shit?”

“I _know_ you sleep like shit.” Butch smugly stood there with his arms crossed, skepticism was written on his face at any argument she could make about sleeping well.

“Well,” she tossed her long braid over her shoulder, “I don’t _care_ about what _you_ think, you _don’t_ _know me_.”

“I know enough.” Standing stubbornly, “you’re going to get yourself _and_ your sisters killed if you keep up with this shit.” He hissed the last bit, not wanting them to catch what he was saying from downstairs. Not that they were actively listening for him.

At the mention of her sisters Blossom blazed, “we know what we signed up for.” She was angrily hissing back at him, the last thing she wanted was for Buttercup or Bubbles to come up and investigate. “You’ve never cared before.”

“Well I-,” he stopped and blinked. In the reality of things he never wanted the girls to die, maybe get their asses handed to them on occasion but not die. He had seen true fear in Bubbles, cold down to your very bones fear, _and_ he’d seen it twice. He’d seen the unease and caution on Buttercup when he told her she didn’t want to fight those things. He’d felt that fear and uncertainty just as clearly as they did. Trying to backtrack he covered with, “Boomer is your friend and he cares about you three, and no one is allowed to make him miserable except for Brick and me.”

This caught her off guard, surprised that Butch would be so defensive of his own brother and surprise at knowing that there was something else under the tightness of his jaw. Her face crumpled with a laugh, “why do I not believe you?”

“Look, it’s not-,” but Blossom cut him off.

“We know what we’re doing.” This was a lie she was telling herself; she really didn’t have an idea at all about what was happening. “Brick has stressed this to me before, and I do understand the severity of the situation. We aren’t little girls anymore.” 

“Wait, when were you with Brick?”

Ignoring him she moved forward and out into the hallway, Butch followed and as she closed her door behind them she said, “I love my sisters,” the intensity and passion she stated this with Butch had no doubt, “I put their safety above my own and if I saw them doing what I am…”

“We’d kick your ass?”

Startled Blossom and Butch looked over at a grumpy looking Buttercup, hands on her hips. Blossom started, “it’s not-,” but Buttercup rolled her eyes.

“For once I agree with these douchecanoes,” Butch was surprised at the backhanded compliment.

“Language,” Blossom stated tersely.

Rolling her eyes Buttercup motioned at them, “dinner is ready.” She started walking down the hall with the other two following her but she whipped around and faced Butch, “you better not’ve fucked with our shit.”

“Buttercup, please,” Blossom sighed, “watch the language.”

Butch coyly stated, “oh I can’t wait until you find my little surprise, Butterbabe.”

“I will break every bone in your body, you motherfucker.”

Heavily sighing as they descended to join the rest of the people in the house, Blossom muttered, “I don’t know I keep bothering. _Please_ watch your language. We have guests.”

Boomer was folding a few pieces of paper and popping them into his pocket as they came into the living room and noticed Clark and Elizabeth already seated at the table. It would be a little cramped on one side with the number of guests, but the table was already loaded with all the fixings for a hearty family meal. Two large platters of spaghetti, one with meatballs and one without, two massive wooden bowls with a mixed salad, two bread baskets with steaming slices of garlic bread, an extra bowl of sauce, and two pitchers of water. It was a real spread and Butch knew if his mouth was watering than Boomer’s had to be as well. Brick usually stayed more reserved in these situations.

Bubbles was busying herself by pouring water into all the glasses and Blossom indicated at the two chairs on one side and the opposite head, “as our guests,” she sounded so proper and a bit teasing, “you three will sit on that side.” Boomer and Butch exchanged a glance and took their places as the Professor and Brick exited the kitchen with a few bottles of salad dressing and the salt and pepper shakers. Brick was surprised to see his brothers sitting on one side but one glance at Blossom’s posture answered his question.

The girls took a more cramped position on the end with the four seats but Buttercup plopped down at the chair beside him, followed by Bubbles between her and Blossom. Blossom was eager to sit beside Elizabeth and the woman seemed to welcome the red head with warmth. Butch was on Brick’s other side and jerked when he felt someone kick him in the shin, Buttercup on the opposite side of him sniggering under a disapproving look from Bubbles.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Boomer declared as he took a drink of water from the glass in front of him.

“Please,” the Professor started, “everyone dig in. And thank you, Brick and Bubbles, for assisting with this meal.” Being called out like that Brick felt his ears burning with that crimson flush, looking down at his empty plate as he swallowed and exhaled.

“Sure,” he managed, but caught Blossom looking over at him. The faintest smile was on her lips, but before he could even return it her head was turned over towards Clark as he spoke to her in regards to some work she had asked him about earlier that day.

Once their plates were loaded and the clinking of silverware commenced Bubbles gushed, “I didn’t know you could cook, Brick, you’ll have to write down the recipe you used for the garlic bread.”

Buttercup was sopping up some of their homemade sauce with hers and took another bite, nodding in agreement. “Iffhs gud.” She managed through the corner of her mouth while she chewed.

“Ewwwww, you’re so gross,” Bubbles laughed at her sister and an actual forehead slap came from Blossom as she grumbled about ‘manners’ or something along those lines.

If Brick took a step back from this and looked on it as an outsider this would look like people who truly enjoyed each other’s company. Boomer was telling Clark an animated story, though what about he wasn’t sure. Bubbles and Buttercup were gossiping with Butch, he wasn’t sure what else he’d call it. Elizabeth and the Professor were in a serious discussion before breaking to listen in and comment on the end of Boomer’s tale and what about Red… ? When he looked down the table and caught her looking over at him, she’d appeared to be studying him closely for a moment there because he seemed to catch her off guard.

He felt his lips flex into a small grin, and although slightly flushed now she returned it, giving a nod before taking a bit of her own bread and appearing quite pleased. But now he felt Butch clap his hand onto his shoulder and he was taken out of the quiet of his head and brought right into the moment, the chattering not even close to subsiding.

“-you should’ve seen him, dude can really be persuasive.” Butch bragged about Brick.

Buttercup simply waved a dismissive hand and dug into the salad portion of her meal now, “I mean maybe Boomer, ‘cause he’s got that whole ‘pretty boy’ façade going on but Brick?”

Jokingly taking insult Brick leaned towards her and with half lidded eyes he expressed, “you’d be surprised how quickly I get people to do what I want.” Her reddened face was enough to send him and Butch into laughter, and admittedly the boys would agree as a whole that between last night and now the world didn’t feel like it was so against them existing.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

With her head on her desk Chief Rosa only slightly ignored the crinkle of the brown paper bag and the wafting smell of spring rolls and sesame chicken coming from her right. Matsuo was pulling the applications on the desk out from under her, “take a break, Miranda, we can continue to look over the applicants after.”

Sighing she sat up and looked at her lieutenant in an exasperated manner, she’d been looking over applicants to replace Lieutenant Gideon for weeks now and they were getting nowhere. “I’m just not satisfied with the selection,” she popped open the container of sesame chicken, the steam leaving only a faint dampness on her nose. Picking up the rice container she proceeded to pull some rice into her container with her chopsticks, “sure, some of them are perfectly qualified but they come off as pigheaded on the phone, _or_ their accolades were pretty much _handed_ to them.” Stirring her dinner together in the container she lamented, “I just want someone who knows what they’re doing and is passionate about their goddamn job.”

Sitting on the opposite side of the desk, his tie knocked over one shoulder and ankle crossed at the knee, Matsuo was pulling lo mein up towards his mouth, “you could always promote within.” He simply smiled with satisfaction as he heard Miranda give a choking cough and could feel her eyes narrowing a burning spot on his face. Shrugging, Matsuo reached for a spring roll, “there are plenty of good candidates here, Bryant might be open to taking the test.”

“He’s so young though,” she pondered this, picking up a piece of broccoli before popping it into her mouth.

“You say that like we’re practically crippled and gray,” he chided, “I know Marley would make more sense out of those two but he’s a victim of his temper. Maybe,” he ran through all the potentially qualifying officers and detectives within the unit, “maybe Doc or Jeanine?”

Rolling backwards in her chair just a bit Miranda smacked her face with her own hands, “Jeanine is too meek and Doc is a people pleaser. Plus Jeanine said she’s trying to get pregnant so I doubt her husband will want her to spend hours upon hours here and not with their family.”

“That’s fair,” Matsuo agreed, “you should hear Luke after I’ve barely been home.”

A slight smirk made it’s way onto Miranda’s lips, “oh trust me, Luke has my number and doesn’t give me any peace. All the more reason to get a second lieutenant hired.”

Digging back into her meal Miranda continued a few quips in Matsuo’s direction at any possibilities from their department. They were hardly halfway through when a small tremor moved through the ground, the water in her cup jostled by the change. Looking at one another they braced as another tremor moved through the ground, Miranda muttering, “please let it be just an earthquake,” it had been a few weeks since the last large monster attack and she had been enjoying the overall peace from that.

Just as another ripple of movement made it’s way through the building Officer Marks dashed into the doorway and the phone on her desk began to light up. Miranda picked up the phone with a weariness, “yes?” Undoubtedly speaking to someone from dispatch while Matsuo stood and motioned at Marks.

“Where is it?”

“Downtown, approaching the art museum, it’s a big sonovabitch.” Monsters were nothing new for the Townsville PD but it didn’t mean they wanted to deal with the creatures exactly.

“Call the mayor, call the girls down- if it’s as big as you say we need to send down most available units to evacuate the area and set up a perimeter. No one in once it’s up-,” she was already standing and reaching behind her with one hand for her vest while giving out orders.

Matsuo was already jogging down to his own office to retrieve his firearm and vest, Marks close on his heels as police sirens began to scream into the dusk of a once peaceful Sunday evening.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Butch patted his stomach with satisfaction as he leaned back in his chair, “damn, that was good,” simple words sometimes were all that needed. Brick was taking another bite of the homemade chocolate chip cookies as Bubbles was twittering away like a little bird. He had to admit though, he liked the cadence of her voice while she was going over the little details. Even Butch was more subdued from his seat.

Boomer was helping Buttercup clear the table and load the dishwasher although she would have preferred to attempt this on her own and without the blonde buzzing around the kitchen by her elbow. “Watch out!” She leaned forward but Boomer already twisted his body and caught the large platter. He smiled sheepishly and she practically ripped it out of his hands, glowering at him, “you need to tell people if you have butter fingers.”

“I don’t usually,” Boomer started, but Blossom entered the kitchen behind them with several glasses and he took in her expression. “Hey, I am _excellent_ with my fingers.” Holding up both hands he wiggled all ten digits, and although he didn’t mean it in a sexual manner both Buttercup and Blossom’s faces reddened.

“Dumbass,” Buttercup turned away and finished loading the dishwasher, but Boomer only chuckled over her shoulder. “Knock it off,” giving his arm a light shove in her frustration.

Elizabeth had already returned to monitoring Mojo downstairs, and Clark was sitting and chatting with the Professor at this time. As Bubbles stood to pull the platter of leftover cookies from a protesting Butch and Brick a familiar and loud pulsing buzzing came from the signature phone.

Dashing to grab the phone Blossom answered, “yes Mayor?”

The Professor was already standing and taking the tray from Bubbles while Buttercup was wiping her hands on her pants as she exited the kitchen. “Oh c’mon…” she grumbled, just wanting to enjoy a quiet Sunday evening.

“We’ll be right there, Mayor,” hanging up the phone Blossom directed immediately to her sisters, “this thing is breathing fire and is causing destruction downtown by the art museum. Suit up in your uniforms, girls.” Immediately the three dashes of light sped off upstairs, and rummaging could be heard.

Butch thought aloud, “I guess it has been awhile since we had a monster attack in Townsville.”

The Professor looked tired, “which means the system I have rigged in the water will need an update. _Again_. Those pulsations are supposed to keep the monsters at bay but it’s never a guarantee.”

“I didn’t know there was anything like that set up,” Brick remarked.

Clark came up beside the Professor and suggested, “let me take a look at it with you, John. I’m not switching shifts with Liz until 6am, so I have some time.”

The Professor only waved him off, “I appreciate it, Clark, but it’s been my job to get that system running more efficiently, I’ll let you know if my data doesn’t bring up anything usable.”

Already the girls were downstairs and tying their shoes on, their uniforms were crisp and pressed, the material ideal for fights like this. Although all the boys had seen them decked out before it only made it more attractive getting a more up-close visual.

“Be careful, girls,” the Professor started to move forward but Blossom already had the door open and was shooing both Bubbles and Buttercup out.

“We will,” she turned only briefly to look at the boys, “we’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Dashing out after her sisters, the rosy pink light fading and joining the pale lime and sapphire hues in the dark sky.

“We can help finish cleaning up,” Boomer offered, but the Professor only smiled, “you boys have helped enough. I appreciate it.”

“When do you think we can come and see Mojo again?” Surprisingly enough it was Butch asking this question, and although he wasn’t nearly as driven by emotion as his brothers were when it came to their family he did, it was just far less visible on the surface.

Exchanging a look with Clark the Professor mulled it over, “Thursday?” And Clark nodded in agreement.

“As long as it’s after school of course, but Thursday should be alright with me. I think Liz has that day off so my student will most likely be here.”

“Then we’ll be here Thursday,” Brick said. He peered over in the living room at the blank television and indicated to it, “you don’t keep the news on to see how the girls are during the fight?”

“God no,” the Professor exhaled, “I have a hard time seeing my girls get hurt, I know they can handle themselves but they’re still my perfect little angels.” He had all a father’s pride as he said this.

“Just seems like anywhere we go, if they are fighting a monster then it’s broadcast and on.” Brick remarked on it. It was true though; bars, hotel lobbies, restaurants, sports bars, diners, friend’s houses, people were always tuning in to watch the Powerpuff Girls fight monsters and crime. It was only ever the bigger stuff though, and now that the police department was far more competent they hardly ever touched robberies or similar incidents.

“Well, thanks for letting us come by,” Brick started.

Boomer jumped in, “and feeding us! That was really nice of you, Professor Utonium.”

“Yeah,” Butch gruffly agreed, but there was a faint smile on his lips.

“We were happy to, please feel free to contact us any time if you have any concerns and we will see you on Thursday.” He led them to the front door as the three young men gathered themselves and continued to politely excuse themselves. “Keep staying out of trouble,” he called with a friendly smile, Clark waving beside him in the doorway.

All three Rowdyruff’s climbed into Brick’s car, giving their own nods before the door closed on them.

Taking the backroads to their home the three of them were relatively quiet, they could see the bright orange seeping across the sky from the direction of downtown Townsville and knew that there were fires that the girls were likely working on controlling. As they approached their neighborhood, delayed but satisfied Boomer spoke up, “I think I want to buy a car of my own.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so so much to everyone who has commented or reviewed this story. I was really stuck and knew I needed to make adjustments and part of me wanted to scrap this whole story and revisit it later, but you guys have really made me feel like this is a pretty unique and interesting story and I was able to clearly make those changes without sacrificing the story I want to tell. I'm even working on a possible sequel (or continuation of this story) for the future. 
> 
> Also more monster is coming up in part 9, I hope to get the update out faster as I really wanted to focus on the relationship/ character building for this and part 8. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	8. Part Eight

Pivoting she threw her palm up defensively, the shells shattering against the barrier and ricocheting across the sandy beach. With her bright blue eyes practically electric she moved forward and was able to send several rocks flying off of the projected barrier, a sweaty strand of blonde hair fell across her face as she almost pirouetted backwards and slid with one leg stretched out behind her. Holding the barrier with her right hand she was able to keep several more rocks and shells from coming into contact with her body. Boosting herself backwards with her left hand and bended leg Bubbles returned into a more solid defensive stance, the sand around her was torn up from her movements and sneaker prints marking every area that she had stepped squarely upon.

With an exhale of surprise Butch put both hands on his waist, “not too bad, you’ve definitely been practicing.” He dusted his hands off before returning to his duffle, grabbing his water bottle he took a drink. He wasn’t nearly as sweaty as she was but holding that kind of defense for extended periods of time, even if they were only small sections, wasn’t easy for any beginner.

Happily giving her own water bottle a gulp, Bubbles was grinning wildly, and it wasn’t the tense or false one she had felt like she needed to keep up the last month or two. It was genuine, painless, and reflected through her entire being. “I think having my hand a little softer is helping, it wasn’t snapping as hard when I was more tensed up.” She plopped down on the sand on a diagonal from Butch, the sky was beginning to darken with oranges and violets, the sand reflected the deeper blues and purples of the evening coming on.

Peering at Butch she tilted her head slightly, pouted, and then sighed. Pointing at her own eyebrow and then drawing it across her chin she remarked, “I told you not to pick at it, now you have permanent scars.”

Amused, Butch rolled his eyes at her, “just a few more to add to the collection for the ladies to love, blondie.” He took another drink of water, trying to avoid her curious expression. However just because he wasn’t looking at her didn’t mean Bubbles would let him go without answering her questions.

“So,” she started casually once she noticed he wasn’t even going to look her in the eye, “how many _do_ you have?” Brows slightly furrowed he finally looked over at her.

“What?”

“How many scars do you have?”

Giving her a leer Butch remarked, “I didn’t take you for being into the bad boys.”

Bubbles only managed to look slightly disgruntled, “you’re not a ‘ _bad boy’_ , Butch.” Taking another sip of water she was met with dark skepticism. “What? You’re not.”

Rolling his head to crack the tenseness in his neck Butch dismissively said, “I lost count.”

“You… lost count of what?”

“Of how many scars I’ve got,” his hand rested on the water bottle and Bubbles let her eyes actually look closely at his hands. Across his skin were slivers of shiny and paler marks. Uncomfortably he pulled his hand back from it’s position and left the bottle in his lap. “It’s not a big deal, normal people scar, makes me feel like one of them.”

Taken aback by this remark Bubbles leaned towards him unconsciously, “you don’t feel like a normal person?”

His laugh wasn’t meant to be harsh or patronizing but he knew that it was, he _knew_ what he was. What his brothers were, what the girls were; they would never be like the normal people of Townsville. “You do?” The falling of her face was clear to him and Butch actually felt guilt at this, “look, my bad, you and your sisters are-,” but he didn’t get to finish.

“No, I guess not.” Pulling her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and the only way to describe how she looked at him would be ruefully defeated. “Sometimes I think I feel like anybody else and I forget for a little while until something comes up, but the way people look at _me_? At _us_? But then we want to be so much like _them_.”

“It’s nice to blend in sometimes,” Butch admitted.

Bubbles just scoffed, “I wouldn’t know what that’s like, my face is on a stupid billboard as you drive into the city.”

“You girls do look pretty dumb up there.”

“Hey!”

Mimicking their poses and with an overly bright smile Butch mocked, “the Powerpuff Girls welcome you to the city of Townsville! Ah-ha-ha-ha, don’t be a litterbug!”

Covering her mouth with a hand Bubbles worked to suppress a laugh, “you’re so weird,” but even she couldn’t keep her laughter bottled in.

“Then just imagine how you must look,” in a jokingly snide manner Butch gave a wicked grin.

“Oh my gosh, you’re the worst, Butch,” she extended her leg to push at his upper arm to knock him off balance but without any real strength behind it he swayed a fraction before clasping his hands around her ankle and pulling her towards him. The unexpected retaliation sent Bubbles flat on her back, her ankle pressed into his leg while her other leg was thrown over his lap carelessly. Although not everyone would call it an intimate position, for two teens who were slowly opening up to one another it was closer than either had expected to be.

Before he could throw on a cocky grin or make a lecherous comment, Bubbles leaned up on her elbows and laughed, her head rolled back in a relaxed manner, “if I didn’t know you better I’d think you did that on purpose, Butch Jojo.” Luckily for him this had been an accident but he also couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the weight of her leg over his, he didn’t often get that close to people, even his own friends.

“Yeah well,” he was a bit flustered by this relaxation of her’s, “I’m very good at hiding how devious I am.” The usually confident and teasing grin on his lips was tense but she didn’t seem to see it as her eyes were closed allowing her to float into a standing position above him.

“What else do you got for me tonight? Training-wise, I mean,” She dusted off her shorts and handled the last bit of her sentence with anticipated sarcasm.

Clearing his throat Butch stood as well and quickly composed himself, “I think you need to start building it more, expanding it around you.”

“That sounds hard…”

“I didn’t figure you for a quitter, blondie,” Butch was walking over a few large rocks before he cast a grin over his shoulder and was met with the stubborn look he had expected.

Briskly she caught up to his side, “I said it sounds hard, not that I wasn’t going to try it.” In a bratty moment she stuck her tongue out at him and twisted her hips so she was ahead of him but walking backwards. Her step had a bounce to it and Butch could maaaaaaaybe see why other guys thought she was cute. Not that he would ever admit to anyone, or even himself for that matter.

“Then let’s get to it,” motioning for her to stop Butch gave a small flex of his hands and immediately the bright green barrier was between them. He hadn’t made a dome quite yet but with one hand gestured to his own head, “you gotta picture what you want to put in front of you or around you. This takes a lot of focus and practice but after awhile it becomes reflexive.”

Bubbles appeared serious, observant as she tilted her head slightly to peer at the way his hands moved and held the energy. Butch knew she was studying how he moved and although a little self-conscious he made sure to move smoothly and even slowed down his movements. His brothers didn’t even study him this diligently, they all just made sure that their abilities were up to par.

Without missing a beat, Butch dropped the barrier before giving a quick flick with his wrist and engulfing himself within the humming emerald sphere. The energy rippled around him and he knew his eyes were blazing, the sparks dancing down his arms and fingertips were spurring him forward. He was itching for a fight and hadn’t been totally aware of it.

Just seeing that look in his eyes caused Bubbles to take a step back from him, but her eyes were level and she locked him within her own gaze. She wasn’t willing to let her guard down when he looked like that. Butch seemed to read her body language as his shoulders relaxed a fraction and his mouth softened, a small crooked grin moved onto his face and he nodded his head at her, “your turn.” The collapse of his hand calling the barrier to disintegrate around him.

Deeply exhaling, Bubbles could feel the sparks moving down her arms and through her fingers, sapphire glows engulfing her hands as she kept her thoughts as focused as possible. Around, a sphere, a dome, a cap. She could see herself on the beach and while drawing her arms in a graceful manner the extension of the barrier move began to engulf her. Lifting her eyes to watch the wave of cool blue light move overhead, it was much more difficult than putting up the small blocking barriers but she was _doing_ it.

Even though it felt like minutes as the dome moved into place around her it was barely over a second, the strain of concentration in creating such a large protective barrier around her was draining. Channeling her powers like this wasn’t a natural reflex for her, a sonic scream would be nothing and flying was effortless but this was taking far more concentration than she could have ever anticipated.

Walking around, inspecting the rippling blue surface of the barrier Butch had to admit it wasn’t a bad first attempt. It wasn’t much larger than she was but it was better than nothing. Knowing her though she’d want to cover more area. “Keep it up,” he watched her face turn to him and she nodded, inhaling deeply again as she worked to relax her own body.

After walking around it a few times he said, “I want you to try to follow me, don’t leave your position except for turning in a circle.”

Butch pretended not to see the gulp of nervousness but thought the sheer look of determination was rather cute on her face. _What the fuck?_ He could’ve slapped himself with that but instead he focused as she carefully shuffled her feet in her own tiny circle, her hands balanced before her in order not to lose the concentrated connection.

After a few more minutes of that he would suddenly pivot and change direction, picking up speed, although nothing nearly as fast as what they could actually do. With the sky continuing to darken the only that that consistently illuminated them was the bright glow of the barrier.

Just as Butch made another quick direction change and dash he noticed the flickering ripple move through her barrier and how her body was beginning to sag. But that damn look on her face, she wanted to prove she was tough, and that she could handle his training. He could see that. Halting he held up his hands, “alright, blondie, you can drop it now.”

Bubbles hesitated, “I can keep going,” but her voice was breathy and didn’t match the expression on her face.

Knocking on the barrier, causing it to flicker again, Butch insisted, “yeah, you did enough for one night.”

Clenching her fists she let the barrier close and fade down, the heavy snap of it didn’t even make her flinch. Bracing her hands on her knees she could feel the sweat raising and chilling her skin as the ocean breeze finally reached her. With uncertainty Butch walked over tentatively, his hand reaching out, “blondie, are you-,” his voice died on the air of waves though as her hands clasped against his forearm and she pulled herself to brace against him.

“I’m really getting it!” The happiness radiating beneath her exhausted exterior was certainly something to see, without her powers even boosting it her eyes were illuminated and starry. Butch stood still as Bubbles righted herself, her one hand still resting on his forearm while the other brushed away the sweaty strands of hair from her face. “You make it look so easy, but I think I’m starting to get it.”

Catching her own breath she gripped with her hand and felt the firm and warm resistance of Butch’s arm, her head swung to look at him but he didn’t look annoyed. “Oh, I didn’t mean to.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He didn’t seem to be looking at her, “I don’t need you falling on your ass anyways.”

Too exhausted to verbally battle him she just puffed through her lips and gave him a shaky hip check. They moved back to where their bags were and greedily Bubbles inhaled her water. The sun was deep behind the horizon at this point and the remnants of watercolor light were just barely hanging on. This far out from the city or congested places meant there were plenty of stars scattered across the sky. As Butch was finishing his own water bottle and enjoying the night chill Bubbles chirped up, “you don’t get to see the sky like this at home.”

“You like the stars?”

“I like a lot of things,” pulling her sweatshirt over her head, “but yes, I especially like stars.” Turning to look more directly at Butch she asked, “do you want to fly home together?”

Oddly enough Butch was caught off guard, clearing his throat he leaned suggestively towards her, “I didn’t know you wanted to jump into bed so soon with me, sugartits.” The words felt clumsy in his mouth but he let it slide.

“Why do you always do that?”

Blinking at her questioningly Butch asked, “do what?”

Zippering up her bag she exhaled, “ya know, be kinda nice but then say something lewd or sarcastic.” Bubbles tucked a hair behind her ear, “it’s okay if you don’t wanna be friends, or talk.” Her voice was sullen but she made an effort to show sincerity.

“I don’t mind you or talking to you or anything like that…,” he lamely trailed off, unsure where she expected him to go with it. It was true though, the more time he and his brothers spent around the girls the more he enjoyed their company and quirks.

Smugly Bubbles crossed her arms and suggested, “it just doesn’t look ‘cool’ for a Ruff to hang with the crybaby Powerpuff Girl?”

He rolled his eyes, “well, you haven’t been a _HUGE_ crybaby lately. And for your information,” he stepped closer to her with his own arms crossed, “I am the _king_ of cool.”

Covering her mouth with one hand Bubbles stifled a giggle, slinging her bag over her shoulder she said, “you don’t have to stop whatever,” and she gestured at him, “this thing you’re doing is, but don’t go thinking I’m just gonna drop it.”

Butch slung his own bag over his shoulder, “you know, you can be really annoying sometimes.” But the crooked lift of his lips made her jokingly throw a punch at his arm. “We may as well go part of the way together.” Butch was already levitating, gesturing with a nod of his head.

Partially beaming at him Bubbles shot up to join him, “I’m still recovering, can you go a little slower?”

“Just this one time.”

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Wrinkling his nose at the foul stench of piss coming off of the pavement, Brick made his way to cross the street as the crosswalk illuminated the little walking figure. Luckily for him it was around 7pm so most of the people he would’ve encountered were inside restaurants or bars having dinner or an after work drink. He’d come here to scout out the area before the attempted “recovery” of the scroll, and so far the surrounding five blocks had plenty of routes that could be taken to be more evasive.

He wanted to get a closer look at the building itself though that he’d be entering, and from afar he knew it would be plenty tricky to enter. Yes, there was a doorman, and the building was more elaborate with it’s marble walls and golden fixtures, and he could see the clientele that lived there were people with _money_. It was like dealing with Morbucks all over again. Grimacing at the thought he drew closer, slumping down on a bench across the street.

Trying to regain his own composure of cool indifference he knew he was failing with the way his eyes darted to count the rooms, he was clutching a small notebook that he had jotted notes into but now his notes were turning into guilt and worry. He’d been so relieved to finally see Mojo, to understand that he was recovering somewhat. He had actually spoken to the girls today in the halls of their school, and although he had been snide he was still being spoken to with a lighter air. It was strange, they’d all always kept their distance from one another for the most part, not wanting to stir the pot more than academic rivalries the past five years.

It made them fly beneath the radar that was their past, but he wasn’t a fool and could easily blame their pride as well. He and Red were the proudest by far, followed by maybe Butch and Buttercup and Boomer trailing at the end. Bubbles had always attempted to be friendly and although nervous with him and his brothers she didn’t carry the same prideful attitude the rest of them did as they grew.

Clapping the small notebook shut, Brick stood and started walking in the opposite direction, he wasn’t getting anything done. His phone gave a ‘ping’ sound, lifting it up to his face he let a small smile move over his lips. Boomer had been able to acquire some information on the man who lived there, apparently he’d been more than happy to open his home to magazines about the décor of his home. People really did throw everything about their lives onto the internet these days.

Slipping down a separate alley that connected several blocks and two garages, Brick hustled up the concrete steps of the parking garage as deftly as possible. His sneakers barely made a sound as he passed the unfamiliar faces. He was just another ‘punk teen’ hanging around the bustling city of L.A. He was no one of consequence. At least to their knowledge.

Rounding to the roof and exiting the stairwell he noticed only a smattering of expensive vehicles up at the very top, the drawing of twilight was pulling additional cover for him. He knew he’d stop by the diner before he went home to jot down more notes about where he was sending Butch Friday, about what rooms to avoid. He wanted to think through every possible scenario before he sat down with his brothers.

Effortlessly he took two strides after ensuring the coast was clear, one foot hit the concrete wall and he shot quickly into the sky.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Staring at the same sentence he’d been working on for the last ten minutes he finally scribbled it out. He wasn’t confident enough in that possibility and he’d be damned if he got his brother caught. Popping a potato chip in his mouth and chasing it with a swig of water Brick tapped at the notebook with the end of his pen. From his left, about two seats down at the counter a man who was typing on a small laptop gave him a slight side-eye but said nothing.

A rattling buzz ran through the counter as Brick’s phone moved a few centimeters. For a brief moment he felt his heart catch in his chest, but as he turned the phone over in his hand it immediately fell back into it’s place. Of course Red wouldn’t be calling him, that was insane for him to even speculate it. However, the name on the phone didn’t make him feel any better. With a heavy sigh he hit the green circle and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Ace.”

The voice on the other line matched his own enthusiasm, “been awhile, kid.”

“Yeah,” Brick wasn’t sure where to go with this conversation and after a pause he said, “listen, man, I’m sorry about Grubber.” He’d seen the corpse, he’d _smelled_ it, he’d heard that Ace had broken more than one thing in his office.

“Tanks,” Ace’s voice seemed as uncomfortable as Brick’s in this moment, “’dats actually why I was callin’. Youse’see, we’re havin’ a kinda funeral for ‘im next Turs’day.”

“A wake?” Brick asked.

“Yeah, sumthin’ like dat, we had to get ‘im cremated-…” Ace’s voice fell off towards the end there, from where he was sitting in the diner even Brick knew he could feel that tension rising. “Ya know, he was always fond of youse an’ yo’ brothas. We all kinda are.”

Biting the corner of his upper lip Brick nodded, a small, “uh-huh,” on his end.

This had to be something difficult for Ace to come out and say, especially with how close he’d been to Grubber. Laying a friend to rest was something no one should have to do until their bones begin to creak and their memories sway. In the truth of things Brick had never even been to a funeral, much less a wake of all things. He’d never had to.

“If youse aren’t busy, it’ll be at da club around 7pm. We jus’ wanna celebrate his life an’ shit.”

It was fitting, sending their friend and family member out the way he would’ve wanted to go. Probably. Brick hadn’t been super close to Grubber but he had enjoyed chatting with him and laughing at his impressions. His Red was spot on. Or, it _was_ spot on.

“We’ll be there,” he licked his lips that felt incredibly dry.

“Cool, I’ll see ya den.” And without waiting for Brick to say anything else Ace clicked the phone off, the dead air hanging on the line was numbing in contrast to the low music playing around him in the diner.

Scowling, Brick’s thumbs navigated to the group chat he had with his brothers.

**Next Thursday, Grubber’s funeral/ wake. 7pm at the club. I told Ace we’ll be there.**

He didn’t wait to see if any replies would come buzzing through before putting his phone back to being face down on the counter. With an elbow on the hard surface he rested his forehead in his hand and whispered to himself, “what are you even supposed to wear to a wake?”

A voice chimed from his side, “usually black, like funerals. Although you don’t typically wear the whole jacket ensemble for the wake. Navy or dark gray work too.”

Narrowing his eyes Brick looked over at the stranger who was still typing away at his keyboard, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. He wanted to say something but decided not to, turning his face back to the half eaten BLT and chips.

“Just don’t wear brown shoes with a black suit, I’ve been told that’s a faux pas.”

Placing the sandwich back down on the plate he retorted, “I don’t remember asking you.”

Closing the laptop in front of him the man reached down and placed his worn leather bag on his lap. “No, you didn’t,” he was sliding the laptop into the bag, folders and papers peeking out, “but you sounded like you needed some advice.”

This guy was sticking his nose where it didn’t belong and Brick could feel the anger rising within his body, he exhaled and turned back to his sandwich, taking a large bite out of it. He felt eyes on him and irritated he turned back to look at the man, “stop.”

He was standing, khaki slacks slightly wrinkled from sitting and walking all day, the white button down that was half tucked and a plush navy cardigan. He was dressed like an old man for someone who could only be in his thirties, round glasses, freckles scattered across an unshaven face, and dark brown curls that were pushed away from his face. He blinked once before he exhaled awkwardly, “well, my deepest condolences to you and your loved ones.”

Before Brick could say anything the man strode over to the hostess stand to pay his bill. Irritation was buzzing in his head and Brick pushed the plate away from him. He hadn’t had much of an appetite all day and now being eavesdropped upon didn’t restore what already wasn’t there.

Clicking his pen into place he scribbled down additional things he had noticed as well as what was already displayed in the magazine photos, no doubt Butch would have to actively hunt for whatever this item was. It wouldn’t be out on display since it was as rare as Norman Blaine had told him it was. This still didn’t 100% sit well with him but he knew an item like this wouldn’t be reported. Maybe on the black market but not within public outlets.

After roughly thirty minutes Brick waved down the waitress, “can I get the check?”

Her light brown ponytail bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head, “no worries, hun, it’s already been taken care of.”

Caught off guard for a moment, Brick just blinked, but the dots quickly connected and pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed, “please tell me it wasn’t that nosy guy.” It wasn’t really a question but the woman gave a chuckle as she cleared his plate away.

“That’s just what the doc does.”

She turned and swept a tub of dirty dishes to the kitchen. Brick stared at his hands, of course the guy was a doctor of some sort. Nosy-know-it-all. He didn’t want some random guy’s pity. He wanted this job to run smoothly and for Red to call him. A ruddy flush warmed his cheeks at that lost thought, but clearing his throat he stood from the stool and jammed his notebook and pen into one of his pockets, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

He just wanted to get home, plus it was late and he knew that Boomer and Butch would want to talk about this funeral-thing. Giving a curt nod to the hostess stand he shoved open the door before taking a few long strides and pushing himself back into the cool winter air.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Tapping his finger on the paper in front of her, Boomer corrected, “you keep going for the more complicated functions, instead just work on the ones I highlighted.”

“I can do them both.” Buttercup was grumbling as she swatted his hand away from her paper, but even she knew she was just being stubborn.

“Clearly you can’t,” and he didn’t mean for it to come across as condescending but the way she was glaring at him had him clear his throat, “that’s not- I don’t mean you _can’t_ do it, ‘cause you obviously can. But you’re making mistakes on the easier ones because you’re so determined to start working on the more difficult ones.”

Now Buttercup had turned her attention back to her paper and looking between the problem she had insisted on doing and the one Boomer had told her to do… the little asshole was right. “Ugh!” Crumpling up the worksheet she tossed it into the recycles bin across the room, once this was rather impressive but by now many of the students were used to it. With a loud ‘shush’ coming from the librarian Buttercup just folded her arms on the desk and rested her chin on them. “I’m never going to get it.”

Lifting his eyebrows, Boomer dryly responded with, “you will when you stop ignoring good advice, plus we barely started.” Pulling another copy of the worksheet out of a binder he proceeded to highlight the problems he wanted her to work on again. “Is this why Blossom won’t help you out with this?”

Without looking at him Buttercup just muttered, “I don’t ask Blossom for help anymore.”

Curious, Boomer decided to poke at the bear a bit, “why not? You live together.” It was so simple in Boomer’s head. Just ask your sibling! But even he knew he had a hard time admitting he needed help from his own brothers. He was about to say something when Buttercup’s quiet voice broke through the air.

“Blossom expects everything to be perfect. And knowing I can’t live up to her expectations all the time is fine by me, but it fucking sucks when she says it out loud.” She had turned her head so she was facing him, the scowl on her face was ruined by the softness of hurt beneath the mask she tried to present. “I’d rather struggle on my own than have her tell me I’m not trying hard enough. And if she finds out I’m getting help but only sees I’m doing the easy shit then she’s gonna be pissed. And disappointed.”

Hesitantly Boomer felt his hand hover in the air, even though she was upset there was this softness he wasn’t familiar with and it was so strange to look at her like she was _just_ so _small_. Instead of resting his hand on her head, knowing in his gut she’d kick his ass, he settled for her shoulder. Boomer wasn’t good at this comforting thing. When she didn’t shrug his hand off he decided it was safe enough to say something. “Well, I’m not Blossom, I’d rather you work and get it right than get everything wrong. Plus,” he cracked a grin, “it’s just me.”

Her bright green eyes watched him steadily, and for once she felt maybe a _little_ understood by the blue Ruff. “Don’t tell anyone but you’re gonna have to come up with a new title, pretty boy.” She pushed herself up and let his hand fall from her shoulder, she took the worksheet from in front of him and picked up her pencil.

Confused he asked, “what do you mean?”

Without looking away from her work, “you’re not really the ‘dumber than the dumbest,’” she was about to stop there when she sniggered to herself, “maybe Mitch should take up the mantle.”

This got a more genuine smile from Boomer, not that Buttercup would’ve seen it as she was actually concentrating on her work. It was a big change from when she’d snapped at him previously, and he had to admit, it was nice to hear her acknowledge that he was smarter than his old ‘title’. It meant more so because of her outburst last week, he knew he’d been cold to her but just her actually acknowledging he wasn’t dumb… it was relieving.

“This doesn’t look right,” her voice brought him out of his own thoughts and he saw the irritation beginning to brew on her features. Before she could push the worksheet away or make a remark on it he tapped the paper with his own pencil.

“You’ve just about got it, looks like you forgot to multiply this,” drawing an arrow to one point he jotted down the formula, “but you caught it and that’s more important.”

Making her correction, Buttercup felt some self satisfaction at that, she had to admit to herself that Boomer was being more understanding and patient of her than Blossom ever was. He really wasn’t so bad.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Since the bell had rung the hallways were much more crowded now, Buttercup and Boomer were standing fairly close as they exited the library. They had lunch to go off to currently, the banging of lockers echoed through the halls as students switched binders over and pulled out paper bags filled with sandwiches or containers.

“You swinging by your locker today or-,” Buttercup was interrupted when a jovial voice called her and Boomer’s names. Turning to look she noticed Elmer’s large frame breaking through the sea of students as he pulled up beside them.

“I didn’t expect to see you two together,” and although it was an innocent observation by their friend, Buttercup tensed defensively. However Elmer was chattering in Boomer’s ear, something about a party?

Shrugging awkwardly Boomer just replied, “I don’t know, man, plus it’s not like I got an invite.” 

“What party is this?” Her voice was curious but irritated, it’s not like parties flew under the radar often at this school.

Before Elmer could answer his watch buzzed and he looked slightly alarmed, “shoot, I gotta run, I’ll text you guys later!” And as quickly as he appeared he seemed to vanish from sight.

Boomer and Buttercup exchanged a look and she stated, “I still haven’t figured out how a guy that tall can disappear so quickly in a crowd.”

“Ah, a mystery we’re never meant to solve.”

They were already walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when another shocking sight hit them. Blossom and Brick were standing with Bubbles at the corner to the second story stairs. Bubbles looked animated, but there was an edge that hadn’t been there the other day. As they approached they both caught the tail end of her sentence.

“-it’s just been nagging at me all day.”

“What’s been nagging you?” Boomer pulled up and gave a pointed look at Brick, “aren’t you two going to be late for class.”

Blossom answered, “we have a free study period since Mrs.Helfer is out sick, so we were on our way to the library.”

“Together?” Buttercup pointed at them with a cocked hip.

Ignoring her dark haired sister, Blossom looked back over to Bubbles, “I’ll email the chief and we’ll see if she’s gotten any tips, alright?”

Crossing her arms Bubbles pouted, knowing she wasn’t being taken as seriously as she needed to be. “Fine.”

Brick’s head suddenly jerked and he groaned, “shit.” Blossom was about to chastise him when she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

“Lookie here, a Powerpuff and Rowdyruff play date, how nice.” The voice was on the edge of trying to be sultry but still weighed down by sheer youth. Tossing over her shoulder a cascade of copper curls, Princess gave them a satisfactory grin. As to be expected of a Morbucks, specifically herself, she was dressed in an overly expensive button down skirt of navy material and a pale mint colored cashmere sweater. Her earrings were silver and her trendy white sneakers were practically blinding.

Brick only scowled but then a look of indifference came over his face. He did not want to interact with his former ex if he didn’t need to. Their fling had been only six months their sophomore year but it had been volatile.

Giving a small wave, Bubbles simply said, “hey, Princess. Hey, Clara.” The preppy looking Clara just grinned and waved back. She was carrying a small box half filled with clean and pretty envelopes.

Swiping out a few from the box Princess thrust one out at Brick. He was surprised and she looked slightly embarrassed. “Jeff asked for you to come personally. He’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

Hesitantly Brick took the envelope and recognized how difficult that had to be for Princess to let go of her pride enough to do something for someone else. “Cool, I’ll be there then.”

Smoothing out a wrinkle on her sweater she snidely remarked, “of course you will.” So much for being humble. With a huff Princess handed out another one to Blossom who took it.

“Is this some kind of prank?” Blossom’s tone was disbelieving but Princess just scowled with her hands on her hips.

“No,” she handed out the other two to Bubbles and Buttercup respectively, “Robin, Mary, and Elmer are going to be there along with most of the other notable Juniors and Seniors. Plus _I_ don’t have time for pranks on _you three_ anymore.”

Clara just gave a small shake of her head and handed one over to Boomer, “it’s a pre-Valentine’s Day party tomorrow night.”

“Ah, I’ve already got plans Friday, but thanks.” Boomer handed it back to Clara and seeing her own in, Buttercup did the same.

“Yeah, same here.”

Blossom was unamused as she crossed her arms and gave her sister a notable look, Bubbles was about to say something when she was startled by Brick putting his hand on her shoulder but it stopped her from calling her sister out or starting an argument between Buttercup and Princess.

“You can count on Bubbles, Red, and me to show then,” he released Bubbles’ shoulder and indicated with his head, “we’ve gotta get going, c’mon, Red.” Blossom’s head moved to look at him and she tucked some loose hairs behind her ear but hesitantly followed his lead.

“We’ll see you Friday night, Princess.” With that the two red headed teens departed down the same hall that Boomer and Buttercup had just come down.

With her lips in a pout, Princess just crossed her arms and turned on her heel down another hall with Clara close behind. “You’ll be sorry to be missing it!”

Buttercup exhaled with relief as the former arch enemy stalked away but she was quickly pulled by her arm and nearly smacked heads with Boomer. Righting herself she noticed that Bubbles had her arms linked through both of theirs as she ushered them quickly to the lunchroom.

“Jeeze, Bubbles, slow down.” Buttercup pulled back a bit but Bubbles slowed her pace. With big eyes she stared at her sister.

“You’re not going to come?” Twisting her head she looked at Boomer, “neither of you?”

Sheepishly Boomer grinned, “sorry, Bubs, I made plans with the guys beforehand.”

Scoffing, Buttercup chimed in, “I can’t believe you’re actually going to go.” 

Bubbles just gave her sister a level expression, “she isn’t _so_ bad, plus Jeff is DJ-ing! That’s reason enough to go.”

“And bears don’t shit in the woods…,” muttered Buttercup. At this statement Boomer burst out laughing resulting in a red faced Buttercup, “I’m not wrong!”

Rolling her own eyes Bubbles released them as they approached Robin and Pablo who were standing in the lunch line and waving at them. As they approached Robbin grabbed Bubbles’ hands and gave an excited squeal, “did you get an invite? I can’t wait to hear what Jeff has planned! Oh-,” she whipped her head to Pablo, “do you think he’ll play that remix with our favorite song?”

Pablo just rested his hand on Robin’s lower back, “we’ll just have to wait and see,” pecking her on the cheek.

With a side eye cast over to both her sister and Boomer, Bubbles rested her fingertips on her collarbone, “ _I’ll_ be there, but two _somebodies_ are party poopers.”

“Oh, yeah, didn’t you make plans with some of the guys?” Pablo asked Boomer. At this the shaggy blonde nodded in confirmation but Pablo, suspicious, pointed at Buttercup. “What’s your excuse, Butters?”

Hurriedly she blurted, “same thing,” ignoring the surprised expression on Boomer’s face. “You know someone responsible has to babysit Mitch and since you’re gonna be hanging _all over_ your girlfriend _someone_ needs to be the adult here. And Mike doesn’t count.”

Simply shrugging, Pablo agreed with, “true,” before dropping it.

Robin, still excited, waved a free hand in the air, “this is going to be so fun! I get to go to a party with most of my friends and then have a romantic dinner the next night with my wonderful boyfriend.” The dreamy and satisfied look in Robin’s eyes was enough to make Buttercup roll them while Bubbles simply grinned at one of her best friends. “This is going to be the best weekend ever!”

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Brick was turning the pages in his textbook, his eyes scanning the paragraphs for the answer he was looking for. All he wanted to do was get this stupid essay out of the way. His laptop was perched on top of a few notebooks on the now rumpled bed, to his left Boomer was plucking a few chords on his ukulele and jotting down his own notes.

“Do you have to do that here?” Maybe his tone was more gruff than it needed to be but he was having a difficult time focusing. Steady beeps and the sounds of air and whirring machinery were sounding off in the corner of the room where Mojo was hooked up, the two brothers were doing homework in the basement lab of Professor Utonium, a place neither had seen themselves spending time at before the last few weeks.

Trying to humor his brother and boss, Boomer quipped, “I could always start singing too? Or I can put all your pretty notes into a PowerPoint for Butch.”

At the very mention of their side job Brick just cast a glare at Boomer, “don’t talk about that here.”

“What? You want him to be as prepared as possible before tomorrow night-,” but he was interrupted.

“Not. Here.” The finality in Brick’s voice was enough for Boomer to drop the subject as he twisted in the chair, placing the ukulele back in it’s case. He was about to say something further when a figure leaned against the doorway. Both brothers turned their heads to see Buttercup with an amused expression on her face.

“So is this gonna be the set up for the next few weeks?” Clearly indicating to them studying in the room alongside Mojo’s recovering body.

“You have an issue with that?” Brick leaned over his textbook, he was almost daring her to kick them out but by the look on her face and the posture of her body she had no intention on doing so. He went to quirk the corner of his mouth slightly, trying to look more friendly. He’d been trying more and more so to actually _be_ friends, and that shocked him. Old habits just died hard.

Muttering from his chair, Boomer rolled his eyes, “you two are so dramatic.”

Taking this as an invitation in, Buttercup strode into the room, her feet were bare on the tile floor and Brick felt cold just by looking at her. He wasn’t much of a fan of walking around barefoot. She didn’t even ask or hesitate when she boosted herself onto the foot of the bed that Brick was occupying, her legs kicked lazily over the edge and she grabbed a handful of papers and began flipping through them.

With a snort of laughter, she said, “jeeze, you can really tell how anal you actually are just from how you write. Is that cursive? I didn’t even think anyone still wrote like that.”

Boomer was suppressing a laugh when Brick scowled and snatched the papers from her hands, “don’t you have your own homework to do?”

“I’m taking a break,” she rested her hands on her abdomen and her hair was messily scraped into a sort of top knot, it looked like she’d been dragging her fingers through it.

“Stuck on something?” There was a knowing edge to Boomer’s voice but he didn’t change his lackadaisical position on the chair.

Buttercup just scrunched her nose up with displeasure. “Maybe.”

“Want me to take a look?”

“…maybe.”

Brick could pretend he knew his brother wasn’t amazing with numbers and arts, but that would be a lie. He had pretty much omitted to Buttercup in the underground city of that fact alone, and they were becoming close friends. The very thought of that was enough to send Brick spinning into a headache. Some days he was fully against building relationships with the girls, and yet the more time he was around them the more he felt himself drawn to their voices and presences.

He was brought out of his train of thought as Buttercup jabbed a finger in his direction, “and you!” She rolled up so one leg was bent on the bed and the other still hung off, “don’t you dare tell anyone about this.”

“As long as I can get my work done in peace and quiet I don’t care what you do.” She crossed her arms and looked at him levelly, but with how relaxed his demeanor was and how he lacked the ‘snotty’ canter in his voice she knew he wasn’t as hostile as his words appeared.

“Good.” She twisted her head and was nodding towards a now standing Boomer, “follow me.”

“I’ll be back,” Boomer called over his shoulder, but Brick just grunted and pulled his laptop into his lap as he jotted down the next few paragraphs of his essay.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He wasn’t sure how long he had lost himself, but his fingers were flying over the keyboard and he knew this essay was turning into a lot more than the required four pages. Feeling himself zone outwards he blinked and shifted back slightly. The surprise he felt when he noticed he was being watched was enough to bring his eyes alight and dark crimson sparks across his arms and hands.

Sitting crisscross in the air and resting her head on her forearms at the base of the bed was a familiar blonde. She cracked a small smile, “I called your name for awhile but you were so in the zone you never answered.”

“I- uh, what?” Confusion dropped the activation of his own powers as he processed her words.

“Dinner.”

“We’re having dinner?”

“Well,” she brought her index finger up close to her mouth as she gave a recap, “we all already ate without you. Boomer said you’d be fine, and it wasn’t anything special. Blossom got called into a meeting with Chief Rosa though.”

So Red wasn’t at the house anymore, Brick shut his laptop and shoved it into his backpack, “where’s Boomer?”

“Upstairs,” lazily she tossed her loose braid over her shoulder, “he and Buttercup are playing a game. Oh! But I did bring you down some food.” She dropped her legs to the floor and moved over to the bed beside him, swinging a tray around and dropping it on his lap. “It’s homemade chicken and veggie lo mein.”

“Thanks,” he picked up the fork and twirled it into the noodles, sure to stab a few peppers and piece of chicken with it. After chewing and swallowing he nodded, “not bad. Did you make it?”

“Elizabeth and me, yeah.”

Once that food had hit his tongue and stomach it was like his body was roaring back to life with how ravenous he actually was. Digging further into his meal he followed her with his eyes as she ventured over to check on Mojo and then returned to the end of the bed. She appeared to be studying him herself, the way she tilted her head slightly and perked up when he answered her mundane questions that people normally ask.

“-I wouldn’t say my favorite color is red exactly, I like other shades of it more.”

“Ah ha…” nodding her head she chimed in, “that sounds about right, I asked the Professor once if we liked these colors because we were born with them but he said it’s something he doesn’t really understand himself. Maybe something about being drawn to it by DNA or along those lines, at least hypothetically.”

The bowl was long discarded on the tray and the water bottle she had brought down was halfway drained by Brick at this point. “You ask a lot of questions.”

Almost embarrassed she flushed before sticking her chin out with certainty, “well you aren’t as scary as you pretend to be so I felt like I should know you better.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m _not_ scary.”

The look of skepticism was strong on her typically sweet features, “the more time I spend around you the more I realize you just like to act grumpy and like a loner. But I saw you on Sunday, you were having _fun_.” Now she just looked plain smug, as if she’d caught his biggest weakness. And maybe she had. Even he knew the past few weeks had softened him, it was kind of embarrassing.

“Whatever you say, cupcake.” Brick stood from the bed, stretching out the cramps that had slowly developed in his legs. Bubbles took the tray from the table and as she exited the room she continued to chatter away at him.

“Jeff is going to be so happy to see you tomorrow, I’m kind of sad that Buttercup and Boomer won’t be coming,” she hesitated just a fraction of a moment, “what about Butch?”

Brick was already following her out of the lab and gave a nod to Clark as he was studying a monitor and gave a small wave to the kids. “He’s working tomorrow night.”

“Oh.” There was a feeling of disappointment in her chest but she just grinned through it as she and Brick walked up the steps, “do you want to go over with Blossom and me?”

They were already at the landing and entering the rest of the house, Brick felt uneasy at that question but just shrugged as he jammed his hands into his pockets, “I don’t think Red would want me to come with.”

Entering the kitchen, Bubbles dropped off the tray and deposited the dishes into the dishwasher, “that’s not true. Besides, weren’t you two on a date recently?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Brick firmly laid out, though his ears were burning.

“What wasn’t a date?” Boomer and Buttercup entered from the living room, and although Boomer looked genuinely curious Buttercup just rolled her eyes and shoved past him to rummage in the fridge for a drink.

“Your _charming_ leader dropped our sister off pretty late after they left the crime scene last week,” she pulled out a can and cracked it open, “gross.” She just smirked behind her drink as Brick scowled at her.

“It wasn’t a date.” But a flicker of expression moved into his eyes, “why? Did Red say it was?” Was there a detectable note of _something_ in his voice at that question? But he didn’t wait to hear an answer, crossing his arms, “we were starving afterwards, I drove us to get burgers. That’s it.”

“You took her to Andre and Miguel’s place?” Boomer whined, both hands clasped over his heart, “how can you betray your own brothers so easily?”

Buttercup lifted an eyebrow and looked at Brick, “and he called _us_ dramatic?” Brick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“What’s that?” Bubbles was curious, especially since she hadn’t been able to get any details out of her sister.

Dramatically Boomer turned and faced the girls, “only the best burger shack in the world! These guys are amazing, we’ll all have to go together, well-,” here he cast an accusatory look at Brick, “maybe not _all_ of us.”

“You better fly fast tonight,” Brick retorted, “because I’m going to kick your ass when I get my hands on you.” _Brothers_.

“Aw, I say that to you too sometimes,” Buttercup laughed at Bubbles who gave her an eye roll before changing the subject.

“So what do you think? Do you want to go over with Blossom and me tomorrow night? I know it starts at 8pm but we probably won’t leave until closer to 9.” She seemed to be thinking that over.

Buttercup offered a reason, “patrol. So long as nothing happens we should be able to wrap it up quickly.”

Goosebumps seemed to roll down Bubbles’ arms as she rubbed them, “yeah.”

Brick and Boomer both noticed the change in her demeanor but to avoid pointing it out Brick just nodded, “sure. I can get here by 9pm.” Looking at Boomer he asked, “need me to drop you two off?”

Buttercup motioned at Boomer, “dude, I’ll just catch up with you and the guys when I’m done. Plus I don’t take as long to get ready as _some people_ in this house do.”

“As long as you’re cool with it,” Boomer said.

Snarkily she replied, “didn’t I just say I was?” She huffed and muttered under her breath about ‘ _men_ ’.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**Friday Night**

Buttercup was lacing up her beaten up combat boots as she sat on the steps leading to the bustling upstairs. They’d gotten in from their patrol 30 minutes ago, and although she was going out too she wasn’t as flustered as Blossom seemed to be. She was leaving that mess to Bubbles. The Professor stepped out of the lab and looked around as Buttercup finished her second knot.

“Where are your sisters?”

Rolling her eyes, “Blossom’s probably brushing herself bald.”

“I know you want to head out right now but,” he walked over as she stood up and crossed her arms, “why don’t you help your sisters out?” Her expression was reading as ‘ _fat chance_ ’ but her creator and father simply tacked on, “you work best as a team.”

“Fiiiiine, fine, but don’t say I never do anything for this family.” 

Half stomping up the steps Buttercup could clearly hear the chaos going on in Blossom’s room and when she pushed the door open she was faced with Bubbles sitting on a facedown Blossom, a curling wand in one hand and determination purely on her face. Buttercup was stopped in stunned silence when Bubbles’ head whipped up and she pointed at her.

“You! Hold her down while I finish the rest of her hair,” the seriousness in her voice finally getting Buttercup to laugh heartily.

“Wait, wait, let me get a photo for my ‘gram,” fumbling her phone out of her back pocket just in time for Blossom’s head to jerk up.

“Don’t you dare!” She was trying to scramble out from under the blonde, “how are you so strong?”

“Because of my sheer determination of will,” it was stated so plainly as if it was a known fact, “now hold still!”

With her newest embarrassing photo of her sister taken, Buttercup slipped her phone into her pocket and walked over, “nice. Alright, let’s let her sit up, c’mon.” Bubbles climbed off their sister while Buttercup lead her to sit on the chair. Blossom finally relented and plopped into the chair with a sigh.

Taking another section of hair in her hand, Bubbles wound it around the heated barrel, “you said you wanted to dress up a little,” Buttercup was over at the bed eyeing up the outfit Blossom had tossed onto the bed.

“Yeah, but I meant like trying a different shade of lipstick…”

Bubbles rolled her eyes and nodded towards Buttercup, “can you grab the cream sweater off of my bed?”

“Aren’t you wearing that tonight?” Blossom twisted her head to look at her ‘baby’ sister but felt a hand turn her head back into place.

“I was until I saw what you were planning on.”

“What’s wrong with the outfit I picked?”

“You’re not going to a meeting at City Hall,” she could sense Blossom open her mouth and added, “I won’t hear any of it! You’re going to wear the sweater.” She was finishing up on a few loose strands when Buttercup walked back in, putting the sweater on top of the old outfit.

“That skirt looks a little prim though…” she loved Blossom but sometimes her style was too mature for a teenager.

Excitedly Bubbles gasped, “you’re totally right! Let’s do that pink pleated skirt, oh with some thigh highs, and maybe some cute booties?”

Resigned to her fate Blossom waved her hand in a defeated manner, “am I getting no say in this?”

Buttercup just shot her an amused look, “you know better than to ask dumb questions, Bloss.”

“There,” Bubbles unwrapped the last curl, “now let them cool, you can finish your makeup and I’ll be right back.” She practically danced around the chair and gave puppy-dog eyes to her dark haired sister, “are you sure you won’t come with us?”

Shooing her away, Buttercup laughed, “and have to deal with Morbucks and you dorks all night? Nah, I’m good.” Bubbles bounced out of the room with a remark around ‘party-pooper’ but Buttercup was already in Blossom’s neatly organized closet. Rummaging through it she noticed Blossom applying mascara in the mirror. “So… dressing up for anyone in particular?”

Flushed, Blossom refused to look her sisters way, “no! Of course not. It’s just fun to do sometimes.”

Pulling the skirt out and walking over to Blossom she half-jokingly-half seriously quipped, “it better not be that goddamn red Ruff, I swear I will fucking riot.”

Looking in any direction but Buttercup’s, Blossom gave a nervous gulp, “hah! You know me better than that.” _Just because he could cook, and was smart, and had really nice smile when he meant it…_ she rapidly smacked both her cheeks, _get it together_! “And watch your language,” she managed after doing so.

“If that’s some kind of new blush technique keep it away from me,” Buttercup was feeling awfully suspicious of the redhead but it was _Blossom_ , she’d never fall for one of those Rowdyruff Boys, no matter how much time they’d all been spending together lately.

At that moment Bubbles scurried back in, finishing fastening a pretty gold hoop earring as she did so. She’d already finished her own makeup before the hair debacle, but she seemed to be missing a very important piece. A damn shirt. Clad in only a bra on her upper half she beelined to Blossom’s closet and began rummaging.

“What on earth are you doing?” Blossom was puzzled, she didn’t mind sharing clothes but it was rare they had guests who could’ve caught them in their bras and underwear.

Without skipping a beat Bubbles replied, “it’s a Valentine’s Day party, and you’ve got more things with pink or red than I do.” Blossom stood but Bubbles ordered, “just get dressed and be careful with your hair!”

Sighing reluctantly Blossom gave Buttercup an incredulous expression as she stomped over to the bed and began changing. Buttercup had moved to the closet and was pointing out different options, “-maybe if you tucked this up?” And even though Blossom was a little nervous she had to admit that she was also enjoying having this ‘normal’ time together too. She pulled the sweater over her head and slipped and fastened the skirt on, she had to admit it was a more appropriate outfit for the night’s activities.

She was sitting on the bed pulling the high white socks on when Bubbles triumphantly turned around, the white off the shoulders top with the pink and red roses was being slightly adjusted by Buttercup to show a little bit of skin above her jeans waistband.

With a smirk Blossom leaned back, “there’s no way the professor lets you out of the house with the shirt like that.”

Hands on her hips Bubbles strode over with a comb and hair tie, “I can handle him, now sit back on the chair and then we can go!”

Blossom wasn’t so sure but returned back to the chair, she could feel some of the curls being brushed out of the corkscrew-like fashion and half being drawn back into a pretty half-up style. At the end of it even Blossom had to admit that her sisters had been right, they definitely knew what they were doing when it came to this stuff.

Tossing her own golden waves into a high but loose ponytail, Bubbles turned her head from side to side, the ends of her hair sliding over her bare shoulders. “I’m ready if you two are!”

Overly exaggerating Buttercup sighed, “ugh yes, I’ve been ready.” Her head turned slightly and then she turned back to her sisters, “I think Brick just pulled up. You guys really driving over?”

Shrugging as Bubbles trailed out behind both of her sisters she said, “he offered, plus it’s a little chilly. He’s just trying to be nice.”

Blossom ignored them as she beelined down the stairs and to the foyer, snagging her tall over the knee boots out of the back to slide onto her legs. The Professor walked over just as Brick gave a polite knock at the door, “You girls look very nice.” Blossom was stunned and whipped her head around to see Bubbles wearing Buttercup’s leather jacket, it was half zipped to hide her midsection. _Sneaky._

As Bubbles put her own heeled booties on Blossom opened the door, “hey, Brick, thanks for the ride.”

He was properly dressed for a High School party, probably like most of the other guys; Jeans, half tucked shirt with the sleeves pushed up, clean sneakers. His notorious cap was missing but his red curls were tied up in a loose and high bun. Hesitating Brick seemed to pause in himself. Brick and his brothers never really went to dances, and they certainly didn’t attend parties the girls were going to, but one look at Blossom Utonium all dolled up… _maybe they should have_.

Seeming to snap out of it he gave an embarrassed but tight grin, “no problem.” Stepping into the foyer he gave a nod to Professor Utonium, “hi, sir. How’s Mojo doing today?”

“No need to ‘sir’ me,” although if he’d known that Brick had just looked at his daughter with interest than he wouldn’t have said that, “Mojo is doing well, still stabilized and there is continuous tissue growth.”

Nodding more confidently Brick said, “that sounds good, thanks.”

“Alright, alright, enough chit-chat, let’s go already!” Buttercup waved her father off and pressed forward, “c’mon, asswipe,” she pushed Brick’s chest and forced him backwards.

“Uh, see you later I guess,” he gave Buttercup a look but she rolled her eyes.

Standing in the doorway and waving goodbye the Professor called out, “be careful and don’t stay out too late!”

Bubbles called out over her shoulder with her arm linked through Blossom’s, “we know! Love you!” As they approached the car and Brick unlocked it Bubbles said to Blossom, “you can ride up front.” Releasing her arm she hopped over to the other side of the car and Brick looked at her curiously.

Buttercup followed her and the blonde shucked her sister’s jacket off, “thanks.”

Shrugging it back on Buttercup said, “yeah, yeah, you’re just lucky I decided to wear a sweatshirt tonight.”

Blossom brought her hand to her forehead, “you two are going to get us in trouble,” her hand hovered on the car door handle while Brick remarked on her sister’s appearance.

“It’s not bad, must be a father-daughter thing, ‘cause I’ve seen HIM showing waaaaaay more skin than that.” He gave an over exaggerated grimace and Buttercup laughed as she pushed Bubbles into the backseat.

“You should borrow his thigh-high boots sometime.”

“Stop trying to get me to undress for you,” he smirked as Buttercup flushed and scoffed at his reply.

“Whatever, just make sure my sisters are safe, otherwise I’ll come kick your ass.” Brick humored her with a nod and as he opened his own door to climb into the driver’s seat she shot off with the pale green streak fading in her wake. 

Shutting the door he was surprised to see Bubbles leaning over the center console fiddling with the radio knob and completely ignoring Blossom attempting to lecture her.

“-and I know you wear less clothes technically in warmer weather but you know how the Professor is when it comes to boys and parties-,” but she was interrupted by her sister picking a station with a retro pop song playing.

“Finally!” Bubbles flopped back into her seat and Blossom just looked embarrassed as she clicked her seatbelt in. “The Professor is just a silly fuddy-duddy of a dad, remember when Buttercup’s boobs developed?”

The speed in which Blossom whipped her head around to deliver a death stare onto her sister was astonishing. “Bubbles!” She hissed, “not the right conversation in present company!”

“Oh, whoopsie,” Bubbles gave a nervous giggle and Brick flicked his eyes at the rearview mirror, he gave a sly grin and pulled his car out into the quiet suburb street.

“Trust me, Red, _everyone_ remembers when Buttercup jumped from a A cup to a D cup.” He gave a laugh as she smacked his upper arm, he could see the small smile on Bubbles’ face as she seemed to relax.

“You’re absolutely incorrigible!”

“Anything to get your hands on me, Red.”

Thankfully the night was dark enough to hide the furious red flush creeping onto Blossom’s cheeks.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Buttercup landed with a dull thud outside of the diner, hustling inside she gave a courtesy wave to the hostess before beelining to an occupied booth. Mike caught her eye first and seemed to be thanking whatever god he was praying to that she had finally arrived, Mitch was sitting across from him and next to Samson while Boomer was on the other side beside Mike. Even he perked up when she pulled a chair out from the empty table across from them and took a seat at the head.

“Children,” she greeted them before swiping a fry from one of the shared baskets and popping it into her mouth.

Mike uttered a, “thank god you’re finally here.”

She just laughed but Mitch wagged a finger at her, “I thought you were on your way 30 minutes ago?”

“I had to help Bubbles get Blossom ready, I got the best photo though,” she whipped out her phone and pulled up the photo of Bubbles pinning Blossom to the floor. Mike ended up looking at it upside down while Mitch took it to get a better look.

He smirked, “nice,” and Samson was practically drooling over her phone. Even Boomer perked up, still enjoying seeing these different sides of the girls.

“Man, I recognize that face,” Boomer commented, and when Mike gave him a curious look Boomer shrugged and took a sip from his shake. “Same look whenever she’d punch me through a wall.” It wasn’t an uncomfortable subject at this point, it was common knowledge that the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls used to kick the snot out of each other. No one was innocent in that situation.

Samson gave a low whistle, “that’s pretty hot,” he waggled his eyebrows but Mitch rolled his eyes and Buttercup snatched her phone away to jam into her jacket pocket.

“Those are my sisters, you fucking creep.”

Samson sighed, “I’m just saying, one of these days I’ll be your brother-in-law.” With that sentence the drink that Mitch was sipping on went straight out of his nose, sticky soda splattering the basket of fries on the table.

“Dude, nasty!” Buttercup recoiled but laughed towards the end of her exclamation. Mike was already using napkins to mop everything up and handed an unsoiled one to Mitch who was holding onto his nose and shaking his head.

Boomer looked over at Samson, “can you make Brick do that?”

After another thirty minutes of discussion and table cleaning Mike’s cell phone buzzed, he picked it up and with familiarity grinned into his greeting, “about time you called, what took you so long?”

The others buzzed in the background, but Mike nodded towards Buttercup first who held up her hand and shushed the others. Turning back to the guys Mike said, “Hanout apparently got us a lane at the night bowl,” Mitch gave an excited shake of his fist and Samson held both arms in the air with a whoop of excitement.

Boomer was a bit puzzled and leaning forward in his seat asked, “what’s the night bowl?”

“Yeah, let us pay for our meal and we’ll be right over, thanks dude-,” Mike was relaying back to Hanout while Mitch gave Boomer a look of disbelief.

“How do you not know what night bowl is?”

Sheepishly he shrugged, “it’s not like I used to get out much.”

Low profiles for the boys had always been the most fitting after their last incarceration. Funny how both of their “dad’s” had insisted on it _despite_ continuing to pursue their lives of crime. Some things would never fully make sense to any of the boys.

Samson started pushing at Mitch, “let’s go already!”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Nervous sweat dotted on his brow, they were counting on him… they needed him to do this and do this right. There was no one left now, tension pulled at his stomach and he resisted the urge to peek over his shoulder. Taking one big steadying breath he closed his eyes with determination to do this right. One- two- three steps, the lean and release. Feeling the surge of power of his arm Boomer tried to restrain himself as best he could.

Illuminated blue flew above the smooth surface, barely grazing it, leaning slightly to the edge it hooked before making contact with it’s target. A clattering erupted, parts of the target scattered and bounced off of the smooth wood. One last piece wobbled with that air of uncertainty before tumbling backwards.

Pivoting in place, Boomer raised his arms and smiled wide, “strike! Woo-hoo!”

Mike whooped and laughed as he gave Boomer a high five, “damn! Way to go, man!”

Buttercup gave an indignant snort and crossed her arms, “whatever, beginners luck. I’ll smoke you guys next round.” Mitch hung his head sadly and Samson just gave him a disappointed pat on the shoulder.

“This is a first, Butters is on our team and we lost.”

She may have punched his arm a little too hard as he stumbled to the side and clutched it, his face pale. “Jeeze, woman! Why would you use a certified weapon against a citizen?”

Boomer laughed and pointed at Buttercup, “he’s got you there.”

A little smugly she raised an eyebrow, “it should be a privilege then, you’ll never get this close to power like this without special clearance.” Hanout threw an arm around Buttercup’s shoulders and indicated with his head towards the game keyboard.

“We playing another round?”

Reaching for his wallet Boomer responded, “yeah, I’m gonna grab another drink though. Anyone want anything?”

Mitch eagerly raised his hand, “can you get an order of cheese fries?”

“Really?” Mike looked dubious, “are you planning on sharing with the rest of us?”

“Get your own, Believe,” Mitch scowled.

Laughing Boomer waved his hands, “I’ll get a large, but that means you’re sharing, dude.”

Buttercup started walking ahead of Boomer, “I need an Energyade or something, but I don’t trust you to pick out a good flavor if they don’t have the icy blue one.”

Scoffing as Boomer joined her and walked along the illuminated floor he quipped, “the dragon fruit one is the best.”

“Uh, okay, didn’t know you were trying to become a future Narc. Color?”

“The dark reddish-maroon one.”

“Nasty, I should’ve known your tastebuds were shit.”

Beneath the loud music and dark lights of Night Bowl were happy whoops from other teens and young adults in their sections, chattering, the electronic blips and beeps coming from the arcade and the falling of quarters from the coin machine.

“Is it always this busy?” Boomer was enthralled with the place; he loved the color changing LEDs and neon colored bowling balls that glowed beneath the blacklights. The glowing posters and smooth hardwood floors gave it a kind of retro-disco feel that he’d seen in old movies before.

Pushing her bangs to the side of her face she shrugged, “it’s a Friday, they don’t let anyone under 21 in from Monday-Thursday, so I couldn’t tell ya.”

Standing in line at the concessions counter Boomer crossed his arms, “you’re telling me you don’t use your hero privilege to break some rules?”

Nonchalantly she was typing a text message to someone, “I didn’t say that,” looking up at him she gave a slight smirk, “I just don’t do that _here_.”

She stuffed a few bills in his hand as they neared the counter, “they’ve got the icy blue one, I’m gonna pick out some music on the machine over there.” Before Boomer could say anything, she was already striding over to the machine, garnering looks in her own right. Buttercup may not be overly feminine but she did manage to turn heads regardless.

Popping in his order, Boomer was told it would be a few minutes on the large cheese fries but he still managed to get the large drinks in hand as he waited. There were so many other teens here, not just high schoolers but plenty of college kids from the local university, they looked like they were caught between that awkward fence of not knowing where they really belonged in the scheme of things. Too young to order a beer but too old to flirt with kids barely younger than them. Although… from the looks of it, it wasn’t stopping two boys from chatting up Buttercup while she was scrolling through the digital screen.

She’d barely picked two songs before these assholes came over, asking about where she went to school and how old she was… she was over it. She jerked back as her hand was pushed to the side and one of the guys was rolling the screen backwards, “nah, babe, you don’t want to listen to that shit.” She was roiling and exhaled through her nose to keep her temper under control.

“You can pay for your _own songs_ then,” she lightly (for her) elbowed him out of the way and was scrolling back to the _Bohnes_ menu so she could pick out a song.

Buttercup didn’t even flinch when the guy slammed his hand on the screen, “listen, I’m just trying to help you educate yourself-,” he was sneering and spittle was dangerously close to flying into her face.

“Well you’re doing a shit job at it, especially when I didn’t ask,” she retorted. The way she dangerously narrowed her eyes but wore a confident smirk on her lips should’ve been enough to get this chump to back down but he decided to double down.

“No man wants to fuck a little _cunt,_ so you need to learn when to shut up.”

At that moment she knew her eyes were beginning to illuminate, just from the way their faces paled slightly and the confident way the guy’s grin faltered. Before things escalated further, Buttercup felt a solid hand and arm go around her shoulders and leaning forward Boomer stated, “it’s really shitty to go around calling women nasty names when you’re the one with a problem.” She was surprised but turned her head to look at the blonde, not at all surprised to see him balancing a tray with the drinks and fries on it in his other hand. “Fuck off.”

The biting way he said it solidified the same chill that she’d felt when he’d been aiming those angry eyes at her not too long ago. It wasn’t a fun look to be under. There was hesitation in the guys before Buttercup cocked a hip and made a ‘shooing’ motion with her hands, “you heard him, _fuck off_.” The cocky expression on her face didn’t leave well until the guys turned into the arcade.

With a frustrated sigh she turned back to the screen, “I can’t stand fuckers like that, like why me saying ‘no’ didn’t make as much impact as _you_ coming over.” There was clear irritation in her voice as she muttered under her breath, “such fuckin’ bullshit.”

“Actually,” Boomer chimed up, “I did that more for their sake. Dumbasses like them would’ve just provoked you into punching one of them in the face. And I don’t want to get kicked out just yet.”

Surprised, she turned to see his face but noticed the playful look in his eyes and the dimple that rose at the corner of his mouth as he grinned. “Whatever,” she grumbled. It was true that she knew how to take care of herself, and having that acknowledged was always a bonus. Boomer recognized her power and strength. Her hand hesitated over the screen but she then dismissively shrugged and pulled her drink from the tray he was holding. “I have one more credit left, just pick a song so we can get back to the game.”

She tried to pretend not to notice when he brightened and turned his attention to the screen, flipping through the catalogue as she had done before.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Rubbing at his eyes sleepily Samson whined, “how did I not win a single game?”

Mitch just shrugged as he leaned on Mike’s shoulder, “I guess you’re just shit at bowling, dude.” He cackled as Mike shook his head and started to pull out his keys. Hanout was leaning on his own car beside Mike’s in the small city parking lot, Boomer and Buttercup standing close by. After several hours of bowling they had been ready to call it a night, plus the adults who were over 21 were starting to get more intoxicated as the night went on. It was only Friday, plenty of weekend left to hang out during.

“You need a ride home?” Mike asked Boomer, but the blonde just shook his shaggy blonde head.

“Nah, I’ll fly tonight, it’s pretty clear tonight.”

Indicating to Buttercup with his keys, “and you?” Samson was sulkily getting into Hanout’s car as they lived in the same neighborhood and it just made more sense for them to ride together. He was nothing, if not a sore loser.

“Eh, I’ll be fine flying home,” cracking her knuckles she looked over at Boomer and raised an eyebrow, “I’ll race ya to Jefferson Park right outside of the city.”

Grinning in an excited and determined manner Boomer was already pulsing with those navy colored sparks, “you’re on.” He turned to Mike, “thanks again, dude, this was fun.”

Like a mother hen of sorts Mike chirped, “wait! Don’t just launch from-,” his voice was lost as the two bursts of color exploded into the sky, the wind rattling the other parked vehicles and managing to push one into another. The car alarm blaring away in the night as Mitch laughed and exasperatedly Mike finished, “-here.”

“Let’s get out of here before we get in trouble,” Hanout laughed as he hopped into the driver’s seat of his car. In agreement Mike did the same as Mitch continued to bust his balls about, ‘not being able to control the kids,’ or something along those lines. Where was Blossom when he needed her?

Shooting through the clear night air, Boomer dipped below the green puff as he dodged a flagpole jutting out from a building, the loud sound of wind whipping past his ears was exciting. Brick didn’t like him and Butch racing, he said Boomer’s lightning powers were too unpredictable when he got going to that extent. He must have zoned out because a bright green beam shot past his face.

Blinking, Boomer noticed Buttercup flying backwards, the grin on her face was practically feral with excitement. His own brow lowered with determination as he shot forward, passing her with ease. Buttercup rolled in the air as she spun in his direction, right on his heels. The piercing sound that followed them as they darted around tall buildings and water towers brought a few people to their windows and Boomer suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

They were expecting two Puffs, not a Ruff being chased down by one of them.

He must have slowed down because Buttercup was suddenly parallel to him, she quirked her lips and eyebrows in a cocky manner but softened as she saw the expression on his face. She was back to flipping around so she was backwards, pulling one of her legs up, “c’mon, you can do better than that!” Her raspy voice carried a playfulness he had only experienced a handful of times before, but before he could reply she used that raised foot to brace against his shoulder as she rocketed off.

Tumbling backwards in the air a few feet Boomer shook his head and pushed those shaggy waves to the side of his face. He could feel the electricity pulsing through his veins as he took off in her direction, any time he came close to a solid object he would push off of it, eager to gain lost distance. She seemed to have been taking her time but the surprised expression on her face as she turned to face forward was worth it.

She wasn’t sure how’d he’d gained so much ground so quickly, plus the park was coming up fast. Her dark hair blew wildly around her face as she increased her speed but as she saw Jefferson Park come into view she felt heavy static in the air. It kind of felt like she was pushing against floating in the air instead of piercing it. Peering from the corner of her eye she saw the glint of blonde hair and a vicious grin. Vicious in the sense that Boomer was clasping this victory from her, not a viciousness of ill intent.

Rolling to the side and beneath him she knew she had him caught slightly off guard, but her mistake was to roll back up to his side and shove his arm with her own. Spines of heat surged through her veins and her teeth felt like they were on edge. The shiver that coiled down her back made her left arm involuntarily jerk roughly and she followed the movement. Crashing into Boomer she felt that surge of electricity rocket through her system, goosebumps forming underneath her sweatshirt.

As her body moved forcefully into his Boomer felt himself falter, the descent was no longer steady but jumbled. Buttercup seemed to lock one of her arms around his as she tried to twist away but they were already hitting the grassy hill. Cold, hard dirt flew up and some buried itself down the back of Boomer’s neck, Buttercup went to raise herself up but only flipped back onto her butt as they slid to a stop.

Instead of their arms being ensnared it was now their legs, and with his ears slightly ringing he shook his head before gingerly bringing his heads up to it. He’d definitely smacked it against something on the way down but it had happened too quickly for him to realize what was happening. Squinting he noticed that Buttercup was rubbing her own temple and then splayed out her fingers to ruffle her hair, dirt flying off her scalp.

Not knowing what to say Boomer licked his lips before sitting more upright, a snort brought him looking at bright green eyes as Buttercup howled with laughter, “you should see yourself!”

Pushing his wind-tangled hair back he felt a massive clump of dirt with the grass still clinging to it wrapped up around the back of his head. Flushing furiously he quickly dislodged it and gave a smile in her direction, “you don’t look much better.”

“Oh, I know,” disentangling herself from his long legs she stood and dusted off her pants, picking a few strands of grass off of her sweatshirt. “Didn’t know you had that in you, pretty boy.”

“Had what?” Ignoring the comment about being pretty.

“That jolt,” she stiffened her body in an exaggerated manner, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Laughing again she gave a smirk, “that was crazy, Boomer.”

Embarrassed he staggered to his own feet, “ah, sorry about that, that’s ah… I’m not so good at controlling that yet.” In truth Boomer wasn’t sure if it would ever be something he could control.

She clapped a hand on his shoulder with a warmth and friendliness she herself hadn’t been expecting, “well it’s damn effective, I’m just glad you couldn’t do that when we were kids.”

Laughing it off with her, Boomer dusted his own pants off, crouching he looked up at her and gave her a warm smile. Without letting the grin fall from her face Buttercup stiffened again but only for a fraction of a moment before clearing her throat and stepping away from him, “not too bad.”

“Would you say you had fun?” He teased, straightening up himself, but she just playfully shoved him.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself! I never said that.”

He liked the way her nose crinkled when she was grinning, it was kind of… cute? It softened her normally tough exterior and it was a side he wanted to keep growing accustomed to. “We’ll just have to have a rematch then.” He took a few steps back, his feet practically dancing over themselves as he lifted himself in the air, “I’ll catch ya later.” Giving a two fingered salute Boomer shot off, though at a much more controlled pace in the direction of his home.

“Yeah…,” her words were lost to no one in particular. If Bubbles _actually_ had a crush on Boomer then maybe she shouldn’t be tumbling over him like that. Not that she _liked_ him or anything, he just wasn’t as annoying as she’d originally thought he was. Shrugging off any additional thoughts she floated up in the sky herself before darting back over to her own home. She’d have to explain to Blossom why there was a small crater in Jefferson Park at some point but maybe she could save that for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient on these updates, I know I've been slow and there hasn't been as much action lately but I promise... it's coming.


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the fight on Valentine's night I highly recommend listening to "Rats" from the Stranger Things S3 soundtrack, it adds an excellent ambiance. Honestly, all of Stranger Things S3 is pretty perfect for this series.

Cars lined up the driveway on one side, a few motor scooters were wedged where people had left a generous amount of room between their car and the next, and clustered on the marble columns of the massive portico were a variety of bikes. It was definitely a high school party, just from the different colored lights gleaming through the tall windows it was something most teens had wanted to get themselves to versus having a parent drop them off for. As grand as the historical and large Georgian residence was, the bass thumping within could’ve fooled a blind man into thinking he was outside a night club in the city.

Brick felt himself stiffen slightly as they approached, feeling as if his feet were locking on the driveway. He was left straggling behind as Bubbles excitedly clutched her sister’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “C’mon, Blossom! This is gonna be so fun!”

Stumbling a few steps as she was dragged forward she pulled back slightly and turned to look over her shoulder at Brick. He’d been quiet since they parked and now he looked like he was about to walk into the lion’s den.

“You coming, Brick?”

At the sound of his name his world came back into focus, blinking those deep crimson eyes he lifted his attention to Blossom and the look on her face was enough to get him to slide a small smirk onto his lips, “I’m right behind you, Red, don’t you worry about me.”

As soon as her head turned back into the direction Bubbles was pulling her Brick caught himself looking at those long legs of hers, he’d never seen her dressed up to this extent before and part of him was curious as to what those legs would feel like all wr-, he shook his head.

This was his counterpart, not some _normal_ girl. He’d punched her in the face quite a few times and she had dropkicked him into a building once. He wasn’t thinking straight, that’s all.

He was surprised as the door was opened by one of Princess’s butlers, the man lifted his eyebrows recognizing the teen and Brick just narrowed his attention straight ahead. The lights were changing with the music and there were a few caterers floating around and refilling dishes while taking some away as they passed into different rooms.

Pulling out her phone Bubbles quickly typed out a message and then with a gleam in her eye turned to Brick and Blossom, “we should take a pic together,” the sly way she smiled made Brick flush and lean backwards as he put up his hands.

“Count me out, blondie,” he only backed up two steps but noticed that Blossom was looking more flustered.

Waving a hand towards both of them Bubbles grinned, “aw, it’ll be fun! Brick, you stay right there, and, Blossom!” She Pulled the red head over so that she and Brick were nearly touching shoulders, “you go here, but you gotta get in close to me.”

“Bubbles, let’s not-,” but she was interrupted by Robin rounding the corner. Her face was flushed a rosy red, though it was hard to tell with the color changing lights, she didn’t have a cup in her hand and clapped gleefully as she approached.

“Ooo! Are we taking photos? Let me take it! Get close together and say, ‘time to party’!” She already had Bubbles’ phone in her hand and was lining up the shot. At this point Blossom would be a jerk to just leave while they were taking a photo and Brick seemed to be having the same thoughts as he swallowed and gave a look of ‘ _cool indifference’_. That’s what Butch always called that look anyways.

The flash went off a few times and Robin was already scrolling back on the phone while Brick blinked and rubbed one of his eyes as he tried to get his barring back. “These look great,” Robin was handing the phone back towards Bubbles who reached out for it.

“Let me see!” She studied the photos before looking up, her eyebrows arched to the ceiling as she cocked a hip to the side and placed a hand on it, “really, Brick? I’ve seen you smile better than that.”

Crossing his arms he firmly stated, “that’s all you’re getting from me, no more photos.” Looking at Robin he nodded, “do you know where Jeff is set up?”

Tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder she chirped, “yep! By the main dancefloor,” she clasped Bubbles’ hand in her own and pulled her in the direction where the most activity could be heard from, “we’re all there dancing now, follow me!”

Nervously Blossom asked, “have you been drinking?”

Glancing over her shoulder she pouted at the tall leader of the Powerpuffs, “I only had two cups of jungle juice and I’m ‘buzzed’,” she said this pointedly, “I think Princess did this without her parents knowing.” Giggling at this Robin motioned in the direction of the kitchen, the only room that looked like it had normal lighting spilling from the doorway. “There’s nothing crazy in there, just some kegs, coolers and the container of jungle juice. Plus she said she’d call a _Ryde_ for anyone that wanted to go home.”

Rolling her eyes Blossom muttered under her breath, “that sure _sounds_ like the Princess _I_ know.” Sarcasm was dripping from Blossom’s words as she said this but she caught Brick giving her a side eye and she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, “it’s true.”

By this time Robin wasn’t listening anymore as she chatted to Bubbles about what they had missed since they had arrived so late. Brick took this opportunity to say, “there’s a shit-ton of adults here, I’m sure they aren’t going to let any drunk kids climb into their cars.”

Pursing her lips Blossom just sighed, unwilling to fight Brick on this for the moment. She had never been much of a drinker, even with friends. At the most having a hard lemonade. That’s not what _good girls_ did.

Entering the largest room in the house Brick recognized it as their ‘unused’ ballroom. Not massive like some were but it was a very impressive size to be in a mansion like this. The usually gleaming floors were covered in thick rubber mats, protecting the priceless feature. Hanging down beside the elaborate crystal chandelier were a few star and heart shaped disco balls, the lights that were pointed on them created a multitude of prisms. The pillars that surrounded that room were wrapped in brown paper and plastic wrap, further protection to these features. There were glittery red hearts dangling from the ceiling to signal that the party, was indeed, a Valentine’s Day party. Pushed against the center wall in front of the fireplace was a platform that was set up with speakers, a large table, and tower lights.

Jeff was effortlessly moving between his open laptop and the variety of equipment he always brought to his gigs, the way he moved in his chair made him almost appear like he was floating between the mixes he was setting up. Kids from the school were swimming inside the ballroom, jumping up and down or rocking their hips along to the rhythm. It was a little more risqué than the school dances allowed, and as Robin pushed through the crowd they definitely passed more than one couple making out.

Approaching the platform set up Elmer’s large form started to tower above the rest of the crowd, a pink plastic cup in one hand as he was laughing at something a very animated Mary seemed to have said. Both were rather tall and would’ve seen them had they been looking, but Robin’s arm shot up in the air as she waved excitedly to grab their attention.

“Look who finally arrived,” unlocking her arm from Bubbles’ own, Robin gave a victorious saunter while her arms were raised above her head. Pablo seemed to materialize from the dense crowd as he approached with his own plastic cup in red and a frosty looking water bottle that he handed to his girlfriend.

“Awwhh, babe,” Robin pushed her face close to his as she landed a peck on his cheek.

Giving a wave, Pablo grinned as Robin’s attention was back on him, “glad you guys showed up.” He took a sip of his own drink and noticed the way Blossom’s eyes were studying him, “chill, Bloss, it’s a soda. By the way, you look great.”

Blossom flushed at his kind words and mumbled a, ‘thanks’, but Brick felt the back of his neck grow hot. Feeling self-conscious of whatever was going on in his head right now he rubbed his neck awkwardly, “hey, think Jeff will mind if I hop on the platform to say hi?”

Taking Mary’s now empty cup and sliding it under his Elmer shook his head, “nah, he’ll be excited, he was pretty pumped that you were coming.”

Something about that statement caused a warmth to spread onto Brick’s face, it was one thing to know your friends liked being around you, but it was another when you heard it from someone else.

As Brick disappeared to walk up the ramp to the platform the little group was graced with the host’s presence. Her curls were pinned back on either side of her head with gold barrettes, and her face was dewy and glowing as she sauntered over to her guests with Clara beside her. Her pink knitted top draped elegantly off her shoulders and with a smile Bubbles complimented her, “you look so pretty, Princess.”

With a half shoulder shrug she answered, “as if I could look like anything else.” From her side she caught Clara giving her a pointed look and Princess cleared her throat, “but thanks, you too.”

Blossom was tense and as much as she wanted to keep a polite smile on her face she knew it looked forced. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she felt like she was closing in on herself. She wasn’t sure if she was uncomfortable or disappointed. Uncomfortable that everyone was drinking…? No, they weren’t forcing her to drink anything. And there were adults keeping an eye out. Disappointed that she wanted to have fun at a party that Princess was throwing? Maybe? Her pride felt that one.

Robin skipped to Bubbles and linked arms with her, “why are we just standing around? Let’s dance!” A shriek of laughter escaped Bubbles as Robin pulled her out to the dance floor.

Waving behind them as he followed, Pablo called out, “hey, save me a dance!” They only partially disappeared into the crowd, the beat of the music changing into a faster paced pop song.

“I’m gonna grab a water,” Elmer said, “anyone want anything?” He pointed to Blossom, “you definitely need a drink, Bloss.”

Blossom raised her hand to protest but she was interrupted by Clara, “I’ll go with you, I could use a drink too.” She laughed as Elmer extended an arm to her, gladly taking it as he could move through the crowd with more ease than she could.

“I’m good,” Mary gestured towards Elmer but someone caught her eye as she lit up, “Kim! Over here!” A turn of a black-blue bobbed head turned to answer her name and she grinned as Mary trotted over to Kim and her girlfriend. With the others dispersed this left Princess and Blossom alone. Well, it was a room full of people, it’s not like they were “ _alone-alone_ ”, but that was besides the point.

“So uh-,” Blossom lamely started as one finger wrapped around a curled strand of her own copper hair, “I’ll just go and-,” she was quickly cut off.

“Wanna come with me and dance with the others?” Princess mumbled this with her arms loosely crossed over her abdomen.

Shocked, Blossom couldn’t keep the surprise off of her face, “excuse me, _what_?”

Touching her forehead and giving a heavy sigh Princess said, “just forget it. Never mind.” Her voice was hard, covering the fact that she’d actually tried to be nice to one of the Powerpuff Girls, nice to Blossom Utonium of all people. Beginning to pivot she was startled by a strong but slim hand catching her lower arm.

“Wait,” Blossom swallowed that sour lump of her pride, “you’re serious?”

“Well, duh?” Princess could act like it was obvious and still know she was wrong.

“Oh.”

“ _Really_? ‘Oh’ what?”

“Yeah, sure,” Blossom was hesitant but even she could recognize that Princess wasn’t being malicious or had any ill intentions. Not this time. The spoiled Morbucks actually seemed like she was trying to be nice.

Pausing, unsure if she’d heard her correctly Princess stared blankly at Blossom who tried to smirk, but the confident way she could carry it off during the battle was no match for the atmosphere of a high school party.

Slipping into a confident smirk of her own, one that radiated itself through her body, Princess grabbed Blossom’s hand and skipped backwards, “then let’s go. Just try to keep up.”

Blossom tossed an uncertain look over her shoulder and noticed that Brick was in the booth watching her being pulled away into the crowd. He looked like he was laughing.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Jeff opened the small cooler that Princess had supplied for him and his brother, who was keeping the younger teens off the ramp, and tossed a can at Brick. Without Jeff even having to warn him Brick was easily able to snatch the drink out of the air and took a look at it before cracking it open and taking a drink. “So, you get cider and the peasants have to drink beer?”

Laughing, Jeff took a sip out of his own can before queuing up a new mix, “something like that.”

Brick was watching the way Jeff moved the slides that controlled the lights and the music, the atmosphere shifting at his every command. He had to admit that it was pretty cool seeing Jeff in his element, he was damn good. He wasn’t sure what had taken him so long to see his friend show off his passion, probably something to do with Brick not being a fan of parties or large crowds. Something along those lines.

Looking up into the crowd he watched as Blossom loosened up, her skirt swaying with every movement of her hips. This was interrupted by Bubbles practically jumping onto Princess and causing them to stumble into Blossom, Brick tensed as he anticipated the anger to flare up but it never did. This was probably the first time he’d seen Princess actively having fun with the girls, and even though she looked like she was pinching Bubbles’ cheek pretty roughly the blonde just grinned and took her hands in her own.

Possibly feeling eyes on her, Blossom whipped her head around, her bright and rosy eyes locking with Brick’s own and she gave a nervous smile before Elmer came up to her and handed her a cup. _Red drinking? No way_. Exhaling a laugh through his nose Brick just smiled into his own drink as he took another sip.

Out of the corner of his eye Brick noticed the coy expression on Jeff’s face, puzzled Brick grunted, “what?”

“Nothin, nothin, man,” Jeff laughed as he looked over his laptop screen and out to the crowd. “You and Blossom seem to be getting pretty friendly is all…” The blonde tried to hold in his laughter as Brick’s face flushed vividly.

“N-no, that’s ridiculous, the Professor is just helping us out with something, that’s all.”

“And hanging around your arch enemies and getting cookies from Bubbles is just all part of the plan, right?” That girl always handed out homemade cards and cookies to her friends for Valentine’s Day, Jeff had seen Brick eating them at lunch today, he’d almost asked for one since he’d eaten his own earlier that morning.

“She gives everyone cookies,” Brick tried to block the comment but one sideways look from Jeff had Brick flustered, knowing that that wasn’t exactly true. “Shut up, man,” Brick grumbled embarrassed into his can, glad the changing lights and overall darkness was hiding his face for the most part.

Jeff rolled his eyes and moved his chair to check on the sound system, “I’m really glad you came though,” he wasn’t looking at Brick as he fiddled with the knobs and slides. Brick wouldn’t even pretend to know what Jeff was doing but he gave a small yet genuine smile.

After picking a few songs as they sat back in the booth Brick looked up and noticed that Blossom was pulling away from Robin and Princess, she was laughing but looked like it was straining her slightly. Brick tossed a second can into the bin under the table and motioned to the crowd, “I’m gonna take a look around, you cool here?”

Jeff gave a sly smile and nodded, “suuuuure, dude. Go have fun and try not to get into trouble,” giving a quick wink he laughed at Brick flipped him off and started down the ramp. Jeff’s older brother gave a half wave, he had soundproof headphones on and was reading a book on a backlit tablet, probably happy to ignore the teenage debauchery going on around him.

Dipping back into the crowd Brick noticed the bob of Blossom’s hair as a beam of light caught the brilliant copper strands. However she was quickly swallowed back up by the crowd and Brick felt himself looking around cluelessly. He didn’t know what it was that made him want to tease her or talk to her but tonight it was particularly strong. He felt someone bump into him and he was about to cast a disapproving glare onto them when soft fingers wrapped themselves around his own and pulled.

Looking back up was Bubbles, her eyes glowing bright as she resisted suppressing her powers completely. Nodding her head she pulled, “this way!” Brick stumbled a few steps, completely forgetting she too had super strength, as she pulled him through the crowd. After the last few weeks Brick just decided to let her do her thing. They moved quickly through the crowd and to be honest Brick wasn’t sure if his feet were even on the floor the whole time. Popping out at the edge of the crowd she hovered in the air slightly as a dazed Brick got hold of his barring. Before he could say anything else she pointed a finger at him deliberately, “she’ll be in the kitchen. And no fighting.” 

Brick raised his own finger and opened his mouth but the blonde was already skipping back off and waving goodbye, “have fun!”

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Blossom had opened the third stainless steel cooler and made another unamused expression as she was met with more club sodas and other on brand cans of cola. Elmer had mentioned there were coolers with water bottles in them, she wished he had been more specific. Someone bumped against her arm and Blossom was about to make a retort when she recognized Floyd grabbing a club soda.

He looked surprised but grinned, “hey, I didn’t know you were here, Blossom.” It’s not like they didn’t see one another, with he and Bubbles both in chorus together, but it was nice to see him in a more relaxed setting.

Her face softened and she smiled, “hey, Floyd.”

“Oh! You can split this with me, c’mere.” His brunette head dipped as he led her over to where two of his other friends were waiting. Erin, the women’s soccer captain, and Trace, a member of the men’s soccer team. Erin looked Blossom up and down approvingly.

“Damn, girl, looking good,” the bright lilac of her lipstick made her teeth look incredibly white as she smiled.

“Is that a new hair style?” Blossom asked, pointing in a friendly manner towards the other girl. Trace rolled his eyes but Erin tossed a few twists over her shoulder and gave an excited shimmy.

“Why must you inflate her head further?”

Laughing, Erin gave Trace a punch to the arm, “oh shut the hell up, don’t be mad ‘cause everyone else can recognize my style.” 

Blossom wasn’t even paying attention as Floyd cracked open the club soda can and poured some into a cup that Erin had been holding for him, she didn’t even see when he darted to fill half another cup with the jungle juice and the other half of the soda. He handed it over to Blossom who just looked confused.

“I hate waste, and you know that someone would’ve just tossed it.”

Hesitantly Blossom gave an awkward smile and made a cheersing gesture, “thanks…” she knew her tone was dejected but she took a sip anyways and was pleasantly surprised, “oh.” She took another sip, “that’s like the one Elmer made.”

“Yeah, that stuff is brutal straight,” Floyd remarked as he took a sip.

“Ugh, it’s too sweet for my liking,” Erin remarked.

“I like sweet things,” Blossom shared, though it wasn’t too much of a surprise.

“That’s so nice of you to say, Red, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Blossom jumped slightly as Brick appeared on her right, he held two water bottles but ended up pocketing one. Guys were so lucky to have deeper pockets. Scowling at Brick, she was ignored as Brick nodded politely at Trace, Erin, and Floyd.

“Incorrigible as always, Brick,” Blossom huffed, but in truth she didn’t mind that he had appeared, she was probably getting too used to his presence.

“Oh, your brother here?” Trace asked.

“Which one?”

Trace looked kind of confused for a moment but then it dawned on him, “right, right, the blonde is your brother too. I meant Butch.”

“He’s working,” Brick shrugged, “he’s probably sulking about it right now.” Though if Butch knew what was good for him he’d be focused and stealthy, not worrying about some dumb high school party. Well, it wasn’t all dumb…

Nodding in understanding Trace said, “I’ll be sure to rub it in next time I see him.”

Erin tapped her foot impatiently, “are we ever gonna get back on the dancefloor? Emmet owes me a dance.”

“Emmet dances like shit,” Floyd laughed, he then gestured at Blossom and Brick, “you two coming?”

Blossom waved her free hand, “no, no, I need a break, plus I never got the water I was looking for.”

Brick tilted his head, “same, it’s hard to be in a room that loud for that long.”

“Right, you guys have super hearing, or something like that?” Erin asked, trying to remember correctly. “Can you turn it off and on though?”

“Sometimes,” Blossom explained, slightly embarrassed now. She took another sip of her drink, “but it’s harder in an atmosphere like this.”

Touching Blossom’s shoulder, Brick indicated towards the crowd, “don’t let us hold you up.” His tone was friendly enough and there was only a hint of a smile on his lips, he’d kept so much of his life away from these people and to himself. Sharing details about his abilities made him nervous.

“Cool, we’ll catch ya later,” Floyd waved as the small group moved past them and back out to the dancefloor, Trace yelling the name of one of his other teammates as they spied each other.

Somewhat awkwardly Brick retracted his hand and pulled out the extra water bottle, “here.”

Blossom was awkwardly taking a rather large gulp of the drink but her eyes lit up, “oh, thanks.” She took it and managed a smile for him, “which cooler was it?”

Pivoting her around slightly Brick pointed to the large one on the kitchen table, “the one labeled ‘water’ on it.”

It was like he could hear the internal head-smack coming from inside her brain and it was taking much of his self control to not smirk outright at her pained expression. “Oh my gosh,” she muttered, downing the rest of the drink in a flash and tossing the cup into the trash.

As she began unscrewing the water bottle cap to take a gulp Brick pointed out at the cup she’d just emptied, “if you want, we can just blame the booze, Red.”

After a hearty gulp, her face flushed, Blossom blinked at him and hid behind one hand, “can we just never mention that I was drinking instead?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be some sort of right of passage in high school?”

“I feel like my brain is fighting static,” her own hand was pressed now against her cheek but it wasn’t doing much. Brick lifted his hand and reflexively Blossom jerked slightly, however Brick just scowled at her and touched her other cheek.

He seemed to be mulling it over for a split second, “you need to get some fresh air. C’mon, I know a spot.” He pulled his hand away and Blossom was internally fighting to not grab his hand and place it back there. His hand had been gloriously cool from holding the other water bottle and with her face as flushed as it was it had been a relief.

Following Brick out the other side of the kitchen he dipped down a small hall that opened up to the patio and covered pool outside. There were string lights strung across, illuminating the space. Small tables were set up and there were a few people crowded around one or two of them, taking animatedly about some game or other. Brick pointed at some stone steps that lead upwards to the second level of the house overlooking the property. The cool stone and marble along with the February breeze that moved through the night were both welcome to Blossom.

Here Brick plopped down on the steps, and gestured towards the stone railing, “lean against that, it’ll cool you down.”

Blossom wished she was moving more cautiously but she knew she was imbalanced as one of Brick’s hands raised up. Turning she sat on the cool stone and shivered slightly, but it was a shiver than ran along her spine and unlocked the tension in her bones. “Oooo, that’s much better.” Brick arched his eyebrows and looked rather smug but Blossom just rolled her eyes before shutting them and leaning against the smooth stone beside her. “Thanks.”

Taking another sip of his own water bottle Brick watched some other people move around outside, a few girls giggling and some juniors attempting to flirt with them. The soft beat of the music coming from inside was more preferable to both Chemical X laden teens, something about not having to monitor their own hearing as it piqued at higher frequencies. He wasn’t sure how Bubbles was dealing with it.

“You’re pretty familiar with Princess’s house,” Blossom observed, her eyes still lightly shut as the flush began to dim from her skin.

Rubbing the back of his neck Brick awkwardly gestured, “well, we _did_ date at one point, and being here was better than being at home sometimes.”

“What was that like?”

Squinting at her suspiciously Brick questioned, “not wanting to be at home?”

Shifting slightly Blossom’s eyes were half lidded as she fully relaxed within her own rival’s presence, “no, I _know_ what that’s like. I meant dating Princess.”

“You trying to date her, Red?”

Scoffing Blossom just crossed her arms and gave him a look of pure exasperation, “no, but you know how people act differently depending on who they’re with.”

“Like how you’re acting like you don’t hate me?” His grin was a little forced and came off more as a smirk, but her answer caught him off guard.

“I don’t hate you, Brick.” He shifted back as Blossom uncrossed her arms and chewed at her lower lip, contemplating, “I hate when you act like you’re still a villain, and when you try to put on that whole ‘ _lone wolf’_ routine, but I don’t hate _you_ specifically.”

For a few minutes Brick wasn’t sure what to say, it was a lot easier going through life assuming the girls hated his guts but the last month and a half had proved him wrong time and time again. He and Buttercup actually enjoyed joking around, she was tough and not afraid to poke at him. Recently Bubbles had even told him that he wasn’t scary, she’d even grabbed his hand confidently and led him through the crowd. What was more alarming though was the fact that the more time he spent with Blossom Utonium the more he _wanted_ to spend time with her.

He liked the way she huffed at him when he was taking the lead, and the way she pointed so specifically at things when she was bringing attention to her point, he even liked the way she laughed and reprimanded him for using foul language. Lately he liked the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was thinking about something and the way she smelled like a garden or summer strawberries. These were things that he hadn’t expected a month ago, especially when he’d tried to get her and her sisters to back down from poking around Mojo’s disappearance, even though he’d asked for the help in the first place.

“Well, you’re not so bad either, Red.” He wasn’t sure what else to say but dared to look at her. He was met by her leaning forward slightly and looking at him in a coquettish way.

“So after all these years, that’s all you’re gonna say?” He opened his mouth but stopped when she laughed, “you know what, I’ll take what I can get.”

Not wanting to be a laughing matter he quipped, “I mean I could have said you’re not as much of a stuck up bitch as I used to think, would that be better?”

Unaware she was even doing it she pushed lightly at his shoulder, “language, Brick Jojo.” The drink had made her brain more foggy than usual and loosened the threads that kept her so proper and in check. “Why is it that you have Mojo’s last name but not HIM’s? Or at least a hyphenated version?”

Confused Brick leaned his arms against his knees, “well, we can’t exactly go around being called ‘his infernal majesty’s sons’ and that’s about as close to a last name as it comes.” His eyebrows knit together, “infernal? Majesty? I don’t even know. It’s just easier to go by Jojo.”

In her current state Blossom tapped her index finger on her lips, “so if Mojo used to be the Professor’s lab partner, and he accidentally helped in creating my sisters and me and then he created you and your brothers… does that make us, like, cousins?”

Shocked, Brick just stared at her and he felt like his soul was leaving his body for a moment. The audacity of Blossom Utonium bringing up such a question was… well… the audacity!

Brick found himself clutching her hand that had been close to her face and lowered it, “ _god no_ , Red. Why would you even put that out into the ether or the universe?” Embarrassed, as he could feel his own face heating up and his eyes darted away from her face. The sound of a small laugh was the only thing that brought his eyes back to her own. “How are you laughing after you asked a question like that?”

She noticed his grip on her own hand hadn’t loosened, and in other situations she would have shaken him off but this was actually pretty nice. “I know we aren’t cousins, different stem cells and all that,” now a slightly wicked grin moved onto her lips. It was one when she was confident and known she’d gotten the best of someone, “it’s just funny to see _you_ so flustered for once.”

This made Brick’s ears glow red and Blossom just laughed harder, still with her hand in his he jerked her towards him and she ended up throwing her free palm down onto the cool stone to brace herself. Noticing that she was positioned looking up at Brick from her place she let her surprised eyes rise up to his own. They were glowing a deep crimson, she’d gotten underneath his skin enough for his own powers to ignite without the building sparks.

Maybe she’d thought that too soon though as a ripple of red electricity flashed over his fingers and her own hand. It wasn’t unpleasant though, maybe if she’d been an ordinary human being it would have been but with her genetic makeup it was exciting. She’d expected to see anger or a look of maliciousness on his face when she zoned back out to take his expression in but what she saw surprised her. There was an uncertainty, and his boyish features stood out as stark as daylight as he seemed to be combing through a multitude of choices laid before him.

With her face tilted to look up at him, she was so close that Brick could’ve easily erased the few inches between them to come into contact with her face. Maybe that’s what caused his eyes to soften, giving a nervous lick of his lips, “so…, Red,” he sounded like he was on the verge of saying something else but had lost the nerve.

Excitement built within her chest as her heart hammered excitedly against it, and as much as she wanted to put one of her hands over it to soothe the rapid beating she also didn’t want to take her hand from Brick’s own or from the stone beneath her. Blossom’s voice was soft as she noticed him daring to lean more forward towards her, “Brick.” It wasn’t a question, and she felt very strongly that she had an idea of what could be coming.

As her eyes were about to flutter closed and she could feel his hot breath against her skin she knew her face was flushed but not with embarrassment. Brick’s fingers barely grazed her earlobe when a small group came clamoring out of the back door. “Aim for the trash can!” Hollered an unfamiliar voice.

Both jerked away from each other, their hands awkwardly finding their own laps as they turned away.

Stumbling past them was a kid on the basketball team along with one of the cheerleaders holding open a trash bag, “Damien, don’t puke in the pool!”

Mood. Ruined.

Pulling awkwardly at the collar of his shirt Brick cleared his throat, “ah, so…,” wanting to smack himself as they could hear the other student retching.

“Um, yeah…,” Blossom felt incredibly lame, but she also didn’t want to hear someone else puke, that would just cause her own stomach to become upset. Quickly standing she brushed off the pale pink skirt and looked up at the sky above them, “do you know where the bathroom is here?”

Standing and taking both her still partially full water bottle and his empty one Brick nodded, “yeah, follow me.”

Once they entered the house again they dipped down another long hall, noticing a few people sitting neatly in the lounge and chatting casually. Brick motioned further down, “second door on your left.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Blossom said as her long legs carried her swiftly down the hall and she dipped inside the open door. Brick could hear the lock turn, and as soon as it did he smacked his forehead. _Nice going_.

Walking a few steps away he tossed the empty bottle out and pocketed the other, he scanned the lounge causally, not being on any super friendly terms with any of them in particular. Sure he recognized a few he had classes with over the years, and maybe a few from this current semester but not to the extent he wanted to have a full blown conversation with any of them. He was being rather lackadaisical when he heard a familiar voice, but it wasn’t a tone he was all that familiar with them using.

“Stop.”

Brick turned his head and walked back down to the end of the hallway, looking towards the foyer he noticed a tall figure leaning within the doorway. Normally Brick would mind his own damn business but he knew the voice and figure on the other side pretty well by now.

Bubbles had her arms crossed protectively over her chest, her blonde hair was down about her shoulders and back and she looked like she was restraining from doing something that would get her into trouble. However Jenner, the senior captain of the football team, just rolled her hair tie back and forth between his middle finger and thumb.

“You look way hotter when you don’t wear your hair like a little kid,” somewhere in his drunk brain this must’ve sounded like a compliment, but it just made Bubbles feel disgusting all over.

“Please,” she started, “give me back my hair tie.”

His body language changed as he cocked a hip against the doorframe and continued to loom over the blonde. “You and Blossom are such teases,” just the mention of Blossom’s name from another guy had Brick bristling, “you’re supposed to be made of sugar, right?” His free hand reached for a lock of gold but his hand was swatted away.

“You’re being a real jerk, Jenner.” Instead of a pout in her voice there was a rising anger. Her hands were by her sides now and she was trying not to narrow her eyes to show her displeasure.

He grinned, “don’t be like that, I’m not asking for much.” She knew was he was asking for and she could feel her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palm.

“You shouldn’t be asking for anything at all, it wasn’t yours to take.” Brick wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but something fell from her right hand and splattered on the floor. It was small, but Brick didn’t like the coppery tinge that he caught with heightened senses.

“Just do this one teeny, _tiny_ little thing and it’s all yours, babe,” his hand raised to show the hair tie again and as much as Bubbles should just turn and walk away she also didn’t want to turn her back on him either. Jenner was looking like he was about to touch her again with his free hand but Brick fully turned around the corner and in just a few strides he was right behind the high school senior.

He plucked the hair tie out of Jenner’s hand, “enough.” As the football captain turned to look at him they were glare for glare, Brick could see the drunk fog in Jenner’s eyes and he put a hand on his shoulder. Pulling him past his own body he was able to swing himself in front of Bubbles who just looked surprised at Brick’s arrival.

“Whatever,” Jenner shrugged and stalked off.

Turning towards Bubbles, Brick fished a crinkled napkin out of his pocket and shoved it into her hands, “here, sorry I don’t have anything else.” The napkin in her right hand began turning a bright crimson, luckily she hadn’t broken skin on her left but the embarrassment that he’d even caught her at a moment like this was evident.

Without warning her he stepped behind her and pulled her hair back into a loose but high ponytail, he’d had plenty of experience, so his motions were quick as he assisted in righting Bubbles back to herself.

Coming back around he noticed her sniffle and looking down at her feet, “next time just knock his lights out.” The distinct clatter of Blossom’s shoes hit the hardwood as she came out of the connecting hallway looking worried and perhaps a little frazzled. Did she think Brick had left her completely alone?

As soon as she saw them a relief flooded her eyes as she approached them, this relief quickly morphed into concern but before Brick could explain anything further Bubbles just stepped in front of him and grasped Blossom’s hands in her own. “Can we go home?”

It was on the tip of Blossom’s tongue to ask what happened but with how Bubbles had been acting that week she chose instead to give a small smile. Tucking a stray hair behind her sister’s ear she looked over at Brick, “we can just fly home.”

Holding up a hand Brick shook his hand, “I told the Professor I’d be driving so I’ll drive you both home, plus,” he cast an exhausted look around them, “I’ve had enough socialization for one night.” He pulled out his cell and checked a text message, without looking at either Powerpuff he said, “I’ll say ‘goodbye’ to Jeff and meet you at the door.”

“Thanks, Brick,” Bubbles managed with a smile, but he only nodded before dipping quickly down the hall. Bubbles was jerked to attention as Blossom grasped her hand that was clutching the bloody napkin and looked at her seriously.

“You’d tell me if something was seriously wrong, right?”

Pulling away from Blossom, Bubbles turned to walk back towards the foyer, “I’m fine, Blossy.” Figuring the use of a nickname would be enough to ease some of Blossom’s concern. Blossom fell into step beside the blonde, they ignored the faint beat of the music as they stepped back into the color changing foyer, Bubbles gave a slight side-eye to her leader before forcing a smile. “So how was hanging out with Brick?”

Her cheeks reddened immediately and Blossom whipped her head to look at the wall while crossing her arms, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Seeing her sister being flustered made a warmth spread through the weariness and strain that Bubbles had been feeling, it wasn’t often that Blossom was seen enjoying the advances of anyone and it was rather sweet. “He’s actually pretty nice,” Bubbles dabbed at her hand before crumpling the napkin and tossing it away in a nearby trashcan that was set up. The good thing about their powers meant that they stopped bleeding relatively quickly, now all she needed to do was let the small wounds heal over and it’d be like it never happened.

Thundering footsteps came crashing through the doorway as Robin, Mary, and Princess made their entrance. With big blue eyes Robin practically wailed, “you’re going already?” Behind them a tired looking Brick came, rubbing at his right ear in irritation. Likely the doing of Princess, either pulling at him or yelling into it on the dancefloor.

Bubbles gave Robin a hug and pulled back, “I’m the party pooper this time,” her smile was weak and Princess was eyeing her suspiciously.

“I can’t believe you gave in before little-miss-buzzkill did,” remarked Princess.

“Hey!” Blossom’s hand flew in an offended manner to her collarbone, “I am _not_ a buzzkill.” The commander and leader of the Powerpuffs was actually pouting at this accusation, possibly because she was still a little buzzed from the alcohol that evening.

“Stay,” Bubbles squeezed Robin’s hand, “you can tell me all about your date on Monday at school.” Mary laughed and Princess just crossed her arms with a huff.

Awkwardly Blossom shifted as she admitted to a once dangerous rival, “this was fun, Princess.”

“Of course,” but the queen bee of Townsville High was just as awkward as Blossom was.

Inwardly sighing, knowing she couldn’t force Blossom to give more than that, Bubbles gave Princess a big hug, “we should hang out again sometime!” Her voice was forcefully bright, her smile soft enough to force its way through her weariness in a believable manner.

“Oh,” caught off guard Princess gave a half-hearted shrug, “sure. Totally.” Mary placed her hand on Princess’s shoulder and winked at Brick.

“Get our girls home safely, Jojo. And text me what you get inside, Blossom.”

Robin followed this with a hearty, “ _please_!”

Brick had moved behind both the sisters by this point, he had a hand on Bubbles’s shoulder but his other hand found Blossom’s lower back instead as he guided them out, “thanks, ladies. Have a good one.”

Princess gave Brick a raise of her eyebrows, suspicion growing in her expression, but he just gave a grunt and lowered his hands back to his side as they moved out of the opened doors.

“So who wants to take bets?” Mary slyly leaned over, Robin stifled a giggle and Princess turned her own bemused expression over to Mary.

“Those dorks? Yeah, I’m down for a bet. Whatcha got?”

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Brick flopped over the armrest of the couch in the back living room with a heavy sigh, his nerves were absolutely shot. He’d been sober and had almost kissed Blossom. _Blossom Utonium of the infamous Powerpuff Girls of all people_! Groaning he let his hands cover his face, just relieved that Butch was in the shower when he’d gotten home and that Boomer wasn’t sitting up with a videogame of some kind. Actually he wasn’t even sure if Boomer was home.

Removing his hands from his face he stared up at the ceiling, he knew he should get to sleep but his brain was scrambling through the evening as if he was putting together a puzzle without a distinct pattern.

Someone’s feet were quietly padding across the hardwood floors and as Brick leaned up, Butch appeared in the doorway rubbing his towel across his dark hair. Brick stared at his brother for a moment before stating, “you’re dripping water everywhere.” 

Rolling his eyes Butch chose to ignore his brother, lazily draping the towel over his shoulders and walking slightly behind the couch he gave a nod of his head, “I put the scroll in your room, I had to hide in the fucking sewer just to get to the right place to fly off.” He was grumbling about it but overall didn’t look displeased. Butch enjoyed the thrill that those jobs brought.

“I really wish you boys would stop with this freelance nonsense,” the high and lofty voice came from the armchair as HIM sipped on a cup of tea. Brick sat up quickly and Butch yelped before holding the towel over his bare chest.

“Damnit, can you not do that?” He wasn’t sure why he had such a knee jerk reaction to his other father’s appearance.

The black and slim pantsuit was new, and Brick noticed that the heels sported the luxury red bottoms. HIM took another sip from their cup and brushed a wrinkle from the deep décolletage of the jacket, although they appeared aloof there was something weary in the way they moved. The bang and lock of the door caused all three of them to look towards the hall, “ah, _finally,_ my sweet Boomie is home.”

Brick sighed, “yo, Boom! Come in here.”

Trudging into the living room Boomer picked a stray blade of grass off his sweatshirt, “how was the party?” He didn’t even notice HIM at first, who now appeared unamused that they were being ignored, but also jumped slightly as he did. “Oh. Uh… what’s going on?”

Butch peered carefully at Boomer, “dude, why’re you covered in dirt?”

“Crashed into the park, no big,” Boomer leaned against the armrest of the couch but Brick shoved him off.

“You’re gonna get dirt everywhere.” Boomer resisted the urge to ruffle his own blonde hair to dislodge dirt onto Brick and instead crossed his arms and looked towards HIM. Their other ‘father’ eyed up all three sons who suddenly appeared very nervous beneath their gaze, they were definitely hiding something.

“What party would this be, _Brickums?_ ” Brick grimaced at the nickname but just shrugged one shoulder.

“Just a high school thing, my friend was DJ-ing.” Pursing his lips to refrain from saying anything else Brick suddenly understood what others meant when they said their parents interrogated them. This was _extremely_ uncomfortable.

Taking an exaggerated sip from the cup HIM looked flatly over the rim before setting it in the air to float beside their materialized hand. “I can always take a looksee for myself if you boys _insist_ on being dishonest with me,” they scoffed, “the very _idea_ that I even raised such disrespectful children!”

Butch grumbled from his spot, “if you already know then why are you making such a big deal out of it…?” As the bright pale green eyes swung to lock onto the dark haired boy a mocking smile curved onto those black lips of HIM’s.

“Well yes, I _might_ already know,” Butch was rigid under the gaze and Boomer just looked confused, he tried to catch Brick’s eye but his leader was staring into his hands. Brick had an inkling that something was going on, the family-style dinner had tipped that much off but he didn’t feel like prying into Butch’s relationship with the girls.

Trying to break the awkwardness of the situation Boomer just casually remarked, “well I’m starting to be good friends with the girls and I was hanging with the guys and Buttercup tonight.” Another blade of grass was discarded from his hair now, “the girls are pretty cool.”

HIM appeared surprised by the lax approach Boomer had taken and Brick and Butch just appeared dumbfounded. HIM cast a look at the other two who refrained from chiming in with their brother. “And you two?”

“They’re okay,” Butch mumbled and Brick nodded in an uncomfortable solidarity.

This wasn’t exactly what HIM wanted, “forming attachments to those girls won’t do you much good.” A glass nail file appeared in their hand as they buffed out an imperfection from their manicure, “if this ruckus with this… creature continues then they’ll likely end up dead.” HIM gave a deep frown as they extended their hand to get a better look, “and I can’t fix _that_ kind of dead.”

“What are you saying?” Brick’s voice was on edge, “can’t you just see where this thing came from?”

Unamused HIM blew at their fingers and snapped the file out of existence, “in order to do that, _my sweet boy_ , I would have had to have tabs on where exactly it originated from. Or better yet, _who_. Plus a whole lot of other mystic-underworld knowledge that I cannot disclose.”

“So someone made this thing?” Brick was musing this mostly to himself but Butch gave a shiver just from the reminder of those creatures, he didn’t have that all impending dread that seemed to follow Blondie around but he wasn’t ignorant to the darkness that loomed just outside of his emotions when it came to that. It was oppressive.

Crossing their legs in the other direction now HIM leaned in a manner that all the boys really could tell that they were weary.

“What’s happening?” Brick asked this with more force than he had intended, but HIM was definitely keeping something from them.

“It’s getting stronger,” HIM hadn’t been the one who wanted to know this but it was attacking their assigned guards and spies they had lurking around the city. These demons were now beyond help, needing only to be put out of their misery within the depths of Hell. “I am planning on infiltrating Mojo’s mind, although getting into that lab undetected is proving to be a challenge.”

“No!” Boomer was shocked at his own reaction but quickly followed, “not until he’s out of that coma, we don’t want to lose him again. _Please_.” He even took a step forward, his deep cobalt eyes were pleading with HIM at this moment. Butch moved and clutched at the elbow of Boomer’s sleeve, although Boomer had voiced the same concern they all held they rarely were so vocal about defying HIM’s desires. That was Brick’s job.

As HIM stood up, their height dwarfing the three with the added pumps, they took a few steps across the room towards their ‘sons’. At the sudden movement Brick shot up from his seat, his eyes were intense and defiant, no one was allowed to smack his brothers around except for _him_.

Tutting as they halted, HIM just waved a hand casually, “now, now, you boys are so defensive. I can’t wait until your hormones are finally in check.” The three just exchange puzzled glances but HIM crossed their arms, “I need to see exactly what could be lurking in that primate’s skull, there could be a clue… but…,” here they paused to take things into further consideration. “I _guess_ since you boys were correct about Mojo still being _alive_ , I can give it a few more days…,” they tried to ignore the small smile that appeared on Boomer’s lips, but HIM was glad they could come to a temporary compromise.

“If this gets worse though, that’s off the table.” The cheeriness in their voice was not appropriate for the situation in the least.

“Fair,” though Brick didn’t really mean it.

Giving two flourishes of the wrist the red claws replaced the delicate hands that HIM enjoyed materializing from time to time. Now they pointed a claw at the boys and jabbed at the air, “now no more sticking your noses into this creature business though. I mean it! You are not the _Powerpuff Girls_.” The anger that trailed on the last word raked through the air with invisible heat. Exhaling and pushing back a strand of dark hair that had fallen out of place HIM cleared their throat, “excuse me, old habits die hard.”

Boomer opened his mouth but Butch quickly clapped his hand over it, if they didn’t say anything then it didn’t mean they were making a promise, right?

“And please stop with this freelance nonsense, it’s such a waste of your talents,” pouting now HIM brushed the lapel of their jacket again before stepping back. “Kisses! Ta-ta~!” The swirling smoke engulfed HIM and quickly dissipated, revealing their empty living room. With the vanishing of HIM the floating cup shattered on the floor and Brick smacked his head.

“I fuckin’ hate when they do that…” turning to grab a dustpan from the utility closet. Unfortunately, this was a rather common habit that HIM had developed.

Butch just sighed and flopped onto the vacated couch, “so how much are we going to listen _this time?_ ”

Shrugging, Boomer answered, “probably as much as we usually do.”

“Great,” pointing a finger gun at the blonde, “so not at all. Got it.”

As he swept up the broken porcelain Brick barked, “alright, enough. Butch, that report better be on my desk in the morning,” he ignored the groan as Butch slunk back to the stairs, “and Boomer…” narrowing his eyes and gesturing at the blonde, “I don’t want to even know, get in the shower and try not to make such a big mess.”

Sarcastically Boomer threw his hands in the air, “jeeze, mom, I got it.” However he stopped in the doorway and leaned to look over his shoulder, “so, be honest, how was the party?”

Pausing, but glad to be facing away from Boomer, Brick answered, “you know, it was actually pretty fun.” Since he was being honest with himself, “I had a good time.”

Smiling, Boomer nodded and gave the doorframe a simple smack, “good. I’m glad. I’ll see ya in the morning.” He climbed up the steps after Butch, knowing he’d have to stop by the hall closet to fish out a new towel. Butch never replaced the ones he took.

As he dumped the remains into the trashcan and put the pan and brush away Brick wasn’t feeling so much anxiety about almost kissing Blossom anymore. He wanted to do it, and knew he wanted to do it, so for right now that was enough.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**February 14th, Valentine’s Day, Saturday Early Morning**

Her response time was off, and although she was throwing the barriers up it still didn’t feel as strong as they had been before. Chewing at the corner of her lower lip, Bubbles stopped to stare up into the growing pink of the sky. Even though she’d arrived a little early this morning Butch was still running late. There was something of worry rolling around in her stomach, she’d been tempted to call him but didn’t want to end up annoying him.

He should have called her though if he wasn’t coming, right? Or was he ditching her? That thought alone made her want to smack his stupid face.

Returning back to her discarded backpack and sneakers on top of a smooth and flat rock Bubbles checked her phone with some uncertainty. Her home screen just showed a selfie she and her sisters had taken together over Winter break, but there were no messages or anything like that. Wiggling her toes in the cold sand her thumbs hovered over the glass as she debated unlocking it and just send a text his way.

Resolutely she discarded the phone back into her bag and turned her back on it, trudging off towards the ocean. The hard packed sand close to the waters edge felt sturdy, and although it wasn’t something she’d normally do she sat onto the damp sand with her legs crisscrossed.

Watching the pink fade into orange Bubbles was glad she didn’t wear watches and that she’d left her phone back on the rocks. Perhaps she was pouting at the thought of being ditched, the fact that she wasn’t even worth a text hurt. She was always putting up this sweet and accepting front but this was eating at her as much had been lately. Being alone was harder nowadays with the creeping feeling that something was bound to happen, she woke in cold sweats from nightmares of that creature ripping off her limbs and engulfing the entire city in it’s spiny-teeth mouth.

Behind her Butch was finally landing, out of breath he dumped his backpack on the rock beside her own things and looked around. It didn’t take long to spy the blonde hair catching the early rays of morning light and he started over towards her with an apology at the ready on his tongue. HIM appearing out of nowhere last night had caught Butch off guard, and maybe he’d been more tired from the mission than he’d anticipated but oversleeping by a full hour and a half wasn’t like him.

“Yo, Blondie, sorry I’m late,” he stopped only a few feet away from her and was surprised when she turned to look at him. Bubbles was all big doe-eyes and her facial expression was soft, but something about the smile didn’t lead up to her eyes.

“It’s fine.”

He was puzzled as she stood up and brushed off the seat of her shorts, “that’s a load of shit.”

She straightened and looked at him as if she had no idea what he could possibly be referring to. “What do you mean?”

“You’re mad at me, I know you are.”

Pausing, Bubbles looked at his bedhead and piercing eyes, “you apologized, I’m sure you had a good reason.” Pushing up her sleeves she motioned towards him and took a few steps to move past him. “Do you want to get start-,” but she was cut off as Butch gripped her forearm tightly.

He didn’t look at her, staring at the ground, he was getting pissed off and maybe it wasn’t wholly for a good reason but he had to say something. “Can’t you just be honest with yourself for _once_?”

“What?” She tried to pull back but his grip only intensified.

“Just be fuckin’ mad, I upset you, now tell me that.”

Narrowing her eyes Bubbles lifted her chin, “I’m not mad.” Her tone was hard but level and she was growing alarmed internally that he was managing to pull this reaction from her.

“Bullshit,” he hissed. Butch didn’t understand why he needed her to admit her anger and disappointment in him, maybe he’d feel less guilty if she did. Bubbles always kept smiling, but all that smiling couldn’t be good for a person’s psyche.

Throwing up her other hand to shove at Butch he just grabbed that wrist, she was startled by how firm his grip was and why he was being so adamant about her telling him that she was mad with him. Biting her lower lip with some hesitancy she swallowed that quiet voice that told her to just ‘let it go’ and followed her gut with this one.

Butch should have been focusing on her actions more than her facial features, he was just so damn frustrated with her acting like shit didn’t bother her when it did. Even Boomer wouldn’t roll over to easy and he was her counterpart. Swiftly the pale sparks of her powers wrapped themselves down her arms and she quickly jerked back as a solid wall of sapphire light smacked his grip off of her. Just as quick as hands had been snapped away did she rock forward and slam the barrier with as much force as she could muster from her position into Butch’s body.

She was surprised when he went reeling back roughly 20ft, but he dug his sneakers into the sand to stop the progression. Shock was exactly what he was feeling as he looked over at the small blonde, but finally he saw the furrow of her brow and the tightness at the corner of her mouth and a smug grin of satisfaction came onto his lips.

Rolling his head to the side he shook his hands by his side for a few seconds before the sharp emerald light engulfed his hands. Smacking them together he gave a crack of his knuckles before swinging them down, his legs quickly covering up the space between them before he jumped in the air to bring them down with force.

Her response was just in time as panic squeezed her heart, dragging her hands above her she created a dome around her just as the force of Butch’s attack slammed into the barrier. Part of her wanted to yelp but she was also trying to figure out her next step. He rebounded off of her barrier, rather impressed she’d been able to get it up that quickly, but he didn’t have time to continue to admire his student’s work as the barrier fell and a blue covered fist came dangerously close to his face.

Now they were in the air, and the ferocity that poured out of her tiny frame was enough to keep Butch on the defense as he blocked her own moves. What he didn’t catch was the high kick that slammed into his ribs, sending him back towards the ground. He did, however, anticipate her follow through and effortlessly he threw up his own barrier between them just as her fist connected.

His reaction time was better than hers though when it came to working with the barrier alongside additional attacks. Smoothly he transitioned onto the offense and launched a few attacks in her direction. He knew he’d connected but her own thrown attack had as well, though she’d only had to launch one.

Converging on the shore, Bubbles fists continued to seek and block Butch’s own, giving a frustrated grunt she slammed her bare heel into his chest and followed it up with a hard blast of her powers. They were _actually_ beating each other up.

Butch was ready to head back onto the offense as they both landed hard onto the tightly packed sand but Bubbles came at him so quickly all he could do was throw that humming barrier around himself and stand his ground.

At this point all sense had gone from her head as she continued to slam fists and feet into the dome, the kicks and twists were only wearing her down further but she couldn’t stop herself. Bubbles wasn’t sure how long she’d been beating at the barrier or how long Butch had been keeping it up but slowly she pulled back on the force.

It wasn’t until she was breathing heavily that she stopped and dropped onto her knees. She was spent for the time being, she was looking at her worn knuckles when the hard snap of the barrier sounded and Butch dropped to one knee opposite of her.

His own breath was slightly labored as he worked to control it by inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He’d pushed her. They hadn’t fought so adamantly since they were kids, and even then they tended to stick predominantly to their counterparts instead of going after one another, but it had been known to happen from time to time.

Butch’s large hands took each of her own one at a time, he couldn’t say why he did this, especially since he knew the snapping of the barrier wasn’t something that was entirely too damaging at this point to her. Maybe he just wanted to touch her. It’d been a long time since he’d seen her like that, and up close.

“I _was_ mad at you,” her voice was small and she wasn’t looking into his face.

Still holding her hand in his he gave an almost smug smile, “I know.”

“Then why did you have to make me even _angrier_? You didn’t even text me to say you’d be running late! Or you could’ve been hurt, or you could’ve just been ditching me.” Pulling her hands back from him she shifted so her legs were between them, hands tightly holding her knees. This was how she would put distance between them for now.

Sighing he folded down onto the sand, crossing his own legs.

“Remember when you said I always follow saying something nice by being a gross jerk?”

Bubbles gave a small laugh and smiled at her lap, “ _I_ don’t think I phrased it like _that_.”

“Well I don’t think you should lie just to spare someone else’s feelings,” he was very matter of fact in his statement and just watched as she seemed to take in what he’d said.

“I just-,” placing a hand on her forehead and trying to figure out the right words, “I just don’t want people to feel bad.”

Shrugging rather nonchalantly he said, “I should feel bad, you’re right, I could’ve texted you that I was running late.”

Having someone be genuinely concerned about his whereabouts was new territory. Sure, his brothers cared (sometimes), and Marion checked in with him. Sometimes even Mojo and HIM expressed wanting to hear from him but this was different, this wasn’t a family thing.

“I’ll try to be more mindful if it happens again.”

Bubbles wasn’t all that sure how to respond at first but followed it with, “thanks.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, both awkward in where this conversation was supposed to go now. Picking at the skin around her thumbnail, Bubbles stole a few glances at Butch as he had his face turned towards the sea. With his dark hair blowing gently off of his forehead and his eyes so focused on the horizon she was seeing him in a new perspective, like the way the morning light outlined his profile and reflected off of his dark hair.

His eyes flicked over to her and instead of being embarrassed like she should’ve been she just rolled her head to one side and continued to observe. Now was his turn to be embarrassed, looking away he awkwardly rubbed at his chin.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” she answered so quickly that he turned his face back to her, “you’re just really, really pretty.”

Stiffening, Butch recoiled slightly with his face beat red, “men are not pretty!” Lifting his hand he cleared his throat, “girls aren’t supposed to call boys ‘pretty’.”

Perhaps Bubbles was too tired to really think straight at the moment, instead just enjoying the flustered look on Butch’s face, “I like to think I’m kinda familiar with HIM, and I feel like they’d object to what you just said.” There was a slow and smug smile on her lips as she said this, lord knows the devil creature was the first to drop gender stereotypes.

“Well next time tell me I’m ‘manly’ or ‘rugged’, alright?” Not that he wanted there to be a next time.

“What about handsome?”

Now she was just pushing it, “if you keep this up I’mma yeet you into the ocean.”

Her laughter bubbled more naturally to the surface, and it made sense why she’d been named such, standing she held her hand towards Butch to help him up. Rolling his eyes it appeared like he had no intention on taking her hand at all but he surprised himself by doing so. He was able to actually pull his body up with her as an anchor, a benefit of her strength, but once he was up he didn’t let go. Instead he tugged her by the hand and pulled her down the shore a few more feet.

“C’mon, since you’ve gotten pretty good with training I’ll show you something as a reward.” Butch only leered slightly and gave a short laugh at her open mouthed expression, leaving it at that.

Bubbles had been surprised that he didn’t let go of her hand but after feeling so alone the last few hours she welcomed the warmth of his large hand around her own smaller one. Stopping not too far from the waters edge Butch released her hand and kicked off his shoes before turning to her.

“Stay close,” and with little effort he wrapped them into the humming barrier, this time though it ran under their feet and Bubbles gave a small giggle. She was wiggling her sandy toes on the base of the barrier, surprised it ran beneath them without any interference.

“It kinda tickles.”

Switching into teaching mode Butch just nodded, “if you’re making direct contact with it like that then it should, especially from the inside. You okay to float?” They’d cooled down from their earlier fight but even Butch had to take extended time for recovery every now and again.

In answer she left her feet dangling over the humming base and nodded.

“Alright,” levitating off the bottom himself Butch pulled the barrier into more of a spherical shape as they moved forward into the lapping waves. The water that was parting for them pushed against the barrier and splashed in protest to the almost electric hum.

Pushing their way deeper Bubbles noticed the small fish that were up close to the shore, the shells embedded into the sand below peeking out. Although the color was warped by the glow of the barrier it didn’t make it any less cool. There was some nervousness on her part as they dipped deeper into the ocean, but as they were fully submerged she felt the joy of experiencing something new.

The suns rays were breaking through the waters surface, illuminating the lively landscape around them. Swaying high above the coral and twisted rocks were hundreds of kelp vines, their leaves capturing the light and creating patterns along the sea floor.

“It’s a kelp forest,” Butch explained, and used a free hand to gesture to follow him further in. Staying close, Bubbles was resisting the urge to chatter on and on about the different fish they were seeing. “Look over there,” Butch pointed out a good few feet away and Bubbles felt like she was holding her breath.

It’s fin cut through the water almost lazily as it moved through the kelp forest, the silence of a creature so large was mystifying but it showed no interest in the glowing sphere. “We’re about 25ft down, give or take,” Butch explained.

“You don’t think it’s gonna come near us, right?”

Half laughing Butch looked down at her, “don’t tell me you’re scared of a little shark?”

Giving Butch a notable glare she said, “that is not a small shark!” But she was partially enthralled by watching the massive creature move through the waters until it was out of sight.

“It wasn’t a Bull or Tiger, plus it’s probably hunting for something it can munch on.” With a feral grin that showed his canines Butch flashed it at Bubbles who just gave him a soft shove on the arm.

They stayed beneath the water for a few more minutes before heading back towards the shore, Butch was just taking in the sound of her chatter as she expressed her excitement over doing something like this, and with the barrier no less.

“You liked that, huh?”

Giving an excited clap she exclaimed, “yes! It was so pretty down there.” As they waded closer to their hips Bubbles asked, “do you do that a lot? Go down under the water like that?”

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Butch made light of it, “eh, I used to when I was younger and would fight with Mojo or HIM. I thought I might wanna study sharks as an adult.”

“You should totally do that!” She had stars in her eyes at that, maybe part of it was because he was opening up to her on a level she didn’t think he would but either way it was exciting.

Chucking he asked, “I thought you were afraid of sharks? You really gonna encourage me to study them?”

“Well,” as they were now up to their ankles Butch released the barrier with a hard snap and dropped them into the waves, ignoring the splash Bubbles continued her thought, “if you study them then you can tell me more shark facts and I won’t be so scared of them anymore.”

That implied she expected them to still be close in the years to come, and Butch felt conflicted towards this. He was liking getting to share these small things with someone but being close to the girls was everything he’d resisted his entire existence. Especially this bubbly one.

Shuffling out of the water Butch scooped his sneakers off of the sand and they made their way back over to their discarded things. They were quiet as they dried off their feet and laced sneakers back on, but reflecting on that morning Butch couldn’t deny that she’d gotten better with the barrier than he’d expected.

“So I guess I’ll see you around?” He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe when they went to see Mojo, or at school.

Not picking up on his intentions Bubbles pulled up the calendar on her phone, “when do you want to get together next? I think Tuesday is clear for me.”

“You still want to do this?” She just looked at him confused, “you still want to train? You seemed to have a decent handle on it during our fight so I figured you were good.”

Without hesitation Bubbles blurted, “of course I want to!” Her appetite for more was dropping all hesitation, “oh! And before I forget,” she began rummaging in her bag. “I didn’t see you Friday but I already gave some to both Boomer and Brick but I wanted you to have these.” She pulled out a small baggie of cookies with a grin on her face, “they’re Valentine’s Day cookies.”

Surprised by her answer and then this gift she seemed to be offering, Butch hesitantly took it from her. She said she’d given both Brick and Boomer cookies of their own so it wasn’t weird for him to take them, right? Giving her a small smile he said, “thanks.” He knew he needed to follow up with something more though, “didn’t know you liked me that much, sugartits.” A roguish wink sent her way to seal the statement.

“Of course I like you,” she rolled her eyes and zipped up her bag before tossing it over her shoulder. Her head was down and she didn’t see the surprised expression on his face, but he cleared his throat and turned slightly away from her.

“So these are supposed to be Valentine’s cookies, huh?”

She liked the way his face softened when he said it like that, “yeah, I think everyone deserves a Valentine.”

Putting them into his bag he wrapped them in a discarded hoodie to protect them on the journey home, “pretty good start to my Valentine’s Day then, it can only get better tonight, right?”

It wasn’t surprising that he had a date, he and his brothers were good looking guys. Plus they were really fun to be around the more they opened up. So why was she feeling this twinge of jealousy?

“You have a date tonight?”

He could tell her voice was being a little forcefully bright, but he let this one go, not ready to even try to read into it. “Naturally,” he was giving a cool grin but saw the way she kind of pursed her lips in a tight close mouthed smile.

“Sounds fun,” she wasn’t looking him in the eye though.

“Not really,” he gave a dry chuckle as she gave him a disbelieving look, “Harry is dragging me on _another_ double date with this girl he’s been seeing and her friend. Fuckin’ snooze-fest, I’d rather be home whooping Boomer’s ass in _Mario Kart_.” He noted the small quirk of her lips untensing and added, “cheaper too.”

“You’re terrible,” but she laughed as she said it.

“Too late to change that now,” Compelled he questioned, “what about you? Big fancy date with the captain of the football team?” Butch hoped he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt in that moment, but she scowled and looked down at the sand.

“Jenner is a buttface.” 

Brightening a bit at this news Butch heartily agreed, “fuck him.”

“Right?” She doubted he knew what happened last night but it felt good to have someone else agree. An alarm on her phone went off and silencing it she gave a sigh, “I like talking to you like this but I need to get home and shower, _maybe_ take a nap if Blossom doesn’t catch me.”

“Oh, you gonna think about me while you’re in there?” Butch was definitely pushing it but he got a lovely shade of pink to appear on her cheeks. Pinching one of those cheeks he gave a wicked grin, “see ya later, sugartits.” He leapt into the air and shot backwards with a small wave, definitely looking much more confident than he felt.

Surprised, Bubbles just stood there and watched him fade away into the morning sky.

It’s like they took turns surprising the other as they tested the boundaries of this relationship. Eventually Butch would have to figure out if she was flirting or just being Bubbles. Bubbles on the other hand would need to figure out if she was starting to like the _Baron of Bezerk_ as more than a friend.

She couldn’t help that she was looking forward to seeing him and wanting to be around him more and more as time went by.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**February 14th, Valentine’s Day, Saturday Night**

Stepping out of the cab Pablo had picked Robin up in he held out his hand to her with the cheesiest smile, “Ms. Snyder.” Robin was all smiles as she took his hand and exited the car. In admiration Pablo gave a low whistle to his girlfriend, “you’re killing me, honey.”

Internally Robin gave a sigh of relief, she’d spent three hours with the girls just picking out the right shoes and dress as well as carefully applying the glossy mauve lipgloss that Pablo had complimented her on during their first date. So apparently Buttercup had been right about the jewel green with the floral print dress, and even though it had sheer sleeves and a high neckline the open back of the dress added a certain sexiness to it. The short hemline showcased her long legs which was emphasized by the strappy black heels.

Tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder she too gave an admiring step back, “I couldn’t let you outshine me,” tapping an index finger on his lips playfully she pulled him closer to her. Her forward attitude was something that he’d always admired as friends but as her boyfriend he found it incredibly attractive.

Giving a low chuckle in his throat he held up a finger, “hold up, and let me pay the driver.” He gave her a kiss on her temple despite her currently being an inch or so taller in her heels. Robin pivoted on her toes to fully take in one of the hottest restaurants in Townsville. At 60 stories it was no slump, and the old classic architecture mixed with the modern industrial interior held a charm that was still popular.

To think that Pablo had gone out of his way to get them a reservation at _The Blacksmith_ almost made her want to throw up with excitement. She was a teenage girl, sometimes excitement resulted in hurling stomach contents all over the sidewalk. Tonight wasn’t that night though.

Downtown Townsville boasted some of the most luxurious stores and services the city had to offer, it was also the cleanest part of the city due to the high tourist activity. Normally high foot-traffic like that would mean more litter and less decorum but there were dedicated sanitation departments for this section as well as a rotating force of officers. If someone had asked Chief Rosa on her opinion of it she’d probably glare them out of the room.

“Shall we?” Pablo held his arm out to Robin who continued grinning as she slipped her hand around his arm.

“Ooo, have you been working out, Mr. Ruiz?”

She waggled her eyebrows at him as they boarded the elevator and he blushed a bit, “Robin,” he paused but couldn’t help looking into those big blue eyes of hers, “I hope this is the best Valentine’s Day date you’ve ever had.”

Covering her mouth as the elevator surged up she grinned behind her fingers, “it already is.”

Although they were out on the terrace they were comfortable in the pleasantly mild evening air. Dusk had just started to fall and although there were surrounded by roughly 15 other tables the two teens really felt like it was just the two of them as they laughed and caught up on all the things they couldn’t when they weren’t together.

“I’m still narrowing down what I might want to major in in college, I have a meeting with Ms. Keane next week to go over some ideas, but what if I’m wrong?”

Shrugging, Pablo replied, “then you start over again, my cousin changed her major three times and now she’s a Project Manager for a construction company and loves it.”

“I’m glad we can talk about this stuff together,” Robin’s tone was genuine and Pablo returned a warm smile in her direction.

Popping one of the buffalo cauliflower ‘wings’ into her mouth Robin gave her shoulders a little shimmy. She and Pablo had shared a love of good food for a long time ago, he was never afraid to explore different dishes with her or the sketchy holes in the wall that often served up the best BLT around.

“That good, huh?” Even though this place had a reputation for being popular and busy he knew that the food was something that Robin would be dying to try.

“You picked a great place, sweetie,” she reached for his hand and grasped it with a tender squeeze. “You know I would love anywhere you picked though, right? Even that hotdog stand at the corner by city hall.”

He knew the one, they’d tried a tofu dog and the guy had loaded too much relish on it. They’d both been sick to their stomachs. “I know, but I knew you’d really, really like this place. Plus they have an _awesome_ dessert selection.”

They continued chatting as a busser came to refill their water glasses, casually asking, “you two need a refill on your other drinks? I can pass the info to your server.”

“Hm,” Pablo mused, “how’s the pineapple mocktail?”

The busser was no older than 19 and she gave a thumbs up, “it’s great!”

“Can I try that? And what about you-,” but a loud bang and ripple through the building cut him off.

Alarmed, Robin leaned over the railing to look down at the street, she ignored Pablo’s yelp as he clutched the side of her dress. He didn’t want her being too reckless when it came to the creatures that invaded the city.

Observing closely a store alarm was blaring across the street and an overturned car was smashed against the building they were currently in. Even though she couldn’t make out serious details it would be hard not to guess who the figure in red was- a dark tendril of hair ensnaring and tossing a well dressed man out of the jewelers window and over her shoulder.

From a table behind them someone yelled, “dinner and a show!” Which garnered a few uncomfortable laughs. Mayhem was normal in this city but something about the atmosphere didn’t feel right.

“Do you think-,” but Pablo barely got the words out before Robin twisted in her seat as another rumble came from the building across the street.

An ash gray colored creature with horns and wings like a bat leapt out of the building cradling in it’s arms a kaleidoscope of jewels. Widening her eyes Robin knew she’d seen the girls fight creatures like that before, she was pretty sure they usually came from HIM though so what was Seduca doing with one?

Sitting back down and staring at Pablo as they heard other people a few stories up leaning over the railings, Robin fidgeted slightly. Unsure what to say to ease her Pablo just reached for her hand again, “I’m sure the girls are already on their way.”

The busser was already running around the restaurant with other servers and the managers were telling people to remain calm and in their seats. Spinning red and blue lights reflected off of the surrounding buildings, three high pitched sounds of the sirens wailed.

“Drop the merchandise and put your hands behind your head,” the voice rang through the speakers as an officer stood half in their vehicle behind their door.

Seduca seemed unfazed as she snapped and pointed at the officers and a second winged demon descended from a nearby building, talons outstretched to sink into unmarred flesh. A few shots were fired from two of the guns but the demon inhaled deeply before igniting one of the cars in green fire. Dodging out of the way as the engine rumbled ominously, the officers dove for cover as the two in the second vehicle shot at the retreating creature.

Her laugh rang loudly as the flames seemed to slink around the metal of the vehicle, searching for the correct components to cause an explosion. A firetruck’s sirens began to blare through the city evening to signal that they were on their way and someone at a nearby table scoffed, “seriously?”

Picking up her cell phone, Robin started to tap over to the address book when Pablo stood up from the table, “I’m sure they’ve already been called.” He moved around the table and took her hand, “we should get back, they’ll probably be evacuating soon.”

She knew he was right, she stood and took his hand and as she did the three piercing streaks could be heard as they approached the city in record time. From sheer habit Robin turned and clutched the railing, relief flooding her chest as the girls landed in quick succession, the asphalt breaking beneath the force of their approach beneath their feet.

Tossing her long braid over her shoulder Blossom lifted a brow in silent challenge to the villainess. They hadn’t taken the time to switch into their uniforms when they’d heard it was only Seduca, though the two demons from HIM would’ve been nice to hear about.

A shiver ran down Bubbles’s spine and she darted her eyes around their surroundings, it was a smothering fog of uneasiness that was dropping itself over her senses. Blindly her hands looked for something to do as she adjusted the belt around her high waisted shorts.

“Blossom,” her voice was a hiss in the air but all Blossom was able to do was give her a small head shake. Now wasn’t the time to let their focus fall to other things.

Crimson silk arms crossed in a defiant and irritated manner and a sneer lifted the corner of her voluptuous blood red lips, “figures you brats would be sent to ruin my shopping spree.” Cocking a hip to the side she gestured with one hand towards the demon that was holding the gems to put them in a heavy velvet bag that was lying on the ground.

Buttercup shifted back in her boots as she called out, “aren’t you _a little old_ to be dressing like that, _ma’am_?”

The vibrant green eyes narrowed in her pale face and Seduca lifted her chin, it was true that she wasn’t as young as she had been but she also knew she was still an attractive woman. She’d do whatever she had to in order to stay beautiful, and in all honesty she had. Waist long ebony hair quivered and waved in the wind apprehensively, she hadn’t built much of a cohesive relationship as the girls had aged like a few other villains had and she wasn’t about to start today.

Mock pouting at the dark haired teen Seduca clipped back, “I’d apologize for interrupting your date but we _all_ know that nobody wants to touch a dykey little bitch.”

Against her better judgement Buttercup bristled at this, her hands engulfed in the sharp chartreuse of her powers. Even her short hair was floating around her face as she began to crouch into an attacking stance.

Blossom raised a hand in front of Buttercup, who continued to look right through her. “Don’t let her get to you.”

Her bitter bark of a laugh moved past her lips, “she ain’t even worthy of being my target.” Buttercup’s voice was low but she smirked at the older woman across the way.

Police officers seemed to be escorting people away from the streets while others blocked off traffic from getting anywhere too close.

With a hard jerk Bubbles leapt sideways as a tendril of hair came snapping viciously in her direction, but this gave entrance for one of the demons to lunge forward and knock her into the air.

“Go!” She pulled her knees to her chest and kicked the monster away from her body, Blossom and Buttercup didn’t even wait to check if Bubbles really had it under control before they met their other two opponents.

Long black hair slithered over Blossom’s pant leg as she raised it for a kick and whipped her back into an evacuated cab that was still on the street. Feeling the collapse of the metal beneath her back she only closed her eyes for a moment before focusing on the feral woman coming at her. Pink sparks danced down her arm as the rose glow enveloped her hand, just as Seduca was about to dig her nails into her flesh, Blossom swung into an uppercut aimed at the woman’s jaw.

However her aim was a little off and all of the power didn’t follow through. The villainess went sliding across the pavement, halting in a crouching position, the look of fury on her face was only amplified by her smeared red lipstick. Inhaling deeply Blossom blew out the ice powers she was well known for, halting two tendrils of hair mid-strike.

Meanwhile Buttercup had her hands full of one of the demon’s wings as she spun it around, the bright green energy swirling around them like a mini twister. Upon release she sent it hurling down the block, far past the Police blockades.

“Seriously, Buttercup?” An exasperated sigh escaped Blossom as she shook her head in disapproval.

Giving a half-hearted shrug Buttercup simply replied, “ _whoopsie_!” The smirk on her face adding insult to injury.

Barreling down from the sky to slam into the asphalt were Bubbles and the other demon, she was forcing it down with her hands and part of her arm was immersed within that sapphire glow. As she crushed down into the center of the demon’s chest it burst into dark gray dust, a wisp of smoke trailing away as it returned back to HIM’s realm. Emerging from the crater and wiping at the grime on her cheek she was clapped on the back by Buttercup.

“Nice!”

Bubbles couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way onto her face, her sisters knew she could be tough but it still felt good to be acknowledged. “Thanks,” she moved to stand by Blossom, “the fountain is right behind us.”

A wicked grin slid onto Blossom’s face, “good call, I think she could use a little cool off.”

As Seduca ducked to avoid the ice breath that came for her she whipped several tendrils of hair at the girls, using them to snap at their faces. Buttercup began using her heat vision and lopped one of the long strands in half, the smell of burning hair quickly permeating the area.

“Ugh!” Grunting as she smoothed and soothed the singed hair in her gloved hands Seduca glared at the green Puff, “I’ll make you pay for that!” However before either party could move forward a grotesquely deformed demon shoved open a manhole in the street, dragging itself out pitifully.

It must have broken through the street when Buttercup had tossed it, but the fact that it had made it back here so quickly was suspicious.

Dark dribbles of blood flowed from where the bottom of it’s jaw had been lopped off, the bottom halves of both legs were missing, and one of it’s wings was partially severed. The tongue that remained attached to it’s esophagus flailed back and forth and it reached an arm out towards Seduca, a single finger pointing ominously at her.

Fear flooded the woman’s eyes and she took two stumbling steps back in her laced red leather boots. Bubbles clasped both hands over her own mouth and took a horrified step away, her throat felt incredibly dry. Buttercup moved past her and shot a look over to Blossom, “why hasn’t it ‘ _poofed_ ’ like they usually do?”

“I- I don’t know.” Blossom’s hand found her forehead and she wracked her brain quickly, “that’s not right.” But hearing the clack of shoes on the pavement Blossom whipped her head to view Seduca fleeing, “don’t let her get away!”

Several officers were rushing over with what appeared to be the sheets coroners used, their intention was to cover the horrifying sight of the mutilated demon. Before they were close enough long inky arms reached out of the grate, wrapping themselves around the remains of it’s legs before giving a hard tug and whipping it back into the darkness.

With that knowing feeling in her chest Bubbles looked up at the puzzled officers before screaming, “get out of here!” Bounding forward with two strides before going airborne she snagged one arm around a woman’s waist before the corpse was violently ejected from the dark of the sewers and slammed with destructive force into one of the nearby buildings.

Now that slithery, ink-like creature seemed to be pouring out of the ground before it shot upwards, the bulk of it cracking and pulling a radius of at least 20ft of asphalt up with it. Bubbles already had the other two men, one clinging to the other’s arm in desperation as they landed on the other side of the barrier. There was shock and awe as this destructive creature began to break up into a few smaller creatures, and these were the ones Bubbles recognized with a stifled horror.

Buttercup had dashed out towards Seduca but both had halted in their tracks as the demon’s corpse smashed into the building right in front of them, debris flying from the force of the throw and a few windows shattering.

Stumbling backwards, Seduca turned to flee when Buttercup grasped an arm roughly, “where do you think you’re going?” She hadn’t seen the emerging creature but heard the sound of buckling concrete, it just made her grip tighter onto the villainess.

“Let me go!” Her voice was a shrill cry of terror, with wild eyes she jerked roughly, “it’s going to kill me! It’s going to _KILL ME_!” Ragged ends of her vocal cords seemed to muster enough sound as if she had been shrieking for the last several hours instead of seconds. “Get that fucking thing away from me!”

It was taking barely any time at all as smaller creatures pulled themselves out through the still unknown pulsing tower. Whipping her head back Buttercup was just in time to watch the mottled colored creatures shake themselves into existence in a way that conveyed hounds waiting to be released onto the hunt. Possibly 20 or so, but they were larger now than they had been in the underground.

For Buttercup and Blossom this was their first face-to-face with these things, the needled teeth gleamed when the streetlights glanced off of them and the phallic tongues poured out of jaws attached to seamless rippling skulls with no clear definition. They began an insect-like chatter of clicks as each stood roughly the size of a wolfhound, the swish of their lizard-esque tails conveying irritation to the surroundings.

Before the remainder of the creature emerged two of the smaller ones shook masses of spines from their backs, one stood on it’s haunches in Blossom’s direction, the clicking low and almost curious sounding. Without even hearing the shouts of onlookers stuck in the buildings surrounding the city Blossom took a step back, then another. She wanted to gain as much distance as she could between her and this monstrosity, but as she moved it appeared to tilt the grotesque head as if it were watching her movements with sickening curiosity.

On her third step the shuffling and scuttle of a dislodged chunk of asphalt bounced away from the foot of her sneaker. Her breath hitched in her throat as the clicking stopped, however it only stopped so it could pull apart those jaws and let out a bone rattling shriek, spurring the other small ones into attacking.

Leaping up and backwards, Blossom took to the air but dark vines whipped out at her, in a blind panic she ignited the rose glow around her hands and launched attacks at the converging creatures, not aiming so much as trying to buy herself some time to _actually_ think of a plan.

Buttercup had already let Seduca flee, though she doubted she would get too far in the chaos erupting through the city block. She ran towards Blossom and with fists blazing she tried to make more room for her leader, any time the plasma of their attacks hit one of the creatures it seemed to screech out.

Bubbles was already trying to evacuate some of the scrambling citizens who were mobbing the streets. Noticing Pablo and Robin on the outdoor section of the restaurant she landed and breathlessly said, “let me take you guys out of here.”

“We’ve got this, go help your sisters!” Robin was trying to appear confident but even she was shaken, this thing didn’t look like anything she’d ever seen before.

“But-,” Bubbles was cut off as Pablo nodded and backed Robin up.

“We’ll make sure everyone gets out of here safely, there’s gotta be a back-loading dock.”

As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around both of them she also knew that they could get people out of here in one piece too, they knew the drills that came with attacks like this. As she shot back out into the fray Robin squeezed Pablo’s hand. “C’mon, we have to get everyone out of here.” And marching towards the restaurant she began barking orders on staying calm and finding their destination.

All Pablo could think as he stood watching his girlfriend was, _what a woman_.

Sirens seemed to blare louder as more vehicles arrived, converging on the edge of chaos, out of one of those vehicles spring Chief Rosa who was strapping her vest on as she approached the scene. Matsuo quickly appeared at her elbow and she asked as calmly as possible, “what’s the situation?”

“The Powerpuffs seem to be keeping whatever that thing is busy, and we are sending officers behind the buildings to see if they can get people out the back but there are plenty of people trying to make a run for it as well.”

“Are they even _thinking_?” Aggravation dictated the impact of her tone, Miranda knew she shouldn’t have snapped like that but Alex sighed.

“You know what intense fear and panic can incite. So far if the girls see any of them they have been getting them out and dropping them as closely to us as possible. The fire chief has ordered the department to set up inflatable rescue cushions so the girls aren’t wasting time with being gentle and can focus on the monster at hand.”

“This is a disaster,” with a heavy sigh she stopped and saw another fire surge up and the collective cries of onlookers, “how long until they are inflated?”

“Anywhere between a minute to two and a half minutes based on size,” the growing worry on her face had him feeling much of what she was. “This has to be the creature-,” he was unable to finish though as a vehicle was hurled into a building, taking out some of the supporting pillars. The building began to collapse and slammed into one of the neighboring ones, shattering glass tinkled off of the wreckage and more screams accompanied it.

The whistle of the sirens was only multiplying as ambulances were rushing to the scene, but Miranda wished she could just tell everyone to stop coming and to evacuate the area.

“God I hope so…or else we have _another_ fucking problem,” the sight alone of this monstrous _thing_ was sending shivers down her spine, but she didn’t have time to worry about all that. “Morgan! Santiago! Davies! I need you three over by the corner two blocks down to try to try and redirect people away from the scene. Marco! Where’s Chief Peters?” Right now barking out orders and being conscious of what was happening was all she could do.

Matsudo was right on the same wavelength as he commanded others, “evacuate everyone here, we don’t need gawkers to get injured and try suing the city.”

By this point the remainder of the creature had split into two relatively large beasts, the gloppy noise of solid objects moving around sticky liquid came to an end and each stood roughly at 100-124ft. One swished it’s tail and rattled at the other, but instead of the traditional open jaws and spiney teeth it took on a new transformation. Three petal-like flaps opened like a blooming flower, though instead of a peaceful garden it was entrance to a murderous wasteland.

Serrated spines appeared to be flexing within the creature’s new mouth, each flap lined with dangerous teeth, but perhaps most disturbing were the three waggling tongues.

“What the actual fuck? Is this some kind of _Alien_ shit!?” Buttercup used a downed lamppost to smack several creatures away from her and into a badly damaged building.

Frustrated, Blossom said aloud, “why isn’t anything working on them?” Using her ice breath to take care of several of the smaller creatures, it was a fruitless effort though as they warped their bodies out of the ice easily.

Hurling two blasts from her own fists Bubbles leaned back, “I’ve only seen them break up from our blasts, I- I don’t know what else will work!” She was trying not to panic as she reported this, fighting the urge to turn tail and sob under her covers.

“I can do that,” grunted Buttercup as between her hands she began storing additional energy, the green sphere that was building cracked with intensity. Lifting both hands above her head she was about to hurl it towards the cluster when a searing pain surged through her nerves.

Crying out unexpectedly, she felt her arm jerk backwards slightly and noticed the coil around her wrist, it flexed and tightened, and it bore down like acid into her flesh. Blood trickled down her arm and she winced at the realization that this thing really wanted to take her hand off.

Twisting around, Bubbles noted her toughest sister’s cry and without thinking she grasped onto it, tearing it off of Buttercup’s arm. With both hands glowing Bubbles could still feel the pain bite through her palms but with a shout she focused on launching her powers through her hands and into the creature.

Stunned, it screeched before bubbling up in certain places, stumbling and destabilizing momentarily. It was almost a sad scene to see it struggle to pull the mottled body back together, but Bubbles felt no pity for this thing that consistently pursued her in her nightmares.

Meanwhile Buttercup had raised both hands and with intense force, launched the plasma-like sphere towards one of the larger creatures. It partially phased through the creature, and panic stifled the confidence that Buttercup had been feeling as she had released it. Luckily, the force of which she’d thrown it was enough to clip the creature and send it flying along with the energy ball and into a building.

Erupting, the energy was caught between both the creature and the building and although it destabilized the creature partially it also destroyed the whole front of the large structure. Fire and smoke leaped into the air above the explosion, but screams accompanied it as well. It could just be onlookers, and to the best of her senses she hadn’t caught the sound of anyone in that portion of the building anyways.

Gurgling shrieks came from the petaled jaws as it began to writhe, thrashing about in a struggle to regain itself. The smaller ones seemed to be called towards it and the majority of the group managed to merge into the giant, speeding its recovery. Two more changed their shape with jerking cracks and pops, eliminating the entire front of their bodies to build heavier back haunches and thicker tails to balance them and their bigger jaws that hungrily lifted up towards the sky to take in the air before stalking off.

Crashing into the road, Blossom’s leg was entangled by one of the smaller ones that hadn’t returned when called upon. Grunting, she twisted and fired an attack larger than she intended, but it succeeded in slamming the creature away and into an overturned vehicle. She, however, slid backwards across the rough terrain and barely caught herself from going too far.

With sweat dripping down Blossom’s face she called out, “we need to find where those other two went!”

She was quickly answered by a scream and the sound of something wet hitting the asphalt. Both Buttercup and Bubbles locked eyes with their leader, but Bubbles was the first to bound over to pull Blossom back onto her feet. Buttercup began to hold smaller energy spheres in-between her hands, unable to buy more time than she could afford to truly ramp up the attacks she wanted to deliver. Holding them at bay she nodded at her sisters.

Bubbles was about to jump forward when the flash of movement caught her eye, instead she ended up jerking Blossom’s arm, practically throwing her sister away as she put her back towards the offending attack. A dark tongue darted out, it had been aiming for the red head but instead lashed right across the blonde’s back instead, in its recoil it caught her by the elbow and Bubbles was ripped through the air to land heavily on the street.

Gasping as the wind was knocked right out of her, she clutched her hand to her chest and gasped. Tilting her head back she had the upside down vision of this blooming mouth, she could swear the corners were tilted up as if it were grinning in recognition of the girl. Bottom lip trembling, Bubbles wrenched herself onto her stomach and struggled to her knees, she wasn’t sure what to do next.

Thankfully she didn’t have to plan an attack as three bright green blasts slammed at the creature’s legs. Not enough to destabilize it but enough to distract it from it’s intended target. Buttercup was glaring at this thing for all she was worth, she didn’t even speak as she threw several more attacks at the creature and provoked it into lunging in her direction.

With one last look at her sister Bubbles got back on her feet and ran in the direction they’d heard the scream from. Bubbles kept her feet on the ground as she hopped over warped pavement and debris from the buildings, overhead she noticed Blossom with a badly bleeding college kid in her arms. Without a doubt Bubbles knew that Blossom would be dropping him off by the barriers for medical aide.

Moving between fires she finally saw one of those two-legged creatures, but it appeared to be… swallowing something. Wet and gloppy noises were accompanying it and as she stopped dead in her tracks Bubbles realized with horror that it was partially eating the remains of a citizen. She hoped it had been quick as this man’s legs were what the creature had been choking down, he had been split down the middle, almost turned inside out and his head was missing from the nose up.

Numbly, she clasped her hands over her mouth and crept backwards, the smoke from the fires and the overturned vehicles spread about the wreckage was giving her good cover. She could taste the bile in her throat, desperate not to throw up she exhaled quietly. _Why was she such a big baby_? She could hear the slight whimper in her breathing, lowering her hands from her mouth she knew she needed to strike that creature before it got the better of her.

Sapphire illuminated her hands and rolling from behind an overturned van she launched several energy attacks at the feasting creature. It screeched with irritation, shaking it’s skull aggressively it faced her and bellowed a challenge. It began charging at her, Bubbles panicked and her brain went instantly on autopilot.

Projected in front of her body was a firm barrier, but instead of bracing herself and covering her body she used it like a tennis racquet and struck the creature into a crumbling building.

Stumbling backwards, she caught herself by surprise, she hadn’t been expecting that to be effective. A massive swirling energy ball of rose went hurtling overhead, she didn’t have to see the impact to know that Blossom had gotten her target, the screeching that one of the creatures was making was more than enough.

Pivoting, she bolted back to where Buttercup had been holding them off, dodging licking flames and viscera that made her sick to her stomach. Bubbles was glad she had come through the smoke when she did because it looked like her sister was beginning to struggle with her efforts.

Passionately Buttercup was throwing energy spheres at the now larger and more repaired creature that she’d taken down earlier. Blood leaked down the side of her cheek from a strike the monster had managed to get in, it was coiling up now and Buttercup gave a yell of rage. She was so busy focusing on the smaller tendrils it was lashing out from it’s petaled mouth that she wasn’t seeing what it was actually doing.

Her breath hitched in her throat and Bubbles raced to her sister, skidding on the pavement she threw her hands up to create a barrier just before the impact of a strike reached Buttercup. Giving a heavy gasp Bubbles worked on focusing on the barrier that was domed around them, they were both crouching beneath the humming sapphire glow.

Giving a hiss, the creature moved in a predatory manner as it moved closer to the girls, the flaps were pulsing as if it were taking in their exhaustion and fear off the air. It was clicking quietly and with her hands shaking slightly due to fear Bubbles did her best to follow it. Buttercup was catching her breath but in the next second she yelped as the thick and heavy tail smashed into the barrier.

“What the fuck!” It wasn’t a question as she _knew_ what it was doing, but Buttercup certainly hadn’t been expecting this to happen.

It smashed twice more and Bubbles was just relieved that the barrier was holding up, however on it’s fourth smack she felt the pressure push her down. There was nowhere to go, panicked Bubbles looked around and as it slammed and roared at the humming dome both girls were forced into a deeper crouch.

Grunting with the expansion, Bubbles moved one hand and closed her eyes, beneath them the barrier grew and connected. On her hands and knees, Buttercup winced at the buzz but turned towards her sister, “what are you doing?”

“Trying not to get smushed,” Bubbles struggled out, but her timing had been perfect because the next slam caused Bubbles to cry out as the barrier sunk into the pavement from the force of the hit. It lashed out and gave a guttural growl, the chirping and clicking buried beneath the irritation from this creature. It’s form began to change, the mottled color more clear to her than it had ever been previously, she was squinting at it when two heavy hits came from both sides at once.

Crying out again as they sank deeper into the road, Bubbles gritted her teeth, “I don’t know what else to do,” she was fighting tears.

It sounded like Buttercup whispered her name, but she could feel the heat from her hand as she clasped it on the blonde’s shoulder. Giving it a little squeeze, Buttercup tried to reassure her but even she felt the pit of worry building. She never knew Bubbles could create solid barriers- never mind the _actual_ size of the damn thing.

Just as she was about to suggest they make a run for it another rose hued energy ball sailed overhead and smashed into the creature. It reeled backwards, the bubbling cry of fury that wrenched from whatever throat it had sent shivers down their spines.

With relief Bubbles released the barrier and stumbled backwards as she straightened up. She was wiping the sweat from her forehead as Blossom landed at her elbow, immediately falling into ‘worry-wart’ mode.

“Are you okay? How long have you been able to do that? Did it hurt you?”

Slightly dizzy, as she hadn’t had the experience holding the barrier against that much power for that amount of time Bubbles shook her head, “I’ll tell you later, but we have to do _something_ to stop this thing.”

A seriousness came onto Blossom’s face, nodding, “or at least get it to retreat.” She was ashamed she hadn’t figured out what this thing was and still couldn’t pinpoint a weakness of any kind. This wasn’t a welcome feeling.

Giving a crack of her shoulder Buttercup sighed, frustrated, her eyes looking through the smoke and trying to listen through the screams and sirens. “Oh that’s fucking great,” she muttered, “just _fucking_ wonderful!” This she shouted while pointing up.

Blossom was ready to reprimand her when she followed Buttercup’s pointing finger and grumbled. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Hovering above were several news station helicopters, she knew they weren’t approved.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Swirling the straw in his soda aimlessly, Butch was leaning on one elbow barely paying attention to whatever Harry’s date was saying. His own date was chattering excitedly with her friend and would occasionally touch his forearm or shoulder and he’d turn and give her a half-hearted smile and nod before going back to whatever he was doing. He found himself wishing he’d gone with his brothers to the Utonium’s residence, they were doing school work while sitting with Mojo. Knowing the girls though he had a feeling they were all hanging out together, probably talking and making fun of each other… Boomer and Bubbles were probably practicing their cute little song.

That thought alone pissed him off, he wondered if Boomer was teaching the other blonde how to play the ukulele… he took a sip out of his drink, he was acting like an idiot. There was a perfectly hot girl next to him, and she’d pretty much said she’d wanted to make out with him. So what if she was annoying and laughed like a seal?

“Ooo! Are those the Powerpuff Girls?” Harry’s date was pointing towards the TVs above the bar and Butch might have turned his head too quickly.

“They’re always fighting monsters, it must be hard to date,” one of the girls said.

“Actually I’m friends with them and-,” Harry started but he was cut off.

“You don’t have to try to impress me, Harry, I already think you’re cute.”

Uncomfortable, he said, “I’m not…?” He looked over at Butch who had his eyes glued to the screen, “dude, back me up here.”

But the live coverage on the TVs wasn’t showing anything good happening downtown. The burning and collapsed buildings, the bloodied people being loaded onto stretchers, and then the cameras were back on the girls fighting. His eyes were wide as he recognized what exactly they were up against and his mouth felt dry, this thing spiked fear into him that wasn’t natural to him.

_Plus_ , it was so much larger than the last two times he crossed paths with it.

He saw the dash of pink as Blossom carried a citizen away, the camera was moving around and he caught himself mumbling under his breath, “c’mon, c’mon, c’mon…,” his finger rapidly tapping the table. Already a small dent was being drilled into the wood, but he had other things on his mind.

The anger in Buttercup’s body was clear as she yelled her challenge, but from her stance alone he could tell she was tired. Relief mixed with alarm came in as soon as the familiar blonde was racing towards her sister, she had to see that it was going to attack, right?! What was she thinking? He felt sick, like he was going to watch the girls die right here on the news. Instead there was a flurry of pride as he saw that barrier cover both their heads, she’d been so resolved in its creation and she _used_ it.

And then that thing started slamming on it, she didn’t have the endurance for that- not yet.

“I have to go,” he stood abruptly and slammed down some cash.

“Dude, wait!” Harry stood so quickly that his chair clattered to the floor, “what are you going to do?”

This made Butch pause, but he then shrugged and gave a weak version of his normally cocky grin, “I have no idea.” He was out the door before Harry could say anything else.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Dodging a truck that had been thrown at her by the creature, Buttercup gave an angry grunt of frustration. Her arm was on fire, whatever those things were made of had bitten straight through her skin and the lingering tenderness from the acidity was driving her crazy. Genuinely feeling pain like this wasn’t supposed to happen, the Chemical X was supposed to neutralize most of that.

Running sticky fingers through her hair she pushed it away from her face before finally spying one of those two legged monstrosities. It appeared to be searching fruitlessly for something, it gave a strange rattling click, it vibrated through her bones, a distinct call. Winding up her arm she launched an attack, the chartreuse energy caused it to trip and screech at her, as she positioned herself to build and launch another attack she heard a whistle in the air but then a sharp electric jolt.

There was pressure on her back and she could tell at least that it was human, but she couldn’t be babysitting some random citizen during this time! Looking over her shoulder her jaw dropped and then with narrow eyes she spat, “what the _hell_ are you doing here?”

With his arm crossed over his face and palm wide open she could see the humming dark green of the barrier that Butch had in front of him, and in front of that was a large and angry looking creature.

“I noticed you’re shit at your job so I decided to step in,” the grin on his face wasn’t teasing though, it was vicious. He’d never fought to protect the city before and the adrenaline running through his body just amped him up.

Snorting, she turned to look back at the smaller creature, “fuck you.” However there was a lingering ease and laugh underneath it. “Your brothers joining us by any chance?”

In practiced ease Butch gave a quick twist of his arm before punching the barrier outwards towards the larger creature, his other arm immediately coming up to replace the lost protection. “Uh, I was a _liiiiittle_ busy coming here, didn’t _exactly_ have time to give them a call.” 

She’d been building a decent energy sphere, the lightning snapping off of it fueled her with the thrill of the fight, “just you? Guess we’re _really_ fucked then.” 

Launching the attack at the two-legged creature it caught it reeling, and the squirming as it destabilized around the energy gave her a sick satisfaction. It’s screech of pain only caused the larger one to move over towards them in an animalistic manner, it was seeking to merge with the fallen creature.

Both teens leapt into the air, surging away from the gaping petal mouth, the whipping tongues just missing them before it turned back to absorb the smaller creature, a fourth petal blossoming now.

Another large building came down, toppling across the road and spreading more dust and debris into the air as it did so. The larger of the two creatures seemed to be handling both Blossom and Bubbles, it’s body arched in a strange manner as all the spines along it’s back came to attention but the booming shriek that sounded from it’s dark cavity shattered windows and sent glass flying.

During this attack it’s tongues whipped out in a distorted manner, Blossom was in the air and dodged one, trying to knot the two together, but instead it twisted them and slapped her backwards into the broken ground.

“Blossom!” Immediately Buttercup was racing to her leader, Butch was partially on her tail but only stopped when he heard the crash. Buttercup yelling caused enough of a distraction for Bubbles to falter in the air as she whipped her head around, giving the third tongue the perfect timing to snake back around her ankle and send her crashing into the pavement below.

Giving a gasp she started to roll onto her side when she felt herself being yanked by her ankle, the pain from the touch of this creature was spreading up her leg like fire and that’s when she noticed that it was crawling up her leg, wrapping itself tighter. Gritting her teeth and trying to blink back tears with little success she let out a sob as her hands clutched this strange creature. Igniting in sapphire she channeled her powers down the creature, it screeched and bubbled, slightly destabilized now she was able to kick free. Holding one hand in front of her she sent out another blast, still too shocked to quite scramble to her feet.

Unaware of the twisted tongues, now separated, she twisted to pull herself up when they lashed to strike. Only catching the last bit of movement out of the corner of her eye she pivoted painfully to attempt to throw up a barrier but was blinded by the humming green and the body that blocked her.

His name escaped her in a shocked whisper, “Butch,” and she swallowed the sour lump of tears in her throat.

He knew he couldn’t look at her right now, but instead focused on throwing his abilities completely forward. It wouldn’t have the radial impact of the dock attack but it should be enough to give them some time. “Hang tight, I’m going to throw as much power into this as I can.”

Relief flooded through Buttercup’s chest as she finished helping Blossom to her feet, she’d never thought she would ever be thankful for the green Ruff and yet here they were.

Disbelieving Blossom swiped at the blood running down her arm, “that- that _can’t_ be Butch, right?”

Reluctantly her dark hair sister sighed, “I mean if you’re seeing him too then I guess the world really _has_ ended.”

“Oh my gosh.” Blinking and shaking her head slightly, she kept a firm hand on the top of her head as she did so. She knew it was likely she had a concussion. “I’ll launch an attack on the biggest one,” looking around the smoke filled streets Blossom mumbled to herself, “we have to find the second one too.”

“On it, Bloss,” crouching down low she took off in flight, skimming through the dust and dirt, and over more than a few bodies. “You couldn’t have hidden _that_ well, you fucker.”

Movement of red caught her eye and Buttercup turned to look at it, afraid it was another citizen that would need to be dropped off at the barrier. There was a sickening satisfaction as she saw Seduca skulking around.

She was covered in ash and grime, no longer pristine and beautiful. She looked terrible with her hair in matted knots, barely active and certainly unable to do damage, her fishnets had massive holes in them as well. When Buttercup really looked at her through all of her injuries seemed rather superficial, she’d somehow managed to avoid those creatures.

That possibility pissed her off, she just wanted to tackle her to the ground and pummel her into nothing. Crouching by chunks of brick and cement, Buttercup waited for the opportune moment to strike but instead she was frozen in place.

Clicking, the creature slunk through the smoke and flame, jaws open and tongues waggling. Seduca screamed and turned to run but it snagged her legs out from under her, Buttercup could hear and smell the smoldering as it sunk through the leather of the boots and started to graze her skin. Pathetically the woman clawed with red gloved hands, the monster fully laying down with it’s pulsating mouth wide open for her.

Swallowing, Buttercup closed her eyes and exhaled as steadily as she could, there was no way she could do anything right now. Seduca’s screams came out strangled and Buttercup dared to look through a hole in the rubble. Her fingers had broken through the tips of one of the gloves and she was leaving a trail of blood in her wake, her eyes were darting wildly with desperation. It was then she caught Buttercup’s eyes watching her through that tiny space, the realization that dawned in her eyes was manic.

“Yes! Yes, Buttercup! Save me! SAVE! ME!” Her body heaved as she laughed with relief and terror, “you’re a Powerpuff Girl, you _have_ to save me! Please!”

Shuddering, Buttercup closed her eyes, and crouched down with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Terror like this was so unnatural but she fell into it.

Discerning that she was abandoned Seduca’s screams became more frantic and her voice more hoarse, tears streaming down her face, the black of her mascara running with the grime on her skin down her cheeks. Attempting to dig her nails into the pavement she placated again, snot running down her face, “please! Please! You can’t let me die like this! I don’t deserve this! I did nothi-,” she was cut off abruptly as the creature gave her a hard jerk.

Nails ripped off her fingers and bloody tips scraped for anything to keep her grounded, the blubbering from Seduca was choked and painful to hear as her chest heaved and shook. She was realizing that she was doomed.

Daring to open her eyes, Buttercup leaned back towards the small opening and felt the bile rise in her throat, choking down acidity she moved one hand to cover her mouth and she could feel her lips trembling. The explosions she heard in the background were doing nothing to deafen the sound of this woman being ingested by the creature.

Seduca’s legs were already within the spined mouth of the creature, she was convulsing with shock from the inflicting pain. Her pale skin was melting away off her bones, muscles were turning black and the smell of burning and rotting flesh was saturating the immediate air. This thing was breaking her body down into nothingness and the horror of it all was that Buttercup couldn’t tear her eyes away from the now melting skull of a villainess she’d known all her life.

One last, garbled, “ _please_ ,” was all that she could croak out as bloody foam poured out of her lips. At last the creature fully closed the flaps of it’s mouth around the woman and without a chewing or swallowing motion the crunch of bones could be heard coming from it’s body. Like a cat with a hairball it made a hacking noise before standing back to it’s full height, Buttercup watched as it stepped away from it’s position and out of it’s front leg came the remains of a red boot, part of an arm in a mangled glove, and a mass of foul smelling hair.

Shaking the spines along it’s back it made a loud chittering sound, this was answered by the other large creature in the street, gloppy noises followed as it broke down into many small hound-like creatures again. Pressing her body against the cold stones as much as possible she listened as they clicked and padded in a race towards the larger one.

Not quite understanding what was happening, Butch threw up another shield as Blossom had joined them. She and Bubbles had launched several attacks and even he had blown the creature backwards once, but now the bubbling liquid was moving around them with the deadliness of molten lava.

“Look!” Blossom pointed in the other direction and Butch gave a quick glance over his shoulder.

“There’s so many of them,” Bubbles whispered.

Watching the small creatures merging back with this large mass of mottled ooze as they slunk back into the gaping hole within the ground. They were returning to the sewers, retreating. As the last bit slipped away into darkness Butch released the barrier, feeling the sweat soaking through his shirt as the night air met his body fully.

“Find Buttercup, I’ll go to Chief Rosa,” Blossom was panting, her body already shaking and as she stumbled forward Butch quickly grabbed her wrist to steady her.

“Hold it, you’re hurt too, are you fuckin’ crazy?”

He barely managed to snatch Bubbles’s own hand as she went to limp by him, “I’ll go look for her, you two stay here and sit down.”

Bubbles gave his hand a tight squeeze, “okay.”

Looking at her sister indignantly Blossom used additional energy to wheeze out, “what are you thinking? No! W-we can do this! We always do this.” But she was panting and when she pulled back she ended right on her butt as Butch released his hold. Startled that she was now looking up at the Ruff she had her mouth open to say something when he pointed a stern finger at her.

“Stay put.” He returned the small squeeze and released her hand, not sure why he was doing all this in the first place. But watching Bubbles kneel beside Blossom and pull her head to her chest, it just looked so sad in that moment.

Jogging into the street he hopped over a few obstacles, then felt someone grab his arm. Jerking away he looked at the face of Detective Marley, though he wasn’t actually familiar with the man.

Scowling, Marley immediately reprimanded him, “what the hell are you doing here, kid? This is no place to be playing around!” Behind him were firefighters screwing their hoses into extinguishers to put out the fires and officers pulling people from some of the rubble and buildings.

Narrowing his eyes Butch could see the dark glow of his eyes slightly illuminating the man, “I’m doing more than you, that’s what.” He was off before the detective could say anything further.

Pushing through, Butch jumped onto the remains of a heavily damaged car, his eyes scanning as he looked desperately through the smoke and dust. Hopping back down he wandered until he stepped on something soft. Lifting his foot he saw a pile of black hair, instantly his stomach fell but he also recognized that it was too much to be Buttercup’s hair. Beside it was that red silk glove, tattered and still full of… something.

Feeling ill he backed up a few paces, exhaling uncomfortably. Turning his head he caught a glimpse of green fabric, and moving over to investigate he saw his own counterpart huddled on the ground. Had she not been wearing a tank top that color than he would’ve never spied her. Moving over to her he called her name, “Buttercup?”

Nothing. So he crouched down on one knee beside her, he ignored the vomit on the ground by her and put a hand on her arm, “yo, Buttercup, you okay?”

She looked at him, alarm in her eyes, but wiped off her face with the back of her arm, “y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m great.” All she managed to do was smear more blood and grime around.

Gesturing with his head he backed up and stood, “your sisters are over this way.”

“Yeah, o-okay.” Her hands were shaking as she stood, “listen,” she started and Butch really looked at the girl who was so much like him. “Can you not mention this to anybody?”

The understanding that passed between them was probably the realest thing either had experienced with one another. “Sure.”

“Okay, good,” she shoved her hands into the pockets of her damaged jeans, “’cause I’d hate to have to kick your ass, you know?”

“You fuckin’ wish,” they were clearly uncomfortable but walked side-by-side through the chaos and back to where Blossom and Bubbles were.

It was almost a surprise that they hadn’t moved much, but standing beside them taking notes was Chief Rosa and Officer Morgan. Blossom had at least moved a few feet to sit on the remains of the curb, but as Bubbles watched as Butch and Buttercup approached relief flooded her chest and she half limped-half jogged over and wrapped her arms around Buttercups’s neck. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she gripped harder, just happy that Buttercup’s arms wrapped around her too.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I- I was so scared when you didn’t appear when th-that thing left.”

She’d done a good enough job of hiding it but in the time when Butch left to when he returned with her sister Bubbles had broken like a string that was pulled too tightly.

“Of course I’m okay, dumbass,” she mumbled this as she buried her face into Bubbles’s neck, ignoring the blood and sweat.

When she looked up Chief Rosa was motioning towards her, grimacing she released Bubbles, “do I have to talk to her too?”

Sighing, Bubbles pulled away, “the sooner you do, the sooner we can go home.”

Grumbling, Buttercup shoved her hands back into her pockets, “fine.” She was stepping away when she stopped and looked over her shoulder at Butch, giving a slight nod of her head and a tired smile she said, “thanks.”

Embarrassed, he nodded back at her before looking down at the ground.

“How did you know what was happening? You’re not hurt, are you?” She was so close as she reached to touch his face, hesitating because she didn’t know if he’d be okay with that or not. They still had so much they didn’t know about one another. To both his and her surprise he leaned into her bloody and dirty hand, exhaling and just enjoying the reassurance her touch brought after this chaos.

His nerves felt ragged but he didn’t move, only looked at her, “the news was broadcasting, I saw you and-,” he stopped, “you did good with the barrier.” Expressing his worry and the ebbing fear he had felt wasn’t something he was good at nor ready to do just yet.

“We should go home,” her words were small and he was going to say something but Bubbles got there first, “to the lab, I mean.”

Dropping her hand to her side she started to turn back towards where her sisters and the Chief were, but she stopped and looked at him, “can I lean on you?”

Just looking at her leg made him wince, the bleeding had stopped but the skin was puffy and irritated. All three girls were in worse shape than he was, he had a few cuts but overall made it out easy this time around.

He gave a small but crooked grin before scooping her up, her yelp was enough to have Blossom jump to her feet in alarm but as soon as she noticed that Bubbles was actually fine she visibly relaxed. Miranda looked over but didn’t analyze anything over it but as he started walking to the girls she waved him over. Mortified, Bubbles hid behind her hands as Butch reluctantly stopped in front of Miranda.

“You’re one of Brick Jojo’s brothers, right?”

Butch looked over at Blossom who gave a tired wave of her hand before he answered, “yeah. Butch.”

“Do you know what’s going on here?” Miranda wasn’t exactly suspicious of the boy but wanted to gage what he knew.

“No more than anyone else,” he looked uncomfortable but nodded at both Buttercup and Blossom, “they need to get back to Professor Utonium’s. Can we go? It’s not like you don’t know where to find any of us.”

Miranda pursed her lips and Blossom glared daggers into Butch, hissing, “what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking,” he said it loudly enough as he put Bubbles back onto her good leg, “that you three just about got yourselves killed trying to stop that fucking thing.”

Blossom wanted to say something but instead pressed her palm into the side of her head where dried blood was matting her copper hair, she winced as the pulsing that burrowed itself into her head and skin thundered and made her feel dizzy and half blind.

“C’mon,” he tried to reason, “I can take turns getting you three home.” Blossom looked at him with one eye open, skeptical as all hell when he followed up with, “I’m not _always_ a jackass.”

There was a dry laugh from Blossom, but the tiny smile on her lips was relieved, “if Chief Rosa is okay with it.”

Miranda nodded, knowing they’d have to get repaired themselves, “I’ll follow up tomorrow.” Pointing a finger at the dark haired boy she said in a low voice, “get them home safely.”

Buttercup exhaled and then motioned at Butch, “carry Blossom, I can handle Bubbles.”

Blossom looked indignant, “absolutely not! And you’re hurt too!”

“Yeah, but I’m not dizzy, I’m just tired. Plus your legs are longer than Bubbles’s are and it’s harder for me to piggyback you.”

The pitiful tone in Bubbles’s voice got them moving as she practically whimpered, “can we just go home? Please?”

They were all already fading out of sight when Matsudo came over to Miranda, “so far we haven’t been able to find any remains from this thing. Finding what it is isn’t going to get much clearer if we don’t find a clue soon.”

Loosening the Velcro on her vest Miranda watched as bodies were covered in white sheets and survivors that had been caught in the fray were loaded up on stretchers, “how many casualties so far?”

“We’re up to six dead and forty injuries, but that’ll change.”

The future for the city was looking bleaker as the night fully settled in around them. Miranda was remembering the quiet nights of the girls throwing villains into jail cells and her teams stopping robberies and assaults. Who knew that she’d be wishing for one type of chaos and endless paperwork over another with barely any paperwork but endless chaos, it certainly wasn’t her.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Plucking on the strings of the ukulele, Boomer hummed a few notes and asked without looking up, “does that transition sound better? Or should I still do the first one?”

Irritated, Brick looked over the top of his laptop with annoyance, “ask Bubbles when the girls get back.” He didn’t want to weigh in anymore, but also… there was something else that was bothering him. Brick was weighing on how it would sound if he asked but thankfully Boomer took that weight away from him.

“They’ve been gone awhile, I figured it was just Seduca, but this is taking kinda long. Isn’t it?” Frowning, Boomer put the instrument back onto the chair as he stood with his arms crossed. For the most part he was looking at Mojo who was still tied up in wires and monitors, both doctors had informed them that afternoon when they’d arrived that Mojo was off the IV drip of Chemical X and his brain waves seemed to be responding more to stimulants in the area. It was a relief, and after hearing that news Boomer wished he could keep worrying about his father-figure instead of the girls.

Trying to be nonchalant Brick casually opened his email at the sound of the alert, “HIM said she hired some lower level demons from him, they’re probably just cleaning up whatever mess they made.” Opening the email, his eyes scanned the lines and his face fell. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

“What?” Curious, Boomer walked over and look a look at the screen as Brick pulled his hat down over his face and tried to exhale the irritation from his body. The email was simple enough; Norman was pleased with the scroll, blah, blah, blah, his researchers already pulled some interesting data, okay, whatever, blah, oh! And Jules had another assignment for them to retrieve a formula from a former employee who they had fired. _Great_.

“I can’t deal with this right now,” Brick muttered as he closed the laptop. Boomer on the other hand shot two finger-guns at his boss.

“Guess who’s getting a new car!” Usually he wouldn’t want to stoke the fires of his brother’s temper but lately he seemed to be in a better mood.

Brick shoved Boomer away from him by his face, “knock it off.” HIM already wasn’t happy about their little “side business” and yet he still didn’t want to be stopped from doing something that brought them good money and utilized their skills. Boomer just chuckled as he tossed his bag onto his vacated chair beside the instrument, careful not to put the weight of it down.

The door to the main entry of the lab was wide open so it was a little jarring when Professor Utonium frantically ran towards the stairs and gave an anxious shout, “girls!”

Now that they listened they could hear the cluttered steps of multiple bodies coming down the steps, the smell of blood and grime was something they both picked up and immediately rushed into the doorway. They collided as they both tried to push through the doorframe together, Brick grunted and pushed up at Boomer’s face.

“Back off, dude,” but both boys were mollified when they noticed Butch was coming down the steps with them.

They finally stopped struggling against each other and slid past the door. The Professor had one hand on the side of Blossom’s face and the other on her shoulder, he seemed to be checking her pupils under the florescent lights.

“Honey, what happened? I thought it was just Seduca! Don’t tell me she did this to all of you.” He knew the injuries each consistent villain inflicted on his girls and none of these lined up with what he had documented by memory so far. There was one thing that had caused damage like this before though… his eyes darted to Bubbles and Butch. “Please tell me it wasn’t that _thing_ again.”

“My god…,” Brick breathed, taking in the developing bruises and still open wounds on the girls, it was a sharp difference from how he’d seen them the night before.

Blossom appeared embarrassed, still trying desperately to keep it together, “we’ll be fine, we’re always fine.” She paled and reached for her head, “c-can we please sit down?”

“That was thoughtless of me, yes, and I want to examine each of you.”

Elizabeth leaned back from the monitors she and Clark shared, “do you need me to grab anything for treatment?”

Relieved to have a helping hand the Professor gave a nod, “in the cabinet over in the corner I have the medical solutions I use for the girls injuries,” he looked at Blossom again, “I’m going to grab some warm washcloths from upstairs to clean up the injuries.”

Buttercup whined, irritated, “can’t we just shower like usual?”

“Buttercup,” Blossom sighed, “can you just make this as conflict free as possible?”

She was about to make a retort when Butch lightly shoved her shoulder with his free arm, Bubbles was hanging onto his other shoulder and his arm was wrapped about her waist to keep her off of that bad leg. He nodded with his head to indicate she needed to go sit on the metal lab table and she silently flipped him off before trudging to the table and boosting herself onto it.

Blossom didn’t have the strength to say anything and just pinched the bridge of her nose and gave an exasperated sigh. Before Brick could react Boomer was already helping Blossom over to one of the tables as the Professor climbed back up the steps. Butch boosted Bubbles onto the table beside Buttercup who winced when she got a better look at the leg.

Boomer helped Blossom lie down on the cold surface and she rested her head to the side with a shuddering exhale. He exchanged a worried glance with Brick who quickly moved to her side.

“What happened, Red? What did that thing do?” Part of him wanted to clutch her hand and do more but in this moment he didn’t even know what he could do.

Gruffly from the other table Buttercup chimed in, “I’ll tell you what that thing did, it kicked our fucking asses. It’s-,” she trailed off, fear raking through her as she remembered what she had witnessed. That thing did more than just kill people.

“It’s even bigger now,” Bubbles added, she caught the way Buttercup’s eyes darted uncomfortably as she searched for something to focus on.

Elizabeth bustled over with cotton rounds and the sterilizing agent that would clean their wounds, she held each girls face in her hands as she looked into their faces and had their eyes follow her finger. The Professor came downstairs with some washcloths, warm and damp, the heat was welcomed and each of the girls had to push their father away as he tried to clean the blood and grime off of them. He even handed one to Butch who awkwardly mumbled a ‘thanks’ before cleaning off the dried blood.

Hissing, Buttercup snatched her wrist away as Elizabeth administered the solution, “damnit, Professor, did you boost this or something?”

Raising her eyebrows, patient Elizabeth took Buttercup’s arm gently and held the saturated cotton round firmly on her wrist. Gritting her teeth, Buttercup turned her face away muttered a few choice words under her breath.

“Actually, I did,” he started, “since Bubbles and Butch both had such a prolonged period of recovery time I upped the dosage and added another chemical I’ve used in the past on your girls, especially when you’ve sustained more serious injuries.” He was inspecting Blossom’s head wound as he said all this, trying to get the area as clean as possible so he could apply the solution.

Bubbles took this opportunity to gingerly wipe most of the grime and dried blood off of her body, she knew if Buttercup was complaining that it hurt that she’d surely end up crying. She finally could get a better look at the damage to her palms when she’d gripped the creature, angry red tears looked back at her and she could feel the throb of her heartbeat in them.

“Oh my god,” she turned to look behind her to find Boomer standing close and giving her a pained expression, “your back.”

Twisting, she couldn’t get a good look but could see the dark stains in her peripheral that stained a once pristine blue blouse. “Oh.”

“Do you mind if I…? Uh…,” Boomer wasn’t sure how to ask if he could help her but she gave a small smile and held the damp cloth over her shoulder.

“I’d really appreciate that.” As she turned back to face forward she noticed Butch staring a hole into her, caught off guard she asked, “what’s wrong?”

“You need to be more careful, that’s all,” grumbling he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter behind him. Buttercup leaned backwards slightly as Elizabeth bandaged her wrist up, eyeing up Bubbles’s back she grimaced.

“Damn, Bubs, does this thing have a vendetta out for you?”

A shudder ran down her spine, her eyes locked on her hands and she gave a nervous gulp. Her mouth felt dry and she tried to give a short laugh but it sounded brittle and false, “that’s silly, it probably doesn’t even know the difference between me and a regular human.”

“Buttercup?” Blossom leaned up on her elbows, looking at her dark haired sister who was trying to sit still while her cheek was wiped with the solution. “Did you see what the smaller creature was up to?”

The Professor moved from assisting Blossom to check in on Bubbles’s injuries, Buttercup paled and exchanged a look with Butch. He’d seen how shaken she’d been when he’d found her, she swallowed uncomfortably and relayed, “I saw it, it was bigger by that time and it… uh,” how was she supposed to explain this? “It kind of… I don’t know the right term to use. Ate? Absorbed? Devoured?”

Brick shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Blossom now that the Professor was tending to Bubbles. He was glad he did because Blossom tried to sit up fully but Brick’s hand on her shoulder stopped her, he didn’t want her getting worked up more than she was.

“What do you mean?” He chose to ask Buttercup this, ignoring the way Blossom’s rose colored eyes flicked up to watch him.

Boomer put the washcloth down and moved around to where he was standing beside Buttercup, “it _ate_ her?” She looked pale and he was regretting that they were pressing it but they needed this clarity.

She avoided looking at anyone as she threw her hands into the air, “I don’t know what else to fucking call it!”

From her position on the table Blossom mumbled, “language.”

“Whatever, Blossom,” Buttercup grumbled, “but yeah, it just got her and…,” she gestured with her hands again, “she disappeared in it’s mouth. I don’t know.”

Bubbles could hear the underlying strain in her sister’s voice and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, Buttercup just shrugged her off and looked down at the floor. If she let Bubbles try to comfort her she didn’t know if she’d be able to keep herself together. And she was _not_ going to lose it in front of the Rowdyruff Boys.

“Did you grab this thing?” The Professor was carefully examining Bubbles’s palms in his own.

“Yes…,” she didn’t want to look at him.

Instead of her creator and father saying something, Butch interjected, “why would you do something so stupid?”

His tone caught her off guard and she looked past the Professor to glare at Butch, “I didn’t have any other choice! And besides,” she huffed, “ _you_ grabbed it last time.”

“Which is _why_ you’re stupid.” Worrying about her getting intentionally hurt was not on his list of things he wanted to think about when it came to her.

Both teens now seemed to be in a standoff, not looking at one another. This at least let Elizabeth temporarily bandage Blossom’s ankle and put a long adhesive bandage on her arm to protect it while it healed, the Professor took this time to take a look at Bubbles’s leg.

“This is going to hurt,” he looked at her pointedly, he knew his sweet little girl wasn’t one to hide her pain or discomfort well.

Biting her lower lip she just nodded, “I know.” To her relief Buttercup nudged her hand with her own, and even if her sister didn’t look at her she knew she was being supported. Clasping Buttercup’s hand tightly she focused straight ahead, even if it was straight at Butch’s face.

The moment that the solution touched her wound Bubbles squeezed Buttercup’s hand even tighter, the pained gasp that left her lips caused Butch to uncross his arms but Boomer was the one to put his hand on her shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze. This wasn’t going to be a fun process.

Tenderly she traced the wound running up her leg, ignoring the stinging that was lingering in her back. She had a satisfied smirk on her face as Butch had to endure the same solution on the few cuts he had sustained and he’d had the same reaction as Buttercup. It had been utterly satisfying, especially the way he tried to shoo the professor away.

Blossom was finally sitting upright, her fingers combing uselessly through the tangles in her hair. She was feeling dejected and noticed Brick was staring at her as the Professor and Elizabeth cleaned up the mess.

“What?”

He leaned in towards her, “is there anything I can do while you recover?” His voice was low and there was something in it that reminded her of the night before. That night seemed worlds apart from tonight’s events.

“I-,” startled and nervous she looked away, “I’ll let you know.”

He was dejected by her answer but nodded solemnly. Looking at both Boomer and Butch he gave a short whistle, “yo, it’s getting late. We need to get home.”

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Brick and Boomer had driven over earlier that evening but the three boys stood in the doorway still looking forlorn at the state they were leaving things in.

“You sure you’ll all be okay?” Boomer asked this, looking carefully at Buttercup. He could hear the shower running upstairs, where undoubtedly Blossom was trying to rinse the dry blood out of her hair.

Skeptically, Buttercup cocked a hip as best she could, “we’ll be fine, but I’ll give you $5 if you open the bathroom door and ask Blossom if she needs help.”

As she snickered, Boomer turned a bright red and looked at his feet awkwardly stammering. Brick was unamused and gave his blonde brother a smack over the head. This was enough to bring Boomer back to earth as he blandly stated, “no thank you.”

“I’ll take that bet, Butterbabe, you need help?” Butch gave a roguish wink and she flipped him off.

Scoffing she began shoving them out the door, Bubbles gave a quirk of her lips as a small laugh escaped her as she watched the expressions of the boys. Brick unlocked his car with the fob and pointedly looked at both girls, “text or call if something happens, okay?”

“Sure, mom, will do,” Buttercup placated him but Bubbles was much more friendly.

“We will, thanks for caring.” Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister before turning to trudge up the steps. “And, Butch?”

His brothers were already halfway across the lawn when he turned around. She was making him nervous, the way she kept pulling herself to him. He decided cool indifference was the best way to go, “what’s up, sugartits?”

Tilting her head slightly she said, “you showed up just in time. Thanks.” Even though she wanted to have a good cry she smiled in spite of it, though it was easier knowing that Butch _had_ cared enough to come help them. “Oh, and sorry for ruining your date.”

Before he could stop himself he lifted his eyebrows, his hands jammed into his pockets and he gave a mischievous grin, “no worries, you can always make it up to me later.” Pivoting he speed walked over to the car and opened the backdoor, throwing himself across the backseat. His face was beet red and he mumbled something unintelligible into the seats.

Ignoring both of his painfully awkward brothers at the moment Brick put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb. Somehow those girls kept digging their fingers into all three of them, and oddly enough he was wishing they’d done so sooner.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Machines continued to whir and beep through the stillness of the night, the lab was newly sterilized from the blood and dirt from earlier that evening. The glow from the glass that encased the mind of the primate cast a cool tone over the corner of the room, shadows jumped sharply from the crevices that the light didn’t quite reach.

An odd sensation of being underwater.

This glow wasn’t quite right. The sheets weren’t right either, they were more crisp than usual. Not the soft or worn in percale or downy softness of a fluffy comforter. It was dry though, but why would dryness be a concern? There had always been dryness when it came to the warmth of a bed. Lingering senses of cold and damp stone were on the edge of a memory, but this memory pulsed just short of being plausible. It shouldn’t be plausible.

Twitching, underneath a finger the sensation of a soft blanket came to the front, soft and plush but still it was out of place. This was so strange, everything was familiar and yet it was incredibly out of place. Perhaps someone could explain this but what exactly this was?

Lifting a hand was a struggle, tremors moved through the palm and fingers, the pull of something brushed against tendons and caused another pause. Something was very wrong. The dull thump that came from dropping the hand back down to the soft quilt, it had to be a quilt with the way the seams were running across it, there was understanding that was just out of reach.

Several small blips, red-orange-red, this place lived in the mind as being so very, very familiar and yet-, dull throbbing melted through the mind as if to push away any hypothesis or realization. The several blips came again, and this time in the background there was a low clacking of shoes. No one wore shoes like that in the lab. Lab? Yes, there was supposed to be a lab and familiarity to this situation but… it wasn’t right.

A tiny ‘click’ sounded from above and cast a brighter light, it was warm and comforting but still nothing was in focus. It was like looking out of window that had ice frozen over it after a heavy rain in the night. A warm hand made contact and immediately the left arm twitched, this figure was hard to make out but their silhouette moved in an assured manner. 

“This might be uncomfortable, please bear with me,” it was a woman’s voice, and this was definitely unfamiliar.

Something was sliding, and uncomfortable was an understatement as a long object traveled up the esophagus and through the mouth, the mouth… dry like cotton. Cotton mouth was a thing, yes? Fingers continued to twitch over the quilt and a dry cough heaved as the last bit of the tube was extracted.

“Here,” this voice was gentle and soothing, but why would she need to soothe?

The prod of a silicone tube against lips wasn’t particularly welcome but the voice continued to encourage, “just take a slow, small, sip.” Oddly enough obeying this order was the only thing that could be concentrated on. Cool water rushed over a parched mouth and felt much like heaven, but there was something about water… what was it about water that was so detrimental that it was coming to the forefront of the mind consistently?

“Don’t worry, you’re safe. Things will be a little difficult as you reacclimate but I’m here to assist you with that.” She sounded smart, but like she was speaking to a victim of some sort of trauma. There’d been a trauma? Yes, that sounded right, that thought made sense. “I’m Dr. Stark, my associate Dr. Hamilton will get you more up to speed in a few hours. Right now I want you to rest and remain calm.” The click of the light went out and the room was plunged back into that watery atmosphere, “oh, and welcome back, Mojo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient, this ended up being an extra long chapter so I hope it was worth the wait. I was hoping to update sooner but the holidays were very busy and I wanted to make sure this was a fun chapter.
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and is continuing to stay healthy and safe during this time.


End file.
